Balance of the Heart
by HarmonyGirl567
Summary: Seira Skywalker is Anakin's little sister. Ever since she was a child, she dreamed of becoming a Jedi. After meeting Qui-Gon, she and her brother whizzed off on an adventure of a lifetime. She will be challenged on her strength,faith and friendships. Will she follow the light or will she fall to the dark side? OC/OC
1. The Phantom Menace Part 1

N/A: This story will continue to all star wars episodes and maybe even the Force Awakens

I don't own Star Wars, but my character Seira Skywalker and my future OCs

Enjoy:)

* * *

 **Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 1: The Phantom Menace Part 1**

"Hurry Seira will be late!" A nine year old Anakin said.

Anakin had blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a grey clothing.

"I'm coming,Anakin!" A eight year old Seira.

Seira had light ash brown hair, blue eyes and wore a dark grey rag dress.

Once the two siblings came into Watto's junk shop, Anakin had to speak Huttese in front of Watto.

Watto raises a hand, and Anakin flinches.

"Coona tee-tocky malia? (What took you so long?)" Watto asked.

"Mel tassa cho-passa... (I was cleaning the bin like you...)" Anakin said.

"Never mind! Watch the store.I've got some selling to do here." Watto said and looked at Seira. "You start cleaning!"

Seira frowns as she takes a broom and starts sweeping.

A man and the blue grey droid followed Watto toward the junk yard, leaving the alien with the girl and the young siblings.

The alien picks up a gizmo, trying to figure out its purpose.

The man takes the part out of his hand and puts it back. "Don't touch anything."

The alien makes a rude face to the man's back and sticks out his long tongue.

Seira giggles as she continues cleaning.

Anakin sits on the counter, pretending to clean a part, staring at the girl.

She was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen in his life.

The girl looked a little embarrassed by his stare, but she musters up an amused smile.

Finally, he gets the courage to speak.

"Are you an angel?" Anakin asked.

"What?" The girl asked.

"An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry." Anakin said.

The girl looks at him, not knowing what to say.

"I've never heard of angels." The girl answered.

"You must be one...maybe you just don't know it." the boy said.

"You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?" The girl asked.

"Since I was very little, three, I think. Me, my mum and my sister were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces, to Watto, who's a lot better master than Gardulla, I think." Anakin said.

"You two... are slaves?" The girl asked.

Anakin looks at the girl defiantly.

"I am a person! My name is Anakin." Anakin said.

"And I'm his sister Seira." Seira said.

"I'm sorry. I don't fully understand." The girl said looking around. "This is a strange world to me."

Anakin studies her intently. "You are a strange girl to me."

"What's your name?" Seira asked.

"Padme." The girl answered.

"Nice name." Seira said.

The alien pushes the nose on what appears to be a little droid and it instantly comes to life, grows legs and arms, and starts marching around, knocking over everything.

The alien hold on to it, but doesn't know how to stop it.

"Hit the nose!" Anakin and Seira said in unison.

The alien hits the nose, and the droid collapses back into its original state.

Anakin, Seira and Padme burst out laughing.

He watched Padme as she straighten her hair.

Seira rolled her eyes.

 _"Oh boy..."_ She thought.

* * *

N/A: Hope you guys enjoyed thIS chapter. Feel free to Fav, Fol or review:)

More chapters coming soon:)


	2. The Phantom Menace Part 2

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 2: The Phantom Menace Part 2**

The alien pulls a part out of a stack of parts to inspect it, and they all come tumbling down.

He struggles to catch them, only to knock more down.

Anakin, Seira and Padme became oblivious.

"I wouldn't have lasted long if I weren't so good at fixing things. I'm making my own droid..." Anakin said.

The man from before hurries into the shop, followed by the blue grey droid.

"We're leaving." He said and the alien follows him.

Padme gives Anakin and Seira a loving look. "I'm glad I met you both."

"Hope we see you around." Anakin said and Seira nodded in agreement.

Padme smiled at them as she walked away.

Anakin and Seira became sad as they watched her leave.

Watto enters the junk yard, shaking his head.

"Ootmians! Tinka me chasa hopoe ma booty na nolia.(Outlanders! They think because we live so far from the center, we don't know nothing.)" Watto said.

"La lova num botaffa. (They seemed nice to us.)" Anakin translated.

"Fweepa niaga. Tolpa da bunky dunko. (Clean the racks, then you can go home.)" Watto said.

"Yipee!" Anakin and Seira cheered.

Then the two siblings run out the back.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Qui-Gon, Artoo, Jar Jar, and Padme have found a quiet spot between two buildings.

The busy street beyond was filled with dangerous looking creatures.

Qui-Gon was talking on his com-link, while Jar Jar nervously watches the street.

Obi-Wan was in the main hold of the Naboo craft.

"Obi-Wan, you're sure there isn't anything of value left on board?" Qui-Gon asked.

"A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe, enough for you to barter with. Not in the amounts you're talking about." Obi-Wan said.

"All right. Another solution will present itself. I'll check back." Qui-Gon said.

Qui-Gon puts his comlink away and starts out into the main street.

Jar Jar grabs his arm. "Noah gain...da beings hereabouts cawazy. Wesa be robbed un crunched."

"Not likely. We have nothing of value, that's our problem." Qui-Gon said.

* * *

Qui-Gon, Padme, Jar Jar, and Artoo move out into the street.

They walk by an outdoor cafe filled with a roughgang of aliens, one of which is especially ugly, Sebulba, a spider-like creature.

Jar Jar stops for a moment in front of a stall selling dead frogs hanging on a wire.

He looks around to see if anyone is looknig, then sticks out his tongue, and gets hold of one, pulling it into his mouth.

Unfortunately, the frog got tied tightly to the wire.

"Hey, that will be seven truguts!" The Vendor said.

Jar Jar opens his mouth in surprise, and the frog snaps away, ricochets around the market, and lands in Sebulba's soup, splashing him.

As Jar Jar moves away from the vendor, Sebulba jumps up on the table and grabs the hapless Gungan.

"Chuba! (You!)" Sebulba said.

"Who, mesa?" Jar Jar said.

"Ni chuba na? (Is this yours?)" Sebulba said.

Sebulba holds the frog up to the Gungan threateningly.

Sebulba shoves Jar Jar to the ground. The Gungan desperately tries to scramble to safety.

Jar Jar turns to see Anakin and Seira going next to him. The two siblings stands up to Sebulba in a very self-assured way.

"Chess ko, Sebulba...Coo wolpa tooney rana. (Careful, Sebulba...This one's very connected.)" Seira translated.

Sebulba stops his assault on Jar Jar and turns to Anakin and Seira.

"Tooney rana nu pratta dunko, shag. (Connected? Whada you mean, slaves?)" He said.

"Oh da Hutt...cha porko ootman geesa...me teesa rodda co pana pee choppa chawa. (As in Hutt...big time outlander, this one... I'd hate to see you diced before we race again.)" Anakin said.

"Neek me chowa, wermo, mo killee ma klounkee(Next time we race, wermo, it will be the end of you!) Una noto wo shag, me wompity du pom pom. (If you weren't slaves, I'd squash you two right now.)" Sebulba said.

Sebulba turns away.

"Eh, chee bana do mullee ra. (Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for us.)" Anakin said.

Qui-Gon, Padme and Artoo arrived.

"Hi. Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba." Seira said.

"Nosir, nosir. Mesa hate crunchen. Dat's da last ting mesa wanten." Jar Jar said.

"Nevertheless, the kids are right...you were heading for trouble. Thank you, my young friends."Qui-Gon said.

Padme smiles at the two siblings and they smile back.

They start walking down the crowded street.

"Mesa doen nutten!" Jar Jar said.

"Fear attracts the fearful." Seira said.

"He was trying to overcome his fear by squashing you...be less afraid." Anakin said.

"And that works for you two." Padme said.

"To a point." The two siblings said with smiles in their faces.

* * *

Later in the street in a fruit stand...

Anakin, Seira and the group stop at a fruit stand run by a jolly, but very poor, old lady named Jira.

"How are you feeling today, Jira?" Seira asked.

"The heat's never been kind to me, you know, Seira!" Jira said happily.

"Guess what? We've found that cooling unit we've been searching for." Anakin said.

"It's pretty beat up, but we have it fixed up for you in no time, we promise." Seira said.

"You two are fine children, Annie, Seirie." Jira said.

"I'll take four pallies today." Anakin said.

Seira looks at Padme. "You'll like these..."

Anakin reaches in his pocket and comes up with three coins. He drops one.

Qui-Gon picks it up, revealing for a moment, his lightsaber.

"Whoops, I thought I had more...Make that three, I'm not hungry." Anakin said.

"Me neither." Seira said.

The wind picks up. Shop owners were starting to close up their shops as Jira gives them their pallies.

"Gracious, my bones are aching...storm's coming on, Annie, Seira. You'd better get home quick." Jira said.

"Do you have shelter?" Anakin asked.

"We'll head back to our ship." Qui-Gon said.

"Is it far?" Seira asked.

"On the outskirts." Padme said.

"You'll never reach the outskirts in time...sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come with us. Hurry!" Anakin said.

The group followed the two siblings as they rushes down the windy street.

The wind is blowing hard as Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, and Padme follow Anakin and Seira down the street and into a slave hovel.

Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, Artoo, and Padme enter a small living space.

"Mom! Mom! We're home." Anakin and Seira said.

Anakin and Seira's mother, Shmi Skywalker, a warm, friendly woman of forty, enters from her work area and is startled to see the room full of people.

"Oh, my! Annie, Seira what's this?" Shmi asked.

"These are our friends, Mom. This is Padme, and...gee, we don't know any of your names." Seira said.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is Jar Jar Binks." Qui-Gon said.

Artoo lets out a little beep.

" ...and our droid, Artoo-Detoo." Padme said.

"I'm building a droid. You wanna see?" Anakin asked.

"Seira! Why are they here?" Shmi asked.

"A sandstorm, Mom. Listen." Seira said.

The wind howled outside.

"Your son and daughter were kind enough to offer us shelter." Qui-Gon said.

"Come on! Let me show you Threepio!" Anakin said as he leaded Padme into the other room.

Seira and Artoo follows, beeping all the way.

Qui-Gon takes five small capsules from his utility belt and hands them to Shmi **.** "I have enough food for a meal."

"Oh, tank you. Thank you so much. I'm sorry if I was abrupt. I'll never get used to Anakin and Seira's surprises." Shmi said.

"They are very special children." Qui-Gon said.

Shmi looks at him as if he's discovered a secret. "Yes, I know."

Anakin shows off his android, which is lying on his workbench.

The robot had one eye in the head and arms, and legs had no outer coverings.

"Isn't he great?!He's not finished yet." Anakin said.

"He's wonderful!" Padme said.

"You really like him? He's a protocol droid...to help Mom. Watch!" Anakin said.

Anakin pushes a switch, and the droid sits up.

Seira rushes around, grabs an eye and puts it in one of the sockets.

"How do you do, I am See-Threepio, Human Cyborg Relations. How might I serve you?" Threepio said.

"He's perfect." Seira said.

"When the storm is over, you can see my racer. I'm building a Podracer!" Anakin said to Padme.

Padme smiles at his enthusiasm.

Artoo lets out a flurry of beeps and whistles.

"I beg your pardon...what do you mean I'm naked?" Threepio said,

Seira giggled.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to fav,follow or review:)


	3. The Phantom Menace Part 3

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 3: The Phantom Menace Part 3  
**

Afterwards Qui-Gon, Anakin, Seira, Shmi, Jar Jar, and Padme were seated around a makeshift table, having dinner as the wind howls outside.

Jar Jar slurps his soup rather loudly. Everyone looks at him.

He turns a little brighter red.

"All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere." Shmi said.

"Me and Anakin have been working on a scanner to try and locate them, but no luck." Seira said.

"Any attempt to escape..." Shmi said.

"...and they blow you up...poof!" Anakin said.

Padme and Jar Jar became horrified.

"How wude." Jar Jar said.

"I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic's anti-slavery laws..." Padme said.

"The Republic doesn't exist out here...we must survive on our own." Shmi stated.

There was an awkward silence.

"Have you ever seen a Podrace?"Anakin asked and Padme shook her head.

he notices the concern of Shmi.

Jar Jar snatches some food from a bowl at the other end of the table with his tongue.

Qui-Gon gives him a dirty look.

"They have Podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous." Qui-Gon said.

"I'm the only human who can do it." Anakin said.

"Yeah." Seira said.

Shmi looks askance at her son.

"Mom, what? I'm not bragging. It's true. Watto says he's never heard of a human doing it." Anakin said.

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods." Qui-Gon said and the two siblings smiled.

Jar Jar attempts to snare another bit of food from the bowl with his tongue, but QUI-Gon, in a flash, grabs it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Don't do that again." Qui-Gon asked.

Jar Jar tries to acknowledge with some silly mumbling.

Qui-Gon lets go of the tongue, and it snaps back into Jar Jar's mouth.

"We...we were wondering...something..." Anakin said.

"What?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Well, ahhh...you're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?" Seira asked.

"What makes you think that?" Qui-Gon asked.

"We saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon." Anakin said.

Qui-Gon leans back and slowly smiles. "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him."

"I don't think so... No one can kill a Jedi Knight." Anakin said.

"I wish that were so..." Qui-Gon stated.

"I had a dream that me and my brother were Jedi. We came back here and freed all the slaves...have you come to free us?" Seira asked.

"No, I'm afraid not..." Qui-Gon said.

"I think you have...why else would you be here?" Anakin said.

Qui-Gon thinks for a moment. "I can see there's no fooling you...You mustn't let anyone know about us...we're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission, and it must be kept secret."

"Coruscant...wow...how did you end up here in the outer rim?" Seira asked.

"Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it." Padme asked.

"I can help! I can fix anything!" Anakin stated.

"Calm down, Ani." Seira said.

"I believe you can, but our first job is to aquire the parts we need..." Qui-Gon said.

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind." Padme said.

"Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races." Shmi said.

"Podracing... Greed can be a powerful ally.. if it's used properly." Qui-Gon said.

"I've built a racer! It's the fastest ever...There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's all but finished..." Anakin said.

"Anakin, settle down. Watto won't let you..."Shmi said.

"Watto doesn't know I've built it." Anakin said and the looks at Qui-Gon."You could make him think it's your's, and you could get him to let me pilot it for you."

Seira looks at her mum, who was upset.

"I don't want you to race, Annie...It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it."

"But Mom, I love it...and they need help...they're in trouble. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need. " Anakin said.

"Your mother's right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?" Qui-Gon asked and Shmi shook her head.

"We have to help them, Mom...you said that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other..." Seira suggested.

There is silence for a moment as they continued to eat.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son or daughter in danger. We will find another way..."Padme said.

"No, Seira's right, there is no other way... I may not like it, but they can help you...they were meant to help you." Shmi said.

"Is that a yes? That is a yes!" Anakin said.

"Alright!" Seira cheered.

The storm continues to rage outside the slave hovel.

* * *

Afterwards in Watto's Junk Shop...

Watto and Anakin were in the middle of an discussion in Huttese.

Qui-Gon and Seira walks in, and Watto and Anakin join him.

"The boy tells me you wanta sponser hi insa race. You can't afford parts. How can you do this? Not on Republic credits, I think." Watto laughed.

"My ship will be the entry fee." Qui-Gon said and pulls a small object that looks like a watch out of his pocket, and a hologram of the Naboo spacecraft appears about a foot long in front of Watto.

"Not bad...not bad...a Nubian."He said.

"It's in good order, except for the parts we need." Qui-Gon said.

"...but what would the boy ride? He smashed up my Pod in the last race. It will take some time to fix it.

"Ahhhh...it wasn't my fault really...Sebulba flashed me with his vent ports. I actually saved the Pod...mostly." Anakin said.

"His right you know." Seira said.

"That you did. The boy is good, no doubts there."Watto said.

"I have...acquired a Pod in a game of chance. The fastest ever built."Qui-Gon said.

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it. (laughs) So, you supply the Pod and the entry fee; I supply the boy. We split the winnings fifty-fifty, I think." Watto said.

"Fifty-fifty!? If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need...If we lose, you keep my ship." Qui-Gon said.

Anakin and Seira tries not to be nervous.

"Either way, you win." Qui-Gon said.

"Deal!" Watto said and then Qui-Gon left.

"Yo bana pee ho-tah, meedee ya. (Your friend is a follish one, methinks.)" Watto said looking at the two siblings.

"You have no idea." Seira said as Anakin folded his arms.

* * *

Later that day Padme, Anakin, Seira, Jar Jar, and Artoo were working on the engines of the Podracer in the courtyard below.

Anakin and Seira's friends Kitster,Seek, Amee and Wald join the two siblings, Jar Jar, Artoo, and Padme securing some wiring.

"Padme and Jar Jar, these our friends Kitster, and seek, Amee, and Wald." Seira said.

All whistle, hoot, and speak a greeting.

"Wow, a real Astro Droid...how'd you get so lucky?" Kitster said.

"This isn't the half of it. I'm entered in the Boonta Race tomorrow!" Anakin said.

"What? With this?" Kitster said.

"Annie, Jesko na joka. (You are such a joke, Annie.)" Wald said.

"You've been working on that thing for years. It's never going to run." Amee said.

"Come on, let's go play ball. Keep it up, Annie, Seirie and you're gonna be bug squash." Seek said.

Seek, Wald, and Amee run off, laughing.

Jar Jar is fiddling with one of the energy binder plates.

Anakin rolled his eyes at them.

"Just ignore them, Anakin." Seira said.

"Hey! Jar Jar! Stay away from those energy binders..." Anakin said.

"Who, mesa?" Jar Jar asked.

"If your hand gets caught in that beam, it will go numb for hours." Seira stated.

Jar Jar peeks at the energy plate, it makes a little electronic pop and zaps him in the mouth and jumps back.

He tries to say something, but his mouth is numb and his words are garbled.

"But you don't even know if this thing will run." Kitster said.

"It will." Anakin said.

Qui-Gon approaches the group and gives Anakin a small battery.

Jar Jar gets his hand caught in the afterburner and tries to tell Anakin, but can't get words out that make sense.

"I think it's time we found out. Use this power charge." Qui-Gon said.

"Yes, sir!" The two siblings said.

Anakin jumps into the little capsule behind the two giant engines. He puts the power pack back into the dashboard.

Everyone backs away, except for Jar Jar who calls for help.

Finally Padme frees him and the engines ignite with a roar.

Everyone cheers.

* * *

Later that night...

Anakin and Seira were sitting on the balcony rail of their hovel as Qui-Gon arrives.

The two siblings leans back to look at the vast blanket of stars in the sky.

"Sit still, children. Let me clean this cut." Qui-Gon said.

"There are so many! Do they all have a system of planets?" Anakin asked.

"Most of them." Qui-Gon said.

"Has anyone been to them all?" Seira asked.

"Not likely." Qui-Gon said.

"I want to be the first one to see them all... Ouch!" Anakin said.

"Seira hold still."Qui-Gon said.

Seira nodded and accepted the little pinch of pain in her arm.

Qui-Gon wipes a patch of blood off the two sibling's arms.

"There, good as new..." Qui-Gon said.

"Annie, Seire bedtime!" Shmi said.

Qui-Gon scrapes Anakin and Seira's blood onto a comlink chip.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked.

"Checking your bloods for infections." Qui-Gon said.

"I've never seen..." Seira stated.

"Annie! Seire! I'm not going to tell you again!" Shmi said.

"Go on, you two have a big day tomorrow."Qui-Gon said.

Anakin rolls his eyes and runs into the hovel.

"Goodnight, Qui-Gon." Seira said and runs inside the hovel.

Qui-Gon takes the blood stained chips and inserts them into the comlink, then calls Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan..." He said.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan answered.

"Make an analysis of this blood samples I'm sending you." Qui-Gon said.

"All right. I've got it."Obi-Wan said.

"What are your readings?" Qui-Gon said.

"Something must be wrong with the transmission." Obi-Wan said.

"Here's a signal check." Qui-Gon said.

"Strange. The transmission seems to be in good order, but the reading's off the charts...over twenty thousand." Obi-Wan said.

"That's it then." Qui-Gon thought.

"Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high!" Obi-Wan said.

"No Jedi has." Qui-Gon said.

"What does it mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not sure." Qui-Gon answered.


	4. The Phantom Menace Part 4-Race Day

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 4: The Phantom Menace Part 4**

As the twin suns rise, Artoo was busy painting the racing Pod.

Anakin and Seira were still asleep.

Padme passes Artoo. "I hope you're about finished."

Artoo whistles a positive reply.

Padme sees Kitster riding toward them on an Eopie, a strange camel-like creature.

He was leading a second Eopie behind him.

Padme goes over to Anakin and Seira.

They looked very vulnerable as they slept.

Padme watches Anakin, then touches him on the cheek.

Anakin wakes up and yawns.

Seira looks at Padme. "Morning Padme."

"You were in my dream...you were leading a huge army into battle." Anakin said.

"I hope not; I hate fighting. Your mother wants you two to come in and clean up. We have to leave soon." Padme said.

"Ok." Seira said.

Anakin stands up and stretches just as Kitster arrives. "Hook 'em up, Kitster."

"Where's Qui-Gon?" Seira asked.

"He and Jar Jar left already. They're with Watto at the arena." Padme said.

* * *

A few hours later it was time for the race.

An extreme high wide angle reveals a vast arena in the Tatooine desert.

A large semi-circular amphitheater that holds at least a hundred thousand people dominates the landscape.

Large viewing platforms loom over the racetrack.

Colorful canopies shade some of the Spectators.

Vendors were selling barbecued creature parts and colorful drinks.

All the pilots bow from the waist as Jabba the Hutt enters the box and waves to the crowd.

Sebulba, who was right next to Anakin, stands and waves to his fans.

A small pep band plays as his fans wave and cheer.

Seira and Kitster attaches the giant engines to Anakin's Pod with a long cable.

Shmi gave Anakin a big hug and kiss. "Be safe."

"I will, Mom. I promise." Anakin said.

"Wish you luck, Ani." Seira said as she and her mum leaves and Anakin checks the cable hitches.

Padme comes up and gives Anakin a little kiss on the cheek. "You carry all our hopes."

"I won't let you down." Anakin said.

Padme moves away as Sebulba edges his way next to Anakin and gives him a sinister grin.

On a bridge over the track, a great green light at the center flashes. The Podracers shoot forward with a high-pitches scream.

Anakin's engine floods and coughs - then dies.

All the other Podracers except one swerve around him and disappear down the track.

The slave boy struggles to get his racer started. The two-headed announcer reports.

Padme and Jar Jar are very disappointing with Anakin.

Qui-Gon puts his arm around a very worried Shmi to comfort her.

Finally, Anakin's engines ignite. He zooms away after the receding pack of competitors, leaving one quadra-pod racer still trying to get started.

The two-headed announcer describes the race as it progresses. "And there goes Skywalker... He'll be hard pressed to catch up with the leaders today."

 _"Come on, Anakin. You can do it."_ Seira thought.

At the race track the Podracers fly across the desert. Sebulba is running neck and neck with Mawhonic.

They round the first turn in the track, side by side.

Sebulba drives his Pod into his rival, forcing him into the wall of a large rock formation.

Mawhonic crashes in a spectacular display of fire and smoke.

Anakin became much faster than the back-end stragglers and passes them easily.

One of the drivers, Gasgano, wouldn't let Anakin by.

As they come up on a cliff drop-off, Anakin backs off, then guns it as Gasgano goes over the cliff.

Anakin accelerates so fast that he sails right over the top of Gasgano and speeds away.

Four Tusken raiders perched above the race course fire their rifles at the Pods racing in the canyon below them.

One shot ricochets off the back of Anakin's Pod.

* * *

Back in the viewing platform on the arena...

Padme and Shmi search the landscape for any sign of the racers.

Sebulba and the pack race past the main arena. The crowd stands and yells as the Podracers scream off into the distance.

Qui-Gon and Padme became worried.

Seira spotted Anakin. "Here he comes!"

Artoo lets out an excited whistle as Seira and Kitster cheers.

"He has to complete two more circuits? Oh dear!" Threepio said.

The crowd goes wild.

Anakin continues to gain on the pack.

Tension for Shmi and Padme were unbearable.

Ody stops in the pits. Droids work on his engines.

DUM-4 stands in front of the engine and is sucked in, causing the engine to die.

DUM-4 is spit out the back of the engine, very bent up.

The engine lets out one final wheeze, then explodes in a puff of smoke.

Terter is getting close to Sebulba, who purposely breaks a small part off his Pod, sending it into Terter's engine, causing him to veer into Anakin and unhooks one of the main straps on Anakin's engines that links the Pod to his engines.

Anakin struggles to keep control of the little Pod. It whips about wildly.

As the Pod swings near the broken engine strap, Anakin grabs for it.

Finally, he catches the strap and manages to unhook it to the Pod.

Sebulba cuts the engine of Obitoki with his side exhaust, and the racer crashes with a cloud of dust.

The third racer, Habba, flie into the cloud of dust and crashes into Obitoki.

Anakin rounds a corner and heads into the cloud of smoke. He hits a part of one of the engines but regains control.

"At the start of the third and final lap, Sebulba is in the lead, closely followed by Skywalker..." The Announcer said.

Anakin finally catches up with Sebulba, and runs neck and neck over the rough terrain.

Jar Jar, Qui-Gon, Shmi,Seira and Padme all cheered as Anakin comes through the arena.

The lights in the tower indicate that this is the third and last lap.

Sebulba uses his side exhaust port to try to cut through Anakin's engines.

Anakin manages to avoid having his engine disabled but is forced off course.

"Skywalker is forced onto the service ramp!" The Announcer said.

"Oh noah!" The second Announcer said.

On a tight corner, Anakin dives to the inside and takes the lead.

"Amazing... a controlled thrust and he's back on course! What a move!" The Announcer said.

Sebulba became furious.

He stays right on Anakin's tail, crowding him and pushing him through the turns.

He pushes Anakin harder, and the young boy has a difficult time keeping control.

One of the parts on Anakin's engines begins to shake loose.

Anakin sees it and switches over to an auxiliary system. While he is trying to accomplish this maneuver, Sebulba races past him.

Anakin tries to get around Sebulba, to no avail.

Every move he makes, Sebulba is able to block.

Finally, Anakin fakes a move into the inside as he usually does, then tries to go around Sebulba on the outside.

They raced side by side down the final stretch of the track.

"He's catching Sebulba." The Announcer said.

"Inkabunga. (Incredible!)" The second Announcer said. Sebulba veers toward Anakin and bangs into his Pod. He crashes into Anakin over and over.

The young boy struggles to maintain control as the steering rods on the two Pods become hooked together.

Sebulba laughs at Anakin.

As they head for the final stretch, Anakin fights to unlock the steering rods by trying to pull away from Sebulba.

The strain on the steering rod is tremendous. Suddenly, Anakin's steering arm breaks, and his Pos starts spinning.

The release of tension sends Sebulba into an ancient statue.

One engine explodes, then the other. Sebulba skids through the fire-balls, blackened, but unhurt.

He slides to a smoking stop, gets out of his racer, and throws what's left of a shifter arm on the ground.

Anakin flies through the explosion as the crowd stands and they cheered.

Padme, Seira and Jar Jar jump up and down with excitement as the two girls screamed for joy.

Artoo and Kitster whistle hysterically.

Anakin races over the finish line and became the winner!

"It's Skywalker! The crowd are going nuts!" The Announcer said.

Qui-Gon and Shmi smiled as Anakin races over the finish line.

As Anakin stops the Podracer, Kitster and Seira turns up, and they embrace.

Hundreds of spectators join them and put Anakin on their shoulders, marching off, cheering and chanting.

Jar Jar gives Anakin a great hug, then Padme gives him a hug and then Shmi.

"Ah, gee...enough of this..." Anakin said.

"It's so wonderful, Annie. You have brought hope to those who have none. I'm so very proud of you..." Shmi said.

"Your a hero,big brother." Seira said.

"We owe you everything." Padme said.

"Just feeling this good was worth it." Anakin said.

* * *

Later that day...

Shmi was cleaning up as Anakin and Seira bursts through the door, followed by Qui-Gon.

"Mom, he sold the Pod. Look at all the money we have!" Anakin said.

Anakin and Seira pulls out bags of coins out of their pocket.

"Oh, my goodness, That's wonderful." Shmi said.

"Also Anakin and Seira has been freed." Qui-Gon added.

"What?!" The two siblings said in unison.

"You're no longer slaves." Qui-Gon said.

Anakin and Seira jumps for joy and Shmi became stunned.

"Did you hear that, Mom?" Seira said in joy.

"Was that part of the prize, or what?" Anakin asked.

"Let's just say Watto has learned an important lesson about gambling." Qui-Gon said.

"Now you can make your dreams come true, Annie, Seire. You're free!" Shmi said and the turns to Qui-Gon."Will you take them with you? Are they to become Jedi?"

"Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident. You two are strong with the Force, but you two may not be accepted by the Council." Qui-Gon said.

"A Jedi! Mighty blasters, you mean me and Seira get to go with you in your starship and everything?!" Anakin said in joy.

"What a dream come true!" Seira said in excitement.

Qui-Gon kneels down to the two siblings.

"Anakin, Seira training to be a Jedi will not be a easy challenge. And if you two succeed, it will be a hard life." Qui-Gon said.

"But it's what we want." Anakin said.

"What I've always dreamed about." Seira added.

Anakin and Seira looks at their mum. "Can we go, Mom?!"

"This path has been placed for you two, Annie, Seirie. The choice to take it is yours alone." Qui-Gon said.

Anakin and Seira thinks, looks to their mother, then to Qui-Gon.

"We want to go." They said.

"Then, pack your things. We haven't much time." Qui-Gon said.

"Yipee!" Anakin and Seira said.

The two siblings hug their mom and starts for the other room, then stops.

Shmi and Qui-Gon give each other a knowing look.

The two siblings had realized something.

"What about Mom? Is she free too?" Anakin asked.

"You're coming, aren't you, Mom?" Seira asked.

"I tried to free your mother, but Watto wouldn't have it." Qui-Gon said.

"But the money from selling..." Anakin said.

"It's not nearly enough."Qui-Gon said.

Shmi comes over to her children and sits next to them.

Taking their hands in hers, she draws them close.

"Children, my place is here. My future is here. It is time for you to let go...to let go of me. I cannot go with you." Shmi said.

"We want to stay with you. I don't want things to change." Seira said.

"Yeah." Anakin agreed.

"You can't stop change any more than you can stop the suns from setting. Listen to your feelings; Seire, you know what's right." Shmi said.

Anakin and Seira takes a deep breath and drops their heads.

Qui-Gon and Shmi exchange a look of concern.

When Anakin and Seira raises up, there were tears in their eyes.

"We're going to miss you so much, Mom..." Seira said.

"I love you two...now hurry." Shmi said.

Anakin and Seira hug their mother.

Then they ran into the other room.

"Thank you." Shmi said.

"I will watch after them. You have my word. Will you be all right?" Qui-Gon said.

"They were in my life for such a short time." Shmi said.


	5. The Phantom Menace Part 5

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 5: The Phantom Menace Part 5**

Anakin and Seira packed the last of their things in their small backpacks.

As they leave, Anakin stops and pushes the button that wakes his droid up.

Threepio stares at them blankly.

"Well, Threepio, We're free..." Anakin said.

"And we're going away...in a starship..." Seira said sadly.

"Master Annie,Lady Seirie you are my makers, and I wish you both well. Although I'd like it better if I were a little less naked." Threepio said.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to finish you, Threepio...give you coverings and all..." Anakin said.

"We're going to miss working on you." Seira said.

"You've been a great pal." Anakin said.

"We'll make sure Mom doesn't sell you or anything. Bye." Seira said.

Threepio stares at Anakin and Seira as they rushes out of the room.

"Sell me?!" Threepio said in shock.

Kitster runs up to the two siblings as they and Qui-Gon exit the hovel.

Shmi was standing the doorway.

Anakin pulls a handful of coins out of his pocket and gives them to Kitster.

"There are so many of us who want you two to stay, Annie, Seirie... Your heroes." Kitster said.

"We... have to go." The two siblings said.

Qui-Gon moved a short way down the street.

"Well." Kitster said.

"Well." Anakin and Seira answered.

"Thanks for every moment you two being here. You're my best friends." Kitster said.

"We won't forget." Anakin said.

The two siblings hugs Kitster and then they runs toward Qui-Gon, then stops to look back at their mother standing in the doorway.

They turn back to Qui-Gon, then turns and runs back to their mother.

"We can't do it, Mom." Anakin cried.

"We just can't." Seira sobbed.

Shmi hugs her two children.

She kneels down and looks at them in their faces.

"Annie, Serie remember when you climbed the great dune in order to chase the Banthas away so they wouldn't be shot... Remember how you collapses several times, exhausted thinking you couldn't do it?" Shmi asked.

Anakin shakes his head.

"This is one of those times when you have to do something you don't think you can do. I know how strong you two are, Annie, Seirie. I know you can do this..." Shmi said.

"Will we ever see you again?" Anakin asked.

"What does your heart tell you?" Shmi said.

"I hope so...yes...I guess."Seira said.

"Then we will see each other again." Shmi said.

"We'll become Jedi knights." Anakin said.

"Then we'll come back and free you, Mom...we promise." Seira said.

"No matter where you two are, my love will be with both of you. Now be brave and don't look back... don't look back." Shmi said.

"We love you so much." Anakin and Seira said.

Shmi hugs Anakin and Seira one more time.

Then they turned around facing Qui-Gon and marches off like the brave little troopers that they were.

They march right past Qui-Gon, starring right ahead, tears in their eyes, determined not to look back.

Afterwards the two siblings and Qui-Gon exit Watto's and stop at Jira's fruit stand.

Anakin and Seira hands Jira some coins.

"We've been freed, and we're going away." Anakin said.

"Buy yourself a cooling unit with this... Otherwise we'll be worry about you." Seira said.

Jira became astonished. She stares, not knowing what to say.

"Can I give you two a hug?" Jira asked.

"Sure." The two siblings said.

She gives the two siblings a hug.

"I'll miss you, Annie, Seirie.. there isn't any kinder children in the galaxy. You be careful..." Jira said.

The two siblings ran to join Qui-Gon, who had already started down the street.

As they walk along together, Qui-Gon notices something out of the corner of his eye.

Suddenly, without breaking his stride, he ignites his laser sword, swing around, and lunges forward and cuts a lurking probe droid in half.

Qui-Gon inspects the sparking and fizzing droid.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"Probe droid. Very unusual... not like anything I've seen before. Come on." Qui-Gon said.

Qui-Gon, Anakin and Seira started running.

The Jedi and the two siblings ran toward the Naboo spacecraft.

Anakin and Seira were having a hard time keeping up.

"Master Qui-Gon,sir, wait!" Seira said.

Qui-Gon turns to answer and sees a dark cloaked figure bearing down on a speeder bike.

"Anakin,Seira drop!" Qui-Gon said.

The two siblings drop to the ground just as Darth Maul sweeps over them.

He jumps off his speeder bike, and before he has hit the ground, the Sith Lord has swung a death blow with his laser sword that is barely blocked by Qui-Gon **.**

Anakin and Seira stands up.

The two galactic warriors, Sith and Jedi began bashing each other with incredible blows.

They move in a continual cloud of dust, smashing everything around them.

Anakin and Seira gets up, bewildered by the confrontation.

"Annie,Seirie get to the ship! Take off! Go! Go!" Qui-Gon shouted.

Qui-Gon struggles to fend off the relentless onslaught as the two siblings races to the ship.

The two siblings ran into the main hallway of the spaceship, where Padme and Captain Panaka are working.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble." Anakin said.

"He says to take off...now!"Seira said.

"Who are you two?" Captain Panaka asked.

"They're my friends." Padme said.

Captain Panaka, Anakin, Seira and Padme rush into the cockpit, where Obi-Wan and Ric Olie were checking the hyperdrive.

"Qui-Gon is in trouble, he says to take off!" Captain Panaka said.

"I don't see anything." The Pilot said

"Over there! Fly low!" Obi-Wan said.

In the distance is a small cloud of dust.

Anakin, Seira and Obi-Wan rush into the hallway to find Qui-Gon collapsed on the floor opposite the entry.

Artoo was looking over him.

The Jedi was breathing hard, wet with sweat and covered in dirt.

"Are you all right?" Seira asked.

"I think so... that was a surprise I wont soon forget."Qui-Gon said.

"What was it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know... but he was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen..." Qui-Gon said.

"Do you think he'll follow us?" Anakin asked.

"We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace, but I have no doubt he knows our destination." Qui-Gon said.

"What are we going to do about it?" Seira asked.

Obi-Wan gives the two siblings a "who are you two?" look.

Anakin and Seira returns an innocent stare.

"We will be patient. Anakin and Seira Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." Qui-Gon said.

"Pleased to meet you." The two siblings said. "Wow! You're a Jedi too?"

Obi-Wan gives the two siblings a skeptical look.

Ric Olie pulls back on the hyperdrive as Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and the two siblings watched.

"Let's hope this hyperdrive works and Watto didn't get the last laugh." Qui-Gon said.

The stars streak outside the cockpit window.

The ship streaks into hyperspace.

Afterwards...

The ship was asleep.

The lights were dim as Padme walks into the main room. She goes to a monitor and watches the Bibble plea recording.

Jar Jar was stretched out on the floor, snoring.

Artoo was to one side, cooing as he rests.

Padme appears tired, but then she senses someone watching her and turns around with.

She sees Anakin and Seira sitting in the corner, shivering and looking very dejected.

She goes over to them.

They look up at her with tears in their eyes.

They were holding their arms to keep themselves warm.

"Are you all right?" Padme asked.

"It's very cold." Seira said.

Padme gives them her over-jacket. "You're from a warm planet, Annie and Seirie. Too warm for my taste. Space is cold."

"You seem sad." Anakin said.

"The Queen is...worried. Her people are suffering...dying. She must convince the Senate to intervene, or...I'm not sure what will happen." Padme said.

"I'm...I'm not sure what's going to happen to me. I dunno if I'll ever see you again.." Anakin said and then Seira pulls something from her pocket.

"We made this for you. So you'd remember us. We carved it out of a japor snippet..." Seira said.

"It will bring you good fortune." Anakin said.

Seira hands a wooden pendant to Padme.

She inspects it, then puts it around her neck.

"It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you. Many things will change when we reach the capital, Annie, Seirie. My caring for you two will always remain." Padme said.

"We care for you too. Only we...miss..." Anakin said.

Anakin and Seira were disturbed about something and tears were in their eyes.

"...You two miss your mother." Padme said.

The two siblings look at her, unable to speak.

Then Padme hugs them.

* * *

The Next morning...

The spacecraft dlies over the endlesscityscape of Coruscant, the capital of the galaxy.

Anakin and Seira looks out the cockpit window in awe.

"Coruscant...the capital of the Republic...the entire planet is one big city." Ric Olie said.

"Wow! It's so huge!" Anakin said.

"It's so amazing!" Seira said.

The ship flies through the cityscape of Coruscant.

Supreme Chancellor Valorum with several guards and Senator Palpatine stand on the landing platform.

The sleek Naboo spacecraft lands on the platform high above the street level of the galactic capital and then ramp lowers.

Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, Anakin and Seira descend the ramp first and bow before Palpatine and Valorum.

Captain Panaka,along with two guards, Queen Amidala, then Padme, Rabe, Eirtae, and more guards descend the ramp.

Queen Amidala stops before the group.

Anakin, Seira and Jar Jar were standing on one side, looking at the huge city.

Padme smiles at the two siblings.

Palpatine bows before the Queen.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum." Palpatine said.

"Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the currant situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position." Chancellor Valorum said.

"I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor." Queen Amidala said.

Palpatine leads Queen Amidala and her Retinue ff the platform toward a waiting air taxi.

"There is a question of precedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it..." Palpatine said.

Jar Jar and the two siblings started to follow, then stop, noticing that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were staying with the supreme chancellor.

Queen Amidala waves to the trio to follow her.

Anakin and Seira looks back to Qui-Gon, and he nods to go ahead.

The two siblings and Jar Jar join the Queen,Palpatine, Padme, Rabe and Eirtae in the taxi.

Palpatine gives the Gungan and the two siblings in the back of the taxi a skeptical look.

Valorum and the Jedi watch the taxi move off into the city.

"I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, Your Honor. The situation has become more complicated." Qui-Gon said.

Queen Amidala was sitting listening to Palpatine.

Eirtae and Rabe stand behind the Queen, but Padme was nowhere to be sen.

Anakin, Seira and Jar Jar were waiting in an adjoining room.

They saw the Queen but cannot hear what is being said.

"Dissen all pitty odd to my." Jar Jar said.

"Don't look at me." Anakin said.

"Me neither." Seira said. "I don't know what's going on."

Captain Panaka enters, then goes into the room with Queen Amidala.

* * *

A unique building with its tall spires stands out against the Coruscant skyline.

A small transport passed by the vast temple.

Qui-Gon stands in a tall stately room.

Twelve Jedi were sitting in a semi-circle.

Obi-Wan was standing behind Qui-Gon in the center of the room.

The Senior Jedi was Mace Windu.

To his left was an alien Jedi named Ki-Adi-Mundi and to his right, the Jedi Master, Yoda.

"...my only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord." Qui-Gon said.

"A Sith Lord?!" Mace Windu said.

"Impossible! The Sith have been extinct for a millenium." Ki-Adi said.

"The very Republic is threatened, if involved the Sith are."Yoda said.

"I do not believe they could have returned without us knowing." Mace Windu said.

"Hard to see, the dark side is. Discover who this assassin is, we must." Yoda said.

"I sense he will reveal himself again." Ki-Adi said.

"This attack was with purpose, that is clear, and I agree the Queen is the target." Mace Windu said.

"With this Naboo queen you must stay, Qui-Gon. Protect her." Yoda said.

"We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker... May the Force be with you." Mace Windu said.

"May the Force be with you." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan turns to leave, but Qui-Gon continued to face the Council.

"Master Qui-Gon more to say have you?" Yoda asked.

"With your permission, my Master. I have encountered a vergence in the Force." Qui-Gon said.

"A vergence, you say?" Yoda asked.

"Located around two persons?" Mace Windu asked.

"Two siblings...their cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life form. It is possible he was conceived by the midi-chlorians." Qui-Gon said.

"You're referring to the prophesy of the ones who will bring balance to the Force...you believe it's these siblings?" Mace Windu said.

"I don't pressume..." Qui-Gon said.

"But you do! Revealed your opinion is." Yoda said.

"I request the siblings be tested." Qui-Gon said.

The Jedi all look to one another. They nod and turn back to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

"Trained as Jedi, you request for them?"Yoda said.

"Finding them was the will of the Force...I have no doubt of that. There is too much happening here..." Qui-Gon said.

"Bring them before us, then." Mace Windu said.

"Tested they will be." Yoda said.

* * *

Seira was walking in a long hallway looking for Anakin.

She gots so lost in her thoughts and she end up bumping into someone.

"Sorry!" She said.

The person she bumped into was a eight year old boy with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"It's ok." He said. "I've never seen you around are you new here?"

"Yeah." Seira said. "I'm Seira Skywalker."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mason Novan. I'm Jedi Shaak'Ti's padawan." The boy said.

"Cool. I'm Qui-Gon's new padawan along with my brother." Seira said.

The two kids smile at each other.

"Mason, where are you?" Shaak'Ti called out.

"Coming Mistress!" Mason said and looked at Seira. "See you around Seira."

"Ok, bye." Seira said with a kind smile and left.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were standing outside the palace on a balcony.

"The boy will not pass the Council's tests, Master, and you know it. He is far too old." Obi-Wan said.

"Both Anakin and Seira will become Jedi...I promise you." Qui-Gon said.

"Don't defy the Council, Master...not again." Obi-Wan said.

"I will do what I must." Qui-Gon said.

"Master, you could be sitting on the Council by now if you would just follow the code. They will not go along with you this time." Obi-Wan said.

"You still have much to learn, my young apprentice." Qui-Gon said.

In the Palace of the Jedi in the council chambers...

Anakin and Seira were standing before the twelve Jedi.

Mace Windu was holding a small hand-held viewing screen.

In rapid succession, images flash across the screen.

"A ship...a cup...a speeder." The two siblings answered.

Mace Windu turns the viewing screen off and nods toward Yoda.

"Good, good, young ones. How feel you?" Yoda asked.

"I feel warm." Seira answered.

"But I feel cold, sir."Anakin said.

"Afraid are you?" Yoda asked.

"No, sir." Anakin said.

"Afraid to give up your life?" Mace Windu asked.

"I don't think so." Anakin said and hesitates for a moment.

"See through you, we can." Yoda said.

"Be mindful of your feelings..." Mace Windu said.

"Your thoughts dwell on your mother." Ki-Adi said.

"We miss her." Seira said.

"Afraid to lose her..I think." Yoda said.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Anakin said a little bit angry.

"Eveything. Fear is the path to the dark side... fear leads to anger... anger leads to hate.. hate leads to suffering." Yoda said.

"I am not afraid!"Anakin said angrily.

"A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. I sense much fear in you." Yoda said.

"It's ok, Anakin." Seira said and put a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"I am not afraid."Anakin said quietly.

"Then continue, we will." Yoda said.

* * *

Afterwards Anakin, Seira, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon were standing before the twelve members of the Jedi Council.

"...Correct you were, Qui-Gon." Yoda said.

"Their cells contain a high concentration of midi-chlorians." Mace Windu said.

"The Force is strong with them."Ki-Adi said.

"They are to be trained, then." Qui-Gon said.

The Council members look to one another.

"The girl will be trained, but the boy will not." Mace Windu said.

Anakin became crestfallen and tears begin to form in his eyes.

Seira was surprised and shocked at the same time.

"No?!" Qui-Gon said and Obi-Wan smiled.

"The boy is too old. There is already too much anger in him." Mace Windu said.

"They are both the chosen ones...you must see it." Qui-Gon said.

"Clouded, this boy's future is. Masked by his youth." Yoda said.

 _"What does that mean?"_ Seira asked.

"I will train both of them, then. I take Anakin and Seira as my Padawan learners." Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan reacts with surprise.

The two siblings watches with interest.

"Apprentices, you have, Qui-Gon. Impossible, to take on both second and third." Yoda said.

"We forbid it." Mace Windu said.

"Obi-Wan is ready..." Qui-Gon said.

"I am ready to face the trials." Obi-Wan said.

"Ready so early, are you? What know you of ready?" Yoda asked.

The two siblings watched as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged angry looks.

"Headstrong...and they have much to learn about the living Force, but they are capable. There is little more they will learn from me." Qui-Gon said.

"Our own council we will keep on who is ready. More to learn, they have..." Yoda said.

"Now is not the time for this...the Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor. Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation, and could widen the confrontation." Mace Windu said.

"And draw out the Queen's attacker." Yoda said.

"Events are moving fast...too fast." Ki-Adi said.

"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the Sith." Mace Windu said.

"Young Skywalkers fate will be decided later." Yoda said.

"I brought Anakin and Seira here; they must stay in my charge. They have nowhere else to go." Qui-Gon said.

"They are your wards, Qui-Gon...we will not dispute that." Mace Windu said.

"Train the boy not. Take both with you, but train him not!" Yoda said.

"Protect the Queen, but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval." Mace Windu said.

"May the Force be with you." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and the two siblings left.

Their was question that was stuck in Seira's head.

She was accepted and her brother was not.

 _"Why?"_ Seira thought.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Feel free to fav,follow or review:)**


	6. The Phantom Menace Part 6

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 6: The Phantom Menace Part 6  
**

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and the two siblings were now standing on the landing platform outside the ship.

Artoo whistles a happy tune as he leans over the edge of the platform, watching the traffic.

Suddenly, he leans over too far and falls overboard.

After a moment, he reappears, using his on-board jets to propel himself back onto the landing platform.

The wind whips at Anakin and Seira as they listens to the Jedi.

"It is not disrespect, Master, it is the truth." Obi-Wan said.

"From your point of view..."Qui-Gon said.

"The boy is dangerous...they all sense it. Why can't you?" Obi-Wan said.

"His fate is uncertain, not dangerous. The Council will decide Anakin's future...that should be enough for you. Now get on board!"Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan reluctantly boards the Naboo spacecraft followed by Artoo.

Qui-Gon goes over to the two siblings.

"Master Qui-Gon, sir, I do not wish to be a problem." Anakin said.

"Me neither, even though I'm accepted." Seira said.

"You won't be, Annie...I'm not allowed to train you, so I want you and your sister to watch me and be mindful...always remember, your focus determines your reality. Stay close to me and you two will be safe." Qui-Gon said.

"Ok, Qui-Gon." Seira said.

"Master, sir...I've been wondering...what are midi-chlorians?" Anakin said.

"Midi-chlorians are a microcopic lifeform that reside within all living cells and communicates with the Force." Qui-Gon said.

"They live inside of me and Annie?" Seira asked.

"In your cells. We are symbionts with the midi-chlorians."Qui-Gon said.

"Symbionts?" The two siblings asked in confusion.

"Life forms living together for mutual advantage. Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to you, telling you the will of the Force." Qui-Gon said.

"They do?" Anakin and Seira asked in unison.

"When you learn to quiet your mind, you will hear them speaking to you."Qui-Gon said.

"I don't understand." Anakin said.

Seira shook her head. "Me neither."

"With time and training, Annie, Seirie...you both will." Qui-Gon said.

Two taxis pull up, and Captain Panaka, Senator Palpatine, twenty troopers, guards, and Officers walk briskly toward the ship, followed by Queen Amidala, Padme, Eirtae, and finally, Jar Jar.

Queen Amidala and her handmaidens stop before the Jedi.

"Your Highness, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you."Qui-Gon said.

"I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me."Queen Amidala said.

"I promise you, I will not let that happen."Qui-Gon said.

Queen Amidala enters the ship, followed by her handmaidens.

Jar Jar hugs Qui-Gon and the two siblings.

"Wesa goen home!" Jar Jar said.

They all moved onto the ship and takes off.

Anakin and Seira were standing next to the Pilot, Ric Olie, pointing to various buttons and gauges.

"...and that one?" Anakin asked.

"The forward stabalizer." Ric said.

"Are those control the pitch?" Seira asked.

"You two catch on pretty quick."Ric said and the two siblings smiled.

The Queen, Captain Panaka, the troops, and the handmaiden get ready to disembark as the ship alnds.

The elevator door slides open, and the two siblings emerges into the hold area.

They see Padme and run up to her.

"Hi Padme." Seira said.

"Where have you been?" Anakin asked.

"Annie! Seire! What are you two doing here?" Padme asked.

"I'm with Qui-Gon...but...they're not going to let me be a Jedi. I'm too old." Anakin said.

"The council only accepted me." Seira said sadly.

"This is going to be dangerous, Annie, Seire."Padme said.

"Is it? We can help..." Seira said.

"Where are we going?" Anakin asked.

"To war, I'm afraid. The Queen has had to make the most difficuld decision of her life. She doesn't believe in fighting, Annie, Seire. We are a peaceful people..." Padme said.

"We want to help..."Seira said.

"And we're glad that you're back." Anakin said.

The two siblings smiled and Padme smiles back at them.

A Gungan Sentry was sitting on top of the ancient temple heah, searching the landscape with a pair of electrobinoculars. He sees something and yells down to the two siblings at the foot of the statue.

"Daza comen!" The Gungan said.

"All right. They're here!" Anakin and Seira yelled and then runs over to Padme and the Jedi, who were discussing a battle plan with five Gungan Generals.

Sabe and Eiratae were nearby.

"Yousa doen grand. Jar Jar bringen da Naboo together." Boss Nass said.

"Oh, no, no, no..." Jar Jar said.

"So, wesa maken yousa Bombad General." Boss Nass said.

"General?! Oh, no.."Jar Jar said and his eyes roll back, his tongue flops out and he faints.

Four speeders went up to the group. Captain Panaka and a bunch of guards **,** Pilot pile out and join the group.

"What is the situation?" Padme asked.

"Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground movement. I brought as many of the keaders as I could. The Federation Army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win." Captain Panaka.

"The battle is a diversion. The Gungans must draw the Droid Army away from the cities. We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion, so that we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused." Padme said.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wam look on with interest.

"What do you think, Master Jedi?" Padme asked.

"The Viceroy will be well guarded." Qui-Gon said.

"The difficulty's getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem." Captain Panaka said.

"There is a possibility with this diversion many Gungans will be killed." Qui-Gon said.

"Wesa ready to do are-sa part." Boss Nass said.

Jar Jar smiles a very worried and sheepish grin.

Anakin and Seira watches with interest with Artoo.

"We have a plan which should immobilize the Droid Army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the Droid control ship which is orbiting the planet. If we can get past their rayshields, we can sever communication and their droids will be helpless."Padme said.

"A well-conceived plan. However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the control ship."Qui-Gon said.

"And there's an even bigger danger. If the Vicroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army." Obi-Wan said.

"That is why we must not fail to get to the Viceroy. Everything depends on it."

Padme followed by Eirtae, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Anakin,Seira and Artoo, stealthily makes their way toward the entrance to the main hanger.

They are followed by twenty Naboo guards, then pilots, and troops.

They stop, and Padme uses a small red laser light to signal across the plaza to Captain Panaka, Rabe and the naboo troops. They signal back.

Qui-Gon leans over to the two siblings.

"Once we get inside, Annie,Seire you find a safe placeto hide and stay there."

"Sure." The two siblings said.

"And stay there!"Qui-Gon said.

Droid Troops mill about the tank-filled plaza. At the far end of the plaza, several droids begin to run and fire.

Naboo Soldiers begin to fire back at the Battle Droids. As the ruckus erupts at one end of the plaza, Padme and her troops rush into the main hanger.

Captain Panaka and his soldiers continue to engage the droids outside.

Alarms were heard, Padme, the Jedi, Anakin, Seira Eirtae, and the troops rush into the hanger.

Battle Droids began firing at them as they run for cover.

Anakin runs under a Naboo fighter.

The Jedi deflect bolts aimed at Padme back onto the battle droids, causing them to explode.

Anakin and Seira hid behind one of the Naboo fighters, ducking as large bolts whiz past and exploded near them.

Padme and the two Jedi destroyed the battle droids from right and left.

The Queen's troops and Eirtae also blast away at the Droids.

Padme signals to her pilots. "Get to your ships!"

The Pilots and Artoo units run for the Naboo fighter craft stacked in the hanger bay.

One of the pilots jumps into a fighter right above where the two siblings were hiding.

"Better find a new hiding place, kids. I'm taking this ship." the Fighter Pilot said.

The ship begins to levitate out of the hanger.

Battle Droids fire at it as it falls in behind five other fighters.

Artoo whistles to the two siblings from a second fighter not far away.

Anakin and Seira runs and jumps into the second fighter to hide.

Two Naboo starfighters exit the main hanger.

A tank fires at them, hitting one of them, which causes it to pinwheel into the ground and explode

Captain Panaka, Sabe and Naboo troops rush into the hanger and overwhelm the few remaining battle droids.

"My guess is the Viceroy is in the throne room." Padme said.

"I agree."Qui-Gon said.

They start to head for the exit, on the way passing the fighter where the two siblings were hiding.

Artoo whistles a greeting as Anakin and Seira peeps out of the cockpit.

"Hey! Wait for us!" The two siblings said.

"No, Annie,Seirie you two stay there. Stay right where you are."Qui-Gon said.

"But, we..."Anakin said.

"Stay in that cockpit."Qui-Gon said.

They head for the exit.

As they are about to go through the door, suddenly everyone scatters, revealing Darth Maul standing in the doorway.

Captain Panaka, Padme, and her troops back away.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan step forward.

"We''ll handle this..."Qui-Gon said.

The two Jedi take off their capes and ignite their laser swords.

Darth Maul takes off his cape, and ignites his laser sword.

Both ends of the sword light up.

At the far end of the hanger, six wheel droids roll in and transform into their battle position.

Artoo calls the two two siblings attention to the droids.

The two Jedi began fighting the Sith Lord.

"Oh, no..."Anakin said.

The Droids begin to advance and start firing on Padme and her troops.

"We gotta do something, Artoo." Seira said.

Artoo whistles a reply. Suddenly, the two ships systems go on, and the ships begins to levitate.

"All right, thanks Artoo!"Seira said going inside the second ship.

"Great idea! I'll take over. Let's see..."Anakin said.

Anakin steers his ship toward the droids.

He pushes a button, and the ship begins to shake.

"Where's the trigger? Oops, wrong one."Anakin said.

"Try the second button."Seira said.

Anakin and Seira pushes the second button, and the lasers begin to fire, wiping out several destroyer droids.

Artoo whistles a cheer.

"Yeah, all right. "Droid blaster." Yeah!" The two siblings cheered.

The Jedi are engaged in a fierce sword fight with Darth Maul. They have moved into the center of the hanger.

While the wheel droids are momentarily distracted by Anakin,Seira, Captain Panaka, Padme, and her troops exit into a palace hallway.

The wheel droids start firing at Anakin and Seira.

Explosions surrounded the two siblings.

"Oops..." Anakin said.

"We need to shield up!" Seira said firing at the wheel droids.

"Ok on the right...shields always on the right." Anakin said.

Anakin flips several switches, and the after-burner ignites.

"We're moving Annie!"Seira said.

"I know we're moving. I'll shut the energy drive down.

The fighter rockets out of the hanger.

Artoo and the two siblings hold on for dear life.

"Wrong one." Seira said and Artoo beeps in agreement.

"I'm not doing anything!" Anakin said.

"Annie, I think it's best that you don't push any more buttons."Seira said.

"I know...I didn't push anything." Anakin said.

The Sith Lord's moves are incredible.

He was fighting the two Jedi at once, flipping into the air, outmaneuvering them at every turn.

In Space...

The Naboo fleet leaves the planet and heads toward the space station.

"Bravo Flight A, take on the fighters. Flight B, make the run on the transmitter."Ric Olie said.

"Roger, Bravo Leader." Bravo two said.

The fleet approaches the space station. Many Federation fighters exit the hangers and attack.

"Enemy fighters straight ahead!" Ric Olie said.

A giant dogfight ensues.

Anakin and Seira's fighter flies into space above Naboo.

Artoo beeps a worried concern.

"The Autopilot is searching for what other ships?" Seira asked.

Artoo beeps and whistles.

"There is no manual override, Artoo. You'll have to rewire it or something." Anakin said.

Artoo chirps as an answer his trying.

"Look! There they are!" Seira said.

"That's where the autopilot is taking us." Anakin said.

The two siblings fighters flies toward the Federation Battleship.

Anakin and Seira finds themselves in the middle of the space battle.

A ship explodes behind him (over his left shoulder).

"Whoo, boy! This is tense!" Seira said.

The two siblings looking forward to see enemy ships approaching.

"Oops! Artoo, get us off Autopilot!" Anakin said.

Artoo screams a reply.

"I've got control?" Anakin asked.

Anakin and Seira flip their switches at the same time.

"Okay, let's go left!" Seira said.

The two siblings move the controls left and their ships responds turning left.

"Yes...We've got control. You did it, Artoo!" Anakin said.

Artoo beeps.

"Go back?!"Anakin said.

"Qui-Gon told me to stay in this cockpit and that's what I'm gonna do. Now c'mon!" Seira said.

An enemy fighter comes into the sibling's sights.

Anakin pushes the controls and instead of firing, his fighter accelerates past the enemy ship.

"Oops!" Anakin said.

"Whoa!"Seira said.

Now the enemy ship was on their tail. He tries evasive maneauvers.

"Let's try spinning." Seira said.

"That's a good trick."Anakin said

The two siblings roll their ship as Artoo screams desperately.

"I know we're in trouble! Hang on!" Anakin said.

"The way out of this mess is the way we got into it." Seira said.

Artoo beeps a reply.

"Which one? This one?" Anakin said.

Anakin and Seira yanks on the reverse thrusters and the ships slow instantly.

The enemy fighter shoots past and explodes against the space station.

"Yes!" Seira said.

The Squadron attacks the space station.

"Bravo flight...go for the central bridge." Ric Olie said.

"Roger, Bravo Leader." Bravo two said.

The attack is fruitless.

"Their deflector shield is too strong. We'll never get through it." Ric Olie said.

Meanwhile, the two siblings were being chased by another fighter.

Artoo shrieks.

"I know, Artoo!" Anakin said.

"This isn't Podracing!" Seira said.

The enemy ship fires and hits Anakin's fighter, sending it into a spin.

Artoo screams.

"Annie!" Seira shouted.

"We're hit!" Anakin said.

Anakin regains control as his ship enters the space station hanger.

"Great gobs of bantha poo-doo!" Seira said as she follows after him.

Anakin's ship dodges parked transport ships and other obstacles.

A huge bulkhead blocks his way.

"Annie you have to stop!" Seira shouted.

"I'm trying to stop! I'm trying to stop! Whoa!"Anakin said.

Anakin hits the reverse thrusters and the ship skids to a stop on the hanger deck.

Artoo gives out a worried whistle.

"All right! All right! Get the system started!" Anakin said.

The two siblings ducks down to adjust a control panel.

"Everything's overheated. All the lights are red."Seira said.

Artoo sees droids approaching, and beeps frantically.

* * *

In the Power Generator Pit...

The laser sword battle continues on the small catwalk around the vast power pit.

Darth Maul kicks Obi-Wan off one of the ramps and he falls several levels.

Qui-Gon knocks the Dark Lord off another ramp, and he lands hard ona ramp two levels below.

Qui-Gon jumps down after him.

The Dark Lord backsaway along the catwalk into a small door.

Qui-Gon follows as Obi-Wan runs to catch up.

The Sith Lord, followed by Qui-Gon, enters a long hallway filled with a series of deadly rays that go on and off in a pulsing pattern that shoots down the corridor every minute or so.

Darth Maul makes it down several walls of deadly rays before they close.

Qui-Gon is one wall away from the dark lord.

Obi-Wan is just starting into it and is five walls way from Darth Maul ** _._ **

The Jedi waited until the next pulse to advance down the corridor.

Obi-Wan became impatient and paces, waiting for the wall of rays to open.

* * *

Back in the hallway to the throne room of the palace a window in the hallway blasts apart.

Padme, Captain Panaka, and her soldiers climb into the hallway.

They head for the door to the throne room.

Suddenly, two destroyer droids skitter in front of the door.

Padme turns around and sees two more appear at the far end of the hallway, trapping them in the middle.

She throws down her pistol and turns to Captain Panaka.

"Throw down your weapons. They win this round." Padme said.

"But we can't..." Panaka stated.

"Captain, I said throw down your weapons."Padme repeated.

Captain Panaka and his men throw down their weapons.

* * *

A Destroyer Droid blasts one of the shield generators, causing it to explode.

The protective shield begins to weaken and orders his tanks forward.

The Gungan General signals a retreat as the tanks enter the battle.

The Gungans flee as fast as they can.

Jar Jar was blown off his Kaadu and lands on one of the tank guns.

A Gungan Warrior signals Jar Jar to jump off.

The gun swings around trying to knock Jar Jar off.

He hangs from the tank barrel as it moves along.

Finally, he jumps onto a Kaadu behind a Gungan warrior.

Explosions from the tank fired everywhere.

It was complete chaos.

* * *

Back in the hallway of the power generator...

The wall of the deadly rays turn away, and Obi-Wan starts running toward Qui-Gon and the Sith.

When the wall between Qui-Gon and Darth Maul opens, Qui-Gon was in a split second fighting the Dark Lord with a ferocity not seen before.

They move into the area at the end of the corridor called the melting pit, a small area that is mostly made up of a deep hole.

The electron ray gates began to close.

Obi-Wan tries to make it to the melting pit but is caught one gate short.

He slides to a stop just before he hits the deadly electron field.

Qui-Gon and Darth Maul battle around the melting pit as a frustrated Obi-Wan watched.

Darth Maul catches Qui-Gon off guard.

The Sith makes a quick move, bashes his lightsaber handle into Qui-Gon's chin, and runs him through.

Qui-Gon slumps to the floor in a heap.

In the Naboo grass plains tsome gungans flee into the hills, chased by battle droids on staps.

Many others were herded into groups by battle droids and destroyer droids.

Jar Jar and General Ceel are held in a small group with other officers.

Back in the palace throne room..  
Padme, Captain Panaka and six other officers are brought by ten battle droids before Nute and Rune and four Neimodian council members.

"Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness. Time for you to sign the treaty...and end this pointless debate in the Senate." Nute said.

Sabe dressed like the Queen appears in the doorway with Several troops.

Several destroyed battle droids were seen in the distance.

"I will not be signing any treaty, Viceroy, because you've lost!"Sabe said.

Nute and the others are stunned to see a second queen.

"After her! This one is a decoy!" Nute told his guards.

Six of the droids rush out of the throne room after Sabe.

"Your Queen will not get away with this." Nute told Padme.

Padme slumps down on her throne and immediately hits a security button that opens a panel in her desk opposite Captain Panaka.

She grabs two pistols, tosses one of the to Captain Panaka and one to an Officer.

She takes a third pistol and blasts the last of the battle droids.

The Officers rush to the door control panel as Padme hits the switch to close the door.

The Officer at the door jams the controls.

Captain Panaka throws more pistols to the other guards.

The Neimodians became confused and afraid.

"Now, Viceroy, this is the end of your occupation here."Padme said.

"Don't be absurd. There are too few of you. It won't be long before hundreds of destroyer droids break in to rescue us." Nute said.

* * *

Obi-Wan screamed as the pulsing electron gate opens, and the Sith Lord attacks him.

The Dark Lord is relentless in his assault on the young Jedi.

Obi-Wan and Darth Maul use the Force to fling objects at each other as they fight.

Darth Maul seems to have the upper hand as Obi-Wan grows weary.

He catches Obi-Wan off guard, and the Jedi slips into a melting pit.

He was barely able to hold onto a nozzle on the side of the pit.

Darth Maul grin evilly at Obi-Wan as he kicks Obi-Wan's lightsaber down the endless shaft.

The Sith Lord smiles as he goes in for the kill.

At the last moment, Obi-Wan jumps up out of the pit summons Qui-Gon's lightsaber to him, throwing Darth Maul off.

The young Jedi swings with a vengeance, cutting the Sith down.

Darth Maul falls into the melting pit to his death.

Obi-Wan rushes over to Qui-Gon, who was dying.

"Master! Master!" He said.

"It is too late...It's..." Qui-Gon said weakly.

"No!"Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan promise...promise me you'll train the siblings..."Qui-Gon said.

"Yes, Master..."Obi-Wan said.

"They are the chosen ones...they will...bring balance...train them!" Qui-Gon said and dies.

Obi-Wan cradles his Master and quietly weeping.

* * *

Back in the Naboo Starfighter, Anakin and Seira peeks over the edge of the cockpit to see battle droids surrounding the two ships.

They duck back down.

"Uh oh. This is not good." Anakin said.

They looks at the dashboard to see red lights.

"The systems are still overheated, Artoo."Seira said.

The Battle Droid Captain walks up to the ship and sees Artoo.

"Where's your pilots?" He asked.

Artoo beeps a reply.

"You're the pilot?" Battle Droid Captain asked.

Artoo whistles.

"Let me see your identification!" The battle droid captain said.

The two siblings sees the dashboard lights go from red to green.

"Yes...we have ignition." Seira said.

They flip the switches and the engines starts.

"You two! Come out of there or we'll blast you!" The battle droid captain said.

"Not if we can help it! Shields up!" The two siblings said.

Anakin and Seira flips the switches and the ship levitates knocking over the battle droid captain.

The other droids shoot, but the lasers are deflected by Anakin and Seira's shields.

Artoo beeps.

"This should stop them." Seira said.

The two siblings fires lasers as the ship begins to rotate.

"...and take this!"Anakin said.

He presses a button and launches two torpedos which miss the droids.

"Darn...I missed!" Anakin said.

"Good try though." Seira said.

The two torpedos fly down a hallway and explode inside the reactor room.

"Let's get out of here!" Seira said.

The two siblings ships roars through the hanger deck, bouncing over the droids.

"Now, this is Podracing!" Anakin said.

"Whoo!"Seira said.

Afterwards in the central hanger...

Anakin, Seira and Artoo follow the squad of yellow Naboo starfighters into the main hanger.

Ric Olie and the other pilots gather around as they exit their ships.

"They flew into the hold, behind the deflector shield and blasted the main reactor..." Ric said.

"Amazing... They don't teach that in the academy." Bravo Three said.

The two siblings ships skids to a stop behind the other Naboo starfighters.

Ric Olie, Bravo Two, the other pilots rush to their ships.

"We're all accounted for. Who flew that ship?" Ric Olie asked.

Anakin and Seira sheepishly opens the cockpit and stands up.

All the Pilots stare in amazement.

"We're not going to get into trouble, are we?"Anakin asked.

Artoo beeps.

* * *

In the Main Hanger the large, grand cruiser of the Supreme Chancellor lands.

Captain Panaka and twenty troops guard Nute Gunray and Rune Haako.

Obi-Wan, the Queen, and her handmaidens stand before the Neimoidians.

"Now, Viceroy, you are going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all this." The Queen said.

"I think you can kiss your Trade franchise goodbye."Captain Panaka said.

The main ramp of the cruiser is lowered as Obi-Wan and Captain Panaka lead the Viceroy and his Assistant toward the ship.

The Grand Chancellor Palpatine and several republic guards descend the walkway, followed by Yoda and several other Jedi masters.

The Chancellor Palpatine was greeted by the Queen.

"Congratulations on your election, Chancellor. It is so good to see you again." The Queen said.

"It's good to be home. Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty. It is you who should be congratulated. Together we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic." Chancellor Palpatine said.

Obi-Wam greets Yoda and the other Jedi as Captain Panaka takes the Neimodians onto the cruiser.

In Turret room of the Naboo Palace in the late hour...

The sun streams into the multi-windowed room at a low angle.

Yoda paces before Obi-Wan, who was kneeling in the center of the room.

"Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knight the Council does. But agree on you taking this boy as your Padawan learner, I do not." Yoda said.

"Qui-Gon believed in him and Seira. I believe in Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan said.

"The Chosen Ones the siblings may be; nevertheless, grave danger I fear in the boy's training." Yoda said.

"Master Yoda, I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin and Seira. Without the approval of the Council if I must."

"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you. Need that, you do not. Agree, the council does. Your apprentices, young Skywalkers will be." Yoda said.

* * *

Afterwards Qui-Gon's funeral began.

Qui-Gon's body goes up in flames as the Jedi Council, the Queen, Sio Bibble, Captain Panaka, the Handmaidens, and Naboo troopers.

There was also twenty other Jedi, Palpatine, Obi-Wan, who was standing with the two siblings, Jar Jar, Boss Nass, and other Gungan warriors watched.

The drum rolls stops.

Doves were released and the body was gone.

The two siblings looks at Obi-Wan.

"He is one with the Force, Anakin, Seira...You must let go." Obi-Wan said.

"What will happen to us now?" Seria asked sadly.

"I am your Master now. You two will become Jedi, I promise."

To the other side, Mace Windu turns to Yoda.

"There is no doubt. The mysterious warrior was a Sith." Mace Windu said.

"Always two there are...no more...no less. A master and an apprentice."Yoda said.

"But which one was destroyed, the master or the apprentice?" Mace Windu asked.

They give each other a concerned look.

* * *

In the Central Plaza children sang and threw flowers on the passing Gungan soldiers.

The Crowd cheered.

A grand parade was happening.

Queen Amidala stands next to the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Anakin, Seira,Obi-Wan, Sio Bibble, and the Jedi Council.

Artoo stands in front of the Queen's handmaidens and whistles at the parade.

In the parade are Boss Nass and his Guards, Jar Jar and General Ceel.

They stop before the Queen and walk up the steps to stand by Nass holds up the Globe of Peace.

Everyone cheered as the parade marches on.

The cheers became even more extravagant, especially from Jar Jar, who shook his old friend Tarpals on the shoulder excitedly.

Padme glanced at Anakin and smiled, who smiled back.

R2 chirped happily and Obi-Wan smiled slightly down at his Padawan learner.

And all the while, Seira tried to hide the fact that she was staring at Mason, smiling shyly and blushing prettily.

Mason smiled back at her.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)  
**

 **Next is Attack of the Clones.**

 **That's when Seira's relationship with Mason grows stronger...**

 **Feel free to fav,fol or review:)**


	7. Attack of the Clones Part 1

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 7: Attack of the Clones Part 1**

 _There is unrest in the Galactic Senate Several hundred solar systems under the leadership of the rebel leader, Count Dooku, have decalred their intentions to secede from the Republic._

 _This separatist movement has made it difficult for the limited number of Jedi Kights to maintain peace and order in the galaxy._

 _Senator Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo, is returning to Coruscant to vote on the critical issue of creating an army to assist the overwhelmed Jedi..._

Ten years has passed. Seira was now an 18 year old girl.

She wore a Davy's gray coloured shirt, a tuscan red cloak,brown trousers and black boots. Her light ash brown hair was tied up in a braid ponytail.

Seira saw the vast number of Coruscant's skyscrapers come into view.

She was in one of the starfighters that were flying with the royal starship.

Padme was in the one right next to her,who became a Senator of Naboo.

Seira and her brother Anakin formed a great friendship with Padme over the years.

She was excited that she was going to see her master Obi-Wan and Anakin again.

Even Mason.

The sun glints off the chrome hulls of the sleek Naboo spacecraft as they navigate between the buildings of the capital planet.

The two Naboo Fighters land on one leaf of a three-leaf-clover landing platform.

The Royal Starship lands on the central lead, and the third Fighter lands on the remaining plaform.

A small group of Dignitaries were waiting to welcome the Senator and Seira.

One of the members of the group was a well dressed Jar Jar Binks, a member of the Galactic Representative Commission, and Dorme, Senator Amidala's handmaiden.

The starfighters and the royal ship landed on their assigned landing platform.

Seira got out of the cockpit and walked over to where Padmé and Captain Typho were standing.

"We made it. I guess I was wrong, there was no danger at all."Captain Typho said.

The ramp lowers and two Naboo Guards appear.

Senator Amidala,Seira, one handmaiden and four Troopers descend the ramp.

Suddenly there is a blinding flash and a huge explosion.

Seira was thrown back her, her head slamming against the platform.

"What in the world!?" Seira said in shock as she held her hands in front of her face, shielding herself from the ship's debris.

Captain Typho and the two Escort pilots get up and run to where Senator Amidala lies dying. Beyond, Artoo drops down from the Naboo Fighter and rolls toward the wreckage.

Padmé rushed over to where Seira was, asking her if she was okay.

Seira nodded and stood up, instantly feeling a wave of dizziness.

Her vision was blurred but ignored it and ran toward where Padmé's decoy was lying on the ground.

"Cordé..."Padme said as she gathered Cordé in her arms.

"... I'm sorry, m'lady... I'm... not sure I..."Cordé said weakly and dies.

Padme lowers Corde to the ground.

She gets up and looks around at the devastation as tears appeared in her eyes.

"I should not have come back." Padme whispered.

"M'Lady, you are still in danger."Captain Typho said.

"Padme we have to leave, now." Seira stated as she held her lightsaber, high on alert.

Padmé took one last look around and followed Seira.

Artoo lets out a small whimper and rolls off after them.

* * *

Afterwards Seira, Padmé, Captain Typho, Jar Jar, and Senator Bail Organa and a group of guards entered Palpatine's office.

The Jedi Council was waiting for them with Palpatine.

Yoda rose and moved forward to greet them. "Senator Amidala, Padawan Seira, your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible."

"To see you two alive brings warm feeling to my heart." Yoda said.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Seira and Padmé replied.

"Do you have any idea who was behind the attack?"Padme asked.

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners, on the moons of Naboo." Mace Windu said.

"I don't wish to disagree but I think that Count Dooku was behind it."Padme said.

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer." Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"You know, M'Lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't assassinate anyone, it's not in his character."Mace Windu said and Padme frowned.

"But for certain, Senator in grave danger you are." Yoda said.

Padmé glanced over at Seira, who shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but everything in my being tells me he was behind it... "

"Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces." Palpatine suggested.

"My Master ordered me to protect Padmé. She already has protection Chancellor."Seira stated.

"Do you think that is a wise use of manpower during these stressful times?" Bail asked.

"Chancellor." Padme stated. "If I may comment, I do not believe the—"

"—situation is that serious. No, but I do, Senator." Palpatine said.

"Chancellor, please! I don't want any more guards! Seira is strong enough to protect me." Padme said.

Seira smiled at the gesture but was quickly wiped from her face.

Yoda noticed her discomfort and walked over to her. "Seira are you alright?"

Seira felt everyone's eyes on her and shook her head. "It just, during the explosion, my head slammed on the ground from the sudden force and it gave me a headache. I'm fine, really."

Padme turned to her, worry flashed across her face. "You should go rest in my room."

"Thank you, Padmé." Seira said as she bowed to the Jedi Council, exiting the office and going toward Padmé's apartment.

* * *

An hour later Seira went to the main room to meet up with Padme, Dorme and Captain Typho.

Her widened her eyes, when she saw three people in the room.

Three people she hadn't seen in ten years.

"Seira?"Anakin asked.

"Anakin!"Seira happily said and rushed to hug her brother tightly. "I missed you so much."

"Me too." Anakin said.

"It's pleasure to see you again,Seira."Obi-Wan said.

"I'm happy to see you too,Master Kenobi."Seira said and Obi-Wan smiled.

Seira noticed another young man.

"Mason?" Seira asked. "My goodness you've grown."

They look at each other for a long moment.

"So have you... grown more beautiful." Mason said.

Seira felt her cheeks grow pink and laughed nervously, glancing over at Padme, who was trying not to smile by what was happening.

Obi-Wan sighed, while Anakin gave Mason an unhappy look.

He didn't trust Mason that much.

Seira laughs and shakes her head. "Your exactly the same boy I remembered."

This embarrasses Mason and he looks down.

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Captain Typho smiled.

"I am very grateful you are here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit."Captain Typho said.

"I don't need more security,I already have Seira."Padme said.

"Well, she is a good bodyguard after all."Mason said.

Seira chuckled, while Obi-Wan and Anakin gave Mason disapproving looks at him.

"I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me."Padme added.

"We're here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation."Obi-Wan said.

"We will find out who is trying to kill you Padmé, I promise you."Anakin said.

Seira rolled her eyes. _"His done it again."_

"We are not going to exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner."Obi-Wan said.

"I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course."Anakin said.

"We are not going through this exercise again, Anakin. You will pay attention to my lead."Obi-Wan said.

"Why?" Anakin said.

"What?!" Mason said.

"Why else do you think we were assigned to her, if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security... not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate." Anakin said.

"We will do as the Council has instructed, and you will learn your place, young one."Obi-Wan said.

"Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now if you will excuse me I will retire." Padme said.

Everyone gives Padme a slight bow as she, Seira and Dorme leave the room.

"Well, I know I feel a lot better having you here. I'll have an officer on every floor and I'll be at the command centre downstairs."Captain Typho said.

"Mesa busten wit happiness seein Yousa again, Annie. Deesa bad times, bombad times."Jar Jar said as Captain Typho left.

"She didn't even recognise me, Jar Jar. I thought about her every day since we parted... and she's forgotten me completely."Anakin said.

"Shesa happy. Happier den mesa see-en her in longo time." Jar Jar said.

"Anakin,Mason you two are focusing on the Negative again. Be mindful of your thoughts. She was glad to see us. Now lets check the security here."Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, my master."Anakin said.

"Of course." Mason said looking back, where Seira just walked away before following Anakin and Obi-Wan.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)  
**

 **Feel free to fav,follow or review:)**


	8. Attack of the Clones Part 2

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 8: Attack of the Clones Part 2  
**

The vast Jedi Temple sits on an endless flat plain, silhouetted by against the traffic-filled sky.

Mace Windu and Yoda walk down the long hallways, silhouetted by a lit room at the end.

"Why couldn't we see this attack on the Senator?"Mace Windu asked.

"Masking the future, is this disturbance in the Force." Yoda said.

The propecy is coming true, the Dark Side is growing."Mace Windu said.

And only those who have turned tothe Dark Side can sense the possibilities of the future. Only going through the Dark Side can we see."Yoda said.

"It's been ten years, and the Sith still have no shown themselves. Do you think they are behind this?"Mace Windu said.

"...Out there, they are. A certainty that is."Yoda said.

"Do you think Obi-Wan's apprentices will be able to bring balance to the Force?"Mace Windu said.

"Only if they chooses to follow their destinies."Yoda said.

There was a long silence as they walk away.

Only their footsteps were heard.

* * *

Hours had passed and it was now night time on Coruscant.

After visiting security, Obi-Wan and Anakin stayed there while Seira and Mason went back to Padme's apartment.

Padme had work to do for the Senate and stayed in her room throughout the evening. Seira and Mason were out on the balcony, catching up with one another.

Mason told her about the missions he had went on with his master Shaak Ti and how he loved the thrill of dangerous ones.

"I bet the missions made you very busy." Seria said.

"Yeah. Seira I-" Mason was cut off when Obi-Wan and Anakin approached them.

"Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin will try that way. Any activity up here?" Obi-Wan asked.

Seira and Mason both shook their head as their 'no' answer.

"Quiet as a tomb. I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her." Seira said.

Obi-Wan pulled out a view scanner from his utility, which showed a shot of R2 by the door, but no sign of Padmé on the bed.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked.

"Padmé covered that camera for privacy." Seira answered.

"What is she thinking?"Mason asked.

"I helped her programmed R2 to warn us if there's an intruder." Seira explained, trying to change the subject.

"It's not an intruder I'm worried about." Obi-Wan muttered as he walked over to the door.

"There are many other ways to kill a Senator." Mason stated.

"I know, but we also want to catch this assassin. Don't we, Master?" Anakin asked _._

Obi-Wan widened his eyes and crossed his arms, staring at the three. "You're using her as bait?"

"It was her idea..." Anakin glanced over to Seira, making her glare at him.

"Padmé ordered me to. Trust me; no harm will come to her. We can sense everything going on in that room. Just trust me." Seira said defensively.

Obi-Wan looked back to where Padmé was sleeping. "It's too risky and your senses aren't that attuned, young apprentice."

"And yours are?" Anakin asked.

"Possibly." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin and Mason went to the balcony, Obi-Wan following behind.

Seira stared at the ceiling and slowly closed her eyes, wanting to get some meditation in before anything happened.

"I think Seira is resting. You should too, you look tired." Obi-Wan told Anakin and Mason.

"I don't sleep well, anymore." Anakin replied.

"Because of your mother?" Obi-Wan asked.

Seira felt hurt by the mention of her mother.

She remembered the heartbroken look her mother had when she let her and Anakin go to become Jedi.

But she and Anakin promised her they would come back for her.

"I don't know why I keep dreaming about her now. I haven't seen her since I was little." Anakin said.

"Dreams pass in time." Mason answered.

"I'd rather dream of Padme."Anakin said. "Just being around her again is...intoxicating."

"Mind your thoughts,Anakin, they betray you." Obi-Wan said. "You and Mason both made a commitment to the Jedi order, a commitment not easily broken and don't forget she's a politician. They're not to be trusted."

"She's not like the others in the senate, master." Anakin replied.

"It's been my experience that Senators are only focused onpleasing those who fund their campaigns... and they are morethan willing to forget theniceties of democracy to get those funds."Obi-Wan said.

Seira suddenly felt her stomach drop, stunned by a sudden feeling of menace coming from Padmé's room.

She jolted up and turned her light blue lightsaber on, sprinting to Padmé's room.

Obi-Wan,Anakin and Mason followed behind, also sensing what was happening.

Seira jumped onto the bed, her lightsaber slicing the two kouhuns that were about to attack Padmé in half.

Behind her, Seira heard the crash of breaking glass. She turned to see a Probe Droid flying out into traffic, with Obi-Wan clinging to it.

Padmé was sitting up in bed and had a horrified look on her face.

Captain Typho and his guards approached into the room.

"Stay here." Seira ordered to Padmé.

"We have to follow him!" Anakin exclaimed as he ran out the door, Seira and Mason following behind him.

The three ran to the parking area and both quickly hopped into a speeder.

Anakin was on the driver side while Seira sat on the passenger's side.

Mason went on a another speeder.

They took off and flew onto the city traffic looking for Obi-Wan.

"Do you see him?" Anakin asked Seira as they continue flying through the traffic.

Seira glanced around, searching for any signs of Obi-Wan, only to see some creatures beeping at them.

"Not yet."She answered.

But then she spotted something plummeting to the ground.

"There he is!" Seira yelled as she spotted him.

Anakin and Mason nodded and zoomed passed other speeders, driving down so that their speeders to catch up to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan landed on the seat next to Mason,while trying to catch his breath.

"That was wacky! We almost lost you in the traffic." Mason said.

"What took you three so long?" Obi-Wan asked.

They continue to zoom upward in hot pursuit of the flyer who had been firing at Obi-Wan.

"If you'd spend as much time working on your saber skills as you do on your wit, young Padawans, you would rival Master Yoda as a swordsman." Obi-Wan called out to Anakin and Seira.

"I thought we already did." Seira stated while grinning making Anakin chuckle.

"Only in your minds,my very young apprentices." Obi-Wan said.

Seira clutched at the side of the speeder as Anakin and Mason dodged in and out of traffic, between buildings, and miraculously through a construction site.

"Careful!" Obi-Wan called out.

"Sorry, I forgot you don't like flying, Obi-Wan." Mason said while whipping past a commuter train, barely missing it.

"I don't mind flying." Obi-Wan claimed. "But what you two are doing is suicide!"

"Master, you know I've been flying since before I could walk." Anakin called out confidently passing by a commuter train. "I'm very good at this."

"Annie just be careful." Seira warned.

The assassin tried to lose them in the traffic of huge freight vehicles, and then sped through several sharp turns into narrow spaces between buildings.

"There he goes!" Obi-Wan pointed as the assassin dove out of traffic and around the corner.

They followed and were about to head straight into a tram tunnel.

"Wait! Don't go in there!"Seira shouted.

"Don't worry,Seirie." Anakin said as he and Mason flew into the tunnel.

There was one of the giant passenger trams heading straight for them.

Anakin and Mason whipped their speeders, turned around, and raced out, barely ahead of the charging commuter transport, the assassin doing the same.

"You know I don't like it when you do that!" Obi-Wan commented.

"Sorry, Obi-Wan." Mason said sheepishly. "Don't worry, this guy's gonna kill himself any minute now!"

The assassin turned onto oncoming traffic, deliberately trying to throw them off.

Oncoming speeders swerved, trying to avoid them.

The assassin did a quick, tight loop-over and ended up right behind Anakin and Mason.

Anakin slammed on the brakes, making Seira almost fly out of the speeder, but he caught her just in time.

He positioned their speeders alongside the assassin, who was now firing at Obi-Wan.

"What are you doing?" Seira yelled out, trying to block the shots with her blue lightsaber. "He's going to kill Obi-Wan!"

"Right." Anakin replied. "This isn't working."

They rounded a corner, passing by a row of banners waving through the wind.

The near wing clipped one of the flags, making the speeders lurch forward.

"That was too close!" Obi-Wan announced.

"We need to clear the flag!" Mason snapped. "We're losing power."

"Hold on." Seira said as she crawled out onto the front engine until the flag was in her reach.

She pulled it free of the scoop, making the speeder launch forward.

The sudden movements made Seira lose her grip, making her slide backwards.

She caught herself right before she would've fallen.

Catching her breath, Seira crawled back into the front seat.

Anakin glanced at her, making sure that she was okay.

"I'm fine." Seira said.

"Whooooaaa! Don't do that! I don't like it when you do that!" Obi-Wan complained.

"So sorry, Obi-Wan." Mason said.

The assassin was heading straight toward a power refinery.

"It's dangerous near those power couplings! Slow down! Don't go through there!" Obi-Wan warned Mason and Anakin, but they didn't listen.

They went after the other speeder, triggering giant electric arcs.

"What are you doing?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Sorry, Obi-Wan!"Mason said.

"Oh, that was good..."Seira muttered.

The assassin's speeder twisted sideways and stopped in the middle of an alley, firing at them point-blank.

"Guys…" Seira warned.

The next minute they were under the other speeder and through a small gap in the building, hitting several pipes and going wildly out of control.

Anakin struggled to regain control of the speeder, narrowly missing a crane, barely clipping a pair of giant struts.

A giant gas ball shoots up, causing the speeders to spin and bump a building, stalling the speeders.

"I'm crazy... I'm crazy... I'm crazy." Obi-Wan muttered.

"I got us through that one all right." Anakin stated in a satisfied tone.

Obi-Wan raised his head angrily. "It didn't work... we've stalled! And you almost got us killed!"

"But at least we're alive." Mason shot back, trying to get him to lay off Anakin.

Anakin fiddle with the controls, making the engine cough back to life.

"It _was_ stupid!" Obi-Wan retorted.

Anakin blinked, and then hung his head. "I could have made it..."

"But you didn't! And now we've lost him." Obi-Wan said.

"He tried his best."Seira said.

Suddenly, an explosion surrounded them.

Mason looked up to see the assassin take off. "No we didn't..."

Out of a cloud of smoke and ball of flames they sped after the assassin.

Seira slapped out the small fire on the dashboard.

The assassin went up and down through the cross-traffic.

Anakin quickly turned, missing a speeder.

The assassin went down and left between two buildings.

Anakin and Mason pulled their speeders up and to the right.

"Where are you going?!" Obi-Wan demanded. "He went down there, the other way."

"This is a shortcut." Anakin said. "I think."

"Well, that's reassuring." Seira muttered.

"What do you mean, you think? What kind of shortcut?! He went completely the other way! You've lost him!" Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

"Master, if we keep this chase going, that creep's gonna end up deep fried. Personally, I'd very much like to find out who in the hell he is and who he's working for..."Anakin said.

"That's why we're going in the wrong direction." Mason said.

Anakin and Mason led their speeders onto side-street, zooming up several small passageways.

They stopped, and they were now hovering about fifty stories up.

"I'm deeply sorry, Master." Anakin apologized as he looked around.

He began counting to himself as he watches something below approach, making Seira look at him confusingly.

"Some shortcut." Mason muttered. "He went completely the other way. Anakin-"

"Excuse me for a moment." Anakin interrupted as he jumped out of the speeder.

"Anakin!" Seira yelled as he fell.

She glanced down and saw the assassin's speeder below her cruising past.

Anakin miraculously landed on top of the speeder.

"I hate when he does that." Obi-Wan said.

Seira sighed, while flying the speeder to where Anakin was.

They dove through oncoming traffic and then through cross traffic.

She narrowed her eyes and could see that Anakin had his lightsaber was cutting the roof of the speeder.

Anakin lost his hold on his lightsaber and it flew toward Seira.

Mason raced under the speeder and Seira caught the lightsaber and held it in her lap.

The assassin's speeder was plummeting toward the lower streets of Coruscant.

Seira, Mason and Obi-Wan followed the speeder as it crashed and parked while Anakin followed the assassin on foot.

Seira rushed out of the speeder, trying to catch up to Anakin.

She bumped into people, not bothering to say excuse me.

Mason spotted Anakin about to enter a night club.

"Anakin!" Seira called to him as she finally caught up to him, still holding his lightsaber.

"She went into that club." Anakin stated as Obi-Wan approached them.

"Patience." Obi-Wan told him. "Use the Force, Anakin. Think."

"Sorry, Master." Anakin apologized.

"He knows he can't run anymore so he went in there to hide." Seira stated as she handed the lightsaber over to Anakin. "I think you'll need this. Next time try not to lose it."

"Thank you, Seira." Anakin smiled gratefully.

"A Jedi's saber is his most precious possession." Obi-Wan reminded Anakin. "This weapon is your life!"

"Yes, Master." Anakin muttered.

Obi-Wan sighed and turned toward the nightclub. "Why do I think you are going to be the death of me?"

"Don't say that Master. You're the closest thing I have to a father. I love you. I don't want to cause you pain." Anakin said in a lower tone.

Seira walked beside him, her hands gripping onto her lightsaber tightly.

"Then why don't you listen to me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I will. I'll do better, I promise." Anakin said.

Seira glanced around the crowded room, no signs of the assassin. "Do you see him?"

"I think he's a she." Mason replied. "And I think she's a changeling."

"Then be extra careful." Obi-Wan warned Anakin, Seira and Mason. "Check it out."

"And where do you think you're going?"Seira asked.

"To get a drink." Obi-Wan said leaving Seira, Mason and Anakin alone.

"Let's start over there." Anakin said as he, Seira and Mason started to walk through the crowd of all sorts of different creatures.

Seira didn't like the looks she was receiving from the creatures.

Some of them gave her dirty looks while others scanned her up and down.

Mason glared at them, making them turn away and continue what they were doing before.

"Thank you." Seira whispered and Mason smiled.

There was a group of girls that eyed Anakin while they walked, quickly glancing down, and then looked away.

Seira looked to see that Mason was holding her hand.

She quickly pulled her hand away and moved ahead of him, not wanting her brother to get suspicious.

Seira glanced back at the bar and saw the assassin standing right behind Obi-Wan, ready to shoot him.

Obi-Wan turned around, his lightsaber humming was the only sound in the nightclub, and sliced off the assassin's arm.

Seira and Mason turned their lightsaber on and rushed toward Obi-Wan, feeling the growing anger of the creatures around them.

The nightclub fell silent and everyone was staring at the four.

"Easy." Anakin stated. "Official business. Go back to your drinks."

Slowly, the creatures began to resume their conversations.

Seira, Anakin, Mason and Obi-Wan carried the injured assassin outside the nightclub and into the alley.

They lowered her to the ground while Obi-Wan attended to her wounded shoulder.

She stared up hatefully at Seira, her doing the same.

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"The Senator from Naboo." the assassin replied without hesitation.

"Who hired you?" Mason asked.

The Assassin glared at Mason. "It was just a job."

"Tell us!" Seira growled.

"That Senator's gonna die soon anyway, and the next one won't make the same mistake I did." The assassin replied, making Seira clench her fists.

"Who hired you? Tell us... tell us now!" Anakin demanded, pushing at her with the Force.

"It was a Bounty Hunter called-" The women said as she twitched and died.

Seira and Mason heard a whoosh sound from above.

They looked up to see an armored figure wearing a jetpack fly off from a roof high above.

Obi-Wan leaned forward and pulled out a small dart from the woman.

"Toxic dart." Obi-Wan stated quietly.

"Damn it." Seira muttered.

What were they going to do now?

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Feel free to fav,follow or review:)**

 **By the way should I do some episodes from the Clone Wars after I finish 'Attack of the Clones'?**


	9. Attack of the Clones Part 3

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 9: Attack of the Clones Part 3**

The next morning, Seira, Anakin, Mason and Obi-Wan returned to the Jedi Temple.

The four went to report the incident that took place last night and to discuss what to do about Padmé's protection.

Seira, Anakin, Mason and Obi-Wan entered the Jedi Council chamber, bowing to the Council and began explaining the situation.

Later that day...

A small bus speeds toward the massive freighter docks of Coruscant's Industrial area.

The spaceport was bustling with activity.

Transports of various sizes moves supplies and passengers as giant floating cranes lift cargo out of starships.

The bus stops before a huge intergalactic freighter starship.

It parks in the shadows of an overhang.

Anakin, Padme, Seira and Mason were dressed in Outland peasant outfits, got up and head for the door where Captain Typho, Dorme and Obi-Wan were waiting to hand them their luggage.

Seira wore a Apricot coloured dress that stopped at her knees and leather sandals. Also her hair was straight and loose.

"You look very beautiful."Mason said.

Seira blushed. "Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself."

Mason chuckled making Anakin roll his eyes and shook his head.

Dorme was disguised as Senator Amidala.

"Be safe, m'lady."Captain Typho said.

"Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Dorme... the threat's on you two now."Padme said.

"He'll be safe with me."Dorme said.

They laugh, and Padme embraces her faithful handmaiden.

Seira noticed Dorme started to weep.

"You'll be fine."Padme said.

"It's not me, M'Lady. I worry about you. What if they realise I'm not you?"Dorme said.

"Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how grown up he is."Padme said looking at Anakin making Seira quietly giggle.

Seira, Anakin and Mason smiled.

Obi-Wan looked at the three. "Anakin, Seira, Mason you three stay put on Naboo. Do not attract any attention. Do absolutely nothing without checking in with me or the Council."

"Yes, Master." Seira answered and began to pick up some of the luggage.

"Time to go." Anakin announced to Padmé,Seira and Mason.

"I know." Padme said.

Seira exited the shuttle as Obi-Wan called out to them. "May the Force be with you."

"You too."Seira, Anakin and Mason answered back.

Seira began walking with Padme and Anakin,Mason and R2 following behind them.

"Suddenly, I'm afraid." Padme confessed.

"I'm kinda scared too." Anakin said. "This is my first assignment on my own."

"I have doing something like this during my missions with master."Mason said. "You'll get used to it."

The four of them laughed.

"There's nothing to worry about you guys. We have Artoo to protect us." Seira said and entered the freighter and looked for a spot.

She scanned the room and saw there was a makeshift table in the center.

"Over there." Seria said and they walked to the space.

The four of them sat down while Artoo went to go get food for them.

* * *

Back in the Jedi Temple...

Obi-Wan walked past several glass cubicles where work is going on. He comes to an empty one and sits down in front of a console.

A PK-4 Analysis droid comes to life and a tray slides out of the console.

"Place the subject for analysis on the sensot tray, please."PK-4 said.

Obi-Wan puts the dart onto the traym which retracts into the console.

The Droid activates the system and a screen lights up in front of Obi-Wan.

"It's a toxic dart. I need to know where it came from and who made it."Obi-Wan said.

"One moment, please."PK-4 said.

Diagrams appear on the screen scrolling past at great speed.

Obi-Wan watches as the screen goes blank and the tray slides out.

"As you can see on your screen,subject weapon does not exist in any known culture. Markings cannot be identified. Probablt self-made by a warrior notassociated with any known society."PK-4 said.

"Excuse me? Could you try again please?"Obi-Wan said.

"Master Jedi, our records are very thorough. they cover eight percent of the galaxy. If I can't tell you where it came from nobody can."PK-4 said.

Obi-Wan picks up the dart and looks at it, then looks to the droid.

"Thanks for your assistance! You may not be able to figure this out, but I think I know someone who might."Obi-Wan said.

* * *

The massive, slow-moving Freighter suddenly zooms away into lightspeed.

The great, gloomy hold was crowded with Emigrants Migrants and their belongings.

To one side Artoo was coming to the head of a food line, where Servers were ladling out bowls of mush.

Artoo was holding a tray that had four bowls.

"Keep moving! Keep moving!"The Server said.

Artoo slips tube into a tub of mush and sucks up a large quantity. With one of his little claw-arms, he grabs several chunks of something that looks like brown bread.

"Hey! No Droids!"The Food Server said.

Artoo takes one last big suck and heads away from the food line. The Server shouts after him angrily. The little droid moves past groups of eating or sleeping Emigrants and comes to where Seira and the rest were waiting for him.

Mason glanced around the room it was dark and crowded.

He and Seira noticed that some of the people around them seemed tired and worn, while others seemed bursting with hope.

"It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi... not being able to visit the places you like... or do the things you like..."Seira stated.

"Or be with the people that we love."Mason finished.

"Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi."Padme said.

"Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged to love."Anakin said.

"You have changed so much."Padme said.

"You haven't changed a bit. You're exactly the way I remember you in my dreams."Anakin said making Padme surprised.

"I doubt if Naboo has changed much either."Seira said.

"It hasn't..."Padme said.

"I can't wait to breathe the sweet breeze that comes off the rolling hills. Whenever I try to visualise the Force, those hills are what I see."Anakin said looking at Padme. "I love Naboo."

Seira and Mason looked at each other.

This was an awkward moment.

* * *

Back in Coruscant's Downtown back street...

Obi-Wan walks down the street. It is a pretty tough part of town. Old buildings, warehouses, beat up speeders and transporter rigs occasional "shiny freighters" hissing through.

Obi-Wan comes to a kind of alien diner. On the steamed-up windowa it said "Dex's Diner" in alien lettering.

He then goes inside.

In Dex's Diner, a young waitress, Hermione Bagwa was wiping off a booth tabletop. There is a counter with stools and a line of booths along the wall by the window.

A number of customers were eating, she looks up as Obi-Wan comes in.

"Can I help ya?"Hermione asked.

"I'm looking for Dexter."Obi-Wan answered making Hermione narrow her eyes.

"Waddya want him for?"Hermione asked.

"He's not in trouble. It's personal."Obi-Wan said.

Hermione stares at Obi-Wan. There was a brief pause.

Then she goes to the open serving hatch behind the counter.

"Someone to see ya, honey.A Jedi, by the looks of him."Dexter said.

Steam billows out from the kitchen hatch behind the counter as a huge head pokes through.

"Obi-Wan!"Obi-Wan said.

"Hey, Dex."Obi-Wan said.

"Take a seat! Be right with ya!"Dexter said.

Obi-Wan sat in a booth.

"You want a cup of ardees?"Hermione asked.

"Thank you."Obi-Wan said.

Hermione moves off as the door to the counter opens and Dexter Jettster appears.

He was a big,bald and sweaty old alien.

He arrived beaming hugely.

"Hey, ol' buddy!"Dexter said.

"Hey, Dex."Obi-Wan said.

Dexter eases himself into the seat opposite Obi-Wan.

Hermione sets two mugs of steaming ardees in from of them.

"So, my friend. What can I do for ya?"Dexter asked.

You can tell me what this is."Obi-Wan said and places the dart on the table between them.

Dex's eyes widen and puts down his mug.

"Well, whattaya know..."Dexter said and picks up the dart delicately between his puffy fingers and peers at it.

"I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim!"Dexter stated.

"Do you know where it came from?"Obi-Wan asked.

Dexter grinned. "He puts the dart down between them. This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino Kyberdart."

"Kamino Kyberdart... I wonder why it didn't show up in any analysis archive."Obi-Wan said.

"It's these funny little cuts on the side give it away...Those analysis droids you've got over there only focus on symbols, you know. I should think you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom."Dexter said.

"Well, Dex, if droids could think, we wouldn't be here, would we?"Obi-Wan laughed. "Kamino... doesn't sound familiar. Is it part of the Republic?"

"No, it's beyond the Outer Rim. I'd say about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, toward the south. It should be easy to find,even for those droids in your archive to find. Those Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damned good ones, too."Dexter said.

Obi-Wan then picks up the dart, holding it midway between them.

"Cloners? Are they friendly?"Obi-Wan asked.

"It depends."Dexter said.

"On what, Dex?"Obi-Wan asked.

Dexter grinned. "On how good your manners are...and how big your pocketbook is..."

* * *

In the Naboo Spaceport the Starfreighter lands in the giant port city of Theed.

Padme, Anakin, Seira, Mason and Artoo were among the Emigrants streaming from the Starfreighter and into the vast docking area.

They exit into the main plaza.

Mason looked at Seira.

"Were you dreaming about you mother earlier?"Mason asked.

"Yes...every since me and Anakin left Tatooine so long ago, my memory of her is fading. I don't want to lose it. Recently I've been seeing her in my dreams... _scary_ dreams. I worry about her."Seira said.

Mason held Seira's hand. "Everything will turn out right.I promise."

Seira smiled at him.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to fav,follow or review:)**


	10. Attack of the Clones Part 4

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 10:Attack of the Clones Part 4**

The speeder bus pulls up and stops. Padme, Anakin,Seira, Mason and Artoo got out.

The great courtyard stretches out before them, and they see the rose-colored dome of the palace on the far side.

Artoo whistled.

They pick up their gear and start to cross the courtyard.

Artoo trundles behind them.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful."Seira said.

"It's bigger than I imagined."Mason said.

"If I grew up here, I don't think I'd ever leave."Anakin said.

Padme laughed. "I doubt that."

"No, really. When me and Seira started our training, we were very homesick and very lonely. This city and our Mom were the only pleasant things we had to think about..."Anakin said.

"The problem was, the more I thought about my Mom, the worse I felt. But I would feel better if I thought about the palacethe way it shimmers in the sunlight, the way the air always smells of flowers..."Seira said.

"...and the soft sound of the distant waterfalls."Mason finished with a smile.

"Yeah."Seira answered.

"The first time I saw the Capital, I was very young... I'd never seen a waterfall before. I though they were so beautiful...I never dreamed one day I'd live in the palace."Padme said.

"At least you get to dream more about more pleasant things, unlike me."Seira said.

"Well, tell me, did you dream of power and politics when you were a little girl?"Anakin asked.

"No! That was the last thing I thought of. My dream was to help in the Refugee Relief Movement. I never thought of running for elected office. But the more history I studied, the more I realized how much good politicians could when I was eight, I joined the "Apprentice Legislators", then later on became a Senatorial advisor, with such a passion that, before I knew it, I was elected Queen. Partly because I scored so high on my education certificate, but for the most part it was my conviction that reform was possible. I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected, but now that I think back on it, I'm not sure I was old enough. I'm not sure I was ready." Padme said.

"The people you served thought you did a good job. I heard they tried to amend the Constitution so you could stay in office."Anakin said.

"Popular rule is not democracy,Annie. It gives the people what they want, not what they , truthfully, I was relieved when my two terms were up. So were my parents. They worried about me during the blockade and couldn't wait for it all to be over. Actually, I was hoping to have a family by now... My sisters have the most amazing,wonderful kids... but when the Queen asked me to serve as Senator, I couldn't refuse her."Padme said.

"I agree! I think the Republic needs you... I'm glad you chose to serve."Anakin said.

"I feel things are going to happen in our generation that will change the galaxy in profound ways."Mason said.

"I think so too."Seira said.

"Hope your right."Padme said.

Anakin, Padme, Mason and Seira walked toward the palace. Artoo continued to follow them.

In the throne room of Naboo's place Queen Jamillia was seated on the throne, flanked by Sio Bibble and a couple of advisors. Four handmaidens stood close by and guards were at the doors.

"We've been worried about you.I'm so glad you're safe, Padmé."Queen Jamillia said.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I only wish I could have served you better by staying on Coruscant for the vote."Padme said.

"Given the circumstances, Senator, you know it was the only decision her Highness could have made."Sio Bibble said.

"How many systems have joined Count Dooku and the separatists?"Queen Jamillia said.

"About two hundred. And more are leaving the Republic every day. If the Senate votes to create an army, I'm sure it's going to push us into a civil war."Padme said.

"It's unthinkable! There hasn't been a full-scale war since the formation of the Republic!"Sio said.

"Do you see any way, through negotiations, to bring the separatists back into the Republic?"Queen Jamillia said.

"Not if they feel threatened. The separatists don't have an army,but if they are provoked, they will move to defend themselves. I'm sure of that. And with no time or money to build an army, my guess is they will turn to the Commerce Guilds or the Trade Federation for help."Padme said.

"The armies of commerce! Why has nothing been done in the Senate to restrain them?"Queen Jamillia said.

"I'm afraid that, despite the Chancellor's best efforts, there are still many bureaucrats,judges, and even Senators on the payrolls of the Guilds."Padme said.

"It's outrageous! After all of those hearings, and the four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. Do those money mongers control everything?"Sio said.

"Remember, Counsellor, the courts were able to reduce the Federation's armies. That's a move in the right direction."Queen Jamillia said.

"There are rumours, Your Highness, that the Federation Army was not reduced as they were ordered."Padme said.

"The Jedi have not been allowed to investigate."Seira said.

"It would be to be too dangerous for the economy, we were told."Anakin said.

"We must keep our faith in the Republic. The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it."Queen Jamillia said.

"Let's pray that day never comes."Padme said.

"In the meantime, we must consider your own safety."Queen Jamillia said.

Sio Bibble signaled and all the other advisors and attendants bow and left the room.

"What is your suggestion, Master Jedi?"Sio asked.

"Anakin, Seira and Mason are not Jedi yet, Counsellor. He's still a Padawan learner. I was thinking..."Padme said.

"Hey, hold on a minute!"Anakin said.

"Excuse me! I was thinking I would stay in the Lake Country. There are some places up there that are very isolated."Padme said.

"Excuse me?! We are in charge of security here, M'Lady."Anakin said.

Seira shook her head and Mason sighed.

Sio Bibble and Queen Jamillia exchanges a look. Something was going on here.

"Annie, my life is at risk, and this is my home. I know it very well... that is why we're here. I think it would be wise for you to take advantage of my knowledge in this instance."Padme said.

"Sorry, M'Lady."Anakin said.

"She is right. The Lake Country is the most remote part of many people and a clear view of the surrounding terrain."Sio said.

"Besides what other choice do we have,Annie."Seira said looking at Anakin.

"Perfect. It's settled then."Queen Jamillia said.

Anakin glares at Padme.

Then Queen Jamillia gets up, and they all start to leave.

"Padmé, I had an audience with your father yesterday. I told him what was happening. He hopes you will visit your mother before you leave... your family's very worried about you."Queen Jamillia said.

Padme gave a worried and they all exit down the main staircase.

"Well that went better then I thought it would."Mason whispered to Seira, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back in the Jedi Temple...

The main entrance at the base of the huge temple is bustling with activity.

All sorts of Jedi were coming and going.

A bronze bust of Count Dooku, stands among a line of other busts of Jedi in the Archive Room.

Obi-Wan stands in front it, studying the striking features of the chiselled face.

On the walls, lighted computer panels seem to stretch into infinity.

Farther along the room in the background, five Jedi were seated at tables, studying archival material.

Afterwards Obi-Wan studies the bust for a few moments before Madame Jocasta Nu, the Jedi Archivist is standing next to him. She is an elderly, frail-looking human Jedi. Tough as old boots and smart as a whip.

"Did you call for assistance?"Jocasta Nu said.

"Yes... yes, I did..."Obi-Wan said.

"He has a powerful face, doesn't he? He was one of the most brilliant Jedi I have had the privilege of knowing."Jocasta said.

"I never understood why he quit. Only twenty Jedi have ever left the Order."Obi-Wan said.

"The Lost Twenty... and Count Dooku was the most recent and the most painful. No one likes to talk about it. His leaving was a great loss to the Order."Jocasta said.

"What happened?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, one might say, he was always a bit out of step with the decisions of the Council... much like your old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn."Jocasta said.

Obi-Wan got surprised. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. They were alike in many ways. Very individual thinkers...dealists..."Jocasta said staring at the bust. "He was always striving to become a more powerful Jedi. He wanted to be the best. With a lightsaber, in the old style of fencing, he had no match. His knowledge of the Force was... unique. In the end, I think he left because he lost faith in the Republic. He believed that politics were corrupt, and he felt the Jedi betrayed themselves by serving the politicians. He always had very high expectations of government. He disappeared for nine or ten years, then he just showed up recently as the head of the separatist movement."

"Interesting... I'm still not sure I understand."Obi-Wan said.

"Well, I'm sure you didn't call me over here for a history lesson. Are you having a problem, Master Kenobi?"Jocasta said.

"Yes, I'm trying to find a planet system called Kamino. It doesn't seem to show upon any of the archive charts."Obi-Wan said.

"Kamino? It's not a system I'm familiar with... Let me see..."Jocasta said.

Jocasta leans over Obi-Wan's shoulder, looking at the screen. "Are you sure you have the right co-ordinates?"

"According to my information, it should be in this quadrant somewhere... just south of the Rishi Maze."Obi-Wan said.

Jocasta taps the keyboard and frowns. "No co-ordinates? It sounds like the kind of directions you'd get from a street tout...some old miner or Furbog trader."

"All three actually."Obi-Wan said.

"Are you sure it exists?"Jocasta said.

"Absolutely."Obi-Wan answered.

"Let me do a gravitational scan."Jocasta said

Obi-Wan and Jocasta studied the star map hologram.

"There are some inconsistencies here. Maybe the planet you're looking for was destroyed."Jocasta said.

"Wouldn't that be on record?"Obi-Wan said.

"It ought to be. Unless it was very recent. I hate to say it, but it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exist."Jocasta said.

"That's impossible... perhaps the archives are incomplete."Obi-Wan said.

"The archives are comprehensive and totally secure, my young Jedi. One thing you may be absolutely sure of - if an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist!"Jocasta said.

Obi-Wan stares at her, then looks back at the map.

* * *

Back on Naboo...

People were passing through the little street, old men were sunning themselves, women were gossiping and kids were playing around.

Anakin, Padme,Seira, Mason and Artoo were walking on the streets.

Anakin and Mason were back in their Jedi robes.

Padme wore a beautiful simple dress and Seira wore a lovely periwinkle colored dress.

"There's my house!" Padme said and went ahead while Seira stayed behind, waiting for Anakin and Mason.

"What? Don't say you're shy!"Seira joked.

"No, but I..."Anakin said.

Suddenly, there were shouts from two little girls, and Seira knew instantly who were shouting.

A smiled formed on her face as Padmé brought out her two nieces.

"Ryoo! Pooja!"Padme said.

"Seirie!Aunt Padme!" Ryoo and Pooja yelled as they engulfed Seira and Padme in a hug.

Seira laughed as she hugged them, glancing up at Mason who smiled at what was happening.

"I'm so happy to see you! This is my brother Anakin and my friend Mason. Anakin,Mason this is Ryoo, and this is Pooja."Seira said.

Anakin,Mason and the two girls shyly greeted each other.

"Artoo!"Ryoo and Pooja said.

Artoo whistled and beeped.

Padme and Seira laughed as they along with Anakin and Mason go toward the house.

The girls stayed and played with Artoo.

* * *

In the afternoon in Padme's house...

Seira opened the door and was greeted by Padme's family.

Sola, Padmé's big sister, hugged her saying how glad she was to see her.

"Thank you for providing lunch, Mrs. Naberrie." Seira replied as she sat down next to Padme.

"Seira, you can always call me Jobal." Jobal responded.

After Padmé introduced Anakin and Mason to her family, they all sat down for lunch.

"You're just in time for dinner. I hope you too are hungry." Jobal told Seira, Anakin and Mason while she set the food on the table.

"We're starving." Padme replied making her father grin.

"You came to the right place at the right time." Ruwee answered.

Seira began filling up her ate in silence and listened to the conversation.

"Honey, it's so good to see you safe. We were so worried." Jobal confessed making Padme give her a look.

"Dear." Ruwee warned, smiling.

Jobal put her hands up in defense. "I know, I know...but I had to say it. Now it's done."

Seira noticed Padmé and Sola were smiling at her.

"Well, this is exciting!" Sola said and clapped her hands. "So are you and Mason together?"

This made Seira widened her eyes and Mason clear his throat, while Anakin raised his eyebrow at his sister.

"No." Seira said defensively. "We are both assigned by the Senate to protect Padme."

"Bodyguards?! Oh, Padme! They didn't tell us it was that serious!"Jobal said.

"It's not, Mom, I promise." Padme assured her mother.

"Honey, when are you going to settle down? Haven't you had enough of that life? I certainly have!" Jobal stated.

"Mom, I'm not in any danger." Padme answered.

"Is she?"Ruwee asked.

"Sadly yes."Seira said and Ruwee let out a sigh.

Changing the subject, Jobal asked Seira how she was doing since the last time they saw each other.

Seira began explaining all the different missions she went on and about how she was so close to starting the Jedi Trials.

After they finished eating, Anakin, Mason and Ruwee went outside while Padme, Sola, Jobal, and Seira were clearing the table.

"I can't believe you two did that!" Seira exclaimed as the two sisters stopped for a moment. "Did Padmé tell you?"

Sola placed her hand on Seira's shoulder. "You are like my sister, Seira. And yes, Padme told me. Have you seen the way Mason looks at you?"

"Sola not this again!"Seira groaned in annoyance.

"It's obvious he has feelings for you. We both want you to be happy."Sola said.

"I'm not your baby sister, Sola." Seira stated as she wiped the table. "Mason and I are just friends. We both have duties to do, and one of them is to protect your actual sister. Besides Anakin doesn't trust him, when his around me."

"How many times do we have to tell you? You are family, it doesn't matter if you not blood related, you _are_ part of this family." Sola said.

"Okay, fine." Seira muttered as Padme and Sola hugged.

* * *

Back at the Jedi Temple...

Obi-Wan walks through the main hallway to the training area.

He came out onto the veranda and stops, watching twenty four years olds doing training exercises, supervised by Yoda.

They wore helmets over their eyes and try to strike little training droids with their miniature lightsabers.

The Droids danced in front of them.

"Don't think... feel... be as one with the Force. Help you, it will."Yoda said and he then noticed Obi-Wan. "Younglings - enough! A visitor we have. Welcome him."

The children took off their helmets and turn off their lightsabers.

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, meet the mighty Bear Clan."Yoda said.

"Welcome, Master Obi-Wan!"The children said.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Master."Obi-Wan said.

"What help to you, can I be?"Yoda asked.

"I'm looking for a planet described to me by an old friend. I trust him. But the system doesn't show up on the archive maps."Obi-Wan said.

"An interesting puzzle. Gather round the map reader, younglings. Master Obi-Wan has lost a planet. Find it, we will try..."Yoda said.

The map reader was a small shaft with a hollow opening at the top as the childrengather around it.

Obi-Wan takes out a little glass ball and places it into the bowl. The window shades close darkening the room and the reader lights up, projecting the star map hologram into the room.

Some of them reach up to try and touch the nebulae and stars.

Obi-Wan walked into the display.

"This is where it ought to be... but it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in this area inward to this spot. There should be a star here... but there isn't."Obi-Wan said.

"Most interesting. Gravity's silhouette remains, but the star and all its planets have disappeared. How can this be?"Yoda asked.

There is a brief pause.

Then a child puts its hand up and Yoda nodded.

"Because someone erased it from the archive memory."Jedi child Jack said.

"That's right! Yes! That's what happened! Someone erased it!"The children said.

"If the planet blew up, the gravity would go away."Jedi child May said.

Obi-Wan stared and Yoda chuckled.

"Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is. Uncluttered. To the centre of the pull of gravity go, and find your planet you will."Yoda said.

"But Master Yoda who could have erased information from the archives? That's impossible, isn't it?"Obi-Wan asked.

 **"** Much harder to answer, that question is."Yoda said.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  
**

 **Feel free to fav,follow or review:)**

 **What Clone Wars episodes should I do after I finish 'Attack of the Clones?'**


	11. Attack of the Clones Part 5

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 11: Attack of the Clones Part 5  
**

Back on Naboo...

A water speeder driven by Paddy Accu, the retreat caretaker, skims across the lake away from the island landing platform where a chrome Naboo Starship rests.

Anakin,Padme, Seria and Mason were sitting in the speeder as it skims away to where a lodge rises on a beautiful island in the middle of the lake.

The four of them walked up the stairs from where the water speeder is parked onto a terrace overlooking a lovely garden.

Behind them, Paddy Accu supervises two serving girls, Nandi and Teckla, as they carry the bags into the Lodge.

Seira and Mason stop at the balustrade.

Seira looks out across the garden to the shimmering lake and the mountains rising beyond.

They had a perfect view of the mountains surrounding them.

"When I was in Level Three, we used to come here for school retreat. See that island?" Padmé pointed to an island in the distance. "We used to swim there every day. I love the water. We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry as and try to guess the names of the birds singing…" Padmé trailed off as if she was remembering a memory.

Seira leaned on the marble railing and closed her eyes, hearing the birds chirping and feeling the wind on her face.

Padmé looked at Seira. "I have to speak with Paddy Accu, I'll be inside if you need me."

Anakin gives Mason a 'I'm watching you.' look before following Padme.

Mason looks at the mountains. "This place is magical."

"It sure is." Seira said softly, running her hands on the railing. "You could look into the glass and see the water. The way it ripples and moves. It looked so real...but it wasn't."

"Sometimes, when you believe something to be real, it becomes real. Real enough, anyway..."Mason said.

They look into each others eyes.

Mason touches her chin.

"I used to think if you looked too deeply into glass, you would lose yourself."Seira said.

"I think it's true..."Mason said and kisses Seira on the lips, who doesn't resist.

But then she came to her senses and pulls away.

"I shouldn't have done that."Seira said.

Mason feels embarrassed "I'm sorry. When I'm around you, my mind is no longer my own."

"It's the situation... the stress..."Seira said.

"...the view."Mason said.

The two give each other a small smile before looking back at the beautiful view.

* * *

Back on Coruscant...

Obi-Wan's Starfighter was ready for take off.

Obi-Wan and Mace Windu stood beside it.

"Be wary, this disturbance in the Force is growing stronger."Mace Windu said.

"I am concerned for my Padawans. Seira is ready to be on her own, but I'm not sure about Anakin."Obi-Wan said.

"The Council is confident in this decision, have exceptional skills. The Council is confident in its decision, Obi-Wan. If the prophecy is true, they well be the ones to bring balance to the Force."Mace Windu said.

"But he still has much to learn and his abilities have made him...well... arrogant. I realize now what you and Master Yoda knew from the beginning...he was to old to start his training and..."Obi-Wan said **.**

"There's something else?"Mace Windu asked.

"Master, he should not have been given this assignment. I'm afraid Anakin won't be able to protect the Senator with Seira and Mason."Obi-Wan said.

"Why?"Mace Windu said.

"He has a... an emotional connection with her. It's been there since he was boy. Now he's confused... distracted."Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan, you must have faith that he and his sister will take the right path."Mace Windu said.

Obi-Wan climbed into the cockpit of the Starfighter.

"Has Master Yoda gained any insight into whether or not this war will come about?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Probing the Dark Side is a dangerous process. He could be in seclusion for days... May the force be with you."Mace Windu said.

In the Jedi temple Yoda was sitting with his eyes closed, meditating silently.

* * *

Back on Naboo... **  
**

The setting sun touches the mountain peaks. The lake glows in the rose-tinted light.

Floating lamps glean softly like jewels at the lodge.

Nandi placed desserts in front of Padme and Seira. Teckla does the same for Anakin and Mason.

The dessert were some kind of fruit.

Padme picks up her fork and goes to spear a piece, but it moved!

She frowns and tries again and the fruit moves.

She look up at Anakin and his eyes were on his plate.

"You two did that?"Padme asked.

Anakin and Mason glanced at one another before speaking. "What?"

Padmé glared at the two, before returning to the fruit. She jabbed at the fruit as Anakin subtly moved his hand, the fruit lifting up from the plate and hovering in front of her.

"That! Now stop it!"Padme said.

Seira and Mason laughed and began eating their fruit when it looped.

"Anakin!"Padme laughed.

Anakin moved his fingers and the fruit flies into his hand.

"I'm not really supposed to do that... for fun, I mean. If Master Obi-Wan were here, he'd be very grumpy."He muttered.

"If Master Obi-Wan was here, he'd be very grumpy," Anakin muttered as he cut the fruit in several pieces, sending one back to Padme, while Mason send the rest to Seira.

Seira grabbed the fruit with her fork and grinned, happy to be surrounded by her best friends.

* * *

In Seira's room...

A fire blazes in the open hearth.

Seira was sitting in front of it, gazing at the flames.

She looks up as Mason arrived and sits next to her.

"May I tell you something?"Mason said.

"I don't know."Seira said.

"Then how can I tell you?"Mason asked.

"Maybe you should use your Jedi intuition."Seira teased.

"It doesn't work around you. My mind is always a muddle... I can only think of you."Mason said.

Seira knew what he meant. "Mason, don't..."

"From the moment I met you, all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of now that I'm close to you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you makes me feel dizzy. I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss you should never have given. You are in my very soul, tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything you ask..."Mason said.

Seira was speechless. "I can't. We can't. It's just not possible."

"Anything's possible. Seira, please listen..."Mason said.

"You listen. We live in a real world. Come back to it. You're studying to become a Jedi Knight and so am I. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, they will take us to a place we cannot go... regardless of the way we feel about each other."Seira said.

"Then you do feel something! There's an extraordinary connection between us. You can't deny that."Mason said.

"Mason, it doesn't make any difference,Jedi aren't allowed to marry. We swore an oath, remember?Both of us will be expelled from the Order. I will not let you give up your responsibilities...your future, for me."Seira said.

"We are both destined to be a Jedi. I don't think I could be anything else. But you are asking me to be rational. That is something I know I cannot do. I wish I could wish my feelings away... but I can't."Mason said.

"I am not going to give into this. I'm not going to throw my life away. I have more important things to do than fall in love."Seira said.

There is silence as they stare at the fire.

Then an idea came to Mason's head.

"It wouldn't have to be that way...we could keep it a secret."Mason said.

"Then we'd be living a lie. One we couldn't keep even if we wanted to. Anakin saw it. I couldn't do that. Could you, Mason? Could you live like that?"Seira asked.

There was silence for a moment.

"No, you're right. It would destroy us."Mason answered sadly.

* * *

In Tipoca Ciity...

The door slides open. Obi-Wan and Taun We enter and cross to where Lama Su rises, smiling, from behind his desk, which, like all the furniture on Kamino, seems made out of pure light.

"May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino... and this is Master Jedi..."Taun said.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."Obi-Wan said introducing himself.

Lama Su indicates a chair and Obi-Wan sits on it.

The room was bathed in brilliant white light.

The whole place was ultra high-tech.

"I trust you are going to enjoy your stay. We are most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season."Lama said.

"You make me feel most welcome."Obi-Wan said.

"And now to business. You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way."Lama said.

"That is... good news."Obi-Wan said.

"Please tell your Master Sido-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well, I hope?"Lama said.

"I'm sorry Master-"Obi-Wan said.

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. He's still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?"Lama asked.

"Oh, yes. Sido-Dyas."Obi-Wan said.

"You must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself."Lama said.

"That's why I'm here."Obi-Wan said.

* * *

In Naboo's Mountain Meadow...

Seira and Mason were in the middle of an idyllic hilly meadow, its lush grasses sprinkled with flowers.

At a distance, a herd of Shaaks graze contentedly.

Seira wore a beautiful ocean colored dress and her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

Beyond is the shimmering expanse of the lake.

Several other lakes stretch to the horizon. The warm air is full of little floating puffballs.

They sat on the grass, in a playful, coy mood, talking.

Seira was picking flowers. "I don't know..."

"Sure you do... you just don't want to tell me."Mason said.

"Are you going to use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?"Seira teased.

"They only work on the are anything but weak-minded."Mason said.

"It makes you sound cheeky to me."Seira said.

A mischievious little grin creeps across Mason's face. "Well, if it works..."

Seira stares at Mason.

He looks back at her, straight-faced, and can't hold a smile.

"You're making fun of me."Seira giggled.

"On no, I'd be much too frightened to tease a tough Jedi."Mason said sarcastically.

Seira laughed."You're so bad!"

She picks up a piece of fruit and throws it at Mason and he catches it.

Seira throws two more pieces of fruit, and Mason catches them.

"You're always so serious. Always carrying the weight of the universe on your shoulders."Mason said and then starts to juggle the fruit.

Seira laughed and throws more fruit at him. He manages to juggle them too until there are too many, and he loses control and ducks, letting food fall on his head.

Mason stands in front of a Shaak, yelling at it and waving his arms.

Seira starts laughing as Mason runs in circles, chased by the Shaak.

The Shaak crosses in front of Seira.

Mason was riding it, facing the Shaak's tail.

The Shaak bucks and Mason falls off.

Seira jumped up and runs to where Mason was face down in the grass.

She turns him over and he was pulling a stupid face at her.

She yelps in mock fury and takes a swing at him. He catches her arm.

They roll over in the grass. Suddenly, they become aware of the contact between them.

They let go of each other quickly and sit up, looking away.

Mason stands up and holds out his hand to Seira and she takes it.

He pulls her up and now they are easy together, not self-conscious any more.

Seira scrambles up onto the Shaak behind Mason. She puts her arms around his waist and leans against his back.

Abajub digs his heels in and the Shaak started forward, and they ride away.

* * *

In Tipoca City...

Obi-Wan, Lama Su and Taun We came out onto a balcony.

Below was a huge parade ground.

The rain and wind were brutal.

Thousands of stormtroopers faces covered by helmets were marching and drilling in formations of several hundred.

"Magnificent, aren't they?"Lama asked and Obi-Wan nodded slowly.

Lama Su conducted Obi-Wan through a large eating area. Taun We followed as they walk by hundreds of clones, who look exactly alike, all about twenty years old, dressed in black.

They were seated at tables and eating.

"We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host. As a result they are totally obedient, taking any order without question."Lama said.

"Who was the original host?"Obi-Wan said.

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett. We felt a Jedi would be the perfect choice, but Sido-Dyas hand-picked Jango Fett himself."Lama said.

"Where is this bounty hunter now?"Obi-Wan said.

 **"** Oh, we keep him here. After a few hundred thousand clones, the genetic pattern starts to fade, so we take a fresh supply. He lives here, but he's free to come and go as he pleases."Lama said.

The tour continues through a long corridor followed with narrow, transparent tubes into which clones were climbing. Once in the tube, theclone goes to sleep.

"Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing - an unaltered clone for himself. Curious isn't it?"Lama asked.

"Unaltered?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile... and no growth acceleration..."Lama said.

"I would like to meet this Jango Fett."Obi-Wan said.

"I would be most happy to arrange it, for you."Taun said as he bowed and left.

The tour continues through a classroom filled with identical young boy clones.

"You mentioned growth acceleration..."Obi-Wan said.

"Oh yes, it's , a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now, we can do it in half the time. Those items you saw on the parade ground  
were started ten years ago, when Sido-dyas first placed the order, and they're already mature..."Lama said.

Obi-Wan looks at the boy clones. "And these?"

"About five years ago."Lama answered.

They entered a space filled with great racks of glass spheres, which are filled with fluid in which embryos were suspended.

"They're immensely superior to droids, capable of independent thought and action."Lama said.

"Very impressive."Obi-Wan said.

"I'd hoped you would be pleased."Lama said.

Obi-Wan gazed at the nearest embryos. "Tell me, prime minister, when my Master Sido-dyas first contacted you, did he say the order was for... himself... or?"

"Himself? Of course not. This army is for the Republic?"Lama said.

"The Republic?"Obi-Wan asked.

"We are also very much against this Count Dooku and his seccessionist movement. We are proud to be of help to the Republic."Lama said.

Taun We showed Obi-Wan into his room.

"I have arranged for you to meet Jango Fett in the morning. Sleep well."Taun said.

The door slides closed behind him.

Obi-Wan looks around, then moves swiftly to check the room over.

Finally, satisfied, he takes out his comlink.

"Arfour, Arfour..."Obi-Wan said.

The R4 D17, Obi-Wan's Astro-Droid, who was sitting on top of Obi-Wan's Starfighter, switches on and beeped.

Obi-Wan heared Arfour beeped through his comlink.

"Arfour relay this, "scramble code five," to Courscant: care of "the old folks home."Obi-Wan said.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Feel free to fav,follow or review:)**

 **Should I do some Clone Wars episodes after I finish 'Attack of the Clones' or go straight to Revenge of the Sith?  
**


	12. Attack of the Clones Part 6

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 12: Attack of the Clones Part 6**

In the Jedi Temple...

Yoda and Mace Windu listened as a hologram of Obi-Wan stood between them broadcasting the massage.

The signal was very weak, the image fades in and out.

"...I've never heard of a Jedi called Sido-Dyas, have you, Master?"Obi-Wan said.

"No. Whoever placed that order was not a Jedi, I can assure you."Mace Windu said.

"I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we're looking for."Obi-Wan said.

"Who he is working for... discover that, you must."Yoda said.

"I will, Master, and I will also find out more about this clone army... May The Force..."Obi-Wan said.

The hologram switches off, and Obi-Wan fadeded away.

"A clone army! Ordered by someone in the Senate perhaps... Someone's out to start a war."Mace Windu said.

"Inform the chancellor of this, we must."Yoda said.

"Who do you think this impostor Sido-Dyas, could be?"Windu said.

Yoda stared back at Mace Windu, then slowly shakes his head.

* * *

Back on Naboo Lake Retreat...

The silent lodge. The triple moons of Naboo reflected in the tranquil waters of the lake.

Seira was moveing restlessly in her sleep and sweat forms on her forehead.

"No...No...No...Mom!...Don't,no, don't!"Seria screamed and let out a heavy breath.

She looked and saw the twinkling stars in the night.

She sighed and went back to sleep.

The next morning...

Seria was on the balcony overlooking the gardens.

After a moment, Mason comes onto the balcony next to her. "You had a nightmare again last night."

"Jedi don't have nightmares."Seira said.

"I heard you."Mason said.

Seira opens her eyes and looks at him. "I saw my mother. I saw her as clearly as I see you now. She's suffering,Mason. She is in pain...They're killing her!"

"Seira I want to help you, but I know I will be punished and my master will be disappointed in me. Also I'll be possibly thrown out of the Jedi Order, but I won't let that stop you from seeing your mother."Mason said.

"Mason, I told you I wouldn't let you give up your future for me. I'll go with you. That way we can continue to protect Padme, and you won't be disobeying your mandate."Seira said.

"What about Master Obi-wan?"Mason asked.

Seira smiled and takes his hand **.** "I guess we won't tell him, will we?"

Afterwards Seira, Mason, Anakin and Padme step onto the landing platform from the water speeders.

They entered the Naboo Starship.

Artoo beeped and followed them on board as the ramp retracts.

Paddy Accu drives the water speeder away from the platform as Anakin's Starship takes off.

* * *

Afterwards in Space...

The Naboo Starship heads toward the desert planet of Tatooine.

The Naboo Starship lands in a large parking lot of Spaceships on the outskirts of Mos Espa.

Anakin, Seira, Mason and Padme rode a rickshaw through the streets.

Anakin and Seira stared at sights he hasn't seen for years.

Finally, they came to Watto's shop, and the rickshaw stops.

"Wait, please."Anakin said.

Anakin,Seria, Padme and Mason were sitting on a stool in front of the shop was Watto.

He was using a small electronic screwdriver on a fiddly droid.

Three Pit Droids were chattering away and are trying to help him, but they seem only to make him madder.

"No, not that one - that one!"Watto said.

"Excuse me, Watto."Anakin said.

"What?"Watto asked.

"I said excuse me."Anakin said.

Watto turns to the chattering Pit droids. "Shut down."

The Pit Droids snap into their storage position.

"What? I don't know you... What can I do for you? You look like a Jedi. Whatever it is... I didn't do it."Watto said.

Watto drops the screwdriver and curses loudly in Huttese.

"Let me help you with that."Anakin said.

Anakin takes the fiddly piece of equipment and starts to play with it.

"We are looking for Shmi Skywalker." Anakin said and Watto looks at him suspiciously.

He stares at Padme and Mason, then back to Anakin and Seira.

"Annie?Seire? Little Annie and Seirie? Naaaah!"Watto said.

Suddenly, the fiddly piece of equipment in Anakin's hands whirs into life and Watto blinks at it.

"You are Annie and Seirie! It is you two! You little womp rats."Watto said. "You sure sprouted Weehoo! A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you two couldda help wit some daedbeats who owe..."

" _Our_ mother..."Anakin and Seira stated.

"Oh, yeah. Shmi... she's not mine no more. I sold her."Watto said.

"Sold her?"Seira asked.

"Years ago. Sorry, Anne, but you know, business is business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can ya beat that?"Watto said.

"Do you know where they are?"Anakin said.

"Long way from here... someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think..."Watto said.

"I'd like to know."Anakin said.

Anakin's grim look means business and Watto gets the hint quickly.

"Yeah... sure... absolutely. Let's go look in my records."Watto said.

Anakin,Seira and Watto went into the shop.

 _"I wonder what's master is doing right now?"_ Seira thought.

* * *

In Tipcoa City...

The waves crash against the water city as the storm continued.

Light suddenly streamed from the base of a landing platform as a door slides open.

Obi-Wan stood with Lama Su and Taun.

"Tell your Council the first battalions are ready and remind them that if they need more troops, we will need time to grow them."Lama said.

"I won't forget."Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan comes out from the tower into the driving ran and the door closes behind him.

He pulls his robe around him and stands braced against the gale.

Below a huge wave crashes against the stilts. Spray flies high and whips across the platform where Obi-Wan was standing.

He walks over to his Starfighter, looks to see if anyone was watching, then turns and goes back to the door and it slides open.

Obi-Wan entered cautiously from outside.

Ahead, the corridor was deserted and he moves down.

Obi-Wan walked in to find the room in complete disorder.

The bedroom door was wide open and clear signs of hurried departure.

All of the Fetts personal belongings were gone.

Obi-Wan goes to an ultra-thin computer screen.

He punches up an onscreen picture of Jango Fett and Boba Fett unhitching the lines securing their ship to the landing platform.

Jango Fett was wearing his armor and Boba Fett climbed aboard the small Fighter.

Jango Fett picked up a case and swings it up to Boba Fett, who stows it inside the ship.

"Dad!"Boba said.

Jango Fett turns to see Obi-Wan charging out of the tower toward him. As he runs, Obi-Wan draws his lightsaber from his belt and it flashes on.

Jango Fett draws his gun and fires at the charging Jedi.

Obi-Wan deflected the blast and swings at Jango Fett.

The bounty hunter rockets up and over Obi-Wan, landing behind him. He fired a thin wire from his wrist pack, trying to entangle the Jedi.

Jango Fett fired several Kamino Kyber Darts from his elbow launcher.

Obi-Wan deflected them back at Jango Fett, but they strike harmlessly against the bounty hunter's armor.

In the cockpit of Jango Fett's ship, Boba Fett grabs the controls of a laser gun and swings it to aim at Obi-Wan.

Outside in the driving rain, Obi-Wan and Jango Fett circle each other, sizing each other up feinting.

In the cockpit each time Boba Fett was ready to fire, Jango Fett blocks his view of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan made a sudden attack, swinging at Jango Fett, who deflected the blows.

One sliced off a piece of the bounty hunter's shoulder plate.

Jango Fett rocketed into the air and hovers above Obi-Wan.

The laser shell streaks past Obi-Wan to strike the edge of the tower.

Jango Fett fired down at Obi-Wan.

The Jedi deflects the shots back, but Jango Fett evaded them.

Then he swoops down, swinging around Obi-Wan.

As he shoots past, he kicked the lightsaber out of the Jedi's hand.

The lightsaber skids across the wet surface of the landing platform.

Obi-Wan dives after it and Jango Fett zoomed in front of him and grabs the lightsaber.

Obi-Wan punches it out of his hand.

Obi-Wan and Jango grapple and fight, punching, kicking, grabbing hold, and throwing each other around.

Obi-Wan grabbed Jango tightly, and Jango Fett rocketed up into the air and kicks Obi-Wan loose.

The Jedi crashed to the deck and slides toward the edge. He grappled desperately for a handhold on the slick surface.

Jango Fett rockets down to kick at him. Obi-Wan hauled himself up and Jango zoomed to the far side of the platform.

Obi-Wan used his Jedi powers to pull part of the structure loose.

It hits Jango Fett, who loses his balance, teetering on the edge. Obi-Wan charged across, dives, and grabs hold of Jango Fett just as he falls over the edge.

Locked together, Obi-Wan and Jango Fett plummet down toward the raging ocean.

At the last moment, Jango Fett fires a cable out of his backpack that shoots upward and locks onto a metal strut on the underside of the platform.

Obi-Wan and Jango Fett swinged and crashed onto one of the stilts.

Obi-Wan was knocked clear and drops onto a small service platform just above the waves and he hauls himself to his feet.

Jango Fett hovers in mid-air opposite him, as a huge wave crashes over Obi-Wan.

When it subsides, the Jedi has disappeared.

Jango Fett rockets up to the landing platform, where he drops down beside his ship.

He clambered inside the cockpit and settles into the pilot's seat. He punches buttons and the engines roared.

Outside Jango Fett's ship lifts off from the platform and heads up into the lowering sky. Lightning flashes and rain lashed the tower and streams across the surface of the platform, to where a hand suddenly clutches at the very edge of the platform.

* * *

On Tatooine...

The Naboo Starship descends, hovers, and land on a bluff.

Anakin, Seira,Mason and Padme got out.

They look down from the edge of the bluff to where the homestead is seen on the desert floor below.

"Stay with the ship, Artoo."Padme said.

Artoo whistled as Anakin,Seria, Mason and Padme started down the trail toward the homestead.

C-3PO was working outside the homestead.

He still lacks an outer covering; his inner parts and wiring show.

He looks up as Anakin,Seira,Mason and Padme arrived.

"Good evening. May I help you?"C-3PO said.

"Threepio?"Anakin and Seira asked.

"Oh, my... oh, my! Master Anakin! Mistress Seira! My goodness, I can hardly believe it! And this must be Miss Padme and Mr Mason."

"Hello, Threepio."Padme said.

"We come to see our mother."Anakin said.

"Oh, dear! I'm so terribly sorry, Master Annie."C-3PO said.

"Threepio, what's happened?"Seira asked.

"I think we'd better go inside."C-3PO said.

Anakin,Seira, Padme, Mason and Threepio arrived in the courtyard.

"Master Lars - Master Owen!Somebody to see you!"C-3PO said.

Owen Lars and Beru Whitesun came out into the courtyard.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker and this my sister Seira. We're here looking for our mother."Anakin said.

"Owen Lars... I guess I'm your step-brother. This is my girlfriend, Beru."Owen said.

 _"Step-brother?"_ Seira thought.

"Hello."Beru said.

"It's nice to meet you." Seira said kindly.

"I'm Padme."Padme said.

"And I'm Mason."Mason said.

"I had a feeling you two might show up some day."Owen said.

"Is our mother here?"Seira asked.

"No, she's not."a man voice said.

Cliegg Lars swings from the house on a small floating chair. One of his legs was heavily bandaged, the other was missing and he balanced awkwardly and puts out a hand.

"Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife...Come on inside. We have a lot to talk about."Cliegg said.

In the Kitchen...

Beru puts several steaming cups of ardees on a tray and exits the kitchen...

"It was just before dawn. They came out of nowhere. A hunting party of Tusekn Raiders."Cliegg said.

Cliegg, Owen, Padme, Anakin, Seira and Mason sat around the table, Beru brought the drinks from the kitchen.

"Your mother had gone out early,like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporatos. From the tracks, she was about halfway when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went outafter her. Four of us came back. Three more are still out there looking. I'd be with them,only... I just couldn't ride any more... until I heal."Cliegg said.

Seira felt her heart sank about the unfortunate things that happened to her mother.

Why she couldn't predicted this in the first place?

"This isn't the way I wanted to meet you two. This isn't how your mother and I planned it. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long."Cliegg said.

There was silent and then Anakin stood up.

"Where are you going?"Owen asked.

"To find my mother."Anakin

"No, Annie!"Seira said.

"She's dead, son. Accept it."Cliegg said.

"I can feel her pain, and I will find her. I know she's alive."Anakin said.

Anakin and Seria stood looking across the desert.

Padme and Mason comes running out of the homestead after him followed by Owen.

"You are going to have to stay here. These are good people, Padme. You'll be safe."Anakin said.

"Take my speeder bikes."Owen said.

Padme hugged Anakin and he walks over to Owen's speeder bike and another speeder, which was standing close by.

Seia gave Mason a quick kiss on the check before going to the speeder.

"I trust you'll watch over her,Owen."Anakin said.

"Don't worry."Owen said.

The two siblings swinged onto the bikes and the engines fires.

"We won't be long."Seira said.

Anakin and Seira takes off across the desert as Padme and Mason watched them go.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to Favorite, Follow or Review:)**


	13. Attack of the Clones Part 7

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 13: Attack of the Clones Part 7-The Battle of Geonosis  
**

Anakin and Seira stood in the middle of a crowd of Jawas and asks them from directions.

The Jaws confer exicitedly, then the Chief Jawa points in a particular direction.

The two siblings gets on their bikes and speeds off to where the Jawa pointed.

In the night the two siblings rode over a large dune toward a small flickering light in the distance. He rides up and stops the bike in front of a campfire.

There are bodies of three dead farmers lying beside the campfire.

Two Eopies were nearby, along with a burned and smoking speeder.

Anakin and Seira rode their speeder bikes through three exotic landscapes.

In one shot, they stop and looks down at some tracks.

Then they started up their speeders and rode off.

The lights of the vaporators blink in the night sky.

Somewhere close by a night animal howled.

* * *

Back in the Lars Home...

Padme was pacing the courtyard restlessly.

She stops, listening to the animal howling nearby.

Mason sighed and folded his arms as he rested against the wall.

She shivered slightly, then turns and goes into the garage at the side of the courtyard.

She stands looking at a speeder parked in the garage.

"Please don't leave us, Miss Padme. These people need your help."C-3PO said.

"I'm not leaving, Threepio. I just can't sleep."Padme said.

"That's something I cannot relate to. As a Protocol Droid, I'm either active or inactive. There's no in-between."C-3PO said.

"I guess you're lucky."Padme said.

"Do you really think so..? I suppose I shouldn't expect..."C-3PO said.

"You're not happy here?"Padme asked.

"Oh, I'm not unhappy... and my masters here ar so kind I wouldn't wish to trouuble them, it's just... being like this... well, it's embarrassing."C-3PO said.

"Being like what?"Padme said.

"Naked. If you pardon the expression. You see, when Master Annie and Mistress Seira made me, he never quite found the time to give me any outer covering. It's so humiliating. How would you like it if you had to go around with all your circuits showing?"C-3PO said.

"I guess I wouldn't like it at all."Padme said.

"Of course you wouldn't. Nobody would. It's simply not protocol."C-3PO asked.

Mason looked thoughtfully at a pile of spare parts and bits of metal and tools.

"Maybe we can do something about it."Mason said.

"I don't think so. Only Master Annie..."C-3PO said.

"Why not? They seem to have a box of old coverings here."Mason said.

"Oh? How observant of you, Mr Mason. Of course, I'm just not mechanically minded... if you see what I mean."C-3PO said.

Mason picked up a piece of metal and holds it against him. "Let's see, if we put this... here..."

"Ooooh! That's tickles."C-3PO said.

"You'll have to be quiet, Threepio. Hold still, please."Mason said.

* * *

Back on the Desert...

Anakin and Seira pulled up near the edge of a cliff.

They got off the bike and creeps to the edge. He looked over to see a Tusken camp in the oasis below.

One of the huts at the edge of the camp were two Tusken guards outside it.

Anakin and Seira creeped through the camp, working their way from hut to hut, flattening themselves against the walls overhearing snatches of Tusken conversation from inside, using the shadows to them until they arrived at the hut with the two guards.

They were sitting a short distance from the door and the two siblings wriggled around the black.

They take out their lightsabers and cuts into the base of the wall.

A hole in the wall appeared.

Anakin and Seira wriggles in it and pulls themselves to their feet.

There are candles everywhere and a shaft of moonlight from a hole in the roof pierces the gloom of the hut.

By its light, Anakin and Seira sees their mother, hanging from a wooden frame in the middle of the hut. He cuts her free, takes her into his arms, and lowers her gently to the ground. Her face was bloodied and has been terribly beaten.

Anakin and Seira cradles her tenderly.

"Mom... Mom... Mom..."Anakin and Seira asked.

Shmi's eyelids flutter and barely open.

They were caked with blood.

"Annie...?Seire? Is that you?" Shmi asked and her eyes focus slowly.

"We are here, Mom. You're safe. Hang on. We're going to get you out of here..."Anakin said.

"I'm so glad... to see you, Annie, Seire... Now... I am complete..."Shmi said.

"Just stay with me, Mom. I'm going to make you well again. Everything's going to be fine."Seira said as tears came down her eyes.

"You look so handsome and you look so beautiful. My son and daughter... my grown-up son and daughter. I'm so proud of you both,... so proud... I missed you so much... I love _you...both."_ Shmi said and dies.

There was silence for a moment.

Anakin and Seira lifted up their heads, listening for a moment, then they sit on the floor of the Tusken hut, cradling their mother in his arms, while Seira rested on his shoulder silently crying.

* * *

Obi-Wan arrived at the head of the trail. Far below, a flat plain stretches into the distance.

He stop, peering into the darkness, where strange shapes loom indistinctly.

He takes a pair of electronic binoculars from his belt and puts them to his eyes.

He sees a cluster of great towers like fantastic stalagmites rise from the plain below. Slow Pan with the binoculars, and suddenly a line of Battle Starships come into view.

Obi-Wan touched the viewfinder. Between fifty and a hundred Federation Starships in near rows. Some are on platforms that are carrying the Starships down to an underground facility. Other platforms are rising to the surface.

They carried thousands of battle droids that step off and file into the waiting ships.

A fully loaded Starship takes off.

Obi-Wan swinged the binoculars upward, to see more Federation Starships.

* * *

Back on Tatooine thin tendrils of smoke rise slowly in the cold, clear air. Somewhere an dog barked and an old woman comes out of one of the huts. She carries a pail. She swirls it and tosses the dirty water onto the ground.

As she goes back inside the hut, a Tusken childs runs past, dragging a stick in the sand.

The child runs through the line of huts, turns a corner, and stops suddenly, staring at the bodies of the two guards.

Between them, Anakin stands outside the hut door. His face was a grim mask and the child stared, then there is a flash of light as Anakin's lightsaber switches on.

Meanwhile Seira was looking after her dead mother's body.

 _"I'm sorry mother, we couldn't keep our promise..."_ Seira thought and as tears came down her eyes.

* * *

Obi-Wan come running back to his ship and climbs into the cockpit.

He settled into his seat.

His Arfour Droid beeps as a happy greeting.

Obi-Wan switched on his comlink. "Guiding light" to "old folks home."

* * *

In the Chancellor's Office...

A hologram of Obi-Wan flickered in front of a group, Yoda, Mace Windu, and Ki-Adi-Mundi and Senators.

Palpatine and Mas Amedda were in the middle of the group, watching with growing concern.

"...Starships from the Trade Federation and the Commerce Guilds are taking deliveries of battle droids from the foundries on Geonosis."Obi-Wan said.

"That's outrageous! The treaty forbids the Trade Federation from building up an army. What are they doing?!"Bail said.

"The droid foundry seems to be working at full capacity. I am going to go down and investigate. I will bring Jango Fett back home for interrogation."Obi-Wan said.

"Those Geonosian foundries are part of the Techno Union. We will call in their representatives and ask them a few very pointed questions."Palpatine said.

"One more thing. Jango mentioned he was recruited by someone named Darth Tyranus. Any idea who that might be?"Obi-Wan asked.

"With the forename Darth, a Sith he must be."Yoda said.

"Our missing apprentice. They are playing their hand at last."Mace said.

"Do you believe he could be the mysterious Sido-Dyas, who made the deal for the clone army?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Perhaps too many pieces are missing from this puzzle, there are."Yoda said.

"Be careful, Obi-Wan. This investigation is becoming less than routine. Do you need help?"Mace said.

"Let me see if I can figure out what's going on first."Obi-Wan said.

Then the hologram of Obi-Wan faded off.

Palpatine stared at the spot where the hologram was in disbelief.

"The Commerce Guilds are preparing for war... there can be no doubt of that."Bail said.

"Count Dooku must have made a treaty with them."Palpatine said.

"We must stop them soon before they're fully ready."Mace said.

"The debate is over, we need that clone army now!"Senator Ask said.

"Unfortunately, the debate is not over. The Senate will never be able to approve the use of that army before the separatists attack. Mas Amedda, who had been silent up until now suddenly speaks up."Bail said.

"This is a crisis! If the Senate votes the Chancellor emergency powers, he could approve the use of the army in a minute."Mas said.

"Please, please, I don't wish to have emergency powers. That's too extreme a solution. It's akin to a dictatorship. We must rely on the Jedi. Master Yoda, how many are available to go to Geonosis?"Palpatine asked.

"Two Hundred,... less or more."Yoda said.

"With all due respect for the Jedi Order, two hundred will be no match for hundreds of thousands of battle droids."Bail said.

"Patience. We should wait for Obi- Wan to report back. We don't know that Count Dooku has made a treaty with the Corporate Alliance, it's speculation."Mace Windu said.

"But we must prepare for the worst. I'm going to propose a motion granting emergency powers to the Chancellor at the next session. We must not wait!"Senator Ask said.

"Out of the question, Senator! You and I are too closely aligned. The issue will become partisan and debates will begin. The proposal must come from a neutral source."Palpatine said.

"If only Senator Amidala were here."Mas said.

Jar Jar stepped forward from the back of the group.

"Supreme Chancellor... my august colleagues, I would be proud to propose the motion in question. This is a grave situation, and I'm sure Senator Amidala, and the Queen of Naboo would agree."Jar Jar said.

"Thank you, Representative Binks."Senator Ask said.

"If called upon, I will serve. But it will be the saddest day of my life."Palpatine said.

* * *

Back at the Lars House all was quiet.

Beru came out of the house.

She went to a moisture line and starts to draw water.

Mason fixed the last piece of covering onto Threepio. "There!"

Owen and Padme was with him.

They look at Threepio.

He was multi-coloured in several textures, but he was completed.

"Um. How do I look?"C-3PO asked.

"Great! You look perfect."Owen said.

"Perfect? Oh, Mr Mason, I'm so happy!"C-3PO said.

"Thank you.""Threepio said and forgets formality and hugs him.

Mason hugs him back, laughing.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"C-3PO said.

"Well, Padme, I think he should be yours from now on... I know that is what my Mom would want."Owen said.

"Oh, my!"C-3PO said.

Then Beru called out from outside.

"Come topside, everybody! They're back! They're back!"Beru said.

Padme, Mason and Owen run out to join Beru.

Threepio followed and Cliegg hobbled out of the homestead on his speeder chair.

They stand looking out into the desert, where Anakin and Seira rode the speeder bikes toward the homestead.

Shmi's body was tied to it.

They run to them as they step away from the bikes as Anakin carried Shmi.

He stops, face-to-face with Cliegg.

Then he carried Shmi into the homestead and Seira followed sadly behind him.

Afterwards Seira came in the garage with a tray of food.

Anakin was kneeling by the speeder bike, using an electronic wrench to work on it.

"The shifter broke. Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things."Anakin said. "We were good at fixing things… always was. But we couldn't…Why did she have to die? Why couldn't we save her? I know we could have!"

"Sometimes there are things no one can fix. You're not all-powerful, Annie."Seira said.

Anakin started working with the wrench again. "I should be! Someday I will be… I will be the most powerful Jedi ever! I promise you, I will even learn to stop people from dying."

Seira was speechless. "Annie..."

"It's all Obi-Wan's fault. He's jealous! He knows we are already more powerful than he is. He's holding us back!"Anakin said and throws the wrench across the garage and looks at his trembling hands.

"Annie, what's wrong?"Seira asked.

"I… I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead, every single one of them…"Anakin said. "Not just the men… the women and the children too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals… I hate them!"

Seira looked at her brother in shock, she scent something different about him.

There was silence for a moment, then Anakin breaks down, sobbing.

Seira takes him into her arms.

"Why do I hate them? I didn't… I couldn't… I couldn't control myself. I… I don't want to hate them… but I just can't forgive them."Anakin said.

"To control our anger is to be a Jedi, Annie."Seira said. "I know you felt like you wanted revenge, so do I. But that's not the way of the Jedi. Anger and revenge is the way of the Sith."

"No. I'm a Jedi. I know I'm better than this. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"Anakin said.

"So am I."Seria said as she hugs him and weeps.

Afterwards..

Anakin, Seira, Padme,Mason Cliegg, Owen, Beru, and Threepio were standinq around Shmi's grave.

"I know wherever you are it's become a better place. You were the most loving partner a man could ever have. Goodbye, my dearest wife. And thank you."Cliegg said.

"Me and Seira wasn't strong enough to save you, Mom. But we promise we won't fail again… we miss you so much."Anakin said.

Seira only looked at her mum's grave in complete sorrow and regret.

Then they hear beeps and whistles and they turn to see Artoo rolling to them.

"Artoo, what are you doing here?"Padme asked.

Artoo Beeped and whistled.

"It seems he carrying a message from someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi. Does that mean anything to you, Master Anakin and Mistress Seira?"C-3PO asked.

Back in the Starship...

A rough hologram of Obi-Wan was projected onto the garage by Artoo.

Anakin, Padme, Seira, Mason and Threepio watched the flickering image.

"...Alliance have pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an... Wait!... ah... attack... I don't... make it... aaaggghhh!"Obi-Wan shouted and the hologram cuts off.

"I'm going after him!"Anakin said.

"I thought the first thing he said was to retransmit his message to Coruscant."Seira said.

"Yeah, you're right, you're right."Anakin said.

Anakin, Padme, Seira, Mason, Artoo and C-3PO leave the homestead, waving to Cliegg, Owen and Beru as they go into the desert. **  
**

In the Starship Anakin was sitting down in the cockpit with Padme.

While Seira sat next to Mason.

C-3PO was behind them and Artoo was beside him.

They were watching a hologram of Mace Windu.

"We will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you, Anakin,Seira and Mason is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your priority."Mace Windu said.

"Understood, Master."The three Jedi Padawan said and the hologram switched off.

Padme looking at the readout on the ship's control panel.

"They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come half way across the galaxy. Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away."Padme said.

Padme started to hit buttons and flick switches.

Anakin puts a hand over hers, stopping her and she stares at him.

"If he's still alive."Anakin said.

"Annie, are you just going to sit here and let him die? He's our friend... our mentor..."Seira said.

"...He's like my father, but you heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here."Anakin said.

"So what are we going to do?"Mason asked.

"He gave you three strict orders to protect me..."Padme said as she pulled her hand free and flicks more switches.

The engines fires.

" ...and I'm going to save Obi-Wan. So if you plan to protect me, you will have to come along."Padme said.

Anakin grinned and takes the controls.

Seira rolled her eyes. _"And you said I was always the dramatic one,Anakin."_

The Naboo Starship rises from the bluff and zooms away.

* * *

The Naboo Starship heads toward the rings of Geonosisand lands there.

Mason switched off the engines.

Artoo and Threepio were in the navigation area of the cockpit.

Padme was in the co-pilot's seat and gets up.

"Hey, where are you going?"Seira asked.

"To find Obi-Wan."Padme said and Anakin gets up and goes over to her.

"No! You're not!"Anakin said and he grabs her arm.

"Let go of me!"Padme said.

"We are not letting you go out there. It's too dangerous."Anakin said.

Padme said in shock."What?!

"It's our job to protect you. I said it's too dangerous. You're not going, and that's final!"Anakin said.

"HEY!"Seira shouted and got there attention. "We are on a important mission and right now you two are arguing like a angry married couple!Come on you guys! _Now_ its not the best time to start arguing..."

Seira then storms out of the cockpit of the Naboo Starfighter and Mason follows.

Anakin and Padme looked at each other in embarrassment before following their friends.

Artoo beeped and whistles.

"Yes, it is, Artoo. Most confusing. One moment they're generating a pleasant mutual attraction and the next, waves of violent hostility. Even though I'm programmed to understand them, I doubt if I ever shall."C-3PO said and Artoo whistled a plaintive sigh.

The four friends enter the stalagmite city. They stop, looking around in wonder at the emptiness.

"It's empty!"Padme said.

They start forward as they pass, the surface of the pillars seems to pulse slowly and move.

High above winged creatures grow from the pillars and detach themselves.

Anakin, Seira, Padme and Mason cross the square, reaching the middle.

They stop suddenly as four Geonosians grabs them.

Anakin, Seira and Mason reaches for their lightsaber.

"Wait!"Padme said.

Twenty winged Geonsians carrying weapons alight on the flagstones in front of them.

The Geonosians separate and Count Dooku appears and bows courteously.

"Senator Amidala, I've heard so much about you."Count Dooku said.

"Count Dooku, I assume."Padme said.

"I'm delighted to meet you at last. We have a great deal to discuss, Senator. I hope you can keep your three young Jedi under control."

"Don't worry they're housebroken."Padme said.

In the Conference Room...

Count Dooku sat at a large conference table with Padme on the far side.

Anakin, Seira and Mason stands behind her with eight Geonosians guards standing behind him.

Jango Fett stands behind Count Dooku, and six geonosian guards stand behind him.

"You are holding a Jedi Knight, Obi- Wan Kenobi. I am formally requesting you turn him over to me, now."Padme said.

"He has been convicted of espionage, Senator, and will be executed. In just a few hours, I believe."Count Dooku said.

"He is an officer of the Republic. You can't do that."Padme said.

"We don't recognise the Republic here, Senator. But if Naboo were to join our Alliance, I could easily hear your plea for clemency."Count Dooku said.

Anakin, Seira and Mason secretly grabbed their lightsabers, but doesn't turn them on.

"And if I don't join your rebellion, I assume this Jedi with me will also die?"Padme asked.

"I don't wish to make you to join our cause against your will, Senator, but you are a rational, honest representative of your people and I assume you want to do what's in their best interest. Aren't you fed up with the corruption, the bureaucrats, the hypocrisy of it all?.. Aren't you? Be honest, Senator."Count Dooku said.

"The ideals are still alive, Count, even if the institution is failing."Padme said.

"You believe in the same ideals we believe in! The same ideals we are striving to make prominent."Count Dooku said.

"If what you say is true, you should stay in the Republic and help Chancellor Palpatine put things right."Padme said.

"The Chancellor means well, M'Lady but he is incompetent. He has promised to cut the bureaucracy, but the bureaucrats are stronger than ever, no? Senator, the Republic cannot be fixed. It is time to start over. The democratic process in the Republic is a sham, a shell game played on the voters. It will not be long before the cult of greed, called the Republic, will lose even the pretext of democracy and freedom."Count Dooku said.

"I cannot believe that. I will not forsake all I have honoured and worked for and betray the Republic. I know of your treaties with the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guilds, and the others, Count. What is happening here is not government that has been bought out by business... it's business becoming government!"Padme said.

"Are you willing to betray your Jedi friends? Without your co-operation I can do nothing to stop their execution."Count Dooku said.

"What is to happen to me? Am I to be executed also?"Padme asked.

"I wouldn't think of such an offence. But, there are individuals who have a strong interest in your demise, M'lady. It has nothing to do with politics, I'm afraid. It's purely personal, and they have already paid great sums to have you assassinated. I'm sure they will push hard to have you included in the executions. I'm sorry but if you are not going to co-operate, I must turn you over to the Geonosians for justice. I've done all I can for you."Count Dooku said.

Jango Fett moved over to Anakin, Seira and Mason.

"I'll take that weapon."Jango Fett said.

Anakin, Seira and Mason glares at him.

"You may cause a lot of bloodshed, my young Jedi, but you three will not escape."Count Dooku said.

Padme looked at her friends."Guys..."

The three Jedi hands their lightsabers over to Jango Fett, however Mason secretly had an extra lightsaber behind his belt.

In the Geonosis High Audience Chamber, Anakin,Padme, Seira and Mason were standing in the centre of what looks like a courtroom.

Seated before them in a tall, boxed-off area was Poggle Oggle the Lesser, Archduke of Geonosis.

He was accompanied by his underling, Sun Rit.

Off to one side the Separatist Senators Po Nudu, Tessek, and Toonbuck Toora.

Next to them are the Commerce Dignitaries, Shu Mai, Nute Gunray, Passel Argente, Wat Tambor and San Hill of the Intergalactic Bank Clan.

Along the wall about a hundred Geonosians waited for a verdict.

"You have been charged and found guilty of Espionage."Sun Rit said.

"Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?"Poggle asked.

"You are committing an act of war, Archduke. I hope you are prepared for the consequences."Padme said.

Poggle laughed and Count Dooku simply smiled.

"We build weapons, Senator... that is our business! Of course we're prepared!"Poggle said.

"Get on with it. Carry out the sentence. I want to see her suffer."Nute said.

"Your other Jedi friendis waiting for you, Senator. Take them to the arena!"Poggle said.

The eight guards took hold of Padme, Anakin,Seira and Mason.

They are escorted out of the chamber and the sounds of chuckling.

In the gloomy tunnel, Anakin,Seira,Padme and Mason were tossed into an open cart.

The murmur of a vast crowd was heard offscreen.

Padme and Anakin were put in a prison tunnel, while Mason and Seira were put on another.

Mason looked at Seira. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life."Seira said.

"What are you talking about?"Mason asked.

"I love you."Seira said.

"You love me?! I thought we decided not to fall in love. That we would be forced to live a lie. That it would destroy our lives..."Mason said.

"I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway. My love for you is a puzzle, Mason, for which I have no answers. I can't control it... and now I don't care. I truly, deeply love you, and before we die I want you to know."Seira said.

The two Jed looked at each other and close their eyes as they kissed.

"I have no desire to be cured of this love either. Long or short, I vow to spend the rest of my life with you."Mason said.

Seira and Mason kiss each other again.

The driver cracks his whip over the Orray harnessed between the shafts.

The cart jerks forward. Suddenly, there was a huge roar and blinding sunlight as they emerge into the arena.

The great stadium was packed with tier upon tier of yelling Geonosians. The cart trundles to the center, where Obi-Wan was chained to one of five upright posts thatare three feet in diameter.

The carts then stopped.

Padme,Anakin, Seira and Mason were taken down, dragged to posts, and chained to them.

Padme and Mason were in the center.

"I was beginning to wonder if you two had gotten my message."Obi-Wan said.

"We retransmitted it as you requested, Master."Anakin said.

"Then we decided to come and rescue you."Seira said.

"It looks like you two are doing a good job so far."Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

Anakin rolled his eyes and Seira chuckled.

Their arms are pulled high above their heads, and the cart drives away.

There was another roar as Poggle,Count Dooku, Nute, the Fetts and Dignitaries arrived on the archducal box and take their places.

"The felons before you have been convicted of espionage against the Sovereign System of Geonosis. Their sentence of death is to be carried out in this public arena henceforth."Sun said.

In the box, Poggle rises and the crowd becomes quiet.

"Let the executions begin!"Poggle said and the crowd goes wild.

"I have a _bad_ feeling about this."Mason said.

From different gates around the arena, Three monsters were driven in.

One was a Reek (bull-like), one is a Nexu (lion-like), and one is an Acklay (a kind of dino-lobster).

They were driven in by Picadors carrying long spears and riding Orrays.

The Picadors poke the monsters toward the center, then retire to the perimeter.

The monsters toss their heads, looking around roaring.

Then they catch sight of the five captives and start moving toward them.

"You two take the one on the left. Me and Mason take the one on the right."Obi-Wan said.

"What about Padme?"Anakin asked.

Padme had turned around and was pulling herself up by the chain to the top of the post.

Within a moment, she was standing on top of it, trying to pull the chain free.

"It looks like she's already on top of things."Obi-Wan said.

The Reek charged at Anakin and Seira.

The two siblings quickly jumped up and the beast hits the post hard.

Anakin lands onto its back, wrapping part of his chain around its horn.

The Reek backs off, shaking its head angrily, which tears the chains from the post of Obi-Wan and Mason, who quickly ducked around the post as the Acklay charged.

It knocks the post flat, sending Obi-Wan and Mason sprawling.

The Acklay crunched the post between its claws, freeing the chain.

Obi-Wan leaped up and runs towards one of the picadors and the Acklay took off after him.

The Nexu arrived at Padme's post and rears on its hind legs.

One top, Padme struggled to tear the chain free, but Mason quickly took out his second lightsaber that contained a yellow kyber crystal inside to cut Padme's chain free.

The Nexu roared displaying wicked, dripping fangs.

In the archducal box, Nute Gunray beamed and rubbed his hands.

In the arena, Obi-Wan grabbed the Picador's long spear and pole vaults over him.

The chasing Acklay smashed into the Orray and it goes down.

The Picador tumbled onto the sand, where he is grabbed by the Acklay and crunched.

Anakin and Seira's Reek starts to buck and it charges around the arena with the two siblings hanging on for dear life.

They whirled the free length of chain around his head and casts it into the Reek's mouth.

Its jaws clamp hard on the chain.

Anakin and Seira yanks hard on the chain, turning the Ree and began to ride it.

The Nexu's claws dig deep into the post.

The cat-like creature reaches the top of the post and takes a swipe at Padme.

She turns and the claw barely catches her shirt ripping it off, leaving superficial claw marks across her back.

She hits the creature with her chain and it backs off down the pole.

Then, Padme jumped off the post into the air.

She swings around on the chain and whacks the beast hard on the head with both her feet.

Mason used the force to tumble the Nexu back onto the sand.

"Foul! They can't do that... shoot them or something!"Nute shouted.

In the arena, Obi-Wan ran out from behind the fallen Orray and throws the spear at the Acklay hitting it in the neck.

It lets out a terrible screech and turns on him. The Nexu springs up and makes to leap up at Padme again.

Mason slashed the Nexu's eye with his lightsaber making it howl in pain and the Skywalker siblings comes charging up on the Reek.

"You okay?"Anakin asked.

Padme nodded and gasping for air. "Sure! Well, sort of."

"Jump!"Seira shouted.

Padme leaped from the top of the post to land on the Reek in front of Anakin and Seira.

The Reek charged away around the arena.

The Nexu bounds after it and the Reek passed the wounded Acklay.

The Nexu smelled the blood and turns aside to attack the Acklay.

The two monsters started to fight and the crowd groaned and booes.

 _"On the bright side were are not the bait anymore!"_ Seira thought.

Obi-Wan ran and jumped on the back of the Reek behind Anakin.

Across the arena, the Nexu, having chewed up the Acklay, starts to advance toward them.

In the archducal box, amid the uproar, Count Dooku felt a tap on his shoulder. He turns to see Mace Windu standing behind him.

Count Dooku masked his surprise elegantly as he surveys the arena and sees Jedi Knights standing at every entrance and exit.

"Master Windu, how pleasant of you to join us. You're just in time for the moment of truth. I would think these three new boys of yours could use a little more training."Count Dooku said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dooku. This party's over." Mace Windu said and signaled, and at stategic places around the arena there were sudden flashes of light,then one hundred Jedi switch on their lightsabers.

The crowd was suddenly silent.

Count Dooku's lips curled in slight amusement. "Brave, but stupid, my old Jedi friend. You're impossibly outnumbered."

"I don't think so. One Jedi has to be worth a hundred Geonosians." Mace Windu said.

The battle began as Geonosians flew everywhere.

The Droids fire at the Jedi, who deflect the bolts and cult down the droids.

The Geonosian troops fire ray guns that were more difficult for the Jedi to deflect.

The Reek and the Nexu are spooked by the battle.

The Reek bucked the riders off its back and stampedes around the arena, trampling droids and Jedi that have moved into its path.

Padme picked up a discarded pistol and joins the fight.

Several Jedi run to the center of the arena and toss lightsabers to Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Among the crowd, Jedi cut down swaths of Geonosians and the droids.

On the sand, the other Jedi were fighting and attacking the droids.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Seira and Mason swing their lightsabers, cutting the droids in half.

Padme blasted at the droids and the Geonosians.

Among the tiers, Jedi were slowly being driven back. They have killed heaps of Geonosians and have knocked out piles of drpoids, but sheer numbers are telling.

Individual Jedi were being cut down or blasted/ The rest are retreating into the arena.

Anakin,Seira, Padme and Mason were back-to-back fighting droids and flying Geonosians.

Mace Windu fought fiercely with Jango Fett. Finally, the bounty hunter falls.

His helmet goes flying, bouncing down the steps, tumbling and rolling, kicked there and there by random feet.

The bounty hunter's body fell to the ground. Mace Windu runs to the center of the arena and fights back-to-back with Obi-Wan, as they swiped and mangle droids.

"Someone's got to shut down these droids."Obi-Wan said.

"Don't worry! It's being - taken care of!"Mace Windu said.

* * *

In a Starship...

Ki-Adi-Mundi leaded a raiding party of twenty Jedi through the lines of parked Battle Starships.

They cut a swath through masses of droids until they arrived at the Command Starship.

They cut their way up the ramps and into the Command Ship.

Ki-Adi-Mundi and the surviving Jedi fight their way through the corridors of the Command Ship, deflecting laser bolts, slicing droids.

They burst onto the bridge and chop down the command droids.

The Neimoidians flee in all directions.

Ki-Adi-Mundi leaned over the control panel. He located the illuminated master switch and punches down on it. It goes dark.

Instantly, all the droids on the Starship and all the droids in the arena Froze!

There was a moment of stunned silence, then the Jedi cheered.

"We've done it! Now we have a chance!"Plo Koon said.

Suddenly, there was a harsh beeping sound.

All the droids on the Starship and all the droids in the arena start fighting again!

"The system's off but they're still active. That's a new feature. They are independent of the control system."Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

Mace Windu, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme, Seira, Mason and an exhausted group of twenty Jedi stand in the center of the arena surrounded by a ring of battle droids.

The bloodied sand around them was strewn with the bodies of dead Geonosians, shattered droids and Jedi.

At the foot of some steps, Boba Fett finds his father's battered helmet.

"I don't like this." Seira said as she looked around.

"You and me both, Seirie." Anakin muttered.

"Master Windu! You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order."Count Dooku said.

"What's he playing at?" Mason whispered.

"Now, it is finished." Dooku continued. "Surrender and your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku." Windu declared.

"Then." Dooku said, "I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to be destroyed."

The Droids raised their weapons.

Anakin and Padme clasps hands tightly, while Seira and Mason do it togehter.

Count Dooku raises his hand to give the order to fire.

The Jedi readied their lightsabers when Padme looked up."Look!"

She pointed out as several ships began to circle around and shoot the droids.

The ships landed and clone troopers came out.

There is a hellstorm of laserfire that bounces off the laser shields created by the Gunships.

Yoda appeared at the door of one of the Gunships.

"Come on - hurry! Hurry!" Yoda said.

The surviving Jedi dashed to the Gunships and scramble in.

Mace Windu hanged on tight as the Gunship, firing all its weapons, rises out of the arena up and over the topmost rim.

The massed lines of parked Federation Starships and the droids were surrounded by thousands of Republic Starships, disgorging tens thousands of Clone Troopers.

Beyond, more Republic Starships are landing and spewing out troops.

Mace Windu stared at the incredible sight.

"More battalions to the left. Encircle them we must, then divide."Yoda said.

The Clone Troopers open fire with artillery.

Explosions wrecked the parked Battle Starships.

Clone Troopers advance, firing at the massed droids.

Fighter Droids flew overhead, exchanging fire with the Gunships and Jedi fighters.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Seira,Mason and Padme were at the open sides of the Gunship.

Clones fire down at the droids below.

The Gunship slows, circling over a droid gun-emplacement.

It blasts it, but suddenly the Gunship is rocked by a near miss. It lurches violently.

As the ship flew, Obi-Wan was the only one to keep his lightsaber out, as he was by the opening.

"Hold on!" Obi-Wan cried as they flew. Quickly, the Skywalkers grabbed on as they approached enemies.

"Aim right above the fuel cells." Anakin advised.

The gunman did just that and the building went down.

"Good call, my young Padawan." Obi-Wan complimented. The time travelers nodded in appreciation as well.

As they flew on,Seira took notice of Windu leaving his ship and fighting with the clones.

"Attack those Federation star ships, quickly."Windu said.

The gunman did so but not much happened.

They soon flew over the huge ground battle, which the gunman fired down on to help.

As they continued in their flight, a thick cloud of dust surrounded them.

"A star ship's down!" Mason cried.

After a while, they managed to escape the cloud.

"Look over there!" Obi-Wan pointed.

The five followed his finger to see three small figures escaping.

"It's Dooku." Anakin said, "Shoot him down!"

The clone pilot turned to them briefly. "We're out of rockets, sir."

"Follow him." Anakin ordered instead.

"We're gonna need some help!" Padme said.

"There isn't time!" Obi-Wan protested. "Anakin, Seira, Mason and I can handle this."

"What about me?!" Padme cried.

"You have to be protected." Anakin said.

As they followed Dooku, the ships with him pulled back and began to shoot at their followers.

One hit got the ship and caused Padme and the clone to fall.

"Ahh!" Padme cried.

Anakin, Seira and Mason stared down in horror as Padme hits the ground below.

"Put the ship down!" Anakin ordered.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried."Don't let your personal feelings get in the way! Follow that speeder!"

The ship continued to follow Dooku.

"Lower the ship!" Anakin ordered.

"We can't take Dooku alone!" Obi-Wan protested. "We need you! If we catch him, we can end this war right now! We have a job to do!"

"I don't care, put the ship down." Anakin said.

"You will be expelled from the Jedi Order!" Obi-Wan protested.

"I can't leave her."Anakin said.

"Come to your senses!" Obi-Wan said. "What do you think Padme would do if she in your position?"

"They would do their duty." Anakin said.

"It's gonna be okay." Mason reassured. "She's fine."

"How do you know?" Anakin asked.

"Reach into the Force." Mason advised.

Anakin did so and physically calmed down.

"You feel them?"Seira asked and Anakin nodded.

"Then calm down and focus on the mission."Mason said.

Anakin smiled lightly. "Thank you Mason."

The two nodded at Obi-Wan who was smiling proudly at them.

The desperation in Anakin was no longer there.

Seira and Mason truly were a miracle workers in Obi-Wan's eyes.

The ship followed Dooku to his hideout.

Once landed, the four Jedi ran out and their lightsabers activated.

As they reached Dooku, they found him preparing to escape.

"You're gonna pay for all the Jedi that you killed today, Dooku." Anakin said, calmly with no anger in him.

Seira and Mason smiled lightly at that before they became serious again.

"We take him together." Obi-Wan said. "You go in slowly on the left-"

"I'll take him now!" Anakin interuppted, charging Dooku.

"Anakin no!" Obi-Wan cried.

Instead of telling her brother to stop, Seira followed Anakin as he was shot by Force Lightning.

"No!" Obi-Wan cried.

"Anakin!" Seira cried, running towards him and kneeling beside him, her lightsaber deactivated.

"As you see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours." Dooku said. "Now, back down."

As he finished speaking, Dooku raised his hand and shot Force Lightning at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber in response, protecting him from the weapon.

Seira's eyes widened.

She didn't know the lightsaber could stop the lightning.

"You'll be fine." Mason reassured to Anakin.

"Just focus on recovering."Seira said.

"I don't think so."Obi-Wan said.

Dooku took out his own lightsaber and activated it.

Obi-Wan charged the older man and they began to fight.

Neither landed a blow on the other.

Each strike Obi-Wan had against Dooku was reflected and when he tried to slice under him, the Sith jumped.

"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me." Dooku said."Yoda holds you in such high esteem."

Obi-Wan attacked again as the blades of light locked, Dooku quipped. "Surely you can do better."

Obi-Wan attacked again but he couldn't land a hit on Dooku.

Seira and Mason watched as Dooku and Obi-Wan fight.

They could see that Obi-Wan was not as good as Dooku but he was doing his best.

Anakin groaned.

"Don't overexert yourself." Mason warned. "I know how it feels. Just relax and you'll recover faster."

Anakin nodded slightly. Suddenly,

Seira heard Obi-Wan cry out.

She turned as her Jedi Master fell to the floor, a burn on his arm seen.

Quickly, Seira grabbed her lightsaber and activated it.

She leaped towards Dooku, using the Force, and locked blades with him, preventing him from striking Obi-Wan.

"Well, this is interesting." Dooku remarked looking at Seira.

"You will not hurt him." Seira said calmly as he spun out of the lock before trying to strike the older man, forcing him to move away from Obi-Wan.

The Sith Jedi Master was impressed by Seira's level of skill.

Despite having so little training, Seira was able to hold her own against the Sith quite well.

However, Dooku managed to push Seira with the Force towards the wall.

Seira banged her head and her lightsaber deactivated near her.

Dooku stood above Seira, about to strike her when...

"NO!" Anakin shouted and leaped up to lock blades with Dooku, preventing him from striking Seira.

Seira, who was too weak from her hit to the head to focus, gave into unconciousness.

"Seira wake up! Seira!" Mason's voice rang through Seira's head as she opened her eyes only to see Dooku and Anakin, using Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

Her eyes widened as Anakin's arm was cut off and he was thrown towards Obi-Wan, Mason and her, which she just noticed that Obi-Wan had Force pulled him towards them.

Anakin was unconscious.

"A-Anakin." Seira whispered, reaching out with her hand slightly to touch her brother's cut arm.

Mason heard someone approaching and saw Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda."Count Dooku said.

"Count Dooku." Yoda replied.

"You have interferred with our affairs for the last time." Dooku said and he used the Force to remove a wall fixture and throw it at Yoda.

Yoda dropped his cane and raised his hands, retaliating by throwing the fixture back. Dooku tried again with a different one but Yoda set it on the ground, though slightly roughly.

Dooku looked up and his hands followed.

He brought parts of the ceiling down towards the green Jedi.

Yoda caught the pieces and set them aside.

"Powerful you have become, Dooku." Yoda said. "The Dark Side, I sense in you."

"I've become more powerful than any Jedi." Dooku said. "Even you."

As Dooku said this, he released Force Lightning on Yoda. Yoda held out his hand and caught the lightning in his palm.

Seira's eyes widened in surprise as her strength slowly began to return, though her head still hurt.

Yoda shot the lightning back at Dooku, who reflected it to the ceiling. Dooku shot the lightning again but Yoda caught it and neither relented until Dooku let go.

"Much to learn, you still have." Yoda said.

"It is obvious that this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the Force." Dooku said. "But by our skills with a lightsaber." As he said this, Dooku activated his lightsaber.

Yoda followed and the two began to fight.

Seira's eyes were wide in amazment as she and Mason watched Yoda fight.

They had never seen the Jedi fight before and it was quite a sight.

Yoda jumped around, easily avoiding Dooku's blade.

Their blades locked.

"Fight well, you have, my old Padawan."Yoda said.

"This is just the beginning." Dooku said before he turned and used the Force to break a power column.

Mason called upon the Force with all his might but it wouldn't work until Yoda helped, allowing Dooku to escape.

With their combined powers, Mason and Yoda managed to keep the power column away from the three of Jedi on the floor as Obi-Wan woke up as it fell on them and Anakin as it was moved away from them.

Mason helped Seira to stand up.

Anakin,Seira, Mason and Obi-Wan looked around while Yoda looked down in sadness.

Meanwhile, the ship with Padme and the troopers landed.

They paused as Dooku's ship left and he escaped.

They shot at him but he escaped.

"Anakin!" Padme cried as she entered the room.

Padme hugged Anakin, who had been helped up by Obi-Wan.

While Mason helped Seira.

Anakin was barely able to stand up.

The Clone Captain marched up to Yoda and salutes smartly. "Resistance is at an end, General. What are your orders?"

Yoda looked at him and sighed.

* * *

Back on Coruscant in the Jedi Temple...

The beautiful temple basks in the red glow of the setting sun.

"Where are your apprentices?"Mace Windu asked.

"On their way back to Naboo. They were escorting Senator Amidala home."Obi-Wan said.

They are standing, looking out through the tall windows at the great plaza below and Yoda was sittimg in his chair.

"I must admit without the clones, it would not have been a victory."Obi-Wan said.

"Victory? Victory, you say?"Yoda asked.

Obi-Wan turned and looks at the sad little Jedi sitting in the Council Chamber. Apart from Ki-Adi-Mundi and Plo Koon, who was wounded, the Chamber was empty.

"Not victory, a defeat, it was... Master Obi-Wan. Begun, the Clone War has."Yoda said.

* * *

In Coruscant...

Palpatine, Jar Jar, Bail Organa and the other senators with two royal guards, stand looking down at the square below.

Tens of Thousands of clone troops were drawn up in a strict formation and moved forward in near files to climb the ramps of the Military Assault Ships.

Everyone watched as in the square loaded Assault Ships took off.

The sky above was thick with transports.

Clone Troops marched and board the Ships.

The Great Clone War has begun...

* * *

A few weeks later on Naboo...

In a rose-covered arbor overlooking the sparkling late, Mason and Seira stand before a Naboo Holy Man.

Mason wore his Jedi clothing, while Seira wore a beautiful white wedding dress and her hair was tied up as a fishtail braid.

Threepio and Artoo stood by watching as the Holy Man blessed the happy couple and amid gently falling rose petals, Mason and Seira kissed.

They were now husband and wife.

The happy couple held hands together as they looked at the beautiful sunny view.

Everything was perfect.

 _For Now..._

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  
**

 **Next is _Revenge of the Sith_**

 **Where Seira's troubles are only beginning...  
**

 **Also I'm adding Ahsoka in it.**

 **Feel Free to Favorite, Follow and Review:)**


	14. Revenge of the Sith Part 1

**I don't own Star Wars**

 **But my OCs Seira, Mason, Pax, Kaya and my future ocs.**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 14:Revenge of the Sith Part 1**

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

 _War!_

 _The Republic is crumbling under attacks by the ruthless Sith Lord, Count Dooku._

 _There are heroes on both sides._

 _Evil is everywhere._

 _In a stunning move, the fiendish droid leader, General Grievous, has swept into the Republic capital and kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Galactic Senate._

 _As the Separatist Droid Army attempts to flee the besieged capital with their valuable hostage, four Jedi Knights and three padawans lead a desperate mission to rescue the captive Chancellor. . . ._

 _3 Years Later..._

In Space, four Jedi Starfighters entered and head toward an enemy Battle Cruiser.

The Jedi Fighters maneuver in unison, dodging flack and enemy laser fire.

R2-D2 was on Anakin's ship.

R4-P17 was on Obi-Wan's ship.

While R2-R9 was on Seira's ship and R6-H5 was on Mason's ship.

Seira was now 21 years old and her chestnut blonde hair was tied in a bun with a violet blue ribbion. She wore a violet-blue dress that had a ribbion behind its back and blue flats.

There was also three x-wing ships following behind them.

Inside the three ships were three padawans Pax Chizzik, Ahsoka Tano and Kaya Masako.

Pax Chizzik was a 16 year old boy with dark blonde hair and green eyes. The Padawan of Seira Skywalker.

Ahsoka was a 16 year old Torguta that red skin and white markings around her eyes and forehead. Also white horns on the top of her head. She was the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker.

Kaya Masako was a 15 year old girl with cherry red hair and violet eyes. The Padawan of Mason Novan.

A giant space battle is revealed as the tiny Jedi ships continue their assault in a synchronous ballet. **  
**  
Obi-Wan bounced through the flack with a frown.

His ship rocked violently.

Anakin and Seira smiled as they blasted two trade federation droid fighters.

"There isn't a droid made that can out fly you, Master, and no other way to get to the Chancellor..."Anakin said.

"Fighters incoming!" Ahsoka announced.

"Where?" Anakin and Seira asked at the same time.

"Incoming squadrons have locked onto us and are preparing to fire seeker missiles!"Kaya shouted.

"Kaya prepare our countermeasures!" Mason ordered. "Seira,Pax, go with Kenobi! Help him take out the squad in front of us!"

"What about me and Ahsoka, Mason?"Kaya asked.

"You two come with me and Anakin."Mason replied.

"We've got the ones on our tail!" Anakin said. "R2, divert power from reverse shields and prepare to maximize thrusters."

There was a number of bleeps as the blue droid complied and Anakin broke away from the squad.

A moment later, his targets all exploded as he scored direct hits, but none of his friends were able to notice his success.

Seira, Pax and Obi-Wan engaged a number of tri-winged fighters that released ship-wreckers called 'buzz droids'.

Mason,Kaya and Ahsokaengaged a handful of vulture droids with success.

The four Jedi and the three padawans fighters swerve in unison as eight trade federation droid fighters attacked.

After several clever moves by the Jedi, eight of the federation droid fighters collided with each other in a ball of flame.

Obi-Wan struggled to maintain control of his ship. "We've got to split them up."

"Break left, fly through the guns on that tower."Seira said.

The seven heroes dived toward the surface of one of the larger trade Federation battleships and were forced to fly through a maelstrom of laser flack.

They skimmed the surface, followed by the droid drop fighter, which was followed by Anakin and Seira.

"Cut right. Do you hear me?!"Seira shouted.

"Cut right. Don't let him get a handle on you. Come on, Artoo, lock on! Lock on!"Anakin said.

Artoo beeped as the crosshairs merge on the droid drop fighter.

"Hurry up! I don't like this!"Obi-Wan said.

"Me neither!"Pax agreed.

Obi-Wan flew through a narrow gap between two towers on a Battleship. The Droid Drop Fighter hits one of Obi-Wan's wings with a laser blast, and parts of the ship go flying around Obi-Wan's Astro Droid, Arfour.

"We're locked on...we've got him..."Seira said.

The two skywalker siblings dropped in behind the two Droid Drop Fighter and blows them apart.

"Yeah! We got him...good going, Artoo."Anakin said.

"Next time you two are the bait...Now let's find the Command Ship and get on with it..."Obi-Wan said.

"Lock onto them, Artoo."Anakin said.

"Master, General Grievous's ship is directly ahead."Mason stated.

Artoo beeped a reply, and it reads out in Anakin's cockpit.

"The one crawling with vulture droids."Ahsoka answered.

"I see it. Oh, this is going to be easy."Kaya said.

Ahead was a Trade Federation Cruiser with bat-like Droid Vulture Fighters stalking around on the hull.

The Vulture Fighters transform into flight configuration, lift off the Cruiser, and attack the four Jedi Starfighters and the three padawans x-ships.

"Come on, guys."Mason said.

"There's too much at stake. We need help. Odd Ball, do you copy?"Obi-Wan said.

"Copy, Red Leader."Odd Ball said.

"Mark my position and form your squad up behind me..."Obi-Wan said. **  
**

"We're on your tail, General Kenobi. Set S-foils in attack position."Odd Ball said.

The protective ray shield lowers on the main hangar of the Trade Federation Crusier, and six new droid tri-fighters emerged and join the droid vulture fighters heading toward the four Jedi and the three padawans.

The four Jedi Starfighters and three padawans X-Ships extended the stability foils on the ends of their wings. **  
**  
Anakin smirked. "This is where the fun begins."

Ten Vulture Droids straight ahead, coming down the left side.

"Add five Tri-fighters on the right..."Mason said.

"I'm going head to head. See you."Anakin said.

"Take it easy, Anakin."Seira said.

"I will, Seirie."Anakin answered.

Four Clone Fighters move into formation behind the Jedi.

"I'm on your right, Red Leader."Odd Ball said.

"INCOMING!"Pax shouted.

Artoo,R2-R9 and R6-H5 squealed as five Droid Tri-Fighters pass by at high speed on the right.

"Five more on the right!"Ahsoka reported.

Six more vulture droid fighters pass at high speed from the left. All hell breaks loose.

The four Jedi and the three padawans continue to fly in unison, backing up each other.

"Here we go."Seira said.

The Jedi and padawan ships split up and make a quick loop around the droid tri-fighters, ending up behind them.

The Droid Tri-Fighters exploded.

"Yes!"Kaya said in victory.

"The fun is not over yet, guys."Seira stated.

"I'm going high and right."Obi-Wan said.

"Hang on. There are four more of them."Mason said.

"You stay with me...swing back and right...help me engage. Back off...Let them pass between us."Obi-Wan said.

"We're coming around. We're coming around on your tail."

"All right, engage...and hurry. These droids are all over us like a rash."Obi-Wan said.

In one incredible move, Anakin and Seira swinged in behind the Droid Tri-Fighters, blowing them away one by one until there is only one left.

Artoo,R2-R9 and R6-H5 chirped.

Anakin and Ahsoka accelerated past the last two Droid Tri-Fighter, slams on their brakes, flips the Fighter around and blasts the Fighters from the front.

Artoo beeped frantically as they fly through the debris of the destroyed ships.

"Anakin,Seira, Ahsoka you have six on your tail."

"We know!"Anakin and Seira said.

"Also four more closing from your left."Mason stated.

"WE KNOW!"Anakin and Seira shouted.

"Break right and go high."Obi-Wan said.

"We're going low and left."Anakin said.

Anakin,Seira and Ahsoka swooped low and skims across a trade federation battleship, dodging flack as Artoo bounced along, trying to get out a sentence.

"Hang on, Artoo. Obi-Wan, do you copy? I'm going to pull them through the needle..."Kaya said.

"Too dangerous. First Jedi rule: "Survive."Mason said.

"Sorry, no choice. Come down here and thin them out a little."Anakin said.

Obi-Wan dropped in behind the droid vulture fighters chased Anakin, Seira and Mason.

"Just keep me steady...hold on...not yet...now break left."Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan and the three padawans fired as he swings across the back of the vulture droids, blasting four of them away.

Anakin, Seira and Mason headed for a trench along the surface of one of the Trade Federation Battleships.

They flew into the trench, which ends in a conning tower with a small slit between two main struts.

"You'll never get through there, Anakin. It's too tight."Mason said.

"Use the Force, think yourself through, the ship will follow."Seira said.

Artoo beeped nervously.

"We're not going to make it!"Pax shouted.

"Wrong thought, Pax."Anakin said.

Anakin and Seira slipped through the narrow gap making the trailing vulture droid fighters crash.

"I'm through."Anakin said.

Obi-Wan, Mason and the three padawans continued to fire on the vulture droid fighter driving them into the explosion.

Finally, the two Jedi and the three padawans peeled off and swings around, pulling up alongside Anakin and Seira.

The clone squad seven battled the droids.

"There are too many of them."Odd Ball said.

"I'm on your wing. Break left. Break left. They're all over me. Get them off my..."Clone said.

"I'm going to go help them out!"Anakin said.

"No, no! They are doing their job so we can do ours. Head for the Command Ship!"Obi-Wan said.

Another clone fighter was hit, bursts into flames and spinned off into space.

A vulture droid fighter raises its head to locate its target and fires missiles at them.

"Missiles! Pull up!"Mason said.

The four Jedi and the three padawans break right and left and the missiles followed them.

Anakin does a barrel roll spin, causing the missiles following him to collide and explode.

Two missiles continue to chase Obi-Wan.

He banked sharply to the right, then to the left, causing one of the missiles to overshoot.

"They overshot us!"Seira said.

The second missile streaks next to Obi-Wan's fighter and exploded.

Obi-Wan's ship rocked and R-4 screamed as his starfighter rips through the explosion.

"They're coming around!"Ahsoka reported.

"Surge all power units. Artoo! Stand by the reverse thrusters."Anakin ordered.

Anakin and Seira spinned their starfighters.

The missiles spin and collided.

"We got'em!"Anakin said.

Seira smiled. "Just like old times Annie."

Pax and the girls were being chased by missiles, but they managed to outsmart them and the missiles end up crushing into each other and exploded.

Two missiles continue to track Obi-Wan and Mason.

"Flying is for droids."Obi-Wan said.

Mason chuckled. "Well, you better get used to it."

Suddenly, Obi-Wan shudders, and his ship started to plummet toward the surface of the Trade Federation Cruiser.

The trailing missiles flew into what looks like debris, and detonate.

Five silver balls flew out of the debris and attach themselves to the ship.

The balls pop open, revealing small buzz droids that began to crawl across the surface like spiders.

"I'm hit! Anakin?"Obi-Wan said.

"I see them...Buzz Droids."Anakin said.

The buzz droids crawled across Obi-Wan's ship and start to tear it apart.

Sparks erupted where the buzz droids break into the wiring.

"Arfour, be careful. You have one..."Obi-Wan said.

Arfour's head gets ripped off and flies away.

"Oh dear. They're shutting down all the controls."Obi-Wan said.

"Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them."Anakin said.

"The mission. Get to the Command Ship. Get the Chancellor! I'm running out of tricks here."Obi-Wan said.

Anakin moved into position just off Obi-Wan's left side and angles his ship so his guns are pointing at the drodis crawling over Obi-Wan's Starfighter.

Anakin fired and vaporized the two buzz droids, along with the left wing of Obi-Wan's ship.

"Anakin, hold your fire...hold your fire. You're not helping here."Mason said.

"I agree, bad idea. Swing right...ease over...steady..."Seira said.

"Wait! I can't see a thing! My cockpit's fogging. They're all over me, Anakin."Obi-Wan said.

"Move to the right."Anakin said.

"Hold on, Anakin. You're going to get us both killed! Get out of here. There's nothing more you can do."Obi-Wan said.

"I'm not leaving without you, Master."Anakin said.

"Be careful you guys!"Kaya said.

 _"I hope you know what your doing Annie."_ Seira thought.

Anakin moved his ship next to Obi-Wan's and tries to physically knock the buzz droids off.

There were only five left.

He managed to get one off, but badly dents Obi-Wan's ship in the process.

One of the Buzz Droids tears apiece off of the front of Obi-Wan's ship.

Flames burst out, and more smoke billows out, obscuring the Jedi's view.

Seira and Mason quickly knocked off three of the buzz droids and the fourth crawls out onto Anakin's ship and started attacking Artoo.

Artoo fought the buzz droid.

"Blast it...I can't see...my controls are gone."Obi-Wan said.

"Well that's not good."Mason said.

"Get'em, Artoo. Watch out!"Kaya shouted.

"Artoo, hit the buzz droid's center eye."Anakin said.

Artoo extended an arm and aims a stream of electricity at the swerving buzz droid.

The buzz droid was hit squarely in the eye and falls off the ship.

"Yeah, you got him!"Ahsoka said in triumph.

"Great job, Artoo."Mason said.

"Stay on my wing...the General's Command Ship is dead ahead. Easy...pull up...Head for the hangar."Anakin said.

"Have you noticed the shields are still up?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh?! Sorry, Master."Anakin said.

Seira rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Same old Anakin."

Anakin, Seira and Ahsoka streaked ahead of Obi-Wan and Mason's disintegrating Jedi Fighter and blasted the shield generator.

It sparked and exploded.

"Whoo!"Kaya shouted.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this."Obi-Wan said.

* * *

The shield door drops away and Obi-Wan crashed on the deck of the hangar bay, engulfed in a fantail of sparks.

A set of blast doors started slamming shut across the hangar opening, as material was sucked into space.

Anakin maneuvers around the oncoming junk and flies into the hangar just as the blast doors slam shut.

"Well that's not good."Pax stated.

Obi-Wan ignited his light saber and cuts his way out of the cockpit.

He jumps dear just as his ship exploded.

Six Battle Droids rush at them from all directions.

Pax, Ahsoka and Kaya quickly jumped out the ship to help the Jedi.

Pax took out his dark green lightsaber.

While Ahsoka took out her twin green lightsabers and Kaya her purple lightsaber.

Anakin jumped out of his ship and cuts his way through the Battle Droids to where Obi-Wan and the three padawans were fighting.

Mason helped Seira out of her ship without Anakin or the others noticing.

Artoo popped out of the ship and followed Anakin and Seira.

"Artoo locate the Chancellor."Anakin said.

"And make sure you tap into the ship's computers."Seira said.

The three padawans helped the four Jedi cut down the last of the droids and followed Artoo over to a computer wall socket.

The four Jedi and the three padawans fought off five more droids as Artoo tried to find the Chancellor.

Finally, a hologram of the Trade Federation ship appeared.

"The Chancellor's signal is coming from right there. The observation platform at the top of that spire."Obi-Wan said.

"I sense Count Dooku..."Mason said.

"I sense Asajj Ventress."Seira said bitterly.

"We sense a trap."Ahsoka said.

"Next move?"Anakin asked with a smirk.

"Spring the trap."Obi-Wan said with a smile.

The four Jedi and the three padawans started to leave.

The Jedi and the padawans stop and turn to Artoo.

"Artoo, go back. We need you to stay with the ships."Anakin said.

"Here, take this, and wait for orders."Pax said and tossed the comlink to Artoo.

* * *

General Grievous entered the bridge of the Trade Federation cruiser followed by his two bodyguards.

He walked to the front of the bridge and stands in front of the Neimodian Captain.

"What's the situation, Captain?"General Grievous said.

"Four Jedi and three Padawans have landed in the main hangar bay."Captain said.

"Just as Count Dooku predicted."General Grievous said.

* * *

Anakin, Seira, Mason, Obi-Wan and Pax head for the elevator, while Ahsoka and Kaya went the other way as part of the plan.

A door opened in the hallway and four of General Grievous's bodyguards confront the four Jedi and the young padawan.

"General Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Mason Novan and Seira Skywalker. We've been waiting for you."one of the robot guard said.

"We are here to relieve you of Chancellor Palpatine, not join him."

As a dozen more droids join the group, the Skywalker siblings ignite their lightsabers and stand back-to-back.

Seira looked at her brother. "Anakin..."

"Ready."Anakin said.

Anakin,Mason, Seira and Obi-Wan used their lightsabers and cut a large circle in the floor.

Pax quickly followed after the Jedi to the next floor.

The four Jedi and Pax waited for an elevator to arrived.

"Destroyers!"Mason said.

They turn around and see they were face to face with four destroyer droids.

The droids started blasting away.

Anakin and Mason deflected the bolts.

Obi-Wan frantically pushed the elevator button several more times.

Finally the door opened, and they rush inside under a hail of laser bolts.

The elevator door slide shut.

The Jedi turn to see battle droids standing behind them.

"Drop your weapons! I said drop'em."the battle droid said.

"As if!"Pax growled.

Pax and the Jedi activated their lightsabers and destroy all the battle droids. **  
**  
The elevator began to move and screeches to a stop.

"Did you press the stop button?"Obi-Wan asked,

"No, did you?"Anakin asked looking at his sister.

"Of course not!"Seira said.

"Me neither."Pax said.

"Well, there's more than one way out of here."Mason said looking up.

Anakin ignited his laser sword.

"We don't want to get out, we want to get moving. Artoo...Artoo. Do you copy? Activate elevator 31174..."Obi-Wan said.

Anakin cut a hole in the elevator ceiling.

"Artoo?"Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin climbed through the hole in the ceiling of the elevator.

"Always on the move, bro."Seira said with a smile.

Obi-Wan continued to talk on the comlink.

Artoo quietly beeps a reply **.**

Suddenly, the elevator plummets down the shaft.

Anakin quickly jumped and grabs onto the hallway entry door. He watched as the elevator recedes down the shaft and disappears.

The Jedi struggled to keep his grip on the closed door as sparking wires rain down on him. **  
**  
The elevator started to descend rapidly.

"Stop, stop! Artoo, we need to be going up."Mason said.

* * *

Anakin struggled to hang on to the narrow edge of the elevator shaft.

The door to the elevator shaft is pried opened and two battle droids appeared in the doorway and look down at Anakin.

They pointed their guns at him.

"Hands up, Jedi! Don't move."the first droid said.

"Roger, roger."the second droid said.

* * *

The elevator races down as Obi-Wan, Mason, Seira and Pax held on for dear life.

"Stop. Artoo! We need to go up! Stop, stop!"Obi-Wan shouted.

The elevator stopped with a jolt.

Obi-Wan fell to the floor.

Pax sighed in relief. "Well that went well."

Mason helped Obi-Wan stands up after having fallen in the elevator.

"Now, that's better..."Seira said.

* * *

Anakin looked down and sees the elevator heading toward him at a high rate of speed. He looks at the battle droids leaning over him with their guns pointed at him.

He calculated for a moment, then gives himself a push and flips himself up into the elevator shaft.

Before Anakin descent down the shaft, the elevator raced up through the shaft, cutting the droids in two.

Anakin landed on the elevator and quickly drops back through the hole in the ceiling.

Obi-Wan was startled and ignites his lightsaber. "Oh, it's you..."

"Who else do you think it would be?"Seira joked. **  
**

"What was that all about?"Anakin asked.

"Well, Artoo has been..."Obi-Wan stated.

"No loose wire jokes...He's doing the best he can."Anakin said.

"Did I say anything?"Obi-Wan asked.

"He's trying!"Anakin protested.

"I didn't say anything!"Obi-Wan said.

"Can we _please_ concentrate on the mission."Pax groaned in annoyance.

"My padawan is right you know."Seira said.

Mason smiled. "As always..."

The elevator door opened and the four Jedi and Pax carefully make their way into the main room of the General's Quarters.

At the far end sat Chancellor Palpatine.

The five moved toward the chancellor.

Obi-Wan bowed at Palpatine. "Chancellor."

"Are you all right?"Anakin asked.

His face stayed neutral as they approached him, which puzzled them.

Shouldn't he be glad to see his rescuers arrive?

It wasn't until they were within a few feet of him, that he made a discreet motion with his fingers. "Count Dooku."

The five turned around to see the count flanked by a cowled figure and four super battle droids.

"Your swords, please." Dooku said casually. "We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor, now would we?"

As he spoke, he held his own light saber in a ready combat position.

His companion threw back her cowl, revealing a bald white head and gleaming dark eyes.

"Asaaj Ventress." Seira growled drawing her lightsaber, but not activating it yet.

Mason moved to stand beside her, his own lightsaber just waiting to be activated.

The couple had run into Dooku's assassin a number of times, but she always managed to escape through chance and circumstance, sometimes both.

This time, Mason promised himself, she wouldn't get away.

And neither would Dooku.

"Pax, when we move, take care of those droids and guard the Chancellor." Seira ordered. "Can you do that?"

"Yes, mistress. But please be careful." Pax replied as he activated his dark green blade.

"We will." Seira and Mason said at the same time.

The five Jedi shed their cloaks as they got into position.

"And this time, we do it together." Obi-Wan muttered at Anakin.

"I was about to say that."Anakin replied.

"Get help! You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord."Palpatine said.

"Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our specialty."Obi-Wan said.

The light sabers were ignited, and the battle began.

Pax wasted no time in moving to cut down the huge silver robots that took aim at his master and his friends.

His green lightsaber removed arms and legs before either slicing them in half or running them through their central processing units.

The last one he demolished by using a force repulse technique to smash the droid into a wall, scattering its bits and pieces everywhere.

With that done, he quickly moved to defend the Chancellor, should the need arise.

For now, he would have to watch and see if his friends would be able to win this battle against the Sith.

Mason and Seira advanced deliberately on the Sith assassin, blades in their ready positions.

The alien had led them on a chase to another room, away from their friends until she was comfortable with the distance.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were already engaged in a fierce battle with her master, but they ignored that for now.

Their entire attention was focused on Asaaj.

Her blades humming as they sought to remove Mason's head from his shoulders.

Seira sped forward when the assassin flipped backward to dodge the stab, slashing at her legs and hoping to cripple her.

Unfortunately, Asaaj was every bit as fast as Seira was, and she managed to block the attack with one of her crimson blades.

Seira used the Force to leap high back over her secret husband while he used it to leap forward and press the attack.

And so the battle went on.

Whenever one of them flagged in energy, the other would step forward to take their place.

Their goal was to wear out the assassin so that when the opportunity presented itself, they could both rush her.

And the plan worked. Asaaj was strong, but even she could not stand up to the two well-rested sword-wielders.

The first blow she took was a stab from Seira to the shoulder, slowing down her attack pattern.

The next blow she took was a cut to her leg inflicted by a powerful swipe from Mason.

Her light saber blocked most of it, but the momentum behind the attack still managed to burn her leg badly, eliciting a scream and a stumble backwards from the woman.

She stood at a few paces away from them, panting heavily and standing in an awkward stance.

Mason and Seira both regarded her coldly, waiting for her to make her final move.

"Mercy." Asajj panted, sheathing her light sabers. "As Jedi, you… will offer mercy?"

Mason held up his black blade with a cold expression on his face. "You're not a very good liar. Do you seriously think that we're going to let our guard down in front of you?"

Assaj hissed and charged forward, her movements clumsy.

Seira and Mason blocked and dodged with ease now and retaliated freely until Asaaj was reduced to a crawling wreck.

Seira used the force to yank away her light sabers while Mason cut them in half.

He raised his black blade for the final blow, only to have Seira block him.

"What are you doing?" Mason demanded.

"We can't kill her unless Master Kenobi gives the order." Seira said. "We don't have the right to her execution."

"You want to take her prisoner?" Mason asked. "Seira, we can't afford the risk that she might get away again! Besides, even the Jedi have historically killed Sith- it's one of their main jobs to make sure that the Sith don't threaten the galaxy!"

Seira hesitated and sighed. "You're right. Go ahead."

She deactivated her lightsaber and stepped aside.

Mason moved forward, bringing his lightsaber up again.

Asaaj tried in vain to use the force to stop the blow, but Mason severed her hand when she outstretched it.

The next thing to meet his blade was her long, skinny neck.

The secret couple sheathed their light sabers and began jogging back to where the Chancellor was being held.

* * *

When they got back to the room, Anakin had just freed the Chancellor from his restraints, a troubled look plastered on his face.

Obi-Wan was knocked out on the floor, partially buried by some rubble.

Pax was also sprawled on the floor, unconscious.

"What happened to him?!" Seira cried as she knelt beside her padawan.

"He tried to jump in and help me when Master was hurt by Dooku." Anakin said tiredly as he moved to get Obi-Wan out from under the rubble. "He choked him, but I managed to keep him from killing him."

Seira noticed the body of the Count, minus his head, which was rolled into a corner with a surprised expression on her face.

"Let's get a move on before someone or something comes down to investigate what happened."Mason said.

"I agree with young master Mason."Chancellor Palpatine said. "It is likely that some battle droids are on their way. And I'd rather avoid recapture."

The others said nothing as Mason picked up Pax and Anakin threw Obi-Wan over his shoulder.

* * *

Explosions were rocking the ship at this point, so they could only assume that the Republic was concentrating their heavy artillery on the flagship.

And they would have no way of knowing whether or not to halt their attack long enough to let the Jedi out.

They would just have to get out as quickly as they could.

Unfortunately, the way back to their ships was blocked by non-functioning elevators.

Anakin contacted R2 to try and get one of them back online, but the little droid did not respond.

Before Anakin could try again, another explosion rocked the ship, more violently than ever before.

The ship actually began to succumb to Courascant's gravitational pull, causing the hall way to turn on its side.

Mason forced the door to one of the elevators open and made sure everyone got in safely.

The team began to run down the elevator shaft, which was at a nearly horizontal position.

Seira could only hope Ahsoka and Kaya were safe.

Before she'd even finished the thought, the ship began to right itself making the elevator shaft tilt back to its vertical position.

Anakin, Seira and Mason were forced to fire grappling hooks to hang on and keep from freefalling all the way down the shaft.

Anakin bore the heaviest weight, with Obi-Wan on his shoulder, and the Chancellor hanging on to his legs.

Mason had to make sure that his grip on Pax didn't loosen, but that posed to be little problem for him.

They hung there suspended in the shaft.

"Well I guess things can't get much worse from here."Seira muttered.

They heard a shrieking sound above and Mason gave her a flat look. "You just _had_ to tempt our luck, didn't you?"

The elevator, when they looked, was falling straight towards them.

Anakin tried to get R2 to shut down the elevator, but it was clear that the droid wouldn't be able to do it in time.

"Jump!" a now-awake Obi-Wan shouted.

"Aw, snap!" Mason groaned.

Then they all let go, falling into the dark depths before the tilt of the ship catches up with them and they hit the side of the shaft and slide at great speed just ahead of the elevator.

The shaft continues to rotate until it is completely horizontal.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Seira and Mason take out and throw grappling hooks.

The hooks catch and they continued to fall.

Pax opened his eyes and held tightly on Mason.

All the doors in the elevator shaft opened up, and the group swinged through the open door into a hallway.

The elevator roared by. **  
**  
The five rescuers and the chancellor flew through the elevator door and landed.

"Let's see if we can find something in the hangar bay that's still flyable. Come on."Obi-Wan said.

"Artoo, get down here. Artoo, do you copy?"Anakin asked in his comlink.

* * *

As the Federation Cruiser continued to rotate, Artoo squealed and pokes a periscope out of a pile of broken battle droid parts.

He looked around then rockets up out of the debris.

* * *

"General, we found the Jedi. They're in hallway 328."Bodyguard said.

"Activate ray shields."General Grievous ordered.

* * *

The group and the Chancellor run down the hallway.

Suddenly, ray shields drop around them, putting them in an electronic box in the middle of the hallway.

"Ray shields!"Pax said.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath to express his total disappointment.

"Wait a minute, how'd this happen! We're smarter than this."Obi-Wan said.

"Apparently not, Master. This is the oldest trap in the book...Well...I was distracted."Anakin said.

"Oh, so all of a sudden it's my fault."Obi-Wan said.

"You're the Master. I'm just a hero."Anakin said.

"I'm open to suggestions here."Mason stated.

"Why don't we let them take us to General Grievous. Perhaps with Count Dooku's demise, we can negotiate our release."Chancellor Palpatine said.

The Jedi and Pax look at each other in disbelief.

"I say...patience."Anakin answered.

"Really Patience? That's _your_ plan, is it?"Seira asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Artoo will be along in a few moments and he'll release the ray shields..."Anakin asked.

Artoo came skidding across the hallway and bashes into the opposite wall.

He took a moment to compose himself.

"See! No problem."Anakin said.

Suddenly several doorways opened revealing three destroyer droids.

Sixteen battle droids emerged from behind the destroyer droids.

Artoo turns and zapped one of the super battle droids who then kicked Artoo over.

"So big brother do you have a plan B?"Seira asked sarcastically.

* * *

The group was forced into the command ship's bridge.

Their lightsabers had been confiscated and were being held by the droid captain escorting them.

Now they were handed over to a caped mechanoid that they all recognized from holo-profiles as General Grievous.

"Oh yes. General Kenobi, the Negotiator. We've been waiting for you. That wasn't much of a rescue."Grievous said.

"That depends upon your point of view."Pax growled.

"And the Skywalker siblings...I was expecting two of your reputations to be a little older."Grievous said.

"General Grievous...Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. You're shorter than I expected."Anakin insulted.

"Jedi scum."General Grievous growled.

"Anakin, try not to upset him."Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, we have a job to do."Mason said.

"Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection."General Grievous said.

"Not this time. And this time you won't escape."Obi-Wan said.

"Artoo."Anakin and Seira said.

Artoo began to shriek and shot out smoke, tazer blasts, and anything else that would scramble the droids that were holding them captive.

The general himself was hit by one of the electrical bursts, and he stumbled backwards.

The four Jedi and Pax used this opportunity to call their lightsabers back to them, even as Ahsoka and Kaya dropped down in from the air ducts.

Kaya activated her purple lightsaber to slice through the cuffs binding the chancellor first while the four Jedi mostly freed themselves.

Ahsoka cut Pax free with one her lightsaber.

"Thanks,soka." Pax grinned as he activated his lightsaber.

"No problem, Pax."Ahsoka said and gave him a wink.

"Crush them!" Grievous growled. "Make them suffer!"

He had just recovered from the stun blast that R2 had given him.

His personal bodyguards moved forward, their stun staffs active and ready to hurt.

The three padawans responded by using the Force to fling the guard droids back over the controls further down the bridge.

They then moved on to begin the almost-methodical process of destroying the standard battle droids.

Mason and Seira saw some droids trying to take the chancellor away, but they quickly put a stop to that while Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way to follow a slowly retreating General Grievous.

The Jedi had no problem in taking out the standard droids that were in charge of running the ship, but the bodyguards were another matter.

General Grievous found himself surrounded on all sides as soon as his guards were demolished.

Anakin was behind him, Obi-Wan in front of him.

Mason was perched atop a console his lightsaber in his hands and in a ready position.

Seira and the three padawans were all attempting to gain control of the ship, contacting the Republic and telling them to stop firing on them.

Picking up one of the staffs dropped by his guard, Grievous laughed as Obi-Wan took a fighting stance.

"You lose, Kenobi!"

Then he threw the staff at the window, smashing through it and flinging himself out into space.

The four Jedi and their padawans each quickly found something to hang onto until the blast doors were shut.

Once they had, the alarms were blaring as they all staggered to their feet.

Seira and Anakin immediately set to work on claiming the controls, planning on sending the ship into autopilot mode while they made their escape.

"Um, Master?" Kaya asked. "I think we have a problem."

"Add it to the pile." Mason muttered as he focused on sending a broadcast to the Republic telling them that Grievous had escaped.

"No, seriously."Kaya said. "I think all of the escape pods were just launched."

This gave the others pause, even amongst all the noise.

"All of them?" Mason asked.

"All of them." Seira said as she scanned the console.

"Well… blast it." Obi-Wan scowled.

He turned to Anakin and Seira, who were already moving. "It must have been Grievous. Can you two fly this ship?"

"You mean 'do we know how to land what's left of this thing?'"Seira corrected.

"Buckle in. This is gonna be rough."Anakin said.

The others moved to strap themselves into the nearest seats and awaited Anakin's orders.

He and Seira were the best pilots in the group.

"Snips fire up any emergency boosters we have left." Anakin ordered."Seira work on deploying all emergency flaps and landing gear. Mason, keep up contact the fleet and tell them what's happening in here- some of them are still shooting at us. Master, grab those controls, keep us level. Pax,Kaya and R2, I need you three to scan the ship's inventory in case it comes to the worst and we need to find something to get off of this hunk of junk."

They all moved to do as they were told.

The battle had taken a huge toll on the ship, and they were now caught up in Courascant's gravity field.

The ship was headed on what could be a very messy collision course with the planet itself.

"Okay, the fleet knows what's happening." Mason reported. "They've sent us coordinates to an emergency landing cruiser pad."

R2 let out a series of bleeps.

"Yeah, I know this isn't a cruiser, but it's better than nothing!" Seira snapped as she read the little droid's words on the console.

Suddenly the ship was rocked by a series internal explosions and a giant shudder.

Anakin shot a look back at everyone. "We lost something?"

"Not a problem." Ahsoka replied. "We're just flying half of the ship now."

The ship began to shake violently and heat up rapidly as they entered the planet's atmosphere.

Flames danced across the front of the vessel.

The group began to sweat from the heat as much as the pressure that they were all feeling.

"This is Commander Mason Novan on board with the Supreme Chancellor. Command code Aincrad-twenty-twenty-two." Mason said. "Is this the Republic?"

"Yes sir." the captain replied. "Civilian air traffic control, squad five-two-eight coming to take you in."

"All right, Captain." Mason began. "Fireships on the left and the right, focus on getting these fires under control."

"Yes sir." the captain said as they cut off the communication.

A moment later, Pax and Kaya reported that the fires on the ship were being put out.

Anakin and Seira told everyone to brace themselves and they were only seconds away from impact.

The crash was controlled, if nothing else.

Anakin and Seira had managed to level the wreckage of the ship to be parallel to the ground, causing them to land a high speed, but still land.

As they skidded across the giant landing platform, they smashed into a control tower, completely leveling it, but harming no one since most of the employees had been evacuated already.

When the scrap pile finally stopped, the Jedi and Chancellor all released a breath that they had been holding unconsciously.

Obi-Wan grinned and looked around at his friends. "Another happy landing."

* * *

The small Jedi Shuttle carrying Palpatine and the Jedi arrived at the landing platform.

There were senators, including Bail Organa, Jar Jar Binks and C-3PO, waiting for them.

The ship landed to drop off the Chancellor.

Anakin went to go with him,Artoo, Ahsoka, Seira and Pax alongside him.

Then he stopped and turned to see Obi-Wan still lounging by the entrance.

"Hey." Anakin said. "Aren't you coming?"

"Oh no, I'm not camera ready." Obi-Wan stated.

"Hey, hold on a second." Anakin protested. "This whole rescue mission was coordinated by you. You deserve the recognition."

"Ah, but let's not forget that you rescued Palpatine after defeating Dooku while I was unconscious, and then making a daring escape with me on your back."Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, well…" Anakin stated. "What about Mason? He and Seira killed Ventress, shouldn't he get some of the glory?"

"Me and Kaya are going back to Mandalore to visit my family." Mason said and smiled sheepishly. "I guess you'll have to accept the medals yourself."

Seira rolled her eyes at her husband's statement. "You're all just heartless, aren't you? I'll go with you, Anakin."

"Thanks, Seire." Anakin said gratefully.

He looked back at Obi-Wan and Mason. "And you all owe me for saving your skins for the tenth time."

" _Ninth_ time." Obi-Wan replied. "That little escapade on Kashyyyk doesn't count."

Anakin rolled his eyes, Obi-Wan and Mason smiled.

"We'll see you at the briefing." Mason said as the ship began to take off again.

Seira and Pax sent their friends a wave good bye as they followed Anakin, R2-D2 and Ahsoka back to Senate Building Grand Hallway.

The Chancellor went up to Mace Windu.

"Chancellor Palpatine are you alright?"Mace Windu asked.

"Yes, thanks to your four Jedi knights, they killed Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress."Palpatine said. "But General Grievous has escaped once again."

"General Grievous will run and hide as he always does. He is a coward."Mace Windu said.

"That maybe true, but with Count Dooku and Ventress dead, he is the leader of the Droid Army, and I assure you, the Senate will vote to continue the war as long as Grievous is alive."Palpatine said.

"Then the Jedi Council will make finding Grievous our highest priority."Mace Windu answered.

Seira was having a chat with Bail Organa.

"Senator, do you think that the Separatist morale will fail now that Count Dooku and his assassin have both been defeated? More importantly, what kind of effect should this victory have on the Republic?"Seira said.

"Well." Bail stated as Anakin nodded a silent thanks to Seira and slipped away. "I should think that there will be some mixed feelings about all of this. Granted, we now have two people that were instrumental in stopping this war out of the way, but this event only happened when the Chancellor was taken right out from under us. So we deliver a rousing victory, but only when threatened at our core? I think that…"

Pax and Ahsoka were walking behind them.

"Who would have thought politics could be so boring?"Pax whispered. "I don't know how can Seira remember all of this information."

"Well you better get used to Paxie."Ahsoka teased and Pax chuckled at his best friend.

Pax and Ahsoka were quite very close friends to each other.

Once Ahsoka was nearly executed of a crime she didn't commit and it turned out Barriss Offee was behind it and was sent to prison.

But even though Ahsoka was asked to return to the Jedi Order, she felt betrayed and wanted to leave.

But Pax couldn't bare to live without her and Ahsoka realized she was doing a big mistake and decided to stay.

As the Clone War continued, Pax began to have forbidden feelings for her and he decided to keep it a secret.

The two padawans didn't notice Anakin going behind one of the giant columns to meet up with a shadowy figure, who was revealed to be Senator Padme.

They embraced and kissed.

"Oh, Anakin! Thank goodness, you're back."Padme said.

"I missed you, Padme. I've missed you so."Anakin whispered.

"There were whispers...that you'd been killed. I've been living with unbearable dread."Padme said.

"I'm back, I'm all right. It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. And it might have been...If the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim sieges."Anakin whispered.

Anakin started to give her another kiss.

Padme stepped back. "Wait, not here..."

He grabbed her again. "Yes, here! I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married."

"Anakin, don't say things like that. You're important to the Republic ... to ending this war."Padme said.

"Are you all right? You're trembling. What's going on?"Anakin asked.

"Something wonderful has happened."Padme smiled.

They looked at each other for a long moment.

"Annie, I'm pregnant."Padme answered.

Anakin was stunned. He thinks through all of the ramifications of this.

He takes her in his arms. "That's . . . that's wonderful."

"What are we going to do?"Padme asked in worry.

"We're not going to worry about anything right now, all right? This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life."Anakin said and the two of them hug each other.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first part.**

 **Also feel free tell me what you think so far:)**


	15. Revenge of the Sith Part 2

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 15: Revenge of the Sith Part 2**

A few days later in the evening, Mason and Kaya returned back to Coruscant after visiting Mason's family in Mandalore.

Seira was waiting for her husband in her apartment.

Her chestnut blonde hair was tied in a straight ponytail and wore a sensual long pink nightdress with a robe.

Mason came in, while holding a dark blue container that held a surprise lunch in it.

"Master Mason."Threepio said. "What a delight to see you again. I shall tell mistress Seirie."

"Mason!That will be all, Threepio."Seira said.

"Are you sure, my lady?"Threepio asked.

"Yes,now go."Seira said.

"Very well."Threepio said walking away.

The moment Threepio left, Seira rushed to Mason and they hugged each other.

"I brought dinner."Mason said showing Seira the blue container.

"How did you manage this?"Seira asked with a smile.

"Me and Kaya had to hitch a ride on a cargo freighter."Mason said putting the container in the table.

"What happened to your military transport?"Seira asked.

"It blew up."Mason said. "Anyway, the captain was bringing a shipment from a restaurant in Mandalore and he gave me something to bring home."

Seira was surprised at his statement.

"What?"Mason asked.

"You called this 'home'."Seira said.

"What else would I call it?"Mason giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Mason brought Seira in the sofa.

"Padme's family gave me something."Seira said. "I think I still have it here somewhere."

"Must be something good."Mason said.

"It is,it'll be perfect."Seira said. "Homemade fruit bread slices, my specialty."

"You _have_ a specialty?" Mason asked with a smirk as Seira sat next to him.

"Of course! I know how to make lots of I was little, I helped my mother cook every day."Seira said. "I've been saving it for a special occasion."

"An evening alone with you?"Mason said smiling as he held Seira's hand. "I can't think of an occasion more special."

Seira smiled as she rested on her husband's shoulder.

Later that night,after having dinner with Mason, Seira watched the sunset with him.

"I wish it could always be just like this."Seira said.

Mason smiled at his wife. "Me too."

The two looked at each other and kissed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Padme was standing in the balcony brushing her hair.

Anakin leaned against the wall, watching her lovingly.

"Every second I was thinking of you. Protecting the endless, nameless Outer Rim settlements became a torture...the battles were easy, the longing became unbearable...I've never been so happy as I am at this moment."Anakin said.

"Annie, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo. We could go to the lake country where no one would know...where we would be safe. I could go early-and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens."Padme said.

"You are so beautiful."Anakin said.

"It's only because I'm so in love..."Padme said.

"No, it's because I'm so in love with you."Anakin said.

"So love has blinded you?"Padme teased.

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant..."Anakin stated.

"It's probably true."Padme said walking up to him and kissing him softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

Later that night Anakin tossed and turned.

 _The view was strangely distorted and disorienting._

 _Padme was on a table in an alien medical chamber._

 _She was giving birth and was screaming._

 _"Anakin, help me! Help, Anakin!"Padme screamed._

 _She screamed and died._

 _Then the scene went black as an infant's cry was heard.  
_

Anakin woke up in panic and was covered in sweat.

He looked over in the bed and saw Padme sound asleep next to him.

Anakin got out from under the sheets and sits on the side of the bed. He is breathing heavily.

He puts his head in his hands and weeps.

He regains his composure and leaves the room down a set of stairs.

Padme woke up realized Anakin was gone. "Anakin?"

She gets out of bed and goes downstairs to look for him.

Anakin walked down a flight of stairs onto a large veranda.

Padme descended the stairs and joined Anakin on the veranda.

She took his hand.

He doesn't look at her.

"What's bothering you?"Padme asked.

"Nothing..."Anakin answered and touched the japor snippet around Padme's neck, that he gave her when he was a small boy.

"I remember when I gave this to you."Anakin said.

"Anakin, how long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?"Padme asked.

"It was a dream."Anakin said.

"Bad?"Padme asked.

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother just before she died."Anakin said.

"And?"Padme asked.

"It was about you."Anakin said.

They looked at each other.

A moment of concern passed between them.

"Tell me."Padme said.

"It was only a dream."Anakin said.

Padme gave him a long, worried look.

Anakin took a deep breath. "You die in childbirth..."

"And the baby?"Padme asked.

Anakin shook his head.

"I don't know." He said his voice cracking slightly.

Padme was at his side quickly rubbing circles on his arm. "It was only a dream."

Anakin gripped her lightly and looked in her eyes. "I won't let this one become real, Padme."

"Anakin, this baby will change our lives. I doubt the Queen will continue to allow me to serve in the Senate, and if the Council discovers you are the father, you will be expelled from the Jedi Order."Padme said.

"I know..."Anakin said.

"Anakin, do you think Obi-Wan and Mason might be able to help us?"Padme suggested.

"Have you told them anything?"Anakin asked.

"No, but he's your mentor, your best friend...he must suspect something."Padme said.

"He's been a father to me, but he's still on the Council and Mason is like a close friend to me. Don't tell them anything."Anakin said.

"I won't, Anakin."Padme said. "But what about Seira?"

"Don't tell her either, she would feel upset that I didn't tell her about us..."Anakin said. "Our baby is a blessing, not a problem."

* * *

The following morning Seira and Mason went to a meeting in the briefing room in their Jedi clothes and robes.

By the time the meeting ended, the last of the Jedi were leaving and Anakin rushed into the room.

Only Obi-Wan, Seira and Mason remained at the front of the lecture hall.

They were shutting off some holograms and electronic charts and maps.

"Annie, where have you been? You missed the report on the Outer Rim sieges."Seira said.

"I'm sorry, I was held up. I have no excuse."Anakin said.

"In short, they are going very well. Saleucami has fallen, and Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity."Mason said.

"What's wrong then?"Anakin asked.

"The Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today."Obi-Wan said.

"Well, that can only mean less deliberating and more action. Is that bad? It will make it easier for us to end this war."Anakin said.

Mason and Seira were surprised at Anakin's statement.

"Anakin, be careful of your friend Palpatine."Seira said.

"Be careful of what?"Anakin asked as they walked up the stairs.

"He has requested your presence."Obi-Wan said.

"What for?"Anakin asked.

"He would not say."Mason said.

"He didn't inform the Jedi Council? That's unusual, isn't it?"Anakin asked.

"All of this is unusual, and it's making me feel uneasy. You're probably aware that relations between the Council and the Chancellor are stressed."Obi-Wan said.

"I know the Council has grown wary of the Chancellor's power, mine also for that matter."Anakin said."Aren't we all working together to save the Republic? Why all this distrust?"

Seira walked up to her brother in worry.

"The Force grows dark, Anakin, and we are all affected by it. Be wary of your feelings."Seira warned.

The four Jedi walked out the Briefing Room.

* * *

Afterwards Seira walked back to her apartment in the temple and decided to change her outfit, it was no longer the traditional robes, but her usual dark blue dress and her hair braided in the same style.

She then walked out of her apartment in the temple and looked around, she saw the younglings running to their class.

Young Jedi in training, seeing the future of the order formed a gentle smile upon her face.

Seira walked down a hallway and then noticed Pax, Ahsoka and Kaya teaching a lesson in there, they were very busy on what they were doing so she didn't bother them at all.

She walked down part of a hallway when she saw Master Shaak Ti her husband's master teaching some of the younglings.

She stopped and began to walk over to the master and younglings.

"Mistress Skywalker." Master Shaak said.

Seira bowed her head. "Master Shaak Ti."

Master Shaak turned to the younglings."Young ones allow me to introduce you Jedi knight Seira Skywalker. She was the padawan to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Hello mistress Skywalker."the younglings said.

"Hello young ones."Seira said and smiled.

"I am going to have my friend here continue with our lesson."Shaak said.

Seira looked at her. "What?"

"Council business, I'll be back within fifteen minutes." Master Shaak Ti said and walked off.

Seira awkwardly turned back to the younglings. "So what were you learning?"

Caleb Dume one of the younglings raised his hand.

He had brown hair and green eyes.

He was Master Billaba's padawan.

"We were learning about the missions for padawans. Like what they do and how dangerous it can me, miss." He said.

"Well how about you ask me questions about the missions and I'll answer them the best I can." Seira said and winked.

Then Seira was overwhelmed by hands going up all at once, she was shocked and then lowered her hands and tired to calm them down.

Seira smiled and partly laughed to herself as she calmed down the young ones.

"How about I'll let you line up and ask me." she said.

Quickly the young ones lined up in order to learn about their future from a Jedi Knight like what they want to become someday.

Seira watched as Caleb stepped forward to be the first to ask his question.

"Is it scary out there? Being out on the battlefield." He asked.

Seira nodded. "It used to be scary, but trusting your instincts will make you brave."

"But shouldn't you be used to it?" an alien asked in the back with two eyes.

Seira chuckled. "Maybe but no one is used to having death in front of their faces."

Caleb walked to the back and then stepping in front was Shaila Khalee a young girl with black braided hair, she seemed a bit nervous to ask her question.

"Do you kill people out there?" She asked.

Seira looked at the child and then to the others, who were wondering the same thing.

"I had a few times but it was to protect my master and my friends."Seira said. "I do not accept killing someone as a victory or even something great. Its terrible but only find it alright if I am protecting others, that is the Jedi Code."

Shaila walked in the back and then another boy stepped forward. "Have you fought against the Sith before?"

"Yeah I've came face to face with some pretty mean Sith lords." Seira said.

"Is it hard to remember your training when you are fighting out on the battlefield?" He asked.

"Sometimes but it happens, its easy to just remember your survival skills."Seira said.

An alien kid with blue skin stepped forward. "Was being a padawan hard?"

"Being a padawan was hard, hmm. Well the training was difficult, I guess its whoever your master was really. Though in my honest opinion, being a padawan wasn't hard. Its more of an honor." Seira said.

The kid walked back and then a four year old girl with light pink hair and brown eyes known as Anala Howells, who was youngest of the younglings stepped forward. "Is staying away from the dark side hard?"

Seira looked at her. "If you remember your training and what you want to do its pretty easy."

"How do you do it?" Anala asked.

"I think of my brother, my friends and my master, I think of my goal becoming a Jedi Master and helping others throughout the galaxy." Seira said.

Before more kids asked more questions coming over was Master Shaak along with Mason.

The two Jedi walked over, Seira along with the younglings bowed their heads.

"Greetings Master Novan, welcome back Master Ti." The younglings said.

It may have been a long time since she studied in the temple as a youngling but she had forgotten the manners and respect they had to give the masters.

Seira turned over and saw the smile across her husband's face as he looked at the younglings.

"Hello young ones." Mason said.

The young ones gathered around the masters and awaited to hear their wise words.

Mason glanced over at his wife and smiled, Seira formed a soft smile and then noticed him kneeling down on one knee to Anala and the other younglings.

"Keep up your training young ones and may the force be with you." Mason said and got up.

Seira watched her husband walk over to her and nodded, Seira nodded and then she and Mason bowed their heads to Master Shaak.

The couple made their way to the Council Chamber.

Once finishing their classes, Pax, Ahsoka and Kaya met up with the two Jedi knights.

"Master, what's going on?"Kaya asked.

"The council formed a private meeting for us to attend to."Mason replied.

"Is Anakin and Obi-Wan already there?"Ahsoka asked.

"Yes."Mason replied.

"What is it about?"Seira asked.

"No idea, I guess it must be important."Mason said as the five of them made their way to the council room.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed Seira's moment with Mason and the younglings;)**

 **Next is the council meeting and few more surprises.**

 **Feel free to tell me what you think so far.**


	16. Revenge of the Sith Part 3

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 16:Revenge of the Sith Part 3**

Once arriving Mason, Seira and the three padawans stood in the center of the room, where they were an equal distance away from each of the council members.

"Care to tell why you've called us up here all quiet-like?" Mason asked.

Mace Windu was the first to stir in answer to the abrupt question.

"You are all here in secret because we want you to understand the severity of what we are about to ask." He said flatly.

Seira and Mason frowned slightly at the tone.

Windu had always been a solemn character, but the way he was sitting now was nothing short of tense.

"Anakin was recently asked to be promoted by Chancellor Palpatine to the rank of Master, and to be put on the council as his personal representative." Obi-Wan explained.

The two Jedi and the three padawans all turned to look at their friend with surprise.

"That's great,Anakin!" Kaya said happily causing Anakin to smile in return.

"Congratulations, skyguy."Ahsoka said with a chuckle.

Mason, Seira and Pax smiled at their statement.

"Calm yourself, Padawans." Yoda said simply. "That simple, this is not."

"I will do my best to uphold the principles of the Jedi Order."Anakin said.

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine."Yoda said.

"I understand."Anakin said.

"You are on this council." Mace Windu answered. "But we do not grant you the rank of master."

Mason and Seira's eyes widen in shock.

Pax, Ahsoka and Kaya felt the same thing.

Did the Council just rejected Anakin?

"What?" Anakin said in shocked and anger. "What do you mean? How can you be on the council and not be a master?"

"Take a seat." Windu snapped. "Young Skywalker."

"Yes. Forgive me, Master." Anakin said as he sat in one of the empty chairs.

"Don't worry, Anakin." Seira said with a small smile. "Hopefully it won't be too long before you get your wish."

Anakin sighed, but nodded and visibly relaxed.

"We have surveyed all systems in the Republic, and have found no sign of General Grievous."Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"Hiding in the Outer Rim, Grievous is. The outlying systems, you must sweep."Yoda said.

"It may take some time...we do not have many ships to spare."Obi-Wan said.

"We cannot take ships from the front line."Mace Windu said.

"And yet, it would be fatal for us to allow the droid armies to regroup."Obi-Wan said.

"Master Kenobi, our spies contact, you must, and then wait."Yoda said.

"What about the droid attack on the Wookiees?"Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"It is critical we send an attack group there, immediately."Mace Windu said.

"He's right, that is a system we cannot afford to lose."Obi-Wan said.

"It is the main navigation route for the southwestern quadrant."Mason agreed.

"I know that system well. It would take us little time to drive the droids off that planet."Anakin said.

"But we are a hundred percent that it would be quite easy."Seira added.

"Seira, your brother's assignment is here with the Chancellor, Novan and Kenobi must find General Grievous."Mace Windu said.

"Go, young Seira and I will. Good relations with the Wookiees, we have."Yoda said.

"Understood master."Seira said with a bow.

"It is settled then. Yoda and Seira will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk."Mace Windu said. "May the Force be with us all."

Anakin had a look of disappointment, which made Seira and Ahsoka worry.

* * *

The four Jedi and the three padawans walk through one of the massive Jedi Temple hallways.

Kaya hummed a little tone as they continued walking.

"What kind of nonsense is this, put me on the Council and not make me a Master!?"Anakin said. "That's never been done in the history of the Jedi. It's insulting!"

"So in the Jedi culture, it's insulting to put you on the grand council at the age of early twenties?"Mason teased.

"Mason…" Anakin growled warningly.

"Calm down, Anakin." Obi-Wan admonished. "Mason has a good point. To be on the council at your age, it's never happened before."

"You've been given a great honor."Seira said. "Then again I am a _tiny_ bit jealous that your almost the rank of master."

"Then why do I still feel insulted?" Anakin asked. "I know the council wouldn't just do this because Palpatine asked for it. They don't trust him like I do. Why was I really promoted?"

"The fact of the matter is you're too close to the Chancellor." Obi-Wan said.

"The Council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs."Seira said.

"I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the Council..."Anakin protested.

"But it's what you wanted." Mason said. "Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off."

"That has nothing to do with this."Anakin said.

"Anakin, regardless of how it happened, you find yourself in a delicate situation."Mason said.

"You mean divided loyalties."Anakin said.

"I warned you there was tension between the Council and the Chancellor. I was very clear."Obi-Wan said. "Why didn't you listen? You walked right into it."

"The Council is upset I'm the youngest to ever serve." Anakin said.

"No, it is not. Anakin, I worry when you speak of jealousy and pride. Those are not Jedi thoughts. They're dangerous, dark thoughts."Seira reminded.

"Seirie you of all people should have confidence in my abilities. I know where my loyalties lie." Anakin stated.

"We hope so..."Obi-Wan said.

"I sense there's more to this talk than you three are saying." Anakin said.

"Anakin, the only reason the Council has approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you." Mason said.

"And?"Anakin asked.

"Anakin, look, We are on your side."Seira said.

"We didn't want to see you put in this situation."Obi-Wan said.

"What situation?"Anakin said.

 _"You never told us about Annie being in a situation,master."_ Seira thought.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to."

Mason and Seira were taken aback by this announcement.

Pax, Ahsoka and Kaya couldn't believe what they were hearing.

They knew whoever spied on the Chancellor will likely be in prison for a _long_ time.

"They want me to spy on the Chancellor? That's treason!"Anakin said.

"We are at war, Anakin."Seira said simply.

"The Jedi Council is sworn to uphold the principles of the Republic, even if the Chancellor does not."Mason said.

"Why didn't the Council give me this assignment when we were in session?"Anakin asked.

"This assignment is not to be on record. The Council asked me to approach you on this personally."Obi-Wan said.

"The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan."Anakin said. "He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I arrived here."

"That's what worries me the most Anakin."Seira said.

"That is why you must help us, Anakin."Obi-Wan said. "Our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired."

"Master, the Senate demanded that he stay longer."Anakin said.

"Yes, but use your feelings, Anakin. Something is out of place."Mason said.

"Your all asking me to do something against the Jedi Code. Against the Republic."Anakin argued. "Against a mentor...and a friend. That's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?"

"The Council is asking _you_ ,Annie."Seira said.

Then three Jedi walked away, leaving Anakin to feel ashamed for ever doubting his former master and his sister.

Pax and the girls quietly followed them.

But Seira could still feel her brother's anger at the council as a unit and she hoped that it didn't get in the way of his assignment or his life as a Jedi.

* * *

Yoda, Mace Windu and Obi-Wan rode in the gunship as it headed for the Clone landing platform.

"Anakin did not take to his assignment with much enthusiasm."Obi-Wan said.

"Too much under the sway of the Chancellor, he is."Yoda said. "Much anger there is in him. Too much pride in his powers."

"It's very dangerous, putting them together. I don't think the boy can handle it. I don't trust him."Yoda said.

"He'll be all right. I trust him with my life and so does his sister."Obi-Wan said.

"I wish I did."Mace Windu said simply.

"With all due respect, Master, aren't they the Chosen Ones?"Obi-Wan asked. "Aren't they not the ones who will destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force?"

"So the prophecy says."Mace Windu said simply.

"A prophecy...that misread could have been."Yoda said.

"He will not let me down. He never has."Obi-Wan said. "Not even Seira."

"I hope right you are. And now destroy the Droid armies on Kashyyyk, I will. May the Force be with you."Yoda said.

The Gunship landed and the ramp lowers.

Yoda exited the gunship.

Mace Windu and Obi-Wan stood and give him a brief bow then take off in the gunship.

* * *

An hour later before leaving Seira decided to visit Padme, since she was a close childhood friend to the Naboo Senator.

She knocked lightly on the door to be greeted by C3-P0.

"Good evening,Mistress Seire." C3-P0 said moving over to allow Seira to enter.

"Hi Seira how are you?" Padme asked.

"I'm alright same goes to Pax and the others." Seira said with a smile.

"So you got a mission like the others?" Padme asked.

"You could say that." Seira chuckled.

"Would you like something to drink?" Padme asked.

Seira nodded. "Sure. But I'll be leaving soon."

Padme went to kitchen and gave Seira a fruit drink as they sat down on the coach.

"So what is it that you came here for? Anakin isn't here." Padme said.

"I am aware of that, but he has been acting strange lately." Seira said.

"Should I be concerned over Anakin?" Padme asked. "I may not be a Jedi but I can tell when something is wrong, is something bothering you?"

Seira sighed. "I am concerned about Anakin."

"Concerned about Anakin?" Padme repeated.

"Yes, he has been moody and from what I've seen very detached. I as well as Obi-Wan were hoping he'd speak to you." Seira said.

"Wha- What did Anakin tell you?" Padme asked nervously.

"Nothing. He didn't have to."Seira said.

Padme flustered and stood up, she walked near the balcony and Seira followed.

Seira nodded. "I really hoped I did not upset you. Your like a sister to me."

"Thank you Seirie."Padme said and smiled.

Seira touched the senator's shoulders. "I'll be leaving now and please do what you can to look after him, his my brother after all..."

Padme smiled. "I will."

Seira nodded and walked out of the apartment.

But it was strange that she scent a _strong_ force feeling coming from Padme, but why?

Unless...

The Jedi girl shook her head in order to snap out the idea out of her thoughts.

" _That's impossible. Anakin would have told me in the first place."_ Seira thought as she returned back to her apartment to meet up with Mason.

* * *

Anakin returned back to Padme's apartment to sense something familiar, he sensed that his sister had been there.

He walked through the front door and into the living room to find Padme sitting on the couch.

She seemed to have been reading something but smiled seeing Anakin.

"I sense something familiar has Seira been here?" Anakin asked.

"Yes earlier." Padme said.

"Does she know? Did she tell Obi-Wan?" Anakin said becoming concerned.

"They are both worried about you." Padme said.

"You told her about us, now she'll go tell Obi-Wan." Anakin said angrily.

"Anakin! I didn't tell her anything. She's just worried about you, she is your sister. She believes you are under a large amount of stress." Padme said. "You've been moody lately."

"I have not!" Anakin shouted.

"Anakin please! Don't do this again." Padme said.

Anakin began to calm. "I don't know- I feel lost."

"Lost? What do you mean? You're always so sure of yourself. I don't understand." Padme said.

Anakin turned to his wife. "Obi-Wan and the Council don't trust me."

Padme looked at her husband. "They trust you with their lives. Obi-Wan loves you as a son."

"Something's happening. I'm not the Jedi I should be. I am one of the most powerful Jedi, but I'm not satisfied. I want more, and I know I shouldn't." Anakin said.

"Annie, you expect too much of yourself." Padme said.

Anakin put his hands on her belly, she saw the sad facial expression on his face.

"I want to be able to save you." Anakin said.

"Save me?" Padme asked

"My nightmares." Anakin said.

Padme touched his face, "I am not going to die in childbirth. Annie, I promise." Padme said.

"No! I promise you, that I will become powerful with my new knowledge of the force. I will be able to keep you from dying." Anakin declared.

Padme looked into his eyes. "Anakin you don't need more power. I believe you can protect me against anything, just as you are."

The couple then embrace each other and pull closer for a kiss.

* * *

Afterwards Pax, Ahsoka and Kaya along with Anakin decided to head towards the hangars together to meet up with Obi-Wan, Mason and Seira.

When they reached the hangar, the three Jedi companions were waiting patiently as the clone troops finished loading the last of the supplies onto the battle cruisers.

They turned to greet them all with a smile of welcome.

Anakin made a hand gesture for the others to stand back as he approached his old master. "I won't take a minute."

"Master…I… I'm sorry."Anakin said.

"For what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I… I know it's not your fault that I've been put in the position I'm in. I haven't been very appreciative of your training lately. I just wanted you to know that I think you deserve better than what I've given you in return for all that you've done for me." Anakin said and his head was bowed slightly when he finished talking.

Obi-Wan smiled and laid a hand on his former apprentice's shoulder. "Anakin, I _am_ proud of you and Seira. You both grown up to be finer Jedi than I ever dreamed you two would. And I don't think it will be too much longer before both of you are given the rank of master by the council."

He added the last part with a conspirator's smile, which Anakin returned.

Pax, Ahsoka and Kaya stepped up to join the group, glad to see that the former master and apprentice had finally made up after weeks of tension.

"Ready, Obi-Wan?" Mason asked as he took a heavy breath.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Obi-Wan replied. "Watch, this probably going to be some wild bantha chase again, and we'll be on our way to Kashyyyk by tomorrow."

"Probably." Seira smiled. "Even so, I'm still looking forward to a fight."

"So am I."Mason agreed. "I enjoy a fight with Grievous."

"Be careful out there, Mistress."Pax said. "Anakin will be very upset if you don't come back, and so will I."

"I will be." Seira said to her apprentice with a smile.

Mason looked at the three padawans. "All three of you listen to Anakin while we're gone, and make sure to help out your classmates as much as possible. Also, tell Padme that we said good-bye."

"We will, don't worry, Master." Kaya said with a smile.

"You have nothing to worry about."Ahsoka said.

Seira gave Anakin a quick hug before leaving.

"Come home soon."Anakin said.

"I will I promise." Seira said.

"Master." Anakin said. "May the Force be with you."

"And you as well, old friend." Obi-Wan said as Mason and Seira moved to join him on the ramp.

Anakin and the three padawans watched as their friends boarded the aircraft.

"Good Luck, you guys!" Ahsoka said. "And hurry back soon!"

"Don't worry we will be!Eventually!"Mason shouted as they flew off.

There was a moment of silent, until Ahsoka broke it.

"We are have to teach a group of younglings in a few minutes, carry to tag along Skyguy?"Ahsoka asked with a smirk.

"Sure, lead the way Snips."Anakin chuckled.

Ahsoka nodded as the four of them went back to the Temple to begin their classes.

Pax looked at the sky one more time before following his friends.

He just hoped Seira, Obi-Wan and Mason will be back soon...

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **So Seira is going to help Yoda on Kashyyyk, while Mason helps Obi-Wan fight Grievous.  
**

 **As for Anakin...well...we'll find out in the next chapter...**

 **Feel free to Favourite, Follow or Review:)**


	17. Revenge of the Sith Part 4

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 17: Revenge of the Sith Part 4**

Meanwhile on Kashyyyk...

Yoda gets out of his chair and walked to the edge of the platform.

"The droids have started up their main power generators." Clone Commander Gree said.

"Then now the time is, Commander."Yoda answered.

"Yes, sir."Commander Gree said.

The battle began.  
 **  
**A Wookiee chieftain lets out a roar as the Wookiee army rushes to face the droid army

Corporate Alliance Tank droids raced across the water against Seira, Wookiees and clone troopers on the beach.

Droid Gunships provide air support, while a spider droid emerges from the watery depths.

Seira used her lightsaber to slash the spider droid in half.

She landed safely on the ground as the droid exploded behind her.

A brave wookiee placed an explosive on a separatist tank and jumped off just before the tank exploded.

From the Hologram Area, Yoda observes the ongoing battle.

* * *

Back in the Jedi Temple...

Kaya poked her head in and saw Ahsoka accepting a book from Madam Jocasta who smiled warmly at her.

She bowed to the elder Jedi and walked away deeper into the archives.

"What?" Pax hesitantly asked.

"She's in there! Now's your chance to talk to her!" Kaya excitedly spoke before shoving him a little closer.

"Kaya."Pax whispered in anger.

That earned him some shushes from some fellow Jedi inside as well.

"You promised." Kaya reminded him.

Pax sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He muttered before walking to Ahsoka.

"Hi Pax."Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Hi Ahsoka, I was wondering something."Pax said nervously. "The Galaxy Opera House is on tonight, so I was wondering if you would like too.."

Before he could finish his sentence, Ahsoka gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yes I would love to go there with you Paxie."Ahsoka smiled.

Pax blushed. "Oh ok great..."

* * *

Meanwhile on Utapau...

Jumping down behind the General was two Jedi, who removed their cloaks.

"Hello there!"

It was Obi-Wan and Mason.

"General Kenobi and Jedi Novan, you two are bold one. I find your behaviour bewildering. Surely you two realize you're doomed, kill them!" General Grievous said.

A hundred battle droids surrounded Obi-Wan and Mason.

The two Jedi looked around, then walked right up to the General.

They stare at each other for a moment.

"Enough of this." General Grievous said.

The bodyguards raised their power staff to knock Obi-Wan and Mason away, but they ducked as the deadly staffs whistled over their heads.

The two Jedi activated their lightsabers and they cut two of the bodyguards in half.

Grievous caught the staff from the bodyguard.

Obi-Wan and Mason turned to face the other three bodyguards, they used the force to launch them back and then thrown then up at the ceiling and basically destroyed them.

The two Jedi turned to face Grievous and to see the battle droids making their way near the Jedi Knights.

"Back away. I will deal with these Jedi slime myself." Grievous snorted.

Mason grinned. "Move away."

"Foolish boy. I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku himself. Attack, Kenobi and Novan." Grievous said.

His arms separate and grabbed all four lightsabers on his belt and his four arms created a flashing display of swordsmanship.

"You forget I trained the Jedi that defeated Count Dooku!" Obi-Wan growled.

They fought across the control room as the battle droid sharpshooters try to pick off the two Jedi.

Obi-Wan mounted a ferocious counter attack and cuts off one of Grievous's hands.

A loud explosion was heard echoing throughout the sinkhole.

General Grievous, Obi-Wan and Mason glanced to the entrance of the control center and see Clone Troopers in the distance, attacking droids in the sinkhole.

On the far wall of the sinkhole, Clones can be seen rappelling onto balconies.

"I may not defeat your droids, but my troops certainly will." Obi-Wan said.

"Army or not, you must realize you are doomed." Grievous said.

"Think again, General." Mason said.

Twenty Clones suddenly rappel into the entrance of the control center, ray guns blazing.

Laser bolts flew everywhere as the droids return fire.

Obi-Wan attacked General Grievous, who defended himself rigorously with one of his bodyguard's electro-staff.

Obi-Wan and Mason used the Force to hurl General Grievous backwards.

He fell onto a lower platform and the two Jedi jumped down after him.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Chancellor we've got word that Master Kenobi and Mason has engaged General Grievous." Anakin told the chancellor.

"We can only hope that Master Kenobi and Mason is up to the challenge." Palpatine said.

"I should be with my sister." Anakin said.

"Yes, I am surprised his star student isn't with him. Your sister goes in more missions than I ever saw you, Mason and Master Kenobi go on." Palpatine said.

"Of course she became one of the strongest Jedi, I have ever known." Anakin said.

Palpatine turned to see the upsetting look on Anakin's face.

"It is upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?" Palpatine asked.

"I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I am being excluded from the Council. I know there are things about the Force that they are not telling me." Anakin said.

"They don't trust you, Anakin. They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force." Palpatine said.

They walked into the hallway.

"How do you know the ways of the Force?" Anakin asked.

The two stopped, "My mentor taught me everything about the Force- even the nature of the dark side."

"You know the dark side?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. They fear you. In time they will destroy you. Let me train you." Palpatine said.

"I won't be a pawn in your political game. Seira and the Jedi are my family." Anakin declared.

"Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death." Palpatine said.

"What did you say?"Anakin asked.

"Use my knowledge, I beg you." Palpatine said.

"You're a Sith Lord." Anakin said and pulled out his lightsaber.

"I know what has been troubling you. Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi a life of significance, of conscience." Palpatine said. "Unlike your sister..."

Anakin still held his lightsaber.

"Are you going to kill me?" Palpatine asked.

"I would certainly like to." Anakin said.

"I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger." Palpatine said.

Anakin lifted his saber to the chancellor's throat.

There was a tense moment and then Anakin relaxed, thus turning off his ligthsaber and lowering it.

"I am going to turn you over to the Jedi Council." Anakin said.

"Of course you should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you? What if I am right and they are plotting to take over the Republic?" Palpatine said.

"I will quickly discover the truth of all this." Anakin said.

"You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. The power to save Padme." Palpatine said and ended with an evil grin.

* * *

Back on Utapau...

A Large group of Utapauan troops on lizards attacked the droid army.

Obi-Wan, Mason and General Grievous race through the city at breakneck speed.

Passing through battle zones, narrowly escaping explosions laser bolts and troops from both sides.

Obi-Wan yanked on the staff, then jumped off the lizard and onto the General's scooter, knocking both warriors to the ground.

Mason held onto Boga tightly as they followed after General Grievous and Obi-Wan.

General Grievous pulled out a laser pistol and fired at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan reached out his hand, grabbed the General's electro-staff and spin the staff, blocking the laser bolts.

Obi-Wan charged General Grievous, swinging the staff and hitting the droid in the stomach, knocking the gun away.

General Grievous was hit by the staff and the Force bends his forearm.

He pulled Obi-Wan close to him, and they engage in a furious fight.

The electro-staff was knocked away.

The two engage in hand-to-hand combat.

Obi-Wan struggled to avoid the deadly blows of the brutal, unstoppable droid.

General Grievous's stomach plate was loose.

Obi-Wan grabbed it and rips it off, revealing the alien life form's guts encased in a bag in the droid's chest.

General Grievous grabbed Obi-Wan, hoists him over his head, and tossed him across the platform.

Obi-Wan dangled off the edge of the platform.

He clutched the rim, trying to hold on.

Mason jumped off of Boga and ignited his yellow lighsaber as he charged at the droid general.

General Griveous clashed his staff with Mason's lightsaber and they fought.

The droid kicked Mason in the stomach and threw him straight in front of Boga.

Grievous then grabbed the staff and charged at Obi-Wan.

At the last second, Mason reached out his hand and used the Force to retrieve the droid's laser pistol.

"You lose,Grievous."He hissed.

The Jedi fired several blasts in the stomach area of the alien droid and he exploded from the inside out.

The smoldering droid fell to the ground.

Mason had killed General Grievous.

The two Jedi pulled themselves up onto the platform and walked by the destroyed carcass.

"So uncivilized." Obi-Wan said in the mix of catching his breathe.

"Well it was worth it."Mason chuckled and threw the pistol onto the platform.

However he suddenly felt a stung pain on his body making him wince.

He saw a nasty bruise on his waist.

"Mason, your wounded."Obi-Wan said.

"Don't worry Obi-Wan, I'll be fine."Mason stated. "Let's get back to Commander Cody and the rest."

Obi-Wan brushed himself off and picked up the electro-staff and jumped on Boga.

He then helped Mason go on top of the lizard creature.

The trusty beast reared up and took off into the tunnel system.

* * *

Back in the Jedi Temple...

"Master Windu, I must talk to you."Anakin said.

"Skywalker, we have just received word that Obi-Wan and Mason has destroyed General Grievous."Mace Windu said. "We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate."

"He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth."Anakin said. "I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord."

"A Sith Lord?"Mace Windu asked.

"Yes. The one we have been looking for."Anakin said.

"How do you know this?"Mace Windu asked.

"He knows the ways of the Force. He has been trained to use the dark side."Anakin said.

"Are you sure?"Mace Windu asked.

"Absolutely."Anakin said.

"Then our worst fears have been realized."Mace Windu said. "We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive."

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You will need my help if you are going to arrest him."Anakin said.

"For your own good, stay out of this affair."Mace Windu asked. "I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment."

"I must go, Master." Anakin said.

"No. If what you told me is true, you will have gained my trust, but for now remain here."Mace Windu said.

"Yes, Master."Anakin said.

"Wait for us in the Council Chamber until we return."Mace Windu said.

"Yes, Master."Anakin answered as he watches as the Jedi leave in their ship.

* * *

In the evening, Kaya was in her room helping Ahsoka with her date with Pax.

Ahsoka wore a red dress and a green cape that covered her head,

"There you look, lovely."Kaya said smiling.

"Thank you, Kaya."Ahsoka said quietly.

Kaya noticed her friend's look. "It's something wrong, Ahsoka?"

"I'm worried about Anakin, his being acting moody ever since he was put in the Jedi council..."Ahsoka said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will be back to his usual self after this war is over."Kaya said.

Ahsoka nodded. "I guess you right."

* * *

Pax was using the computer in his room.

He scanned all the files, however he noticed one of the files were missing.

 _"That's weird."_ Pax thought. _"Where's Order Sixty-Six?"_

He scanned the files again and couldn't find the missing files.

Pax frowned and shut down his computer.

He then hid it under his bed and went out his room to meet up with Ahsoka and Kaya.

But the missing file was still deep in his thoughts.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **And don't forget to review:)**


	18. Revenge of the Sith Part 5

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 18: Revenge of the Sith Part 5**

Padme was alone in her apartment, thinking of Anakin.

Anakin sat alone in the Jedi Council Chamber thinking of Padme.

 _"You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost."_

"I can't do this...I can't let her die." Anakin said.

He then rushed out of the Council Chamber and to his speeder.

The hangar door opened and he lifted off.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kaya sat in her room and felt a terrible feeling in the force, she looked out the window and felt like someone was in danger.

Someone was going to die and that made herself feel nervous.

Kaya reached for her ligthsaber and attached it to her belt, she ran to the front door and put on her shoes nearly falling.

She felt this strong feeling coming from the chancellors office and knew someone was in grave danger.

She quickly tied her shoes and ran out her room.

* * *

The sky was still blue as a Jedi gunship landed on the Senate Office Building landing platform.

Four Jedi exit the shuttle and enter the Senate Office Building.

Mace Windu arrived with three Jedi to arrest Palpatine.

"Master Windu. I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then."Palpatine said. "I must say, you're here sooner than expected."

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor."Mace Windu said.

Mace Windu and the three Jedi ignited their lightsabers.

Palpatine frowned. "Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?"

"The Senate will decide your fate."Mace Windu said.

"I _am_ the Senate!"Palpatine growled.

Windu shook his head. "Not yet."

Palpatine slowly rose from his chair and revealed a red lightsaber hidden in his sleeve. "It's treason, then."

He ignited his lightsaber and furiously attacked the Jedi, killing Kolar and Tiin immediately.

Fisto fell soon after, leaving only Windu to fight.

Both were evenly skilled and clashed sabers.

Windu wasn't letting up his attack, using his particular form, Vaapad.

As Anakin arrived at the Chancellor's office, Windu had succeeded in disarming the Sith Lord. Palpatine was whimpering in the corner near the window.

Windu pointed his lightsaber at the Chancellor's head. "You are under arrest, my Lord."

Palpatine turned to Anakin. "Anakin, I told you it would come to this! I was right! The Jedi are taking over!"

Windu never let his guard down. "The oppression of the Sith will never return! You have lost!"

It was time for Palpatine to show his true power. "No. No. No. You will die!" He proceeded to send Force Lightning at Windu, which he used his lightsaber to absorb.

"He's a traitor!" Palpatine howled, pointing at Windu.

"He is the traitor! Don't listen to him, Anakin!" Windu struggled to keep himself from the Force Lightning's wrath.

Palpatine kept seducing a confused Anakin. "I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose."

Windu was sending back some of the Force Lightning back to him, deforming and scarring his face in the process.

"Don't let him kill me! I can't hold it any longer! I…I...I…I can't! I…I…I…I'm weak! Anakin! Help me! Help me!"

Palpatine feigned weakness to lull Windu of his guard.

"I am going to end this once and for all!" Windu began to raise his lightsaber.

"You can't!" Anakin cut him off. "He must stand trial!"

Windu turned to Anakin. "He has control of the Senate and the Courts! He's too dangerous to be left alive!"

"Oh, I'm too weak. Don't kill me." Palpatine begged.

"It's not the Jedi way!" Anakin said. "He must live! I need him!"

Windu hesitated for a moment, then moved for a killing strike.

 _"NO!"_ Anakin shouted as he ignited his lightsaber and cut off Windu's hand.

Windu stared at Anakin in shock.

"POWER!"Palpatine shouted.

He blasted Windu with Force Lightning, sending him to his death down at the streets of Coruscant.

Unknown to the two Siths, Kaya stood outside of the chancellor's office.

She watched everything that happened and back up against the wall that the door to the chancellor's entrace would have been attached to, her breathing quickens and she pressed a hand to her mouth.

Kaya looked at Anakin one last time before running off to warn Pax and Ahsoka.

Anakin gasped in horror. "What have I done?!"

Palpatine rose up, his face looking horrendous. "You're fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my Apprentice. Learn to use the Dark Side of the Force."

Anakin knelt to him, panting and crying. "I'll do whatever you ask. Just tell me how to save Padmé's life. I can't live without her."

Palpatine approached Anakin, savouring his moment of triumph. "To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I'm sure we can discover its secret."

There was no turning back for Anakin now. "I pledge myself to your teachings."

Palpatine chuckled eerily. "Good. Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith, you shall become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth… Vader."

Vader bowed before his new Master. "Thank you, my Master."

"Rise, Darth Vader."

"Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot."Palpatine said. "When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us, along with all the Senators."

Anakin nodded. "I agree, master."

* * *

On Kashyyyk Meeting Hallway... **  
**  
Yoda winced and closed his eyes.

He felt a disturbance in the Force.

* * *

Back on Coruscant...

"Every single Jedi, including your friends Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mason Novan, are now enemies of the Republic. Especially your sister, Seira. She must be destroyed. You understand that, don't you?"

"I understand, Master."Vader said.

"We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless. If they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple." Palpatine said. "We will catch them off-balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the Dark Side to save Padmé."

"What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?"Vader asked.

Palpatine sat back behind his desk. "Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you've killed all of the Jedi in the Temple, I want you to go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Nute Gunray and all the other Separatist Leaders. Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy! And we shall have…Peace."

An evil smile appeared in his face.

* * *

After going out of the Galaxy Opera House, Pax decided to take Ahsoka to a restaurant to have dinner together.

The two sat on a table for the two of them.

"I'm so happy you've agreed to go out with me, Soka."Pax said. "I don't know what I do without you."

"Hey, your one of the persons that kept me happy since the day met you." Ahsoka said with a teasing smile. "Otherwise what kind of a best friend would I be?"

Pax chuckled.

A waitress went up to them. "Can I take your order?"

"Yes, can we have the special please."Pax said.

He then looked at Ahsoka in the eyes, who smiled at him.

The waitress smiled at the two teenagers. "Aren't you two the most adorable couple ever?"

Pax and Ahsoka blushed at her statement as the waitress walked away.

The two teenagers were about to do their first kiss until suddenly the comlink on Pax's belt started beeping.

Pax took out his comlink and pressed it.

"Hey Kaya, what's up?"Pax asked with a smile.

Kaya started shouting on the comlink making Pax wince.

"Wait? What? Calm down! What is it?"He asked.

As Kaya calmly spoke and told Pax what has happened, the boy's eyes widen in shock as he looked at Ahsoka.

A look of worry appeared in Ahsoka's face.

Something bad has happened.

* * *

Back on Utapau...

Mason and Obi-Wan were almost at where Commander Cody was leading the troops.

"Commander Cody, tell your men to head to the higher levels." Obi-Wan ordered.

Cody nodded. "Yes, General. Oh, by the way, I think you'll be needing this."

He handed Obi-Wan his lightsaber.

"Thank you, Cody. Now, let's get a move on! We've got a battle to win here!" Obi-Wan said.

He sped off with Mason towards the cliffs.

Before Cody could contact his team, his holo-communicator beeped.

He answered, seeing the hologram of Darth Sidious.

"Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order 66."

"It will be done, my Lord." He motioned to a nearby AT-TE, pointing at Boga, who was carrying the two Jedi. "Blast them!"

The blast caused Boga to lose her grip, getting Obi-Wan and Mason to plummet into the deep sinkhole into a small lake.

But their Varactyl didn't survive the fall.

* * *

All over the galaxy, the Jedi were being overwhelmed by their clone escorts.

Ki-Adi Mundi fell on the snowy world of Mygeeto, Aayla Secura was shot down on Felucia.

Master Plo Koon flew in his starfighter with clone pilots before one of them received the transmission from Darth Sidious.

"Execute Order 66." He told the pilot.

"It will be done my lord." the pilot said before they fired upon a surprised Plo Koon before his ship crashed into a pillar reducing him and his ship to ash.

On Saleucami, Stass Allie was seen crashing with her speeder and likely drowning the waters.

* * *

Back on Kashyyyk...

The battle was over.

Seira walked up to the meeting hallway to met up with Yoda.

She was a bit exhausted after helping the wookies fighting the droids.

She then notice the troubling look on Yoda's face.

Suddenly Yoda ignited his lightsaber, leaped in the air and beheads the clones that were about to blast Seira.

Chewbacca and Tarfful fire their weapons as more clones enter the hall.

The Wookiees call out to Yoda and Seira to follow them.

"Not safe it is." Yoda said, his face etched with an unbearable sadness. "Move into the jungle, we must."

Seira suddenly felt a violent feeling in the force.

"Master Yoda?" She asked as the little green creature hopped up onto the back of Chewbacca.

"I felt a disturbence coming from the Force just before those clones tried to kill us."Seira asked. "What's going on?"

"Dying, the Jedi are." Yoda replied, his ears drooping. "Revenge of the Sith, this is."

"The Sith?" Seira said in shock. "But we killed Count Dooku! Wasn't he the master of the Sith?"

"Doubt that I do." Yoda replied as they began to make their way through the tree-city that the wookiees called home. "Never claim the title, did he. Boastful, he was. Yet never claim the title of Sith Lord, did he."

"Then if he wasn't, who was the Sith Lord?"Seira asked.

"Know that I do not." Yoda answered. "Get to Courascant, we must. Fear what we will see, I do."

"Oh no…" Seira whispered in fear.

"Young Seira?" Yoda asked as the young woman stopped walking. "What is the problem, child?"

"If the Jedi are dying…"Seira said in realization. "What happened to Mason and the others?!"

* * *

Back on Courascant...

Kaya ran into the Jedi Temple in hopes to find some sort of help, she ran around the halls in full panic.

"Kaya!"

The girl turned around and saw Pax and Ahsoka running up to her.

The three padawans reached the Temple's Council Room only to find it empty.

"Where are they?!" Kaya cried in frustration.

"They must be _some_ where in the Temple!" Ahsoka replied, beginning to panic.

"Come on, let's see if Master Jocasta Nu knows where to find them." Pax said.

The trio took the lift down again to the main floor and burst out to nearly crash into Shaila, who was surprised by their appearance.

"By the Force, are you three all right?" Shaila asked. "Perhaps I can get you some tea?"

"We've haven't got time for that!" Kaya stated. "Something terrible is about to happen."

"What are you talking about?" Shaila asked.

Pax then realized what the missing file he was researching before meant.

"Guys!" Pax said. "The missing file order sixty-six means..."

Ahsoka put a finger on his lip to keep him quiet. "Guys, do hear that?"

At first, the three padawans and the youngling heard only the sounds of young Jedi students preparing for the evening.

But then, they heard it.

The sound of distant thunder, drawing closer and closer, echoing and reverberating off the hallways and rooms of the Jedi Temple.

"What is that?"Shaila asked.

But Pax, Ahsoka and Kaya had heard the sound before.

They were well-familiar with the sound of the clone troopers when the marched in rank and file in preparation for combat.

Both of them felt faint as they reached out with Force to sense an overwhelming darkness heading straight for the temple.

The four scent someone scary leading the hundreds of clones marching to the temple.

Someone familiar, but _different_.

Letting out a small gasp of horror, Kaya realized what Order Sixty-Six meant and it was about to be fully executed. "Guys…"

"Yeah." Ahsoka said. "We'd better get moving."

Kaya nodded.

"What about me?"Shaila asked.

"Shaila you lead the younglings to safety and protect them at all cost."Ahsoka said.

"And what about you guys?"Shaila asked.

The three teenagers ignited their lightsabers.

"We deal with the clones."Pax said.

* * *

 **Uh oh...**

 **Order Sixty-Six has began...**

 **What shall happen?**


	19. Revenge of the Sith Part 6 Order 66

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 19: Revenge of the Sith Part 6 Order Sixty-Six**

The Temple was now in complete chaos.

Many Jedi had gone out to meet the clones, head-on.

Only Pax, Ahsoka and Kaya were brave enough to stay near the door, ready to attack whatever came through.

The three padawans leapt backwards, surprised at the fact that a Force-userwith a bunch of clones had come into their midst without them sensing it.

At first they hoped that it was a Jedi master, but the energy they sensed coming from the hooded figure was most certainly not from the light side.

Ahsoka used her twin green lightsabers slashed down the clones.

Pax used the force to knock out the clones and cut them down with his lightsaber.

Kaya back flipped to block the clones blasts with her purple lightsaber and took down the other clones that were aiming at her and her friends.

Most of the Jedi were getting taken down and shot.

* * *

In the Council Chamber...

Shaila was gathering the other classmates and they hid in the Council Chamber together, huddled together for comfort.

"Guys, where's Zett and Anala?"Shaila asked.

"The last time we saw them they were running out the temple."a boy asked.

"Shaila, what's happening out there?!"a girl asked.

"Why there are so many clones attacking the Jedi and the temple?!"another boy asked.

"Younglings calm down, Pax and the other Jedi are already dealing with the clones." Shaila stated. "Right now we have to..."

Suddenly the eleven year old girl sensed someone coming in the room.

She turned around and saw Anakin.

Shaila's face brighten up. "Master Skywalker! Thank goodness your here! The Temple is under attack and..."

Her statement trailed off when she sensed something wrong about the Jedi master.

"Master Anakin?"Shaila asked weakly.

Anakin looked back at her and the younglings with a stern expression on his face and ignited his lightsaber.

* * *

Kaya suddenly sensed a terrible feeling coming from the Council Chamber, where the younglings were being held and quickly went their to check it out.

She stared into the burning eyes of an all-too familiar figure.

"Stay away from the younglings, Anakin!"Kaya growled.

"Well since you clearly do not want to stand by me. It looks like you must be destroyed." Anakin said.

Kaya didn't even blink but saw Anakin charge at her quickly, her lightsaber managed to make things easier on her part but things difficult.

Kaya strike at Anakin whom seemed to have changed his sense of fighting.

He no longer cared about Kaya or his sense of humanity, no longer a friend but an enemy.

Shaila quietly lead the younglings out of the room as Kaya continued fighting Anakin.

* * *

Threepio and Padme look out the apartment window.

"The Chancellor's office indicated Master Anakin returned to the Jedi Temple."Threepio said. "Don't worry, My Lady. I am sure he will be all right."

Padme burst into tears.

* * *

Coruscant was covered in a hazy glow.

A column of black smoke was rising in the distance.

Bail's speeder flies overhead, straight toward the smoke.

The Jedi Temple was on fire.

Large plumes of smoke billow toward the sky as Bail landed his Speeder on a Jedi Temple platform.

Four clone troopers stood guard at the entrance to the Temple.

They lower their guns as Bail got out of his speeder and walked toward them.

"What's going on here?!"Bail asked in shock.

"There's been a rebellion."the clone sergeant said. "Don't worry, sir, the situation is under control."

The clones blocked the Senator from entering the Temple.

"I'm sorry, sir. No one is allowed entry."the clone sergeant said.

The clones point their guns at Bail.

"It's time for you to leave, sir."the clone sergeant said.

"And so it is."Bail said and reluctantly headed hack toward his Speeder.

Suddenly, several shots ring out.

Bail turned around and saw a 10 year old Jedi, Zett Jukassa, fighting the clones and protecting Anala from the shoots.

Several more clones join in the fight.

Clone commander Appo pointed at Bail.

"Get him! Shoot him!"

Several clones started firing at Bail.

The Senator jumped for cover behind his Speeder, starting the engines and pulling out his laser pistol.

The young Jedi cuts down several clones, before he was overrun and shot.

"ZETT!" Anala cried out as tears went down her eyes.

Bail picked up the youngling and put her in the speeder.

The Speeder took off with Bail and Anala clinging to the side.

The Clones fire at it as it disappeared into the cityscape.

* * *

On Utapau...

Obi-Wan and Mason dived below the surface amid a barrage of laser fire.

They dived deeper under the water, fumbling in their utility belts for their breathing devices.

They find them and puts them in their mouths.

They swim underwater until the clone troops give up and stop firing.

* * *

Back on Kashyyyk...

It was now night time, a group of clones were looking for Yoda and Seira.

"All these Wookiees are dead."Clone Leader said. "Move to the east."

"Yes, sir."a clone said.

Meanwhile Tarfful and Chewbacca brought Yoda and Seira, where the escape pod was hidden.

"Goodbye, Tarfful."Yoda said. "Goodbye, Chewbacca. Miss you we will."

"Thank you for your help."Seira said with a smile.

Chewbacca let out a soft growl.

The escape pod opened as Yoda and Seira made their way inside.

The two wookiees watched as the escape pod flew away.

* * *

Back on Coruscant...

The platform rose to the surface of the Office Building.

Senator Organa's starcrusiser took off and disappeared into the crisp morning sky.

Bail and Anala were greeted by Captain Antilles and two alderaan troopers in the hallway.

"Hopefully we'll be able to intercept a few Jedi..."Bail said. "before they walk into this catastrophe."

Anala was brought to a room where Shaila and the other younglings were being held along with Pax, Ahsoka and Kaya.

"Anala!"Shaila said as she hugged her little friend followed by the rest of the younglings. "You've made it."

"Yes..."Anala sobbed. "But Zett didn't..."

Shaila dried the little girl's tears. "Shh...it's ok now, Senator Organa is going to take us to Alderaan, where will be safe."

"Yeah we're away from trouble now."a boy said.

Pax, Ahsoka and Kaya smiled at the warming sight.

But they just hoped that their masters were still alive.

* * *

Back on Utapau...

Obi-Wan and Mason hide from a group of clone troopers.

"Did you find Kenobi and Novan?"The Clone Captain asked.

"No one could have survived that fall."a clone trooper said.

The two Jedi watched them pass.

"Start loading your men on the ship."

"Yes, sir."

Obi-Wan and Mason sneak back to the secret platform down a flight of stairs. **  
**  
The two Jedi made their way out of the cave and onto General Grievous's secret landing platform.

They ran to the Starfighter and climbed into the one-man ship.

The Starfighter took off and disappeared into the sky. **  
**  
"Obi-Wan… If the clones were ordered to kill us, then… how many other Jedi…" Mason said.

But he couldn't finish the words as the thought of Seira and their friends being shot to death by their own troops flooded his mind.

Obi-Wan activated the controls on the Starfighter.

He punched in several coordinates and codes.

"Hello, is anyone there?" He asked into the comlink as the connection was secured. "This is General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Mason Novan. Can anybody read me?"

A fuzzy hologram image appeared.

"I've locked on. Repeat."Obi-Wan said.

The fuzzy hologram image comes into focus and it was Bail Organa.

"Master Kenobi?"Bail asked. "Mason?"

"Senator Organa! Our Clone Troops turned on us...we need help."Mason said.

"We have just rescued Master Yoda and Seira, along with a group of younglings."Bail said. "It appeared this ambush has happened everywhere. We're sending you two our coordinates."

Mason let out a breath of relief. "Thank the force, they're ok."

* * *

Padme stood before the window of her living room, watching the plume of smoke from the Jedi Temple.

Threepio entered from the bedroom. "My Lady, there's a Jedi fighter docking on the veranda."

Pad,e rushed onto the veranda as Anakin exited his green Jedi fighter.

The two lovers embraced.

"Are you all right? I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple...you can see the smoke from here."Padme said.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I came to see if you and the baby are safe."Anakin said.

"Captain Typho's here, we're safe."Padme said. "What's happening?"

Threepio continued to talk to Artoo on the green fighter. "What is going on?"

Artoo beeped.

"You can't be anymore confused than I am."Threepio said.

"The situation is not good. The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic..."Anakin said.

"I can't believe that!" Padme said is disbelief.

"I couldn't either at first, but it's true."Anakin said. "I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself."

Threepio leaned over and whispers to Artoo. "Something important is going on! I heard a rumor they are going to banish all droids."

Artoo beeped rather loudly.

Threepio puts his fingers to his lips. "Shhhhhh...not so loud."

Artoo beeped quietly.

"Whatever it is, we'll be the last to know."Threepio said.

"Anakin, what are you going to do?"Padme asked.

Anakin looked down for a moment and then walks away from Padme.

"I will not betray the Republic...my loyalties lie with the Chancellor and with the Senate...and with you."Anakin said.

"What about Seira?"Padme asked.

"I don't know if she survived...many Jedi have been killed. We can only hope that she remained loyal to the Chancellor."Anakin said.

"How could this have happened?"Padme asked.

"The Republic is unstable, Padme. The Jedi aren't the only ones trying to take advantage of the situation."Anakin said. "There are also traitors in the Senate."

Padme stood and reacted ever so slightly. "What are you saying?"

"You need to distance yourself from your friends in the Senate."Anakin said. "The Chancellor said they will be dealt with when this conflict is over."

"What if they start an inquisition?"Padme asked. "I've opposed this war. What will you do if I become a suspect?"

"That won't happen. I won't let it."Anakin said.

"Oh, Anakin, I'm afraid."Padme cried.

Anakin took Padme in his arms.

"Have faith, my love. Everything will soon be set right. The Chancellor has given me a very important mission."Anakin said. "The Separatists have gathered in the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return...things will be different, I promise."

The two lovers kissed.

"Please, wait for me."Anakin said.

"I will."Padme whispered.

Anakin went into his Fighter as Threepio backed away.

"Well, he is under a lot of stress, Artoo."Threepio said.

Artoo beeped.

"Take care, my little friend."Threepio said.

Artoo beeped a good-bye, and the fighter takes off.

Padme was left alone on the veranda and she started to cry.

Threepio came up to her. "My Lady, is there anything I might do?"

No thank you, Threepio."Padme said.

"A snack, perhaps?"Threepio asked.

"No."Padme replied.

Threepio started to move off. "I feel so helpless."

* * *

On the Alderaan Starship..

The door to the main hallway of Bail's ship slide open.

Obi-Wan and Mason entered and were greeted by Yoda, Seira and Bail Organa.

"You made it."Bail said.

The three padawans saw their fellow masters safe and unharmed.

"Master!"Kaya said happily as she hugged Mason.

"Mistress!"Pax said as he hugged Seira, while Ahsoka hugged Obi-Wan.

"We were so worry, we thought you guys didn't make it."Ahsoka said as she dried her tears.

Seira smiled. "It's alright Ahsoka, we're all hear thats what matters."

"I thought you were long gone, Seirie."Mason said.

"I thought the same thing about you, Mason."Seira said.

The two smiled at each other.

Mason wanted to kiss her right now, just snatch her up and twirl her in a wide circle.

But, of course, he couldn't.

He had to stay formal around his own wife in front of their friends.

"Master Kenobi, young Mason, dark times are these. Good to see you two. it is."Yoda said.

"You were attacked by your Clones, also?"Ahsoka asked.

"With the help of the Wookiees, barely escape, we did."Yoda said.

"How many other Jedi managed to survive?"Pax asked.

"Heard from no one, have we."Yoda said.

"I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple. That's why I went looking for Yoda."Bail said.

"Have we had any contact from the Temple?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Received a coded retreat message, we have."Yoda said.

"It requests all Jedi to return to the Temple. It says that the war is over..."Seira said quietly.

"Well, then we must go back!"Kaya said.

"If there are other stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed."Pax said.

"It's too dangerous to return."Bail said.

"Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?"Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master. There is too much at stake here, and we need a clearer picture of what has happened."Mason suggested.

"And who or what is responsible for all this."Seira added.

"Maybe if we can get into the security video files at the temple, it will show us the face of our new enemy."Ahsoka said with a slow nod.

"I think it's worth a shot." Pax agreed.

"I agree. In a dark place we find ourselves...a little more knowledge might light our way."Yoda said.

Kaya felt a little bit nervous about this plan.

Afterall she was the one, who knew who was responsible for all this.

But she didn't have the strength to admit to Pax or Ahsoka, who it was.

* * *

On Mustafar...

Every single Separatist Leader was killed, their bodies left on the ground of the command center.

Nute Gunray was the last one Vader killed.

He pleaded with the Sith Apprentice to be spared, but Vader cut him down mercilessly.

He stood outside, looking at the Mustafar sun setting.

This was the price he had to pay in order to see Padmé live. He certainly didn't enjoy killing in cold blood.

A single tear fell down, realizing that there was definitely no turning back from his "new" destiny.

* * *

 **Next chapter is Seira vs Anakin, what shall happen?**

 **Feel to review and what you think so far:)**


	20. Revenge of the Sith Part 7 Duel of Fate

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 20: Revenge of the Sith Part 7 Duel of Fate**

Seira and the group made their way to the destroyed temple.

The four Jedi and the three padawans approached the temple on foot, deciding that a ship would attract too much attention from the clone troopers that were still stationed in the case of Jedi returning home.

As they got closer, they could see that there were numerous figures standing around in Jedi robes.

But the figures weren't Jedi, they were clones.

The seven weren't fooled by the clones disguises and they started attacking the traitorous clones.

* * *

In the Galatic Senate Building...

The Chancellor was in the podium in the centre of the vast arena giving a speech.

Mas Amedda stood to the right of Sidious.

Bail walked through the hallway of the Main Senate Chamber.

He entered and sat next to Padme and Satine.

Jar Jar, Captain Typho and two handmaidens were in the Naboo pod.

"And the Jedi Rebellion has been foiled."Palpatine said.

"I was held up. What's happening?"Bail asked.

"The Chancellor has been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi, to overthrow the Senate."Padme said.

"That's not true!"Bail said.

"He's been presenting evidence all afternoon."Padme said.

"And the Senate will go along with it, just like they always do."Satine muttered.

"The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated."Sidious said.

All Senators applauded his speech except Bail, Padme and Satine.

* * *

In the Jedi Temple Halls...

There were dead bodies of Jedi, padawans, and younglings laid on the corridor floor.

Ahsoka and Kaya were seen shedding tears as the seven of them passed by the bodies of more than one Jedi.

So was Seira.

But Mason and Pax managed to keep the tears from appearing, but only sad looks appeared on their faces.

Obi Wan looked sickened, Yoda looked deeply saddened.

Obi-Wan lowered his head. "Not even the younglings survived."

"And not by blaster." Yoda said thoughtfully as he passed by a young Jedi Padawan. He stopped and gently prodded the body with his walking stick. "By lightsaber, this one."

"Me and Kaya just returned from the Library…Master Nu…Master Sinube…Katooni…Ganodi…Petro…Byph…and Gungi…A-all d-dead…"Ahsoka sobbed as she dried her tears.

"Who? Who could have done this?" Seira whispered.

"Sidious." Mason growled.

"Or this new apprentice." Obi-Wan replied. "This Darth Vader."

"If we reach the communications sector, there's bound to be some kind of surveillance feed of what happened here, right?" Kaya asked as she held her chin in thought.

""There ought to be, my young padawan."Mason said.

"Then let's get there soon." Seira said. "I want to know who this Darth Vader is. I want know who killed our friends."

She was expecting Obi-Wan and Yoda to start reminding her about the dangers of pursuing vengeance, but to her surprise, neither one of them said a word.

Afterwards the group reached the communications area without running into anymore clones.

Obi-Wan was finishing up changing the coded signal while Yoda, Mason, Seira and the three padawans watched from a distance.

"I have recalibrated the code, warning all surviving Jedi to stay away."Obi-Wan said.

"For the clones to discover the recalibration, a long time it will take."Yoda said.

"That's a relief."Pax said.

"If we can avoid more losses, then it's worth it."Kaya said.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement before heading over to a holo-projector.

"Hold, Obi-Wan. If open that file you do, only pain will we find."Yoda said.

Seira looked at Yoda. "Master, we have to know."

Mason moved to stand beside him, Seira, Pax and Ahsoka right next to him.

Yoda's ears drooped sadly as Kaya closed her eyes in sorrow.

Obi-Wan typed in a few commands and a hologram began to play, slightly riddled with static and noise, but clear enough to see the man that was leading the clone troopers in the massacre of the Jedi Order.

Seira trembled as her eyes beheld one of the most terrible sights she ever witnessed.

Mason, Pax and Ahsoka were filled with shock as the recording continued to play.

"It…It can't be…No…Not him…" Obi-Wan whispered in disbelief.

There in the recording, slaughtering and destroying was Anakin.

 _"Not, Anakin."_ Seira thought as the hologram continued playing.

But then she let out a scream of rage as she took out her lightsaber from her belt and smashed the hologram console.

Her reaction startled Mason and the others.

Tears uncontrollably went down her eyes.

"Darn you Sidious!"Seira growled.

She then sighed and looked at the team. "I'm sorry guys, that wasn't right."

Mason hugged her."It's ok, Seirie. I can't really bring myself to believe it, either."

"Skyguy is really the new Sith Apprentice?"Ahsoka cried as tears went down her eyes.

Pax and Kaya sensed their friend's heart break and they hugged her.

"How could it have come to this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"To question, no time there is." Yoda said and began to walk. "Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained, gone he is consumed by Darth Vader."

"Master Yoda,send me to kill the Emperor, but I will not kill Anakin."Mason said.

"To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you are not."Yoda said.

Mason frowned and nodded.

"He is like my brother...I cannot do it. He is Seira's brother. Neither of us should do this. Between the two of us surely we can think of something."Obi-Wan said.

"I'll do it." Seira declared, her voice now strong and not unbreaking anymore.

"What?!"Ahsoka and Kaya asked in shock.

"Seira you can't kill your own brother."Obi-Wan said.

"I know, master."Seira said. "By committing an act such as this, I no longer consider myself to be his relative."

"May the Force be with you." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan muttered the same after Mason realized that she was starting to leave.

He and Pax quickly followed after her quickly.

"What about me and Ahsoka,master?"Kaya asked.

"Worry not, young Kaya and Ahsoka."Yoda said. "Stay with the younglings, you must. The last of the future Jedi, they are. Protect them at all cast, they must be."

Ahsoka nodded. "Understand master."

* * *

Afterwards...

The group of seven went their separate ways.

Yoda and Obi-Wan went to fight Sidious in the senate.

Seira flew her ship straight next to the Senator's residence and when she got out of the cockpit, Padme hugged her.

"Thank the Force you're okay!" Padme cried. "I was so worried when Anakin told me that he didn't know if you had survived!"

Seira suddenly felt an uneasy feeling, hearing about Anakin as her brother that she cared and loved all her life.

Not the deadly Sith Apprentice he had become.

"What about Mason and Obi-Wan? Are they okay? Pax? Ahsoka? Kaya?"Padme asked.

"They're all fine Padme."Seira said with a small smile.

The two walked inside the apartment.

"The Republic has fallen. Padme...The Jedi Order is no more.."Seira said.

"I know, it's hard to believe everything to which we've dedicated our lives is gone."Padme said.

"I believe we have been part of a plot hundreds of years in the making."Seira said.

"The Senate is still intact, there is some hope."Padme said.

Seira let out a weak laugh. "No. Padme...It's over...The Sith now rule the galaxy as they did before the Republic."

Padme gasped. "The Sith!?"

"I'm here looking for Anakin...When was the last time you saw him?"Seira asked.

"Yesterday."Padme answered quickly.

"And do you know where he is now?"Seira asked.

Padme looked down. "No."

"Padme, I need your help. He's in grave danger."Seira said.

"From the Sith?"Padme asked.

Seira shook her head and sat next to Padme. "From himself...Padme, Anakin has turned to the dark side."

"You're wrong! How could you even say that?!"Padme said.

"I've seen a security hologram of him…killing younglings..."Seira said as she covered her eyes remembering the horrible scene she saw.

Padme's voice began to choke up. "Not Anakin! He couldn't!"

"He was deceived by a lie. We all were. The Chancellor was behind everything. The Invasion of Naboo. The Clone Wars." Seira said. "The creation of the Clone Army. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we were looking for ever since the Invasion of Naboo. After Count Dooku got killed, Anakin became his new Apprentice."

It took a moment for all of this to sink in with Padmé. "I don't believe you. I can't."

Seira looked down in sadness. "Padme, I have to find him."

Padme turned to her, gasping. "You're going to kill him, aren't you?!"

"There is no other way."Seira said sadly."I really wish there was..."

Padme simply shook her head. "I can't."

Seira stood up and walked to the window.

But then she realized something and turned to Padme. "Anakin is the father, isn't he?"

Padme looked away and blushed.

"I'm so sorry…" Seira said and walked away.

* * *

Afterwards on Senator Amidala's personal landing pad in Coruscant...

Despite being quite advanced in her pregnancy, Padmé had to find Anakin and seek the truth concerning the tales told by Seira.

Captain Typho, her bodyguard, offered to give her a hand. "Milady, let me come with you."

Padmé shook her head. "There's no danger. The fighting's over and this is personal."

Typho let out a sigh. "As you wish, milady. But I strongly disagree."

Padme sought to relieve his worries. "I'll be all right, Captain. This is something I must do myself. Besides, 3PO will look after me."

Threepio definitely felt nervous about the ordeal. "Oh, dear."

Just as Threepio embarked the starskiff, Seira, Mason and Pax sneaked themselves inside, hiding into a small compartment.

Threepio started the ship. "Do you know? I think I'm beginning to get the hang of this flying business. Hmm."

In the compartment, Mason and Pax sat on a bunch of crates, while Seira was resting her head on the wall with her arms folded.

"Are you sure you want to do this,mistress?"Pax whispered.

"I'll do what must be done, Pax. Despite the fact that I really don't want to do this…"Seira said.

She felt sad and upset that she had to kill the man that was once her brother, but now her enemy.

Seira suddenly felt a little quiver going around her body making her wince a little bit.

Mason noticed this and he looked at his wife.

"Seira your trembling a little bit."Mason said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."Seira said.

* * *

On Mustafar...

Vader was about to contact the Trade Federation, the radar picked up an incoming ship.

Padme's Naboo Starskiff landed not too far from the Starfigfhter.

Padme felt nervous.

She still didn't know what to expect from their reunion.

As she saw Vader running towards her ship, she ran out to meet with him.

"Oh, Anakin!"

Vader held her in an embrace. "It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?"

Padme looked up to him, returning the embrace. "I was so worried about you. Seira…told me terrible things."

Vader frowned. "What things?"

"She said that you turned to the Dark Side. That you killed younglings."Padme said.

Vader lowered his head and inhaled deeply. "Seira is trying to turn you against me."

"She wants to help Anakin. She cares about us."Padme said.

"Us?" Vader asked.

"She knows."Padme said honestly.

"She can't help you Padmé, she can't save you like I can."Vader said. "She's not strong enough."

"Anakin, all I want is your love."Padme said.

"Love can't save you, Padme, only my new powers can do that."Vader said.

"At what cost?" Padme asked. "You're a good person Anakin, don't do this."

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother."Vader said. "I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you, to protect you."

Padme wrapped her arms around him.

"Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can."Padme begged.

"Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be."Vader said.

Padme was shocked and took a few steps away from him.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing...Seira was right, you've changed."Padme said.

"I don't want to hear any more about her! The Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me!"Vader warned.

"I don't know you anymore, Anakin...you're breaking my heart, your going down a path I can't follow."Padme cried.

"Because of Seira?"Vader asked.

"Because of what you've done...What you plan to do."Padme cried.

Vader then noticed Seira on the open doorway and taking a few steps forward.

Seeing her made his anger beginning to rise further.

"Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you."Padme sobbed.

"LIAR!" Vader shouted.

"No!"Padme cried.

"You're with _her!_ " Vader shouted glaring at Seira.

Padme turned around and looked at Seira in horror.

"You brought her here to kill me!" Vader shouted in rage.

"No! Anakin, I swear... I..."Padme said.

Anakin reached out with the force and started to choke Padme.

"Let her go Anakin!" Seira shouted.

"What have you been up to with her?"Vader asked.

"Let Her Go." Seira growled as she went down the doorway.

Vader dropped Padme and she collapsed on the floor.

"You have turned her against me!"Vader growled.

"No, you did that yourself."Seira replied coldly.

Mason and Pax went out of the ship to help Padme.

"You will not take her from my side as your fellow Jedi scum tried to."Vader said cruelly as he removed his cloak.

"Jedi scum? Anakin, listen to yourself! Your own greed has taken her from you." Seira said. "Palpatine has kriffed with your head to the point where you have become the thing we swore we would destroy."

The two siblings walked and circled each other, but Seira did so that Pax and Mason could get to Padme.

"Don't lecture me, Seira, I see through the lies of the Jedi, I do not fear the dark side as you do."Vader said. "I have brought peace, justice, freedom and security to my new Empire."

Seira glared angrily at him. "Empire? What EMPIRE?! You have become a monster!"

"Don't make me kill you."Vader warned.

"My allegiance is with the Republic."Seira stated confidently. "If you really want to kill the only family you have left, then go ahead. Only a Sith deals in absolutes."

"If you're not with me, you're my enemy."Vader said coldly.

"So be it."Seira said and ignited her lightsaber.

"You will try."Vader said and activated his lightsaber.

Anakin lashes out at Seira, and they begin a ferocious sword fight.

They work their way off the landing platform and into the main entry hallway.

* * *

In Emperor Palpatine's Office...

Obi-Wan and Yoda were walking down the hallway that lead to the Emperor's office.

They used the Force to throw two red guards against the wall, knocking them unconscious.

"Good evening, Emperor." Obi-Wan said as they entered the room. "Have we come at a bad time?"

Darth Sidious turned his chair toward the two Jedi masters.

Mas Amedda stood behind Sidious's desk.

"Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, you survived."Sidious said.

"Surprised?"Yoda asked.

"Your arrogance blinds you, Master Yoda. Now you will both experience the full power of the dark side."

The Dark Lord raised his arms, and lightning bolts shoot out, striking both masters and sending them crashing hard into the wall.

Darth Sidious chuckled.

* * *

On Mustafar...

Anakin and Seira move their fight toward the main control center.

As their laser swords, bits of the hallway were cut up.

The two siblings went into the main control room for the facility and both reach out for the force at the same time.

Both of them trying to throw each of other across the room, the pressure builds between their hands and both were sent flying into different parts of the room.

Anakin and Seira crashed into the panels.

Anakin's eyebrows furrow and he leaped over a monitor to try and attack but Seira roll out of the way before he can.

* * *

Back in the Emperor's Office...

Mas Amedda quickly left the room.

"I've waited a long time for this moment, my little green friend." Darth Sidious chuckled as he stepped closer to Yoda. "At last, the Jedi are no more."

"Not if anything I have to say about it, Lord Sidious." Yoda said used the Force to throw Darth Sidious back, knocking him clear over his desk and onto the floor in a heap. "At an end your rule is and not short enough it was, I must say."

Sidious flew through the air, cape flapping, heading toward the exit.

Obi-Wan blocked the exit.

"Tell me, Emperor." Obi-Wan said as he activated the blue lightsaber. "With all that power you talk about, why do you feel the need to run?"

Yoda appeared behind the Emperor, ready to attack at the slightest provocation.

Darth Sidious drew his own red blade. "Even the both of you cannot stop me- Lord Vader will become more powerful than any of us."

A second red sword appeared to threaten Obi-Wan as he soon as he took a step closer.

"Your faith in your new apprentice, misplaced may be." Yoda said as he settled into a fighting stance. "As is your faith in the dark side of the Force."

The battle was extremely fast and furious.

* * *

On Mustafar...

The fighting was intense.

Seira was on the defensive as she jumped up on the table view screen in the center of the room.

"Don't make me destroy you, Seira."Vader said. "You're no match for the dark side."

"I've heard that before, Anakin...but I never thought I'd hear it from you."Seira said.

Vader forced Seira back into the Conference Room where the quarters were much closer.

Sparks flew everywhere.

Vader jumped onto the conference table.

Seira slide across the table, knocking Anakin over.

She used the Force to summon her dropped lightsaber as she fell.

Vader did the same.

* * *

On Coruscant...

Sidious seeked refuge in the vast Senate Chamber.

He got into the Chancellor's Podium and it started to rise up into the Arena.

Yoda and Obi-Wan both did a giant leap into the control pods.

The sword fighting was intense in the confined space.

The flaw of power was arrogance.

* * *

On Mustafar...

Seira stood looking at her former brother for a moment.

"You hesitate...the flaw of compassion." Vader said.

The two siblings locked their lightsabers with each other.

Seira put out her hand to use the Force to push Vader away.

Vader puts out his hand to block Seira.

Both combatants are blasted backwards onto the control panels.

They regain their footing and the battle continued.

Vader kicked Seira away.

They battle around the room and eventually the door to the exterior was knocked open.

They continue battling out onto the balcony.

* * *

On Coruscant...

Yoda and Obi-Wan unleashed a ferocious assault on Sidious.

Causing him to almost go over the edge.

The Dark Lord dropped his lightsaber but recovers with a blast of energy from his hands that surrounds Obi-Wan and Yoda.

Yoda and Obi-Wan deflected the Sith Lord's lightning bolts.

The energy bolts began to arc back on the Emperor.

"Destroy you we will, just as young Seira, your apprentice will destroy."Yoda said.

Obi-Wan and Yoda jumped to a lower Senate Pod.

Sidious reached out with one hand, and a Senate pod was released from its mooring and heads toward the Podium.

He used the Force to hurl pod after pod at the two jedi, who ducks and jumps from one flying pod to another.

Yoda leaped away from the pods.

He used the Force to hold one pod suspended in the air.

The pod spinned and threw it back at Sidious, who leaped away at the last moment.

Yoda leaped after him, but Sidious quickly turned and aims the full force of his energy bolts at the tiny green Jedi, catching him in mid-air and throwing him back hard against the Podium.

The force caused Yoda to drop his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan and Yoda blocked the lightning and threw Sidious backwards off the podium.

The two Jedi were knocked off the Podium and fell several hundred feet to the base of the Podium.

Sidious followed in his pod, searching for Obi-Wan and Yoda.

* * *

Vader forced Seira down a narrow balcony outside the Control Room.

He ripped objects off the wall and throws them at Seira as he pushed her further and further along the walkway.

Seira was at the end of the balcony and was trapped.

She looked over the balcony and into a river of lava.

Vader cut a piece of the balcony railing off, along with a control panel.

Alarm sounds and a protective ray shield around the superstructure disappeared.

It tumbled into the molten abyss, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

A small pipe connected the Control Center to the Main Collection Plant.

Seira had no choice but to tightrope-walk out across the lava river while fighting Vader.

Vader followed Seira as he jumped down onto the flexing pipe and landed.

The fighting resumes.

Seira and Vader work their way across the small pipe, fighting ferociously as they go.

Seira slipped as she threw her lightsaber up in the air and grabbed on to the pipe.

She swing around, grabbed on to an upper pipe, retrieving her lightsaber and landed back on the original pipe.

The two siblings continue to fight across the pipe until they reach the Main Collection Plant.

* * *

A Senate pod with Commander Thire and several other clone troopers climb up to where Mas Amedda and Sidious were waiting.

Beneath the Main Podium, twenty clone troopers searched for Yoda and Obi-Wan's bodies.

"There is no sign of their bodies, sir."Commander Thire said.

"Then they are not dead."Mas Amedda said.

"Double your search."Sidious ordered.

"Yes sir. Right away, sir."Commader Thire said.

"Tell Captain Kagi to prepare my shuttle for immediate takeoff."Sidious said.

"Yes, Master."Mas Amedda said.

"I sense Lord Vader is in danger."Sidious said.

Sidious walked into the Arena hallway.

Commander Thire descended down to the floor of the Arena, where an intense search was taking place.

Several Senators rubberneck in scattered pods.

* * *

Vader and Seira battle on the top of the multispired collection panels, jumping from one to the other.

At the end of the collection cluster, a huge spray of lava covered the attachments that hold up the collectors.

The frame began to melt.

It wasraining lava.

Both Vader and Seira ran for cover under the collection cluster.

They continue to fight in the lava rain, darting from cover to attack, then quickly retreating to cover.

Support for the entire structure begins to fall away, and the collection cluster falls into the lava river.

The Jedi continue their fight, climbing to the highest point on the tower as the rest begins to melt away as it rides the swift current down the river.

It bended toward the lava as they get out toward the end. The fighting gets fierce.

Seira gets to the end and was trapped.

The tower slowly started to sink under the lava.

* * *

Meanwhile on Coruscant...

Bail was in his open Cockpit Speeder, flies along next to the roof eave of the huge Senate Building.

He slowly and moved closer to a long row of recessed lights.

Suddenly Yoda and Obi-Wan fell out of one of the light recesses and landed in the Speeder.

Bail started his speeder and heads away from the Senate Building.

"Into exile we must go. Failed, we have." Yoda said.

The senator and the two Jedi fly into the traffic of the city.

* * *

Back on Mustafar...

Seira realized she was getting very close to the edge of the lava falls.

She grabbed a rope and leaped from the collection arm.

Vader followed her.

The two siblings continued their sword fight hanging from cables as they swing past each other.

* * *

Mason and Pax brought Padme to the Naboo Skiff.

Threepio and Artoo nervously looked on.

But Mason was getting very worried about his wife.

 _"Please Seira come back to us soon..."_ Mason thought.

* * *

Back on Mustafar...

From their cables, Vader and Seira both spot something that causes them to stop fighting.

The lava river ahead dropped off in a tremendous lava fall.

Snapping and metal groans were heard as the main part of the collector starts to break away and move toward the lava fall.

Seira looked around and saw a small floating platform making its way toward the tower.

She does a double back-flip and landed squarely on the floating platform.

She immediately leaned to one side and moved away from the tower.

Vader realized he was doomed as the entire tower heads for the falls.

In the distance he saw some construction droids.

He swing back to the tower, climbed up and makes a running leaped and miraculously lands on a worker droid.

The droid was confused and chatters to his co-worker.

The giant collector goes over the lava flow and disappeared in the mist of sparks below.

Seira head for the bank of the lava river, but Vader's droid was faster and he managed to catch up to her.

Vader and Seira continued their swordfight.

They battle away, balancing on the tiny platform and puzzled droids.

Vader standing on the droid, approached Seira on the work platform.

"I'm sorry Anakin, I have failed you."Seira said. "I was never able to be there for you at the right time."

The two siblings confront each other on the lava river.

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over..."Vader said.

"From the Sith!"Seira said. "Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!"

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil."Vader said.

"Then you are lost!"Seira growled.

"This is the end for you, my sister."Vader said. "I wish it were otherwise."

Vader jumped and flipped onto Seira's platform.

The fighting continues again until Seira jumped toward the safety of the black sandy edge of the lava river.

"It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground!"Seira yelled.

"You underestimate my power!"Vader roared.

"Don't you dare try."Seira warned and was holding her lightsaber behind her back.

Vader then leapt up to finish of his sister.

Seira took out her lightsaber from her back and quickly cuts off her former brother's knees, then cuts off his left arm in the blink of an eye.

Vader tumbled down the embankment and rolls to a stop near the edge of the lava.

He struggled to pull himself up the embankment with his mechanical hand.

His thin leather glove had been burned off.

He kept sliding down in the black sand.

Seira couldn't hold her tears in anymore as she looked at her brother's ruined body.

"We were the Chosen Ones! It was said that we would, destroy the Sith, not join them!" Seira shouted. "Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness!"

Seira picked up Anakin's lightsaber and began walking away.

She stopped and looked back at her former brother.

His eyes were filled with anger and hatred.

"I HATE YOU!" Vader roared as he glared at her.

"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you."Seira cried as tears went down her eyes.

Vader's clothing blew into the lava river.

Suddenly Vader bursts into flames and started screaming. **  
**  
Seira covered her mouth and looked in horror as her brother became engulfed in flames.

She couldn't watch him as he struggled to climb the embankment, covered in flames.

She ran back to Padme's ship as Vader dropped smoldering near the top of the lava pit.

By the time she got there, Mason was waiting for her.

She then fell into his arms and broke down sobbing.

* * *

 **Next is the birth of Luke and Leia...**

 **What shall happen?**


	21. Revenge of the Sith Part 8

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 21: Revenge of the Sith Part 8**

Seira and Mason ran back into Padme's ship.

The minute Pax saw Seira, he gave her a big hug.

Pax then sat down and pilot the ship out of Mustafar.

Mason brought Seira the room, where Padme was.

"Seira is-is Anakin alright?" Padme asked.

Seira looked at her sadly and didn't not answer.

She brushed Padme's hair back.

Padme dropped back into unconsciousness and fell asleep.

Seira got up and stood next to her padawan, whom was flying perfectly.

Mason looked at his wife and saw tears sliding down her face.

He put his hand on her shoulder and a small smile appeared in her face.

As they left the planet, Seira felt immense disappointment for what had transpired.

She didn't want to fight and leave Anakin, likely dying a slow, agonizing death.

But she had little choice since she was unable to reason with him.

* * *

On Mustafar...

But Anakin/Vader wasn't dead.

He crawled up the bank, his body smoking.

Using his mechanical arm, he managed to pull himself away from the lava to keep himself from burning further.

His intense hatred for Seira gave him the strength to endure the flames.

 _"Urrrg…Seira…I_ _hate her!_ She will pay when I see her again!"

A shuttle flew overhead and landed.

Shock Troopers lead the way across the treacherous terrain.

"Your Majesty, this way!"

Sidious gasped at Vader's charred body. "There he is! He's still alive! Get a medical capsule, immediately!"

The Shock Troopers quickly retrieved the item in question.

"Yes, sir. Right away!"

As Sidious knelt to Vader, he looked at the gravity of his burns.

* * *

Back on the Naboo Ship...

Seira, Mason and Pax were going through space, with no real destination.

Suddenly, the holo-transmitter beeped.

They answered and were greeted by the holograms of Senator Organa and Ahsoka.

Pax's face lightened up at the sight of Ahsoka.

"Where are you? What has happened?" Bail asked.

Seira took a deep breath before answering. "We've just left the Mustafar system. I confronted Anakin, whom was taken by the Dark Side. I was forced to incapacitate him and leave him burning near a river of lava. We have Senator Amidala with us, she requires medical assistance."

"Then you're in luck, the medical facility on the asteroid field of Polis Massa should have everything you need."Ahsoka said. "Master Yoda, Master Kenobi and Kaya are with us. Meet us there."

Then the holograms went off.

"Polis Massa?"Pax asked.

"It used to be a planet, but was destroyed by a natural cataclysm."Mason said. "We should hurry if Senator Amidala is to receive adequate medical attention."

Neither Mason or Pax notice that Seira was slowly strocking her tummy.

* * *

In the Medical Facility on Polis Massa...

Kaya was healing wounds that Obi-Wan had from his and Yoda's fight with Sidious.

Master Yoda was deep in meditation.

" _Hmm. Fallen far into the path of the Dark Side, young Skywalker has. Not hidden well, his relationship with Senator Amidala was. 3 Lights of Hope, I feel. Carry two, Senator Amidala does?"_

He then sensed where the third light came from.

 _"Hmm. Unforeseen, this is. The last Light…carried by young Seira?! Hidden well, her feelings for young Mason, she has. Unheard of, successful attempts between her and young Mason. The Will of the Force, this must be. Yes._ "

But then he sensed something else.

 _"What? There is another..."_

Senator Organa and Ahsoka came to meet with him.

They didn't want to disturb the Jedi Master's meditation.

Yoda rose out of his meditation, turning to glance the senator and the torguta.

"Excuse me, Master Yoda. Seira, Mason and Pax has made contact."Bail said.

Everyone prepared themselves to receive the trio.

As the Starskiff landed in the hangar, Mason came running down, carrying Padme in his arms.

Seira and Pax followed closely.

Senator Organa ran up to Mason and Seira. "We'll take her to the medical center. Quickly."

As soon as Ahsoka caught sight of Pax, she immediately ran into his arms.

"Oh Pax, thank the force your still alive."

"It's alright, Soka."Pax said. "I'm sorry what happened to Anakin. I know it wil be hard for you to live through this."

"I know, but I'll try my best to manage this."Ahsoka whispered sadly.

The two then held hands and quickly followed Bail, Mason and Seira.

* * *

On Coruscant...

A several thunderstorms were wreaking havoc on Coruscant as Sidious's ship landed on the landing bay of the Medical Facility.

Clones surrounded Vader's medical capsule as he was brought inside to be… reborn.

The rain stung his burnt body, further adding to the pain he felt.

Sidious followed them into the operation room.

* * *

In the Medical Facility on Polis Massa...

Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, Senator Organa, Mason, Seira, Pax and Ahsoka stood behind a window, overseeing Padme lying on an operating table.

A droid came to meet with the group to report his findings.

"Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her."

Mason and the three padawans gasped.

Seira gasped in horror. "She's dying?"

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live."the droid said. "We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies. "

"Babies?"Bail asked.

"She's carrying twins."the droid said.

The silence of shock was filled in the room.

Yoda looked at Seira.

"Anakin would want his children to be safe and sound. Go on. Do what must be done."

Seira nodded and went to the medical room to help Padme deliver the babies.

"I guess I'd better get used to having them call me 'Aunt Ahsoka." Ahsoka said.

"What about Aunt Snips?"Pax asked.

Ahsoka's smile vanished and shook her head. "No,that was Skyguy's called me. I don't really want anyone else to call me that."

Pax nodded and the two of them smiled sadly at each other.

* * *

On Coruscant...

Anakin was in the medical capsule was lifted onto a table in the Rehab Center.

Droids go to work on him.

Anakin had new legs and a new arm.

* * *

Back in the Medical Facility on Polis Massa...

Bail, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Mason, Pax and Ahsoka along with Threepio and Artoo watched as the babies were being delivered.

In the medical room, Seira was in Padme's side and held her hand, while Kaya was on the left side.

"Don't give up, Padme."

Padme winced in pain and a infant's cry was heard.

Seira turned around and saw the medical droid holding a baby.

"It's a boy."the droid said.

"Luke."Padme whispered.

Seira smiled at her new born nephew as she picked him up with a towel.

She then showed him to Padme, who weakly touched his head. "Oh Luke."

Padme then winced again and the droid was holding another baby that was crying.

The droid said something, but Padme couldn't hear it.

Seira smiled. "It's a girl."

"Leia."Padme whispered with a smile.

Kaya got an towel and picked up the new born girl.

* * *

On Coruscant...

Vader's body was completely rebuilt.

He was given new legs and a new arm.

A respirator was installed to breathe for him.

The final piece of the suit was brought before him was a mask.

As soon as it was installed, he started breathing.

* * *

Back in the Medical Facility on Polis Massa...

Seira leaned over to Padme, while carrying Luke.

"You have twins, Padme."Seira begged. "They need you...hang on!"

"I can't..."Padme whispered.

Padme winces again and takes Seira's hand, she was holding Anakin's japor snippet.

"Save your energy."Seira said as tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Seira... there...is good in him. I know there still _is_..." Padme whispered.

With one last gasp, the Naboo senator dies.

A look of fright and horror appeared in Seira's face.

Her brother was still alive!

The two babies began to cry as they felt their mother's departure.

Kaya rocked Leia slowly even when she began to cry.

Outside the medical room, Ahsoka burst into tears and sobbed in Pax's arms, who was crying as well.

Mason, Bail and Obi-Wan had mourn looks on their faces.

Yoda dropped his ears and shook his head in sorrow.

* * *

Back on Coruscant...

The table where Darth Vader was in begins to move upright as a small amount of smoke appeared in front of him.

"Lord Vader, can you hear me?"Darth Sidious asked.

"Yes master."Darth Vader replied.

Vader looked around the room. "Where is Padme? Is she safe, is she all right?"

"I'm afraid she died...it seems in your anger, you killed her." Darth Sidious replied.

"I couldn't have, she was alive I felt it!" Vader growled.

With his anger, all the droids got broken to pieces and causing them to scatter around the room.

He released himself and walked a few steps forward with his new legs.

A dark smile appeared in Darth Sidious's face as Vader let out a scream of sorrow and anger.

 _"NOOOOO!"_ Vader screamed.

His painful scream echoed throughout the Center.

* * *

Back in the Medical Facility on Polis Massa...

Pax, Ahsoka and Kaya were looking after Luke and Leia, but they mourned a bit of the death of Padme.

Mason and Seira sat at conference table with Yoda, Obi-Wan and Bail discussing what to do about the newborn twins.

"Pregnant, she must still appear." Yoda said. "Hidden, safe, the children must be kept."

"So master Yoda, who's going to look after the twins?" Mason asked.

"Raised under their family name, they will be, with Seira."Yoda said.

"With all due respect master, I think that being with me will be the first place he would look. If Vader finds me, we all know what will happen..."Seira said sadly. "I'm sure Padme wanted them to be somewhere safe."

"Avoiding Vader is our top priority if we wants these kids to be safe."Mason stated.

Seira looked at her husband-in-secret in agreement. "That's true, Mason."

"As their only living relative that is not a Sith, I think you should have some influence in their lives."Obi-Wan said.

"Well to be honest master, I think it's best that Luke will be raised with my stepbrother and his wife, they'll be good protection for him."Seira said. "But I'm not sure if my niece should be there as well."

Yoda nodded and looked at Bail.

"My wife and I will take her, we've always talked about a adopting a baby girl."Bail said. "She will be loved with us."

Seira smiled. "Thank you, Bail. Leia looks too closely like her mother, but taking her to Alderaan will be perfect for her."

"Until the time is right, disappear, we will." Yoda said.

Bail and Obi-Wan bowed at Yoda before they walked out of the room.

"Young Seira, I must talk to you…along with young Mason." Yoda said.

"What is it?"Seira asked.

"Reunited with young Mason, you have." Yoda smiled. "Have feelings for him, you do."

Despite her protests, Seira's cheeks turned light red.

"I couldn't help them, Master, no matter how hard I tried." Seira admitted sadly. "I have broken the Code just like my brother."

"Alright, it is. Exist, the Order no longer does." Yoda said.

Mason and Seira smiled slightly at the last Grand Jedi Master. "Thank you."

"Hmm. Carry two of the three Lights of Hope, Senator Amidala did. Carrying the last Light, you are."Yoda said.

Seira's eyes widen. "Me?"

"Master are you saying Seira is pregnant?"Mason said in astonishment.

Yoda nodded. "Hmm. Unlike young Skywalker, jealously attached to the Senator, you are not. Blinded, we have been, to see Love as a path to the Dark Side. Approve of your relationship, I do. Yes."

"We understand master."

Seira and Mason bowed at Yoda before walking away.

Once they were in the hallway, Mason picked Seira up and twirled her around in joy.

"This is the most wonderful moment Seirie."Mason said.

Seira cupped his face and the two of them kissed. "I know, Mason."

Mason smiled in joy. "So have you choose the name for the baby yet?"

Then the couple heard the sound of three people clearing their throats.

The couple turned around and saw the three padawans with smirks on their faces.

Seira blushed and Mason cleared his throat.

"Ahsoka, I have a mission for you."Seira said.

"What is it Seira?"Ahsoka asked.

"Go to Alderaan with Bail, where you'll be safe."Seira said. "And help him look after Leia."

"But Seira aren't you coming with me?"Ahsoka asked.

"Me and Mason are going to back to Naboo, where our child to be will be raised."Seira said.

Ahsoka gasped. "Seira are you saying you and Mason expecting a baby?"

Seira and Mason smiled awkwardly.

"That's amazing!"Ahsoka said happily.

"We're very happy for you mistress."Pax said.

"And we can't wait to meet your child."Kaya said. "Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you."Mason said.

Ahsoka hugged Seira carefully as tears went down her eyes. "I wish you both and the baby the best of luck."

"Same to you too."Mason said.

Pax and Kaya hugged their best friend.

"I hope we will see you again soon..."Pax said.

"Yeah your our best friend."Kaya said.

"I hope so too."Ahsoka said. "Good-bye guys, I shall never forget you."

"Neither will we, Ahsoka." Seira said.

Ahsoka nodded and with a deep breath she made her way to the Alderaan Star Crusier.

"What of me, master?" Kaya asked.

"You can come with me, Seira and Pax, we do not want to bare to loose another friend." Mason said.

"Master, our paths do not lead in the same direction anymore. I have to go, I have to stop this mess." Kaya said.

"Kaya..." Mason said.

"Me and Ahsoka can gather enough people who will rebel against this Empire, we can hold off until your baby and the twins grow up." Kaya said.

Kaya ignite her lightsaber and then held onto her padawan braid, she looked at it and then to her master.

Mason had a sad look upon his face and she felt the same way.

"Master, with this-I am a sitting duck." Kaya said.

"You should cut it, in my eyes you are a Jedi Master." He said.

"What's left of them, master." Kaya said and cut her braid.

Mason watched it fall to the floor, Kaya picked it up and handed it to her master.

He stared at her violet eyes and saw she was beginning to cry.

"I want you to keep it, remember me master." Kaya said.

"Kaya, nothing could ever make me forget you." Mason said.

Kaya hugged her master. "I have to go now master."

"I know, be careful." Mason said.

Kaya was half way out of the room and stopped by the door.

"Who knows master. Maybe we'll see each other in the future."

She gave the couple a faint smile before heading her way out.

* * *

Back on the Alderaan Star Cruiser...

Bail followed by Ahsoka, Threepio and Artoo approached Captain Antilles and two crew members.

"Captain Antilles." Bail said.

"Yes, Your Highness." Captain Antilles said.

"I'm placing these droids in your care. Treat them well. Clean them up." Captain Antilles said. "Have the Protocol Droid's mind wiped."

"Oh, no."Threepio said.

"Sorry Threepio, it's for the best."Ahsoka said before she followed Bail.

* * *

On Naboo...

The sky was dark and grey.

Padme's funeral was being held in Theed, the capital of Naboo.

Thousands of Naboo citizens were mourning over the loss of their beloved Senator.

There was a large crowd in the street, following an open casket being pulled by four gualaar.

Among the mourners were Padme's family, Queen Apailana and Jar Jar Binks.

Seira, Mason and Pax followed them with heavy hearts.

Padme's body laid in the flowered coffin, seemingly still pregnant and clutching the japor snippet Anakin gave her, when they first met.

* * *

On a Star Destroyer...

Darth Vader walked along the bridge to join the Emperor and Governor Tarkin.

On a screen they see plans for a space ship that looks like a star and its plans for being built.

* * *

Somewhere...

Kaya gets out of a ship at an unknown planet and puts her hood up.

She walked into a large crowd through the city in order to blend in.

* * *

On Alderaan...

Bail's ship approached the surface of the planet.

Breha was sitting on a balcony looking out over the mountains of Alderaan.

Bail delivered Leia into his wife's arms.

The royal couple smiled at their adopted daughter.

Ahsoka formed a small smile as she watched the happy couple, before heading back inside to unpack her belongings in her new room.

* * *

On Tatooine...

Obi-Wan rides up to the moisture farm homestead on an eopie.

He dismounts, takes Luke out of a papoose on his back, and walks toward Beru, who walks over to greet him.

Obi-Wan brings Luke into Beru's arms.

Beru walks to Owen, who was standing on the ridge near the homestead watching the suns set.

Obi-Wan began to leave as Owen and Beru smiled at their nephew.

* * *

Somewhere on Naboo...

Mason bought a house on a lake for him, Seira and Pax to live, not that far from the town.

Seira looked outside and saw Pax sitting down on the grass feeling very sad about the events that has happened.

The young woman went up to her padawan and gave him a small smile as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Seira stood up as she and Pax watched the sun setting down.

She knew when the time as come, she will train Luke, Leia and their child.

Also that a new hope will raise to put an end to the sith's rule...

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Next is an New Hope and there will be new characters in it;)**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far**


	22. A New Hope-Intro

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 22: A New Hope-Intro**

 _A woman wearing a dark red cloak went out of a shuttle, while carrying a new born girl._

 _She quietly passed the stormtroopers that were around the town's area, until she made her way to the Mandalore's palace._

 _In the entrance of the palace was the Duchess Satine Kryze waiting for her._

 _A few tears came down the woman's eyes as she placed a gentle kiss on her child and delivered her to Satine's arms._

 _The duchess gladly took the baby girl in and promised she would protect the child and she would be loved and cared for._

 _As the woman was leaving, she saw Satine smiling at the baby girl as she stroked her cheek and went inside the palace._

 _The mysterious woman quickly went to her shuttle and took off as it started to rain._

* * *

 ***Present Day***

In Tatooine, a thirty-nine year old woman was making breakfast in the kitchen.

She had long brown hair and had blue eyes. She wore a white shirt with dark brown trousers and wore a cream coloured coat with brown nancie sandals. She also wore two small gold earings.

The woman was Seira Skywalker, who kept her presence hidden ever since the events that happened 19 years ago.

The waves of fear wash over her ceaselessly.

 _"Why can't the memories just leave me alone?"_ Seira thought. _"Why can't HE just leave me alone?"_

It would have been easier if he'd just died.

It would have been better to just kill him then.

She had blamed herself that the Galaxy's worst nightmare still lived.

Her brother, Darth Vader.

The Dark Lord of the Sith and the Emperor's right hand.

It was all his fault that many lives were lost and the galaxy was in darkness.

It was his fault that Mason was...

Seira shook her as a tear dropped down her cheek.

"No..." Seira whispered harshly. "I won't let that memory come back to me..."

"Morning, mama."

Seira turned around and saw her daughter, Marina.

Marina Novan was a twelve year old girl with curly golden brown hair with a few shades of blonde and had dark brown eyes. She wore a sky blue dress with a dark red drape and brown flat sandals.

"Morning, sweet pea."Seira said with a warm smile.

Marina sat down as Seira brought a plate with panna cakes and a cup of blue milk in front of her.

"Mmm…" Marina said simultaneously, smelling the delicious food. "Thanks, Mom."

Seira chuckled. "You're welcome, would you like poptree syrup on your cakes?"

"Yes please."Marina replied.

Seira smiled as she poured poptree syrup on her daughter's panna cakes.

Marina smiled at her before taking a bit on her breakfast.

"You're in a good mood, Marie."Seira said as she sat down next to her daughter to eat breakfast with her.

Marina smiled. "Yeah, I had a wonderful dream last night."

"Really? What was it about?"Seira asked.

"Well, it was a beautiful woman wearing some kind of white clothing and there was man with her in Jedi robes with a mechanical hand..." Marina said. "And they were very happy together, I think they were getting married..."

Seira frozed.

She knew who were the couple in her daughter's dream.

"Mama, I thought Jedi weren't allowed to love." Marina said before eating a piece of her panna cakes with her fork.

"They weren't allowed to, sweet pea..."Seira said. "The Jedi forbid love because they believed that feeling would lead to the dark side."

"But that's crazy." Marina said before taking a sip of her kuul milk. "You and daddy fell in love..."

Seira sighed.

"Sweet heart, I already told you that I don't want to talk about my past besides it's dangerous to talk about the Jedi with all the stormtroopers and imperials going around every planet."

"You don't want to talk about this because you don't trust me?"Marina asked. "Or does it has something to do with daddy and uncle Anakin?"

"No, Marie."Seira replied. "It's just talking about my past brings back painful memories that I can't talk about."

"I understand, mama." Marina replied.

After finishing their breakfast, Seira and Marina cleaned up the dishes.

Seira hugs Marina and kisses the top of her head.

"I love you, mama."Marina said.

"Love you too, sweet heart."Seira said. "Why don't you ran along and meet up with Luke."

"Ok, see you later."Marina said as she opened to the door and went out.

Seira watched as her daughter ran off in worry.

But luckily she and Marina didn't live that far from Beru, Owen and Luke.

 _"She is so much like you, Mason..."_ Seira thought.

* * *

 **This is the Intro of 'A New Hope'.**

 **Next will see Marina meet up with Luke, while Seira goes to see Owen and Beru.**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	23. A New Hope Part 1

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 23: A New Hope Part 1**

Above Tatooine, a spacecraft, a Rebel Blockade Runner firing lasers from the back of the ship, races through space.

It was pursed by a giant Imperial Stardestroyer.

Deadly laserbolts streak from the Imperial Star destroyer causing the main solar fin of the Rebel craft to disintegrate.

This caused the ship to come to a halt.

Inside, two droids watched as a group of armed soldiers ran past them.

"Did you hear that, Artoo?" Threepio asked. "They've shut down the main reactor! We'll be destroyed for sure! This is madness!"

Artoo just beeped at him.

"We're doomed."Threepio said as more armed soldiers came running in.

Artoo beeped at him.

"There'll be no escape for the princess and the duchess this time."Threepio said.

Artoo beeped and then the two droids heard a clanking noise.

"What's that?"Threepio asked.

The nervous Rebel troopers aim their weapons.

Suddenly a tremendous blast opens up a hole in the main passageway and a score of fearsome armored stormtroopers make their way into the smoke-filled corridor.

In a few minutes the entire passageway was ablaze with laserfire.

The deadly bolts ricochet in wild random patterns creating huge explosions.

Stormtroopers scatter and duck behind storage lockers.

Laserbolts hit several Rebel soldiers who scream and stagger through the smoke, holding shattered arms and faces.

An explosion hits near the robots.

A dark figure made his way into the blinding light of the main passageway and let out a mechanical breathing.

The villain figure was Darth Vader.

The stormtroopers instinctively backs away from the imposing warrior and a deathly quiet sweeps through the Rebel troops.

In the rebel blockade side, two figures were with Artoo.

The first figure had a white dress with a matching hood that covered her dark brown that was tied in two buns.

The nineteen year old girl was Leia Organa, the Princess of Alderaan.

She puts a card into an opening in Artoo's dome.

Artoo makes beeping sounds.

The other figure was a eighteen year old girl with loose milk chocolate coloured hair and ice blue eyes.

She wore a dark blue cloak and wore a light purple dress with a stylish hair band on her hair.

The girl was Celine Kryze.

The daughter of the Duchess Satine Kryze and the future duchess of Mandalore.

The two royals quickly went away as Artoo meet up with Threepio.

"At last! Where have you been?"Threepio asked.

Stormtroopers can be heard battling in the distance.

"They're heading in this direction."Threepio panicked. "What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the spice mines of Kessel, smashed into who knows what!"

Artoo scoots past his bronze friend and races down the subhallway.

Threepio chases after him. "Wait a minute, where are you going?"

Artoo responds with electronic beeps.

Leia and Celine lift their hoods off and quietly watched the two droids before walking away in the subhallway.

A group of stormtroopers captured a few rebel soldiers and droids as they marched away.

Darth Vader grabbed a wounded Rebel Officer by the neck as an Imperial Officer rushes up to the Dark Lord.

"The Death Star plans are not in the main computer."the imperial officer said.

Vader squeezes the neck of the Rebel Officer, who struggles in vain.

"Where are those transmissions you intercepted?"Vader demanded.

The dark lord lifts the Rebel off his feet by his throat.

"What have you done with those plans?"Vader asked.

"We intercepted no transmissions."the rebel officer said weakly. "Aaah...this is a consular ship were on a diplomatic mission."

"If this is a consular ship...where are the Ambassadors?"Vader growled.

The Rebel officer refused to speak but eventually cries out as the Dark Lord begins to squeeze the officer's throat, creating a gruesome snapping and choking, until the soldier goes limp.

Vader tosses the dead soldier against the wall and turns to his troops.

"Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me the Ambassadors."Vader ordered angrily. "I want them alive!"

The stormtroopers scurry into the sub-hallways.

Leia and Celine huddles in a small alcove as the stormtroopers search through the ship.

The fear in their eyes slowly gives way to anger as the muted crushing sounds of the approaching stormtroopers grow louder.

One of the troopers spots them.

"There they are! Set for stun!"

Leia and Celine steps from their hiding place and blasts the stormtroopers with laser pistols.

The two girls started to run, but they fell by a paralysing ray.

The troopers inspect the younger senators inert bodies.

"They'll be all right."a stormtrooper said. "Inform Lord Vader we have the prisoners."

* * *

Artoo and Threepio got into an escape pod.

The two droids look out at the receding Imperial starship.

Stars circle as the pod rotates through the galaxy.

"That's funny, the damage doesn't look as bad from out here."Threepio said.

Artoo beeps an assuring response.

"Are you sure this things safe?"Threepio asked.

* * *

Princess Leia and Senator Celine were lead down a low-ceilinged hallway by a squad of armoured stormtroopers.

Their hands were bound and they were shoved, when they were unable to keep up with the briskly marching troops.

They stop in a smoky hallway as Darth Vader emerges from the shadows.

The sinister Dark Lord stares hard at the frail young senators, but they just give him frowning looks.

"Darth Vader."Leia said bitterly. "Only you could be so bold."

"The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this." Celine said. "When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic-"

"Don't act so surprised, Your majesties." Vader interrupted. "You two weren't on any mercy mission this time, several transmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spies, I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

"We don't know what you're talking about."Leia protested.

"We're members of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission from Mandalore to Alderaan."Celine stated.

"You are both part of the Rebel Alliance and are traitors, take them away!" Vader ordered angrily as he made a sign to his troops take Leia and Celine.

Leia and Celine were marched away down the hallway and into the smouldering hole blasted in the side of the ship.

An Imperial Commander turned to Vader.

"Holding them here are dangerous."the commander protested. "If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the rebellion in the senate."

"I've traced the rebel spies to them."Vader said. "Now they are my only link to finding their secret base."

"They'll die before they tell you anything."the Commander stated.

"Leave that to me. Send a distress signal and then inform the senate that, all aboard were killed!"Vader ordered.

Then another imperial commander came to Vader.

"Lord Vader, the battle station plans are not aboard this ship!"A second imperial commander said. "And no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard."

"They must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them."Vader said. "See to it personally, Commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time."

"Yes, my lord."The Imperial Commander said and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Tatooine...

"Hi Luke."Marina said.

"Hey Marie."Luke said smiling at his little cousin. "What's up?"

"Not much as always..."Marina said. "What about you?"

"Well, I'll be at the Academy next season...after that who knows. I won't be drafted into the Imperial Starfleet that's for sure..."Luke said.

"Luke, your the best pilot I know."Marina said smiling. "I'm sure someday we'll be free to do what we want..."

"I hope so..."Luke said.

Then a voice calls out from one of the huge holes that form the homestead.

Luke and Marina goes over to the edge and sees their Aunt Beru standing in the main courtyard.

"Luke, Marie! Tell Owen that if he gets a translator to be sure it speaks Bocce."Beru said.

"Okay Aunt Beru!"Marina replied.

"It looks like we don't have much of a choice, but we'll remind him."Luke stated.

Luke and Marina goes to their uncle as they look over the equipment for sale with the Jawa leader.

"I have no need for a protocol droid."Owen said.

"Sir not in an environment such as this."a gold droid said. "that's why I've also been programmed for over thirty secondary functions that..."

"What I really need is a droid that understands the binary language of moisture vaporators."Owen said.

"Vaporators! Sir, my first job was programming binary load lifter very similar to your vaporators. You could say..."the gold droid said.

"Do you speak Bocce?"Owen asked.

"Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language for me...I'm as fluent in Bocce..."the gold droid stated.

"All right shut up!"Owen growled.

Marina covered her mouth to laugh.

It looked like the droid really annoyed her uncle.

"I'll take this one."Owen said to the Jawa.

"Shutting up, sir."the gold droid said.

"Luke, Marie, take these two over to the garage."Owen said. "I want you two to have both of them cleaned up before dinner."

"Okay, Uncle Owen."Marina said.

"But I was going into Toshi Station to pick up some power converters..."Luke said.

"You can waste time with your friends, when your chores are done."Owen said. "Now come on, get to it!"

"All right, come on! And the red one, come on."Luke said.

"Well, come on, Red, let's go."Marina said moving her hand to signal the droid to follow them.

As the Jawas start to lead the three remaining robots back into the Sandcrawler,

Artoo lets out a pathetic little beep and started after his old friend Threepio.

He was restrained by a slimy Jawa, who zaps him with a control box.

Owen was negotiating with the head Jawa.

Luke, Marina and the two robots start off for the garage, when a plate pops off the head of the red astro-droid's head plate and it sparked wildly.

"Uncle Owen..."Marina said.

"Yeah?"Owen asked.

"This R2 unit has a bad motivator."Marina said pointing at the droid. "Look!"

Owen glared at the Jawa. "Hey, what're you trying to push on us?"

The Jawa goes into a loud spiel.

Marina noticed a little blue droid has sneaked out of line and was moving up and down trying to attract attention.

He lets out with a low whistle.

Threepio taps Luke on the shoulder. "Excuse me, sir, but that R2 unit is in prime condition, a real bargain."

"Uncle Owen..."Luke said.

"Yeah?"Owen asked.

"What about that one?"Luke asked.

"It doesn't seem to have any problems."Marina said.

"What about that blue one? We'll take that one."Owen said to the Jawa.

With a little reluctance the scruffy dwarf trades the damaged astro-droid for Artoo.

"Yeah, take it away."Luke said.

"Uh, I'm quite sure you'll be very pleased with that one, sir, ma'am."Threepio said. "He really is in first-class condition. I've worked with him before. Here he comes."

Owen pays off the whining Jawa as Luke, Marina and the two robots trudge off toward a grimy homestead entry.

"Okay, let's go."Marina said.

Luke and Marina began to walk back to the house.

"Now, don't you forget this! Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity!"Threepio said to Artoo.

* * *

Afterwards...

Luke and Marina went into the garage and got everything ready to clean up the droids as thier uncle had asked for them to do.

Seira came into the garage holding a tray with two energy drinks.

"Hi, mama."Marina said.

"Hi, Aunt Seirie."Luke said.

"Here is a little something refreshment to help you two get started."Seira said as she handed the drinks to her nephew and daughter.

"Thanks."Luke and Marina said taking a sip of their drinks.

The woman's eyes widen, when she saw the two droids.

"Artoo?!"Seira whispered in shock.

Artoo turned his head towards the older woman issuing a series of excited beeps.

"It's me! Seira Skywalker, remember?"Seira asked.

By the succession of quick excited beeps and the way the droid quickly rolled over to the her, it looked like he did remember her very well.

She knelt down to tap the droid on the head.

She was happy to the see the droid that saved her and her brother's skins many times before.

Artoo beeped at her.

"I missed you too." Seira said. "Nice to see somethings are still around that I know."

The woman looked at Threepio. "And it's nice to see you again too, Threepio."

The golden robot looked at her questioningly, at least his voice sounded confused.

"I'm sorry miss, but how do you know my name? I don't believe we've met before."

Seira's eyes widened in disbelief. "But we do…me and…."

Her voice trailed off, when she remembered that Bail had the droid's memories wiped.

"Never mind."Seira replied. "My name is Seira by the way."

Luke and Marina looked at each other in confusion.

"Where did you find them?"Seira asked.

"Where the jawas sell the droids."Marina said.

"Yeah, he kind of came with R2."Luke said. "Aunt Seirie, how do you know about these droids?"

Seira turned her head to look at her nephew.

"Its a long story,my boy."Seira said.

Luke struggled to remove a small metal fragment from Artoo's neck joint.

He uses a larger pick.

"Well, my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good."Seira said.

"Were you on a cruiser or..."Luke said.

The fragment breaks loose with a snap, sending Luke tumbling head over heels.

Seira and Marina ducked their heads down as the fragment goes passed them.

The three sees a twelve-inch three-dimensional hologram of a young woman being projected from the face of little Artoo.

The image was a rainbow of colors as it flickers and jiggles in the dimly lit garage.

Luke's mouth hangs open in awe.

Seira and Marina eyes widen in shock.

 _"Help us, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're our only hope."_ the girl said.

"What's this?"Luke asked.

Artoo looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate.

"It's no harm it's just a hologram."Seira replied.

She knew who was the hologram figure.

 _"Celine..."_ She thought.

The girl continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over.

Luke became intrigued by the beautiful girl.

"Who is she? She's beautiful."Luke said.

"Definitely."Marina said in agreement looking at the hologram.

Seira looked surprised at Luke's answer.

"What's this?"Luke asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir."Threepio said.

 _"Help us, Obi-Wan Kenobi..."_ the young girl said.

Artoo whistled and beeps a long message to Threepio.

"He says he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts."Threepio said. "And it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but with what we've been through, this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric."

"Interesting."Seira said firmly.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi, Aunt Seirie?"Luke asked.

"Maybe, Luke just maybe..."Seira said.

"I beg your pardon, ma'am, but do you know what he's talking about?"Threepio asked.

"Well, we don't know anyone named Obi-Wan."Marina said. "But old Ben lives out beyond the dune sea."

"It's quite far from here."Seira said.

"Yeah, his kind of a..."Luke said.

Seira raised her eyebrow at him.

"...old hermit."Luke finished.

Luke's gazes at the beautiful young senator for a few moments.

"I wonder who she is. It sounds like she's in trouble."Luke said. "I'd better play back the whole thing."

Artoo beeped at Seira.

"Luke,he says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system."Seira said. "He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording."

Luke looks longingly at the lovely, little senatorand hasn't really heard what his Aunt has said to him.

Marina rolled her eyes at him and takes a wedged bar and pops the restraining bolt of Artoo's side.

"There you go."Marina said sweetly.

The hologram of the young senator immediately disappears.

"Well, wait a minute. Where'd she go?"Luke asked. "Bring her back! Play back the entire message."

Seira shook her head as she stood up. "Not know, Luke, a little later, _if_ you behave."

"Fine."Luke said and Marina giggled.

Seira smiled at her daughter and nephew.

"Seira! Children! Come to dinner!"Beru called out.

The two cousins stood up.

Luke shakes his head at the malfunctioning robot.

"All right, we'll be right there, Aunt Beru."Luke said.

"I'm sorry, sir, but he appears to have picked up a slight flutter."Threepio said.

Luke tosses Artoo's restraining bolt on the workbench as he and Marina hurries out of the room.

Artoo beeped something at Seira.

"Artoo, you don't know what happened to him?"Seira asked in surprise.

Artoo beeped at her in confusion.

Seira sighed as she knelt down to look at the little droid.

"He killed him..."She whispered.

Artoo beeped sadly at her as Seira smiled sadly at him.

"I know I miss him too."Seira said.

She then stood up and walked out of the garage.

Threepio looked at Artoo. "What's wrong with Mistress Seira? Was it something I said?"

Artoo beeps in response.

"No, I don't like you either."Threepio said.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**


	24. A New Hope Part 2

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 24: A New Hope Part 2**

Afterwards Seira was having lunch with her family.

Luke and Marina sat with Seira and Owen before a table covered with steaming bowls of food.

Beru came in carrying in a bowl of red grain and placed on the table as she took her seat.

"I think that R2 unit might be stolen." Luke said.

"What makes you think that?"Owen asked.

"Well, I stumbled across a recording while me and Marie were cleaning him."Luke said.

"He says he belongs to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi."Marina said.

Owen and Beru's faces went blank, while Seira just continued eating.

"I thought he might have meant old Ben."Luke said. "Aunt Seira, do you know what he's talking about?"

Seira formed a small smile and shook her head. "No, Luke..."

"Well, I wonder if he's related to Ben."Marina said.

"That old man's just a crazy old wizard."Owen said.

His statement caused Seira's to hold her fork tightly in order to hide her anger.

"Tomorrow I want you and Marie to take that R2 unit into Anchorhead and have its memory flushed."Owen said. "That'll be the end of it, it belongs to us now."

"But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for his droid?"Marina asked before taking a bite on her red grain with her spoon.

"He won't, Marie, I don't think he exists any more."Owen said. "He died about the same time as your father and uncle."

Luke and Marina gasped. "He knew our fathers."

"I told you both to forget it."Owen said. "Your only concern is to prepare the new droids for tomorrow in the morning I want them on the south ridge working out those condensers."

"Yes, sir."Luke and Marina said at the same time.

"I think those new droids are going to work out fine."Seira said politely.

"And if these new droids do work out, then I could buy a ship and do some traveling, when I grow up."Marina said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"In fact, I was also thinking about our agreement about my staying on another season."Luke said. "And if these new droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year."

"You mean the next semester before harvest?"Owen reminded.

"Sure, there're more than enough droids."Luke said.

"Harvest is when I need you two the most."Owen said. "Only one more season. This year we'll make enough on the harvest so I'll be able to hire some more hands and then you can go to the Academy next year."

Luke continued to toy with his food, not looking at his uncle.

"You must understand that your uncle needs you here, Luke."Seira said.

"But it's a whole another year."Luke complained.

"Look, it's only one more season."Owen said.

Luke pushes his half-eaten plate of food aside and stood. "Yeah, that's what you said last year when Biggs, Tank and Draven left."

"Where are you going?"Beru asked.

"It looks like I'm going nowhere."Luke said. "Me and Marie have to finish cleaning those droids."

Luke walked back to the garage followed by Marina.

"Owen, he can't stay here forever."Beru said. "Most of his friends have gone. It means so much to him."

"I'll make it up to him next year."Owen said. "I promise."

"Luke's just not a farmer, Owen."Seira said. "He and Marie has too much of their fathers in them."

"That's what I'm afraid of."Owen said.

* * *

Afterwards, Seira and Marina returned back to their home.

Luke stands watching the suns set for a few moments, then reluctantly enters the entrance to the homestead.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Marina sighed as she looked out in the stars in her bedroom window as she rested on her bed.

"You should really get some sleep, Marie."Seira said as she kissed her on the forehead.

"Yes mama, I just don't remember Uncle Owen being able to keep his promises at Luke."Marina said and folded her arms.

"His been under a lot of pressure."Seira said with a warm smile as she began to leave.

"Mama, I think I figured out about the couple in my dreams."Marina said smiling.

"You have?"Seira said in shock as she looked at her daughter.

"Yes, the couple in my dreams, I think I know what happened to them after they got married."Marina said.

"Really? What's that?"Seira said sounding a bit curious.

Marina yawned and smiled as she closed her eyes. "A happy life..."

"A happy life..."Seira said.

"Whoever that couple was must have lived happily together..."Marina said as she fell asleep.

"Yes, of course..."Seira said with a hint of nervous and turned out the candle light. "Good night, Marie..."

Seira sighed as she took a seat in the kitchen in deep thought.

Luke wanted to really know more about the droids and 'Ben Kenobi', but there was no way her step-brother would allow her nephew to see her old master.

A smirk grew on her face as an idea struck her. "Unless..."

* * *

Morning slowly creeps into the sparse but sparkling oasis of the open courtyard.

The idyll was broken be the yelling of Uncle Owen, his voice echoing throughout the homestead.

"Luke? Luke? Luke?"Owen shouted. "Where could he be loafing now!"

The interior of the kitchen was a worm glow as Aunt Beru prepares the morning breakfast.

Owen entered in a huff. "Have you seen Luke this morning?"

"Seira said she had some things to do before Luke and Marie started today, so they left early."Beru said.

"Well, they better have those units in the south range repaired be midday or there'll be hell to pay."Owen said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the desert wasteland...

Two landspeeders gracefully crossed the vast wasteland.

Seira and Marina were in the first speeder, while Luke and the droids were in Owen's old red hovercar and were riding behind them.

"Lookit, there's a droid on the scanner."Luke said. "Dead ahead, it might be our little R2 unit."

After what felt like hours of driving, Seira began to lose hope of ever finding Artoo.

Even though this whole droid chase was her idea.

But luckily they didn't get far in the wasteland and they finally found Artoo.

Artoo beeped at them.

"Hey, whoa! Where do you think you're going?"Luke asked.

"Artoo, it's dangerous for a droid like you to go rolling around the desert."Marina said.

Artoo beeped at them.

"Master Luke is your rightful owner now."Threepio said. "We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi gibberish."

"Gosh, never expected the wasteland to be this hot and empty."Marina moaned.

"Ben Kenobi lives out in this direction somewhere, but I don't see how Artoo could have come this far."Seira said looking around.

Artoo then started beeping in panic.

"What's wrong with him now?"Luke asked.

"There are several creatures approaching from the southeast."Threepio said.

"Sandpeople, or worse."Seira stated.

"Come on."Luke said. "Let's go have a look."

He grabbed the rifle from the hovercar.

Seira sighed in disapproval. "Here we go again."

Through the binoculars, Luke saw the large, harry forms of the horned animals the Sandpeople used as their mounts.

The three hid behind a rock with the two droids.

"Well, there are two banthas down there."Luke said.

"A bit strange."Marina said. "There are Sandpeople down there, but we only see one of them now."

"Not everything as it seems, children-" Seira stated.

She suddenly scent someone behind and quickly punched the figure in the face that was a sandperson, knocking him out.

Suddenly a sandperson sprang up in front of Luke and Marina.

The two were sent flying backwards, narrowly avoiding the massive blow from the Sandperson's club.

The Sandperson kept swinging its club at Luke, calling out in loud shrieks and bellows.

Seira quickly kicked the sandperson to the ground bellow.

Marina and Artoo quickly hid behind a small alcove in the rocks as they watched the fighting scene.

Three of the Sandpeople roughly got a hold of Luke and started surround Seira, who was protecting Luke and the hovercar.

A high picked yelling erupted through the canyon, which sends the Sandpeople fleeing in terror.

Seira looked at the figure and knew who it was.

Her old master.

The figure removes his hood and reveals to be Ben Kenobi.

"Hello Ben."Seira said.

"Seira? How wonderful to see you again, you haven't changed a bit."Ben said with a warm smile.

"You have..."Seira said sadly.

Artoo makes a slight sound beep as Ben and Seira looked right at him and Marina.

"Come here, my little friend."the old man said. "Don't be afraid."

"You too, Marie."Seira said. "It's just, Ben."

Artoo came out of the alcove followed by Marina, who was a little terrified by the event.

"Are you okay, mama?"Marina asked.

"I'm alright, sweetie."Seira said giving her a small hug. "So is Luke."

"Oh, don't worry."Ben said. "He'll be all right."

"Rest easy, Luke."Seira said. "We've had a busy day."

She puts hand on Luke's shoulder and he opened his eyes.

"You're fortunate to be all in one piece."Ben said.

"Ben? Ben Kenobi?"Luke asked in relief. "Boy, are we glad to see you."

"The Jundland Wastes are not to be traveled lightly."Ben said. "Tell me, young Luke, what brings you and your relatives out this far?"

"This little droid."Luke said. "We think he's searching for his former master, but I've never seen such devotion in a droid before."

"He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi."Marina said as she sat on a rock. "Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? Obi-Wan. Now, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time." Ben said.

"We think my uncle knows him."Luke said. "He said he was dead."

"Oh, he's not dead."Ben said. "Not yet."

"You know him?"Marina asked.

"Well, of course I know him."Ben said. "His me."

"I haven't gone by the name of Obi-Wan since, oh, before you were both born."Ben said. "Seira was the one that kept, my identity a secret."

Luke and Marina looked at Seira in surprise, who nodded at them.

"Well, then the droid does belong to you."Luke said.

"Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting..." Obi-Wan said.

The the four looked up at the overhanging cliffs and heard a noise that more Sandpeople were on their way.

"I think we better get indoors."Obi-Wan said. "The Sandpeople are easily startled, but they'll soon be back and in greater numbers."

"As always..."Seira said coldly remembering her past issues with the Sandpeople.

Artoo beeped at them.

"Threepio!"Luke said in realization as he and Marina rushed to find him.

"How could we forget him?" Marina said in shock.

"Where am I? I must have taken a bad step."Threepio said.

One of Threepio's arms had been ripped off when the Sandpeople attacked.

"Can you stand?"Marina asked.

"We have to get out of here before the Sandpeople come back."Luke said.

"I don't think I can make it. Go on without me, Master Luke and Mistress Marina."Threepio said dramatically. "There's no sense in you risking yourself on my account. I'm done for."

Seira rolled her eyes. "We don't have time to talk like this, 3PO. Now come on, we have to get going."

* * *

Afterwards the four and the two droids made their way to the hovercar and the speeder.

Ben drove the group to the place he had called home since he first came to Tatooine.

"No, my father didn't fight in the wars."Luke said. "He was a navigator on a spice freighter."

"That's what your uncle told you."Obi-Wan said. "He didn't hold with your father's ideals and Seira's."

"Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved like me and Mason."Seira admitted.

"You and Ben fought in the Clone Wars, Aunt Seirie?"Luke said in shock.

"I never knew that."Marina said in agreement.

"Yes."Seira said. "I was once a Jedi knight, the same as your father."

"I wish I'd known him."Luke said sadly.

"Me too."Marina said.

"He was the best starpilot in the galaxy and a cunning warrior."Seira said.

"I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself."Obi-Wan said.

"You also have a bit of his good looks, Luke."Seira said with a teasing smile.

Luke smiled, while Marina giggled.

"And he was a good friend."Obi-Wan said as he stood up. "Which reminds me, I have something here for you and Marina."

Obi-Wan opened a trunk and took two strange cylinder like objects.

He then gave them to the two kids.

"Your fathers wanted you two to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it."Obi-Wan said. "He feared you two might follow old Obi-Wan on some damn-fool idealistic crusade like your fathers did."

"Mistress Seira, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for a while."Threepio said.

"Sure."Seira said. "Go ahead, I won't stop you."

Threepio shut himself down.

Marina stared curiously at the cylindrical objects, Ben held in his hands.

"What are these?"Luke asked.

"It's your father's lightsaber."Obi-Wan said.

"The one your holding Marie belongs to your father." Seira said.

Luke activated his father's lightsaber and a blue blade came out of it.

"This is the weapon of a Jedi knight."Obi-Wan said. "Not as clumsy or random as a blaster, an elegant weapon for a more civilized age."

Marina pressed the button of the lightsaber and a gold blade shot out of the hilt.

"Amazing..."

Seira smiled at her daughter's reaction.

Luke and Marina moved their blades about, getting feelings for the weapons.

"For over a thousand generations,the Jedi knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the old Republic, before the dark times, before the Empire."Seira said with a hint of sadness.

"How did our fathers die?"Marina asked.

Seira bit her lip to hide her nervous look and was trying to suppress some horrid memories of her past.

Obi-Wan notice this and sighed.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine like Seira until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi knights."Obi-Wan said. "He betrayed and murdered your father alongside yours Marina, now the Jedi are all but extinct."

Looks of sadness appeared in Luke and Marina's faces.

"Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force."Seira said quietly.

"The Force?"Luke and Marina asked.

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power."Obi-Wan said. "It's an energy field created by all living things."

"It surrounds us, penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together."Seira said.

Artoo beeped at them to get their attention.

Obi-Wan stood from his seat and walked over to the droid.

"Now let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend and where you come from."Obi-Wan said.

The holographic image of Celine that Seira, Luke and Marina had seen before once again came to life.

 _"General Kenobi, years ago you served my mother and Senator Organa in the Clone Wars."_ Celine said. _"Now they both beg you to help them in their struggle against the Empire, I regret that we are unable to present my mother's request to you in person, but our ship has fallen under attack and I am afraid our mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed, we have placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit, Sentaor Organa will know how to retrieve it, you must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan, this is our most desperate hour..."_

" _Hurry Celine."_ another female voice warned. _"They are coming."_

 _"Help us, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're our only hope."_ Celine said and then disappeared.

"You must learn the ways of the Force, if you're to come with me to Alderaan."Obi-Wan stated.

"You mean, we're going on a trip."Marina said with excitement and looked at Seira. "Mum, can we?"

"Well, I don't see why not."Seira admitted. "I think it's time I teach you and Luke the ways of the jedi, since I don't have a choice."

"Yes!"Marina said in victory as placed her father's lightsaber on her small pink backpack.

"Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan."Luke said.

"Luke, this is what I have been waiting for a long time."Seira said holding her nephew's shoulders. "Since your father's and uncle's departures, I have feared for your and Marie's safety because you were both force-sensitive and what would happen if the Empire discovered you both, it's now time now I put my fears aside and teach you two the ways of the jedi, like your fathers wanted..."

Luke put his head down. "I don't know, Aunt Seirie, I can't get involved, it's not that I like the Empire,I hate it, but there's nothing, I can do about it right now, it's all such a long way from here."

"That's your uncle talking."Seira stated. "The lightsaber is now yours, Luke, I know that my brother Anakin would have been proud to see his only son wielding his weapon."

Luke looked up at his aunt and smiled. "Fine, I'll come to Alderaan with you, Marie and Ben."

Marina hugged him. "Thank you Luke."

Securing the lightsaber to his belt, Luke gathered the droids and left with Ben, Seira and Marina back to the moisture farm.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**


	25. A New Hope Part 3

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 25: A New Hope Part 3**

Meanwhile in the Death Star...

Eight Imperial senators and generals sit around a black conference table.

Imperial stormtroopers stand guard around the room.

"Until this battle station is fully operational, we are vulnerable."Commander Tagge said. "The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped, they're more dangerous than you realize."

"Dangerous to your starfleet, Commander, not to this battle station."Admiral Motti said. "The rebellion will continue to gain support in the Imperial Senate-"

Then Grand Moff Tarkin, governor of the Imperial outland regions entered the room followed by Darth Vader.

"The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us."Tarkin said as he sat down in a seat. "I have just received word that the emperor has dissolved the council permanently, the last remnants of the old Republic have been swept away."

"That's impossible."Commander Tagge said. "How will the emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?"

"The regional governors now have direct control over their territories."Tarkin said. "Fear will keep the local systems in line, fear of this battle station."

"And what of the rebellion?"Commander Tagge asked. "If the rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely,  
that they might find a weakness and exploit it."

"The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands."Vader said.

"Any attack made by the rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained."Admiral Totti said. "This station is now the ultimate power in the universe, I suggest we use it."

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed."Vader stated. "The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force."

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader."Admiral Totti muttered. "Your sad devotion to that ancient religion hasn't helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes or given you clairvoyance enough to find the rebels' hidden fortre-"

The Sith Lord reached out his hand and started strangling the admiral with the force making him difficult to breath.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing."Vader stated.

"Enough of this."Tarkin said. "Vader, release him."

"As you wish."Vader simply said.

Vader released Totti causing the admiral to drop his face on the table.

"This bickering is pointless."Tarkin said. "Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the rebel fortress by the time this station is operational, we will then crush the rebellion with one swift stroke."

* * *

Back on Tatooine...

The speeder and Owen's car stopped before what remains of the huge Jawas Sandcrawler.

Ben and the Skywalker family walk among the smoldering rubble and scattered bodies of the Jawas.

"What an awful mess."Marina said.

"It looks like the Sandpeople did this, all right."Luke said.

"Look."Marina said as she picked up a stick. "There's gaffi sticks, bantha tracks, it's just, I've never heard of them hitting anything this big before."

"They didn't, but we are meant to think they did."Obi-Wan stated. "These tracks are side-by-side."

"Sandpeople always ride single file to hide their numbers."Seira said.

"These are the same Jawas that sold us R2 and 3PO."Luke said.

"And these blast points, too accurate for Sandpeople."Obi-Wan said. "Only imperial stormtroopers are so precise."

"But why would imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?"Marina asked nervously.

Seira's skin paled and looked at the two droids.

Luke and Marina notice the look on her face.

"If they traced the robots here, they may have learned who they sold them to and that would lead them back..."Luke said.

Marina gasped, when she reached a sudden horrible realization. "...home!"

Seira, Luke and Marina jumped on their hovercar and speeder.

"Wait!"Obi-Wan stated. "It's too dangerous!"

The Skywalker family left and races off leaving Obi-Wan and the two droids behind.

The hovercar and speeder roars up to the burning homestead.

The trio jumped out and runs to the smoking holes that were once their home.

"Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru!"Luke and Marina shouted.

"OWEN!"Seira shouted. "BERU!"

The trio froze in heartbreak, when they saw the burned remains of Owen and Beru next to the destroyed house.

Luke was speechless and was filled with anger.

Seira covered her mouth as tears came down her eyes. "Oh no..."

Marina broke down sobbing as she sobbed in her mother's arms.

Seira held her nephew and daughter tightly for comfort.

They were too late.

Owen and Beru were dead.

* * *

Back in the Death Star...

Two stormtroopers open an electronic cell door and allow several Imperial guards to enter.

Princess Leia and Senator Celine's faces were filled with defiance, which slowly gives way to fear as a giant black torture robot entered followed by Darth Vader.

"And now, Your Majesties, we will discuss the location of your hidden rebel base."Vader stated with a smirking tone.

Celine narrowed her eyes angrily at him. "In your dreams, Vader."

The torture robot gives off a steady beeping sound as it approaches the two young girls and extends one of its mechanical arms bearing a large hypodermic needle.

The door slides shut and the long cell block hallway appeared peaceful.

The muffled screams of the Rebel princess and senator were barely heard.

* * *

Back in the wasteland of Tatooine...

The three family relatives quietly arrived in their hovercar and speeder.

There was a small bonfire of Jawa bodies blazing in front of the Sandcrawler as Ben and the two robots finished burning the dead.

"They're gone, Obi-Wan."Seira said quietly.

Obi-Wan put his hand on his former padawan's shoulder.

"There's nothing you three could have done, had you been there."Obi-Wan said. "You'd have been killed, too, and the droids would now be in the hands of the Empire."

"Aunt Seirie..."Luke said.

Seira looked at her nephew. "Yes, Luke?"

"I want to come with you to Alderaan."Luke said. "There's nothing for me here now, I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father."

"Me too, mum."Marina admitted sadly.

"I know and I'm proud of you both."Seira said with a smile.

Luke and Marina smiled back at her.

* * *

Afterwards...

The group were now in Mos Eisley.

Luke and Obi-Wan were in the hovercar with Threepio and Artoo.

Behind them, Seira was in her speeder with Marina holding on her back.

The group stop in a bluff overlooking the spaceport at Mos Eisley.

It was a haphazard array of low, grey, concrete structures and semi-domes.

A harsh gale blows across the stark canyon floor.

"Mos Eisley spaceport."Obi-Wan said. "You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy, we must be cautious."

A hard look appeared in Seira's face.

 _"I can't believe were going back to that horrendous town..."_ Seira thought.

"Well at least its a great view from up here."Marina admitted.

The group drove their hovercar and speeder in the streets of Mos Eisley.

Seira felt a familiar feeling as she looked at the town.

She remembered the streets that she and Anakin used to play together, when they were little kids.

Even though they were slaves like their mother.

Before the day meeting...

Seira snapped out of her thoughts, when she saw the hovercar been stopped on a crowded street by several combat harden stormtroopers, who looked over the two droids.

"How long have you had these droids?"a stormtrooper asked.

"Three or four seasons."Luke lied.

"They're up for sale if you want them."Obi-Wan said.

"Let me see your identification."the stormtrooper continued.

Luke becomes very nervous as he fumbles to find his ID.

Seira was about to take out her lightsaber, but then Obi-Wan spook to the stormtrooper in a very controlled voice.

"You don't need to see his identification."Obi-Wan said.

"We don't need to see his identification."the stormtrooper said.

"These aren't the droids you're looking for."Obi-Wan said.

"These aren't the droids we're looking for."the stormtrooper said.

"He can go about his business."Obi-Wan said.

"You can go about your business."the stormtrooper said and waved. "Move along."

The speeder pulls up in front of a rundown blockhouse cantina on the outskirts of the spaceport.

Various strange forms of transport, including several unusual beasts of burden, are parked outside the bar.

A Jawa runs up and begins to fondle the speeder.

"I can't abide those Jawas."Threepio said. "Disgusting creatures!"

Seira got out of the speeder and shoo the Jawa away as Marina followed her.

"Go on, go on."Seira stated. "Nothing to see here."

The Jawa went away.

Luke and Obi-Wan got off the hovercar.

"I can't understand how we got by those troops."Luke said.

"I thought we were dead."Marina said.

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded."Obi-Wan said.

"Do you really think we're gonna find a pilot _here_ that'll take us to Alderaan?"Seira asked in disbelief looking at the bar.

"Most of the best freighter pilots are to be found here Seira, only watch your step."Obi-Wan said. "This place can be a little rough."

"Yeah." Seira muttered. "I notice."

"I'm ready for anything."Luke said.

"Come along, R2."Marina said looking at the two droids

The trio and the two droids followed Obi-Wan Kenobi into the smoke-filled cantina.

Alien Lounge Music was played in the bar.

The bar was filled with a startling array of weird and exotic alien creatures and monsters at the long metallic bar.

The creatures were drinking and smoking.

Seira notice the wookie that Obi-Wan was talking to.

"Chewbacca?"

Chewbacca gave out a great sound of pleasure and gave her a tight wookie hug.

"Nice to see you too."Seira said.

Seira laughed shallowly though she was given strange looks by a few of the creatures.

Luke and Marina were a little shocked to see the place a bit crowded than they expected.

The bartender notice the two droids next to the two cousins.

"Hey! We don't serve their kind here."the bartender stated. "Your droids, they'll have to wait outside, we don't want them here."

"Why don't you wait out by the speeder?"Luke said looking at Threepio.

"We don't want any trouble."Marina said.

"I heartily agree with you both."Threepio said as he and Artoo went out.

Luke and Marina quietly sat at the bar.

"We'll have one of those."Luke said to the bartender.

The bartender gave the two their drinks.

Marina quietly take a sip of her drink and put her head down in order to avoid attention.

Luke however was been shuffled on the floor by one of the drunk smuggler.

A sound of a lightsaber caught Marina's attention.

Obi-Wan had activated his lightsaber and slashed the arm of the alien on the ground surrounded by blood.

The cantina goes back to normal, although Obi-Wan was given a respectable amount of room at the bar.

Seira and Marina helped Luke up.

"Luke are you ok?"Marina asked.

"I'm all right."Luke said as he stood up.

Obi-Wan pointed at Chewbacca. "Chewbacca here is first mate on a ship that might suit us."

"That's a relief."Seira admitted.

* * *

Threepio paces in front of the cantina as Artoo carries on an electronic conversation with another little red astro-droid.

A creature comes out of the cantina and approaches two stormtroopers in the street.

"I don't like the look of this."Threepio said.

Artoo beeped at him.

* * *

Back in the Bar...

The Skywalker family followed Obi-Wan and Chewbacca to a booth where Han Solo was sitting.

"Han Solo"Han said. "I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon, Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

"Yes, indeed, if it's a fast ship."Obi-Wan said.

"Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"Han asked.

"Should I have?"Obi-Wan said.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than 12 parsecs."Han said. "I've outrun imperial starships, not the local bulk cruisers, mind you, I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now, she's fast enough for you, old man, what's the cargo?"

"Only passengers... myself, these three, two droids and no questions asked."Obi-Wan said.

Han chuckled. "What is it, some kind of local trouble?"

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any imperial entanglements."Seira stated.

"Well, that's the real trick, isn't it?"Han said. "And it's gonna cost you something extra, 10,000, all in advance."

Luke and Marina looked at each other in shock.

"10,000?"Luke said. "We could almost buy our own ship for that!"

"But who's gonna fly it, kid, you or the blondie?"Han joked.

Marina gave Han a frown look.

"You bet I could."Luke stated.

"I'm not such a bad pilot myself either."Marina admitted.

"We don't have to sit here and listen-"Seira protested.

"We can pay you 2,000 now plus 15 when we reach Alderaan."Obi-Wan said.

"Seventeen, huh?"Han said sounding impressed. "Ok, you guys got yourselves a ship, we'll leave as soon as you're ready, docking Bay 94."

"Ninety-four."Obi-Wan said.

"Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork."Han said.

Obi-Wan and the trio turned around and saw four Imperial stormtroopers looking at the dead bodies and asking the bartenders some questions.

The bartender points to the booth.

"All right. We'll check it out."the stormtrooper said.

The stormtroopers look over at the booth, but Obi-Wan and the Skywalker family were gone.

The bartender shrugged his shoulders in puzzlement.

Han looked at Chewbacca.

"17,000!"Han said. "Those people must really be desperate, This could really save my neck, get back to the ship, get it ready."

* * *

Outside...

Obi-Wan and the Skywalker family were walking in the streets.

"You'll have to sell your speeder."Obi-Wan said.

"That's ok."Luke said. "I'm never coming back to this planet again."

"I'm just relieved as you are, Luke."Seira said as she patted her nephew on the shoulder.

"Looks like this is a start of an adventure."Marina said happily.

* * *

Back in the Death Star...

"Their resistance to the mind probe are considerable."Vader said. "It'll be some time before we can extract any information from them."

"The final checkout is completed."the imperial officer said. "All systems are operational, what course shall we set?"

"Perhaps they'll would respond to an alternative form of persuasion."Tarkin said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"Vader asked.

"I think it is time we demonstrated the full power of this station."Tarkin said. "Set your course for Alderaan."

"With pleasure."the imperial officer said.

* * *

Back on Tatooine...

In the Alleyway, Obi-Wan and the Skywalker family were standing in a sleazy used speeder lot, talking with a tall, grotesque, insect-like used speeder dealer.

Strange exotic bodies and spindly-legged beasts pass by as the insect concludes the sale by giving Luke some coins.

"Look at this."Luke said. "Ever since the XP-38 came out, they just aren't in demand."

"It'll be enough."Obi-Wan said.

Threepio and Artoo followed them.

As the four and the two droids headed to the docking Bay 94, they didn't notice a black figure was following them.

"If the ship's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well."Seira stated bitterly.

Chewbacca waits restlessly at the entrance to Docking Bay 94.

Obi-Wan, the Skywalker family and the robots make their way up the street.

Chewbacca jabbers excitedly and signals for them to hurry.

"Don't worry, Chewie."Marina said. "We're here."

The darkly clad figure stops in a nearby doorway and speaks into a small transmitter.

Chewbacca leads the group into a giant dirt pit that was Docking Bay 94.

"What a piece of junk!"Luke said.

Han comes down the boarding ramp.

"She'll make 5 past light speed."Han said. "She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid, I've made a lot of special modifications myself, but we're a little rushed, so if you'll just get on board, we'll get outta here."

Obi-Wan and the Skywalker family went inside the falcon followed by the two droids.

Chewbacca settled into the pilot's chair and starts the mighty engines of the starship.

* * *

Eight Imperial stormtroopers rush up to the darkly clad creature.

"Which way?"the stormtrooper asked.

The darkly clad creature points to the door of the docking bay.

"All right, men, load your weapons."the stormtrooper said.

The stormtroopers hold their guns at the ready and charge down the docking bay entrance.

"Stop that ship!"

Han looks up and sees the Imperial stormtroopers rushing into the docking bay.

Several of the troopers fire at Han as he ducks into the spaceship.

Han draws his laser pistol and pops off a couple of shots, which force the stormtroopers to dive for safety.

The pirateship engines whine as Han hits the release button that slams the overhead entry shut.

"Chewie, get us out of here!"Han shouted.

Obi-Wan and the Skywalker family went into the common room and took their seats as they put on their seat belts.

"Oh, my."Threepio said. "I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel."

The stormtroopers at a check point hear the general alarm and look to the sky as the huge starship rises above the dingy slum dwellings and quickly disappears into the morning sky.

The Corellian pirateship zoomed from Tatooine into space.

Chewbacca growled.

"Looks like an imperial cruiser."Han said. "Our passengers must be hotter than I thought, try and hold 'em off, angle the deflector shields while I make the calculations for the jump to light speed."

The Millennium Falcon pirateship races away from Tatooine.

It was followed by two huge Imperial star destroyers.

Obi-Wan and the Skywalker family came into the room.

"Stay sharp."Han said. "There's two more comin' in, they're gonna try and cut us off."

"Why don't you outrun them?"Marina suggested.

"I thought you said this thing was fast!"Luke said.

"Watch your mouth, kid or you're gonna find yourself floating home."Han stated. "We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace, besides, I know a few maneuvers, we'll lose 'em."

The Imperial cruisers fire at the pirateship.

"Here's where the fun begins."Han stated with a smile.

Seira rolled her eyes at him.

"How long before you can make the jump to light speed?"Obi-Wan asked.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navicomputer."Han said.

"Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining?"Luke argued.

"Traveling through hyperspace ain't like dustin' crops, boy!"Han stated. "Without precise calculations, we'd fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that would end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?"

"What's that flashing?"Luke asked.

"We're losing a deflector shield."Han said. "Go strap yourselves in, I'm gonna make the jump to light speed."

 _"How I miss those moments."_ Seira thought.

The galaxy brightens and they move faster, almost as if crashing a barrier.

Stars become streaks as the pirateship made the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

In the Death Star...

Alderaan loomed behind the Death Star battlestation.

Admiral Motti entered the quiet control room and bows before Governor Tarkin, who stood before the huge wall screen displaying a small green planet.

"We've entered the Alderaan system."Admiral Motti said.

Vader and two stormtroopers entered with Princess Leia and Senator Celine.

The two girls hands were cuffed.

"Governor Tarkin."Leia said bitterly. "We should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash."

"We've recognized your foul stench, when me and Leia were brought on board."Celine growled.

"Charming to the last."Governor Tarkin said holding Leia's chin. "You both don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your lives."

"I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself."Leia said.

"Princess Leia and Senator Celine before your executions..."Tarkin said. "I would like you both to be my guests at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational, no star system will dare oppose the emperor now."

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers."Celine threatened.

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station."Tarkin stated. "In a way, you two have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first, since you both are reluctant to provide us with the location of the rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan."

"No! Alderaan is peaceful."Leia stated. "We have no weapons."

"There are families and innocent people living down there!"Celine said. "You can't possibly..."

"You would prefer another target?"Tarkin asked. "Mandalore, perhaps?"

"You leave my home planet out of this, Tarkin!"Celine growled.

"Then name the system."Tarkin stated with a angry tone.

Leia and Celine backed away in front of Vader.

"I grow tired of asking this, so it will be the last time."Tarkin stated. "Where _is_ the rebel base?"

Leia and Celine dropped their heads down.

"Dantooine."Leia said. "They're on Dantooine."

"That's the location of the base."Celine said quietly.

"There, you see, Lord Vader?"Tarkin said looking at the Sith Lord. "They can be reasonable."

He then looked at Admiral Motti.

"Continue with the operation."Tarkin ordered. "You may fire when ready."

"WHAT?"Leia and Celine said in shock.

"You are both far too trusting."Tarkin said. "Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration, but don't worry, we will deal with your rebel friends  
soon enough."

"No!"Leia shouted.

"You wouldn't dare!"Celine growled.

Vader grabbed the two senators shoulders in order to held them back.

"Commence primary ignition."

A button was pressed which switches on a panel of lights.

A huge beam of light emanates from within a cone-shaped area and converges into a single laser beam out toward Alderaan.

Leia and Celine watch in sadness as Alderaan was blown into space dust.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	26. A New Hope Part 4

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 26: A New Hope Part 4**

Back at the Millennium Falcon...

Seira and Obi-Wan watched Luke and Marina practice their lightsabers with two small seeker robots.

Seira suddenly felt a disturbance in the force making her quiver in worry.

Obi-Wan felt it as well as he turned away and sat down.

Something bad must have happen.

The two cousins noticed this and walked up to the two adults.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Mama are you ok?"Marina asked.

"I'm fine, sweet pea." Seira replied. "Just felt a disturbance..."

"A disturbance?" Luke asked.

"It felt like millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced."Seira said.

"Something terrible has happened." Obi-Wan said as he rubbed his forehead.

Luke and Marina looked at each other in worry.

"You'd better get on with your exercises."Seira said with a smile.

The two cousins nodded and went back with their training.

Then Han entered the room.

"Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs." Han said. "I told you I'd outrun 'em."

Luke and Marina continued practicing using their lightsabers.

Seira just pretended that she was in deep thought, so was Obi-Wan.

"Don't everyone thank me at once." Han said.

Threepio watched Chewbacca and Artoo who are engrossed in a game in which three-dimensional holographic figures move along a chess-type board.

"Now be careful, Artoo."Threepio said.

Artoo immediately reached up and taps the computer with his stubby claw hand, causing one of the holographic creatures to walk to the new square.

A sudden frown grew on Chewbacca's face and he began yelling gibberish at the tiny robot.

Threepio interceded on behalf of his small companion and began to argue with the huge Wookiee.

"He made a fair move."Threepio said. "Screaming about it won't help you."

"Let him have it." Han interrupted. "It's not wise to upset a Wookiee."

"But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid."Threepio said.

"That's 'cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their socket when they lose." Han stated. "Wookiees are known to do that."

"I see your point, sir."Threepio said. "I suggest a new strategy, Artoo. Let the Wookiee win."

Seira smiled as she watched her nephew and daughter practice.

Obi-Wan watched them from the corner, studying his movements.

Han watched the two cousins with a bit of smugness.

"Just concentrate slowly."Seira said. "Remember, Jedi can feel the Force flowing through them."

"You mean it controls your actions, Aunt Seirie?"Luke asked.

Seira nodded.

"Cool..." Marina said.

"Partially." Obi-Wan said. "But it also obeys your commands."

The ball floats to one side of the youth then the other.

Suddenly it makes a lightning-swift lunge and stopped within a few feet of Luke's face.

Luke doesn't move and the ball backs off.

It slowly moves behind the boy, then makes another quick lunge, this time emitting a blood red laser beam as it attacks.

It hits Luke on the leg causing him to tumble over and Marina to back flip out of the way.

"Ow!"Luke groaned.

"Gosh!"Marina said as she blushed a bit in embarrassment and rubbed her head. "This is harder then I expected."

Seira helped them up.

Han lets loose with a burst of laughter.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kids."Han said.

Seira frowned. "You don't believe in the Force, do you?"

"Ma'am, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other."Han said. "I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything, there's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny."

Obi-Wan smiled quietly, while Seira rolled her eyes.

"It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."Han said.

A tight smile grew on Seira's face in order to cover her anger.

 _"I'll be glad, when he leaves us..."_ She thought.

"I suggest you both try it again, Luke, Marie."Obi-Wan said.

He places a large helmet on Luke's head which covers his eyes, Seira gave a helmet to Marina.

"This time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct."Seira instructed.

Luke laughed. "With the blast shield down, I can't even see, how am I supposed to fight?"

"Your eyes can deceive you."Obi-Wan said. "Don't trust them."

"But how can you fight, when you won't be able to see?"Marina asked.

"Just trust in the force, Marie."Seira said.

Han skeptically shook his head as Obi-Wan threw the seeker into the air.

The ball shoot straight up in the air, then dropped like a rock.

Luke swings the lightsaber around blindly missing the seeker, which fires off a laserbolt which hits him square on the seat of the pants.

He lets out a painful yell and attempts to hit the seeker.

"Stretch out with your feelings."Obi-Wan said.

"Don't hesitate..."Seira said softly.

Marina stood in one place, seemingly frozen.

The seeker makes a dive at Marina and incredibly, she managed to deflect the bolt.

The ball ceases fire and moved back to its original position.

"You see, you can do it."Obi-Wan said.

"Well done, Marie."Luke said.

"Thanks."Marina replied.

Seira smiled at her.

"I call it luck."Han said.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck, Solo."Seira said coldly.

He was really beginning to annoy her.

"Look, going good against remotes is one thing."Han said. "Going good against the living? That's something else."

Han noticed a small light flashing on the far side of the control panel.

"Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan."Han said.

Han and Chewbacca head back to the cockpit.

"You know, I did feel something."Luke said. "I could almost see the remote."

"Me too."Marina said.

"That's good."Obi-Wan said. "You both have taken your first step into a larger world."

"Well done you two."Seira said.

Luke and Marina smiled at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Death Star...

Imperial Officer Cass stood before Governor Tarkin and Darth Vader.

"Yes?"Tarkin said.

"Our scout ships have reached Dantooine."the imperial officer said. "They found the remains of a Rebel base, but they estimate that it has been deserted for some time, they are now conducting an extensive search of the surrounding systems."

"They lied! They lied to us!"Tarkin growled.

"I told you they would never consciously betray the Rebellion."Vader stated.

"Terminate them... immediately!"Tarkin ordered.

* * *

In Space..

The Millennium Falcon jumped out of hyperspace.

"Stand by, Chewie, here we go."Han said. "Cut in the sublight engines."

The smuggler pulled back on a control lever.

Outside the cockpit window stars begin streaking past, seem to decrease in speed, then stop.

Suddenly the starship began to shudder and violently shake about.

Asteroids began to race toward them, battering the sides of the ship.

"What the...? Aw, we've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower."Han said. "Some kind of asteroid collision, it's not on any of the charts."

The Wookiee puts off several controls.

Seira, Luke and Marina made their way into the bouncing cockpit.

"What's going on?"Luke asked.

"Are we under attack?"Marina asked.

"Our position is correct, except...no, Alderaan!"Han said.

"I think we must have landed, somewhere else."Seira said.

"What do you mean? Where is it?"Luke asked.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you."Han said. "It ain't there, it's been totally blown away."

"No..." Seira said weakly as she shock her head in sorrow.

Alderaan was destroyed.

It was no wonder she and Obi-Wan felt a disturbance in the force.

"Destroyed!"Marina said in shock. "But how?"

Seira then felt something in the force.

 _"She is still alive...so are the others..."_ She thought.

Obi-Wan moved into the cockpit behind the Skywalker family as the falcon began to settle down.

"Destroyed...by the Empire!"Obi-Wan said.

"The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet."Han said. "It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power than I've..."

A signal started flashing on the control panel and a muffled alarm started humming.

"There's another ship coming in."Han said.

"Maybe they know what happened."Luke said.

"It's an Imperial fighter."Seira muttered.

Chewbacca growled.

A huge explosion bursts outside the cockpit window, shaking the ship violently.

An Imperial TIE fighter raced past the cockpit window.

"It followed us!"Marina said.

"No."Obi-Wan replied. "It's a short range fighter."

"There aren't any bases around here."Han said. "Where did it come from?"

The TIE fighter raced past the Corellian pirateship.

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry."Luke said. "If they identify us, we're in big trouble."

"Not if I can help it. Chewie...jam it's transmissions."Han ordered.

"It'd be as well to let it go."Seira said. "It's too far out of range."

"Not for long..."Han answered.

The Millennium Falcon zoomed over the camera and away into the vastness of space after the Imperial TIE fighter.

The tension mounted as the pirateship gained on the TIE fighter.

In the distance, one of the stars becomes brighter until it is obvious that the TIE ship was heading for it.

Obi-Wan stood behind Chewbacca.

"This is weird."Marina said. "A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own."

"It must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something."Luke suggested.

"Well, he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us."Han said.

The TIE fighter was losing ground to the larger pirateship as they disappear over head.

"Look at him."Marina said. "He's headed for that small moon."

"I think I can get him before he gets there... he's almost in range."Han said.

The small moon began to take on the appearance of a monstrous spherical battle station.

"That's no moon."Obi-Wan stated. "It's a space station."

"It's too big to be a space station."Han said.

"I have a very bad feeling about this."Seira said.

"Yeah, I think your right."Han said. "Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power.

The pirateship shuddered and the TIE fighter accelerated away toward the gargantuan battle station.

"Why are we still moving towards it?"Luke asked.

"We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in!"Han stated.

"But there's gotta be something you can do!"Marina protested.

"There's nothin' I can do about it, blondie."Han said. "I'm in full power, I'm going to have to shut down, but they're not going to get me without a fight!"

"Quit calling me that!"Marina growled.

Obi-Wan put his hand on Han's shoulder.

"You can't win."Obi-Wan said. "But there are alternatives to fighting."

The Millennium Falcon was pulled past a docking port control room and huge laser turret cannons.

As it was pulled in through port doors of the Death Star, coming to rest in a huge hangar.

Ten stormtroopers stand at attention in a central assembly area.

* * *

In the Death Star's Conference Room...

Tarkin pushed a button and responds to the intercom buzz. "Yes."

 _"We've captured a freighter entering the remains of the Alderaan system."_ A voice in the intercom said. _"It's markings match those of a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley. "_

"They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the princess and the senator."Vader said. "They may yet be of some use to us."

Vader and a commander approached the stormtroopers as an officer and several heavily armed troopers exited the spacecraft.

 _"Unlock one-five-seven and nine."_ the voice in the intercom said. _"Release charges."_

"There's no one on board, sir. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after takeoff."the officer said. "It must be a decoy, sir, several of the escape pods have been jettisoned."

"Did you find any droids?"Vader asked.

"No, sir."the officer said. "If there were any on board, they must also have jettisoned.

"Send a scanning crew on board, I want every part of this ship checked."Vader ordered.

"Yes, sir."the officer said.

The Dark Lord then sent a _very_ familiar presence around the area.

"I sense something... a presence I haven't felt since..."Vader said quietly.

Vader glanced at the Falcon one more time before quickly exiting the hangar.

"Get me a scanning crew in here on the double."the officer ordered. "I want every part of this ship checked!"

Two stormtroopers walked through the hallway heading for the exit.

In a few moments all was quiet.

The muffled sounds of a distant officer giving orders finally fade.

A floor panel suddenly pop up revealing Han and Luke.

Obi-Wan, Seira and Marina came out of the second panel.

Seira let out a breath of relief that they weren't spotted.

"That was a close one."Marina said.

"Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments."Luke said.

"I use them for smuggling."Han said. "I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them, this is ridiculous, even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam."

The group went out of the panels.

"Leave that to me..."Obi-Wan said.

"Damn fool."Han joked. "I knew that you were going to say that."

"Who's the more foolish... the fool _or_ the fool who follows him?"Seira said coldly.

Han shook his head, muttering to himself.

Chewbacca growled in agreement.

* * *

Outside the Falcon...

The crewmen carry a heavy box on board the ship, past the two stormtroopers guarding either side of the ramp.

"The ship's all yours."a stormtrooper said. "If the scanners pick up anything, report it immediately, all right, let's go."

The crewmen enter the pirateship and a loud crashing sound was followed by a voice calling to the guard below.

"Hey down there, could you give us a hand with this?"Han called out.

The two stormtroopers enter the ship and a quick round of gunfire was heard.

In a very small command office near the entrance to the pirateship, a Gantry Officer looks out his window and noticed the guards were missing.

"TX-four-one-two."the gantry officer said. "Why aren't you at your post? TX-four-one-two, do you copy?"

A stormtrooper comes down the ramp of the pirateship and waved to the gantry officer, pointing to his ear indicating his comlink was not working.

"Take over."the gantry officer said. "We've got a bad transmitter, I'll see what I can do."

As the officer approaches the door, it slides open revealing Chewbacca and the others behind him.

The gantry officer stumble back in shock.

The Wookiee knocked out the officer with one blow.

The aide immediately reached for his pistol, but was blasted by Han, dressed as an Imperial stormtrooper.

Obi-Wan, Seira, Marina and the droids entered the room quickly followed by Luke, also dressed as a stormtrooper.

Marina pressed a button and closed the door as Luke removed his helmet.

"Between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here."Luke said.

"Bring them on, I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around."Han stated.

"That's enough!"Seira said. "We still have a lot to do."

"We found the computer outlet, sir."Threepio said.

"Plug in."Obi-Wan said. "He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network."

Artoo puts his claw arm into the computer socket and the Imperial network comes to life, feeding information to the little robot.

"He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here."Threepio said. "He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor."

The computer monitor flashes readouts.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations."Threepio said. "A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave."

The group studies the data on the monitor readout.

"I don't think you four can help."Obi-Wan said. "I must go alone."

"Whatever you say."Han muttered. "I've done more that I bargained for on this trip already."

Seira and Marina frowned at him.

"I want to go with you."Luke said.

"Be patient, Luke."Obi-Wan said. "Stay and watch over your family and the droids."

"But master he can..."Seira stated.

"They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan, Seira."Obi-Wan said. "Your destiny and your family's lies along a different path than mine."

Obi-Wan opened the door and looked at the Skywalker family. "The Force will be with you three, always..."

He silently stepped out of the command office, then disappeared down a long grey hallway as Seira, Luke and Marina watched him.

Seira sighed sadly as she closed the door.

Chewbacca growled.

"Boy you said it, Chewie."Han said and looked at the trio. "Where did you three dig up that old fossil?"

"Ben is a great man."Luke protested.

"Yeah, great at getting us into trouble."Han muttered.

"I didn't hear you give any ideas..."Luke stated.

"Well, anything would be better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up..."Han argued.

"Who do you think..."Luke stated.

"Would you two just stop arguing and shut up!"Marina growled causing the two boys to fell silent. "We still have important things to do still!"

Seira smiled at her daughter's action.

Suddenly Artoo began to whistle and beep a blue streak.

Seira,Luke and Marina goes over to him.

"What is it, Artoo?"Seira asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, ma'am."Threepio said. "He says "I found them" and keeps repeating, "They're here."

"Well, who... who has he found?"Luke asked.

Artoo whistles a frantic reply.

"Princess Leia and Senator Celine."Threepio said.

"The princess and the senator? They're here?"Marina asked.

"Princess? Senator? What's going on?"Han asked.

"Level five, detention block A A-twenty-three."Threepio said. "I'm afraid they're scheduled to be terminated."

Seira gasped at shock.

"Oh, no! We've got to do something."Luke said.

"As soon as possible."Seira stated. "We don't have much time."

"Let's go rescue them."Marina said.

"What are you three talking about?"Han asked.

"The droid belongs to them."Luke said.

"They're the ones in the message...we've got to help them."Marina said.

"Now, look, don't get any funny ideas."Han stated. "The old man wants us to wait right here."

"But he didn't know they were here."Luke protested. "Look, will you just find a way back into the detention block?"

"I'm not going anywhere."Han stated.

"They're going to execute them."Seira reminded. "Look, a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured, now all _you_ want to do is stay."

"Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind."Han said.

"But they're going to kill them!"Marina said.

"Better them than me..."Han stated.

Seira looked at him disappointment and walked a few steps away.

Then an idea came into Luke and Marina's heads.

"They're rich."Luke said.

Chewbacca growled.

"Rich?"Han asked.

"Yes, rich, powerful!"Marina said. "Listen, if you were to rescue them, the reward would be..."

"What?"Han asked.

"Well more wealth that you can imagine."Luke said.

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit."Han said.

"You'll get it."Marina said.

"I better."Han said.

"You will..."Luke said.

"All right, kids."Han said. "But you'd better be right about this."

Han looked at Chewie, who grunted a short grunt.

"All right."Seira said with a smile. "Then its settled."

"What's your plan?"Han asked.

"Uh...Marie, hand me those binders there will you?"Luke said as Marina handed the cuffs.

Luke moved toward Chewbacca with electronic cuffs. "Okay, now, I'm going to put these on you."

Chewbacca growled in anger.

"Okay, Han, you put these on."Marina said.

Luke sheepishly hands the binders to Han.

"Don't worry, Chewie."Han said. "I think I know what they have in mind."

The Wookiee has a worried look on his face as Han binds him with the electronic cuffs.

"Marie, you stay here and look after the droids."Seira said.

"Wait, mum, but I want to..."Marina said.

"Trust me, Marie."Seira said. "Stay here with the droids and if any stormtroopers come use your father's lightsaber..."

"Fine..."Marina said in defeat as she sat down on a seat. "But please be careful."

"I will..."Seira said and hugged her.

"Mistress Seira."Threepio said. "Pardon me for asking... but, ah... what should Miss Marina, Artoo and I do if we're discovered here?"

"Lock the door."Seira stated as she, Luke and Han began to leave.

"And hope they don't have blasters."Han stated.

"That isn't very reassuring."Threepio said.

Luke and Han put on their armored stormtrooper helmets.

Seira and the two boys start off into the giant Imperial Death Star.

* * *

In the Detention Area...

Seira, Han and Luke try to look inconspicuous in their armored suits as they wait for a vacuum elevator to arrive.

Troops, bureaucrats, and robots bustle about, ignoring the four completely.

Seira's hands were cuffed to make her herself look like she was a prisoner.

Only a few give the giant Wookiee a curious glance.

Finally a small elevator arrived and the four entered.

"I can't see a thing in this helmet."Luke said.

"This is not gonna work."Han muttered.

"Why didn't you say so before?"Luke asked.

"I did say so before."Han stated.

Seira rolled her eyes at him.

The elevator doors open and a tall, grim looking officer approached the four.

"Where are you taking this lady and that...thing?"the officer asked.

"Prisoner transfers from Cell Block 1138 and 1139."Luke said.

"I wasn't notified."the officer said. "I'll have to clear it."

Suddenly Chewbacca throws up his hands and lets out with one of his ear-piercing howls.

He grabbed Han's laser rifle.

Then Seira activated her lightsaber.

"Look out! He's loose!"Han shouted.

"And she's a Jedi!"Luke shouted. "He'll tear us all apart!"

The startled guards were momentarily dumbfounded.

Luke and Han have already pulled out their laser pistols and are blasting away at the terrifying Wookiee.

Their barrage of laserfire misses Chewbacca, but hits the camera eyes and laser gate controls.

Seira used her lightsaber to deflect the blasts to knock out the Imperial guards.

She then used the force to knock out the imperial officer just as he was about to push the alarm system.

"We gotta find out which cell this princess and senator of yours is in."Han said and went to the comlink system.

Seira deactivated her lightsaber.

"Here it is 2187."Han said. "You two go and get them, I'll hold them here."

Seira and Luke races down one of the cell corridors.

"Uh... Uh, everything's under control."Han said. "Situation normal."

 _"What happened?"_ the intercom voice asked.

"Had a slight weapons malfunction, but, uh, everything's perfectly all right now, we're fine-we're all fine here now, thank you, how are you?"Han asked.

 _"We're sending a squad up."_ the intercom voice said.

"Uh, negative, negative!"Han said. "We have a reactor leak here, uh, now, give us a few minutes to lock it down, llarge leak, very dangerous."

 _"Who is this?"_ the intercom voice said. _"What's your operating number?"_

Han blasts the comlink and it explodes.

"Boring conversation anyway."Han said and looked in the corridors. "Seira! Luke! We're gonna have company!"

"What do you know, he nows my name."Seira muttered.

Seira and Luke stops in front of one of the cells as she pressed a button to open the cell.

Luke goes inside and sees the dazzling young princess and senator, who were fast asleep.

Luke was stunned by Celine's incredible beauty and stood staring at her.

Leia and Celine woke up and looked at him with an uncomprehending look on their faces.

"Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?"Leia asked.

"Huh? Oh, the uniform."Luke said and removed his helmet. "I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you two."

"You're who?"Celine asked.

"I'm here to rescue you two."Luke said. "My family and I got your R2 unit, we're here with Ben Kenobi."

"Ben Kenobi?!"Leia said.

"Where is he?"Celine asked.

"Come on!"Seira said. "We'll take you both to him."

The three teenagers followed Seira out of the cell and into the corridors.

A little sadden smile came to Seira's face, when she saw her niece and her oldest daughter both grown into two lovely young women.

* * *

In the Conference Room...

"He is here."Vader said.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?"Tarkin asked. "What makes you think so?"

"A tremor in the Force."Vader said. "The last time I felt it was in the presence of my old master."

"Surely he must be dead by now."Tarkin said.

"Don't underestimate the Force."Vader said.

"The Jedi are extinct."Tarkin said. "Their fire has gone out of the universe, you, my friend, are all that's left of their religion."

There was a quiet buzz on the comlink.

"Yes."Tarkin replied.

 _"We have an emergency alert in Detention Block AA-23."_ the intercom voice said.

"The princess and the senator?"Tarkin said. "Put all sections on alert."

"Obi-Wan is here."Vader said. "The Force is with him."

"If you're right, he not be allowed to escape."Tarkin said.

"Escape is not his plan."Vader said. "I must face him alone."

He then felt once again another familiar presence of a person that he felt before in the docking bay.

But he knew very well, who it was.

It was someone he once cared and loved, but now hated her with all his heart.

 _"Seira..."_ Vader muttered coldly as he left the room.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**


	27. A New Hope Part 5

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 27: A New Hope Part 5**

Back in the Detention Area...

An ominous buzzing sound was heard on the other side of the elevator door.

"Chewie!"Han shouted.

Chewbacca growled.

"Get behind me! Get behind me!"Han shouted.

A series of explosions knock a hole in the elevator door through which several Imperial troops begin to emerge.

Han and Chewbacca fired laser pistols at them through the smoke.

They turn and run down the cell hallway meeting up with Seira, Luke, Leia and Celine rushing toward them.

"Can't get out that way."Han said.

"Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route."Leia said.

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, Your Highness."Han said sarcastically.

Seira used her lightsaber to deflect the stormtroopers laser blasts.

Luke takes a small comlink transmitter from his belt as they continue to exchange fire with stormtroopers making their way down the corridor.

"Marie!"Luke shouted. "Marie!"

 _"Yes Luke."_ Marina replied.

"We've been cut off! Are there any other ways out of the cell bay?"Luke said.

 _"All systems have been alerted-"_ Marina said.

Luke didn't hear Marina's reply.

"What was that? I didn't copy!"Luke shouted.

* * *

In the Control Tower...

"I said, all systems have been alerted to your presence, Luke."Marina said. "The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out-"

Then someone was banging on the door.

"Open up in there!"

"Oh no!"Threepio said.

Marina gasped in fright.

* * *

Back in the Detention Corridor...

Luke and Leia crouch together in an alcove for protection as they continue to exchange fire with troops.

Seira continued deflecting the lasers to knock out the stomtroopers with her lightsaber.

Celine took out her Mandalorian blaster that was hidden on her boot to shot down the incoming stormtroopers.

Leia gave her blank look. "You had it all this time?"

"Hey, I had to wait until it was the right moment!"Celine stated as she fired on the stormtroopers.

Han and Chewbacca were barely able to keep the stormtroopers at bay at the far and of the hallway.

The laserfire was very intense, and smoke filled the narrow cell corridor.

"There isn't any other way out."Seira stated.

"We can't hold them off forever! Now what?"Han shouted.

"This is some rescue."Leia said.

"When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?"Celine asked as she continued firing.

"He's the brains, sweetheart."Han said pointing at Luke.

Luke gives sheepish grin and shrugs his shoulders.

"Cute."Celine muttered.

"Well, I didn't..."Luke said.

"I found a way out but I need your help!"Seira stated as she threw a few stormtroopers with the force.

Leia nodded and grabs Luke's gun and fires at a small grate in the wall next to Han, almost frying him.

"What the hell are you three doing?"Han asked.

"This is our only shot!" Seira stated.

"Somebody has to save our skins."Leia said.

"Into the garbage chute, wise guy."Celine muttered and jumped in.

Seira immediately followed them with no questions asked.

As soon as Leia and Celine landed in the garbage, Seira followed.

"Who are you anyway?" Leia asked as she and Celine made their way to the door.

"I'm a jedi knight from the old republic and I hate that guy just as much as you."Seira said as she deactivated her lightsaber.

"Which one?"Leia asked.

"Han."Seira replied. "Luke's my nephew."

"Makes sense." Celine said. "I hate that smuggler and I don't how…"

Luke and Han continued firing as they work their way toward the opening.

When Chewie landed, he let out a growl.

"Oh stop it, Chewie."Seira muttered. "It was the only way out."

Chewie made his way to the door when Luke came down.

"Stand back." Luke said and shot the door.

Everyone ducked as the blast just bounced off.

"Great." Luke said.

"This is why you should always use your head before firing."Seira said blankly.

Luke gave his aunt a small smile.

Chewie began to struggle with the door when Han came.

"Oh yeah, the garbage shoot was a great idea." Han said sarcastically. "What a wonderful smell you two discovered."

"Oh shut up, Solo!"Seira growled. "At least this way we are _alive_!"

Han ignored the older woman and shot at the door.

Once again it bounced off.

"I already tried that!" Luke shouted.

"Will you forget it!"Celine said angrily. "It's magnetically sealed!"

"Put that thing away before you get us all killed!" Leia shouted.

"Absolutely, Your Worshipfulness." Han said sarcastically. "Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here, you know, it's not going to take them long to figure out-"

"Stop it Han!"Seira growled.

She was usually calm and level headed but Han was so irritable, she couldn't stand him and apparently the two girls couldn't either.

"It could be worse..."Leia said.

Then a loud moan echoed in the murky depths.

Chewbacca lets out a terrified howl and began to back away.

Han and Luke stand fast with their laser pistols drawn.

The Wookiee was cowering near one of the walls.

Celine gave Leia a blank look. "Really?"

"We're not alone..."Seira stated grimly feeling a life force around them.

"There's something alive in here!"Luke said.

"That's your imagination."Han said.

"Something just moves past my leg!"Luke said. "Look! Did you see that?"

Suddenly Luke was yanked under the garbage.

"LUKE!"Seira screamed.

Han tried to get to Luke.

Luke surfaces with a gasp of air and thrashing of limbs.

A membrane tentacle was wrapped around his throat.

"Luke! Luke!"Leia and Celine shouted.

The two girls brings a long pipe toward him.

"Luke, grab a hold of this."Seira said.

"Blast it, will you! My gun's jammed."Luke groaned.

"Where?"Han asked.

Han fires his gun downward.

Luke was pulled back into the muck by the slimy tentacle.

Seira doesn't hesitate and dives down to save her nephew.

Suddenly the walls of the garbage receptacle shudder and move in a couple of inches.

Then everything was deathly quiet.

Han, Leia and Celine give each other a worried look as Chewbacca howls in the corner.

With a rush of bubbles and muck, Seira and Luke suddenly bobs to the surface.

Seira slowly helped her nephew up.

"Are you guys ok?"Celine asked worriedly.

"Yeah, we're fine."Seira said with a deep breath.

"What happened?"Leia asked.

"I don't know, it just let go of me and disappeared..."Luke said.

"I've got a very bad feeling about this."Han said.

Before anyone can say anything the walls begin to rumble and edge toward the rebels.

"The walls are moving!"Luke said.

"Don't just stand there."Celine replied. "Try to brace it with something."

They place poles and long metal beams between the closing walls, but they are simply snapped and bent as the giant trashmasher rumbles on.

Seira tried to use the force to hold it back, but the wall was too strong and heavy.

"I can't hold it back!"Seira stated.

"Wait a minute!"Luke said and took out his comlink. "Marina! Marina, come in!"

* * *

In the Control Tower...

Artoo and Threepio are nowhere in sight.

Neither was Marina.

Suddenly there was a explosion and the door of the control tower flies across the floor.

Four armed stormtroopers enter the chamber.

"Take over!"a stormtrooper said. "See to him! Look there!"

A trooper pushes a button and the supply cabinet door slides open.

Inside were Threepio and Artoo.

"They're madmen!"Threepio said. "They're heading for the prison level. If you hurry, you might catch them."

"Follow me! You stand guard."the first officer said.

The stormtrooper hustle off down the hallway, leaving a guard to watch over the command office.

"Come on!"Threepio said.

The guard aimed a blaster at them.

"Oh! All this excitement has overrun the circuits of my counterpart here."Threepio said. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take-"

Then Marina came down from the roof and knocked out the guard with her lightsaber.

"I should have done that a moment ago."Marina said as she deactivated her lightsaber and sat down on a seat.

* * *

Back in the Garbage Room...

As the walls rumble closed, the room gets smaller and smaller.

Chewie was whining and trying to hold a wall back with his paws.

Han was leaning back against the other wall.

Garbage was snapping and popping.

"Marina!"Luke shouted in his comlink. "Marie! Come in!"

Seira and the girls try to brace the contracting walls with a pole.

Leia began to sink into the trash.

"Get to the top!"Han said.

"I can't-"Leia said.

Seira reached out her hand and helped Leia up.

"Oh this bad!"Celine said. "This is _very_ bad!"

"Luke!"Seira shouted. "What's taking Marie so long!"

"I don't know!"Luke stated and spoke on his comlink. "MARIE!"

* * *

In the Control Tower...

"Luke? What is it?"Marina answered in her comlink.

She got a shout in return.

 _"MARIE!"_ Luke shouted. _"What took you so long?!"_

"I had some problems."Marina stated calmly.

 _"Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level, will you?"_ Luke ordered. _"Do you copy?"_

* * *

In the Garbage Room...

The walls are only feet apart.

Seira, Han and the girls were braced against the walls.

They look at each other.

Leia reaches out and takes Han's hand and she holds it tightly.

"One thing's for sure."Han stated. "We're all going to be a lot thinner!"

"You mean crushed?!"Celine said angrily.

Luke was lying on his side, trying to keep his head above the rising ooze.

 _"Yes!"_ Marina answered. _"I copy!"_

"GOOD!"Luke stated."Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level!"

* * *

In the Control Tower...

Marina was trying to figure out, which button to press.

She then found the button she was looking for.

"Bingo!"Marina stated and pressed the button.

The minute she pressed it there was silence.

* * *

In the Garbage Room...

The walls suddenly stopped moving.

The crew let out screaming and howling that was the sound of joyous relief.

Han, Chewbacca, Leia and Celine embrace each other in joy.

Seira let out a heavy sigh of shock and relief.

 _"Luke!"_ Marina said. _"Are you guys okay?"_

"We're all right."Luke replied. "You did great."

"Though almost ruined."Seira admitted.

"Hey... hey, open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number...where are we?"Luke asked.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Obi-Wan entered a humming service trench that powers the huge tractor beam.

The trench seemed to be a hundred miles deep.

The clacking sound of huge switching devices can be heard.

The old Jedi edged his his way along a narrow ledge leading to a control panel that connects two large cables.

He carefully makes several adjustments in the computer terminal and several lights on the board go from red to blue.

* * *

In the Hallway...

Seira and the group exits the garbage room into a dusty, unused hallway.

Han and Luke remove the trooper suits and strap on the blaster belts.

"If we can just avoid any more female advice, we ought to be able to get out of here."Han stated.

Luke smiles and scratches his head as he takes a blaster from Solo.

Seira rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, let's get moving."Luke said.

Chewbacca started growling and points to the hatch to the garbage room, as he runs away and then stops howling.

"Where are you going?"Han asked.

A long, slimy tentacle works its way out of the doorway searching for a victim.

Han aims his pistol.

"No wait!"Celine protested. "They'll hear-"

Han fires at the doorway.

The noise of the blast echoes relentlessly throughout the empty passageway.

Luke simply shook his head in disgust.

Seira smacked her face.

"Idiot."She growled.

"Come here, you big coward!"Han said.

Chewie shakes his head 'no'.

"Chewie! Come here!"Han shouted.

"Listen."Leia said with a threatening tone. "We don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as we tell you, okay?"

"Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight! I take orders from one person! Me!"Han stated.

Leia and Celine began to walk away.

"It's a wonder you're still alive."Celine muttered.

"Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?"Leia asked.

The two senators passed Chewbacca.

Seira follows them without a word.

Han looks at Luke.

"No reward is worth this."Han stated.

They follow them moving swiftly down the deserted corridor.

* * *

Back in the Power Trench...

Suddenly a door behind Obi-Wan slides open and a detachment of stormtroopers marches to the power trench.

The old jedi instantly slips into the shadows as an Officer moves to within a few feet of him.

"Secure this area until the alert is cancelled."the officer said.

"Give me regular reports."the first stormtrooper said. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Maybe its another drill."the second stormtrooper said.

Obi-Wan moves around the tractor beam, watching the stormtroopers as they turn their backs to him.

He gestures with his hand toward them, as the troops think they hear something in the other hallway.

With the help of the Force, Obi-Wan deftly slipped past the stormtroopers and into the main hallway.

"What was that?"the second stormtrooper asked.

"Oh, it's nothing."the first stormtrooper said. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Seira and the group run down an empty hallway and stop before a bay window overlooking the pirateship.

Five stormtroopers were guarding the Falcon.

"There she is."Han said.

"That's your ship?"Celine asked. "I'm impressed."

"Marie, do you copy?"Luke asked in his comlink.

 _"Me and the droids were in the main hangar across from the ship."_ Marina said.

"We're right above you, stand by."Luke replied.

"You came in that thing?"Leia asked. "You're braver that I thought."

"Don't be so sure Leia..."Seira muttered under her breath.

"Nice!"Han said. "Come on!"

The group ran down the Hallway.

They round a corner and run right into a group of stormtroopers.

"It's them! Blast them!"a stormtrooper said.

Han fires at the stormtroopers.

Seira used her lightsaber to block the blasts.

"Get back to the ship!"Han shouted as he charged after the stormtroopers.

"Where are you going?"Celine asked.

"Come back!"Luke shouted.

"The damn fool!"Seira growled.

"He certainly has courage."Leia said.

"What good will it do us if he gets himself killed?"Luke asked.

"Come on."Seira said bitterly as she deactivated her lightsaber.

Seira and the three teenagers start off toward the starship hangar.

* * *

Han chased the stormtroopers down a long sub-hallway, while his blaster.

The stormtroopers reach a dead end and are forced to turn and fight.

Han stopped a few feet from them and assumes a defensive position.

The stormtroopers started firing at him.

Chewbacca runs down the sub-hallway in a last-ditch attempt to save his bold captain.

Suddenly he heard the firing of laser guns and yelling.

Around the corner shoots Han running for his life followed by a host of furious stormtroopers.

Chewbacca turned and started running the other way also.

* * *

In the Central Core Shaft...

Seira and the three teenagers rush down a narrow sub-hallway, chased by several stormtroopers.

Seira took out her lightsaber to slash the stormtroopers, while Luke blasted at them.

They quickly reach the end of the sub-hallway and race through an open hatchway.

They race through the hatch onto a narrow bridge that spans a huge, deep shaft that seems to go into infinity.

The bridge has been retracted into the wall of the shaft and Luke almost rushes into the abyss.

He loses his balance off the end of the bridge as Seira took hold of his arm and pulled him back.

"I think we took a wrong turn."Luke said.

Summoning all of her strength, Seira used the force to jump across the gorge.

The three teenagers looked at her in shock.

Seira smirked. "You three didn't think I was going to make it isn't?"

Before anyone could answer, blasts from the stormtroopers laser guns explode nearby reminding them of the oncoming danger.

Luke and Celine fires back at the advancing troopers.

Leia reached over and hits a switch that pops the hatch door shut with a resounding boom, leaving them precariously perched on a short piece of bridge overhang.

Laserfire from the troopers continues to hit the steel door.

"There's no lock!"Leia stated.

Seira used the force to push the stormtroopers to the ground below.

"Here, hold this."Luke said. He pulled out a thin nylon cable from his trooper utility belt.

It had a grappler hook on it.

A stormtrooper appeared on a bridge overhang and fires at the three teenagers.

As Luke worked with the rope, Leia and Celine started firing the stormtroopers with their blasters.

Luke tosses the rope across the gorge and it wrapped itself around an outcropping of pipes.

Leia and Celine held onto him.

The two senators both gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Luke was very surprised.

"For luck!"Leia and Celine shouted.

Luke pushes off and they swing across the treacherous abyss to the corresponding hatchway on the opposite side.

Seira used the force to bring the three to where she was standing.

Just as Luke and the two girls reach the far side of the canyon, the stormtroopers break through the hatch and begin to fire at the escaping duo.

Luke and Celine continued firing at them.

"Come on, there's no more time to lose!"Seira stated.

Seira and the three teenagers ducked into the tiny sub-hallway.

* * *

In the Main Forward Bay...

Marina and the two droids were hiding behind a bunch of crates.

The young girl was getting worried that she couldn't see her mother and the others.

"Artoo, where are they?"Marina whispered.

Artoo plugged into the computer socket, turns his dome left and right, beeping a response.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Obi-Wan hurried along one of the tunnels leading to the hangar, where the Falcon waited.

Just before he reaches the hangar, Darth Vader stood in front of him with his red lightsaber out.

Vader walked towards his former master and Obi-Wan activated his blue lightsaber.

"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan."Vader said. "We meet again, at last."

The light sabers were raised to equal height of each other.

"The circle is now complete."Vader said. "When I left you, I was but the learner; now I am the master."

"Only a master of evil, Darth."Obi-Wan replied.

The two started dueling each other.

"Your powers are weak, old man."Vader said in a smirking tone.

"You can't win, Darth."Obi-Wan said. "If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

Their lightsabers continue to meet in combat.

"Enough of this, Obi-Wan!"Vader said in anger. "Now, where is she?"

"Where's who?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Seira, Obi-Wan!"Vader growled. "I know she's here, I felt her just as I felt you the moment I saw your ship. Now for the last time, where is _she_?"

"Well, that I don't know now."Obi-Wan replied. "Besides, do you really think you could convince her to join you? What would your _Master_ think of that?"

The Sith Lord and the Jedi continued dueling each other.

* * *

In the Corridor...

Han and Chewbacca run down a long corridor with several stormtroopers hot on their trail.

"Close the blast doors!"a stormtrooper shouted.

The blast doors begin to close in front of them.

The young starpilot and his furry companion race past the huge doors just as they are closing, and manage to get off a couple off laser blasts at the pursuing stormtroopers before the doors slam shut.

"Open the blast doors! Open the blast doors!"the stormtrooper shouted.

* * *

In the Main Forward Bay...

Seira and the three teenagers met up with Han and Chewbacca in the wall surveying the forward bay, watching the Imperial stormtroopers make their rounds of the hangar.

"What kept you?"Han asked.

"We ran into trouble."Seira responded simply.

"Is the ship all right?"Luke asked.

"Seems okay, if we can get to it."Han responded. "Just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission."

Then suddenly the five stormtroopers left their positions and went away.

"Did they just leave?"Celine asked in surprise.

"Now's our chance! Go!"Han stated.

Seira and the group began to leave.

Marina spotted them.

"Mum!"Marina shouted as she ran to her mother.

"Marie, your okay!"Seira said in relief hugging her daughter.

"Aren't I always?"Marina asked with a smirk.

Threepio and Artoo began to move back in the ship.

Seira and Marina began to quietly walk their way back the Falcon.

Marina then notice Luke wasn't moving.

"Luke!"Marina whispered as she went up to him. "Come on, we..."

She trailed off, when she heard humming sounds of lightsabers clashing and saw Obi-Wan fighting a man dressed in black, who held a red lightsaber.

Seira suddenly felt a dark presence in the force and looked at the direction where Luke and Marina was looking.

There she saw Obi-Wan dueling Darth Vader.

Her brother.

"Annie..."Seira whispered under breath.

"Ben?"Luke asked.

Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder at the trio as he continued dueling with Vader.

But then stopped.

Seira's skin paled, when she realized what her old master was about to do.

She shook her head.

"No…" Seira said weakly, her voice dying in her throat. "Master don't..."

Obi-Wan straightened and held his lightsaber up in a sign of surrender, serenity settled into his expression.

Vader didn't even hesitate.

He slashed at his old master cutting through his robes even as the man himself disappeared completely.

"NO!" Seira and Luke screamed.

"BEN!"Marina cried.

This immediately drawed the attention of the stormtroopers and Vader.

The stormtroopers opened fire on them, lasers immediately whizzing through the air.

Luke, Han and Celine began to fire back at them.

Vader looked up and advances toward them, as one of his troopers was struck down.

But his attention was only on Seira.

Darth Vader looked at her through his black, vengeful mask as Seira stared back at him.

There was a familiar force wave around them.

"Mum!"Marina shouted grabbing Seira's arm and trying to pull her away. "We have to go!"

Seira used her lightsaber to deflect the lasers of the stormtroopers and hitting them back with them.

"Come on!"Han shouted.

"It's too late!"Leia protested.

"Blast the door, Luke!"Celine shouted.

Luke fires his pistol at the door control panel and it explodes.

The door began to slide shut.

Three stormtroopers charge forward firing laser bolts, as the door slides to a close behind them, shutting Vader and the other troops out of the docking bay.

Luke starts for the advancing troops as Han, Leia and Celine move up the ramp into the Falcon.

Seira deactivated her lightsaber as she and Marina quickly followed them.

Luke fired hitting a stormtrooper, who crumbles to the floor.

"Luke, come on!"Seira shouted.

 _"Run, Luke, run!"_ Obi-Wan's voice said.

Luke looked around to see where the voice came from.

He turned toward the pirateship, ducking Imperial gunfire from the stormtroopers and races into the ship.

* * *

Inside the Millennium Falcon...

Han pulled back on the controls and the Falcon began to move.

The dull thud of laser bolts bouncing off the outside of the ship as Chewbacca adjusted his controls.

"I hope the old man got that tractor beam out if commission or this is going to be a real short trip."Han stated. "Okay, hit it!"

Chewbacca growled.

The Millennium Falcon powered away from the Death Star docking bay, makes a spectacular turn and disappeared into the vastness of space.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **By the way should I pair Luke and Celine into a couple(though they're cousins) OR I should pair Luke with another OC?**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far;)**


	28. A New Hope Part 6

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 28: A New Hope Part 6**

In Falcon's Central Hold Area...

Luke and Marina were sitting down quietly and sadly of the loss of Obi-Wan as Threepio and Artoo watches them.

Seira was just leaning against the wall and feeling very lost on her thoughts.

First Mason and then her master.

What more that robotic monstrosity known as her _brother_ could take from her and last members of her family?

Leia and Celine puts blankets around Luke and Marina protectively as they sit down next to them.

* * *

In the Cockpit...

Han spotted the approaching enemy ships.

"We're coming up on the sentry ships."Han ordered. "Hold 'em off! Angle the deflector shields while I charge up the main guns!"

* * *

Back in the Central Hold Area...

"I can't believe he's gone."Luke said.

"Like Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru..."Marina said quietly.

Artoo beeped sadly.

"There wasn't anything you two could have done."Leia said.

"Otherwise we wouldn't have the chance to escape."Celine said.

"They are right."Seira admitted. "Obi-Wan would want us to go forward."

"But I thought-"Marina said.

She was caught off, when Han rushed into the hold area.

"Come on, buddy, we're not out of this yet."Han said.

Luke stood up and left the hold area to follow Han.

Han climbed into his attack position in the topside gunport.

Luke gets up and moves out toward the gunports.

Seira and the three girls heads for the cockpit.

* * *

Luke climbed down the ladder into the gunport cockpit.

He then sat into one of the two main laser cannons mounted in large rotating turrets on either side of the ship.

* * *

Han adjusts his headset as he sits before the controls of his laser cannon.

He then spoke into the attached microphone.

"You in, kid?"Han asked. "Okay, stay sharp!"

* * *

In the Cockpit...

Chewbacca, Seira and the three girls search in space for attacking TIE fighters.

Seira sat next to Chewbacca.

* * *

In Han's gunport...

Computer graphic readouts form on his target screen.

Han reaches for controls.

* * *

In Luke's gunport...

Luke sat in readiness for the attack and his hand on the laser cannon's control button.

* * *

In the Cockpit...

Chewbacca spotted the enemy ships and barked.

"Here they come."Leia said.

* * *

In Space...

The Imperial TIE fighters move towards the Millennium Falcon, each one veering off to the left and right.

The TIE fighters races past the Falcon, firing laser beams as it passes.

* * *

In the Hold Area...

Threepio was seated in the hold area and next to Artoo.

The Falcon bounces and vibrates as the power goes out in the room and then comes back on.

* * *

A TIE fighter maneuvers in front of Han, who followed it and fires at it with the laser cannon.

Luke does likewise as the fighter streaks into view.

The ship has suffered a minor hit, and bounces slightly.

Two TIE fighters dive down toward the pirateship.

Luke fires at an unseen fighter. "They're coming in too fast! "

Two TIE fighters charge through the background and laserbolts streak from all the craft.

The ship shudders as a laserbolt hits very close to the cockpit.

Full shot of a TIE fighter as it moves fast through the frame, firing on the pirate starship.

The two TIE fighters fire a barrage of laserbeams at the pirateship.

* * *

In the Passage...

A laserbolt streaks into the side of the pirateship. The ship lurches violently, throwing poor Threepio into a cabinet fill of small computer chips.

* * *

In the Cockpit... **  
**

Seira watches the computer readout as Chewbacca manipulates the ship's controls.

"We've lost lateral controls."Seira stated.

 _"Don't worry, she'll hold together."_ Han responded.

An enemy laserbolt hits the pirateship's control panel, causing it to blow out in a shower of sparks.

Artoo advances toward the smoking sparking control panel, dousing the inferno by spraying it with fire retardant beeping all the while.

Luke swivels in his gun mount, following the TIE fighter with his laser cannon.

Han aims his laser cannon at the enemy fighter.

A TIE fighter streaks in front of the starship.

Seira and the three girls watches the TIE fighter ship fly over.

A TIE fighter heads right for the pirateship, then zooms overhead.

Luke followed the TIE fighter across his field of view, firing laserbeams from his cannon.

A TIE fighter dives past the pirateship and Luke fires it.

* * *

At Han's gunport...

Han followed a fighter in his sights, releasing a blast of laserfire.

He connects and the fighter explodes into fiery dust.

Han laughed victoriously.

* * *

Two TIE fighters move toward and over the Millennium Falcon, unleashing a barrage of laserbolts at the ship.

Another TIE fighter moves in on the pirateship.

Luke smiled and fires the laser cannon at it, scoring a spectacular direct hit.

"Got him! I got him!"Luke stated.

"Great kid!"Han stated. "Don't get cocky."

Han turned back to his laser cannon.

Two more TIE fighters cross in front of the pirateship.

* * *

In the Cockpit...

Chewbacca and Seira manipulates the controls.

Celine turned and looking over her shoulder out the ports.

"There are still two more of them out there!"Celine stated.

"Oh boy..."Marina said nervously.

* * *

A TIE fighter moves up over the pirateship, firing laserblasts at it.

Luke and Han look into their respective projected target screens.

An Imperial fighter crosses Han's port.

The smuggler swivels in his chair, following it with blasts from his laser cannon.

Another fighter crosses Luke's port, and he reacts in a like manner, the glow of his target screen lighting his face.

The TIE fighter zoomed toward the pirateship and firing destructive blasts at it.

Luke fires a laserblast at the approaching enemy fighter and it bursts into a spectacular explosion.

Luke's projected screen gives a readout of the hit.

The Falcon bounces slightly as it is struck by the enemy fire.

The last of the attacking Imperial TIE fighters looms in and fires upon the Falcon.

Han swivels behind his cannon.

The fighter comes closer and firing at the Falcon.

But then a well-aimed blast from Han's laser cannon hits the attacker, which blows up in a small atomic shower of burning fragments.

"That's it! We did it!"Luke laughed.

Leia jumps up and gives Chewbacca a congratulatory hug.

"We did it!"Leia said.

"Alright!"Marina said happily.

"Fantastic!"Celine said in victory.

Seira smiles as her daughters gave them a big hug.

* * *

In the Passage...

Threepio lies on the floor of the ship, completely tangled in the smoking, sparking wires.

"Help! I think I'm melting!"Threepio said. "This is all your fault."

Artoo turned his dome from side to side, beeping in response.

The victorious Millennium Falcon moves off majestically through space.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Death Star...

Darth Vader strides into the control room, where Tarkin was watching the huge view screen.

"Are they away?"Tarkin asked.

"They have just made the jump into hyperspace."Vader said.

"You're sure the homing beacon is secure aboard their ship?"Tarkin asked. "I'm taking an awful risk, Vader, this had better work."

* * *

Back in the Millennium Falcon...

Han removes his gloves and was smiling at the controls of the ship.

Chewie moves into the aft section to check the damage.

Leia was seated near Han, while Celine was leaning against the wall.

"Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh?"Han asked. "You know, sometimes I even amaze myself."

"That doesn't sound too hard." Celine said.

"Besides, they let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape."Leia said.

"Easy... you call that easy?"Han asked.

"Their tracking us!" Leia said.

"Not this ship, sister." Han said.

Frustrated, Leia shook her head.

"At least the information in Artoo is still intact."Celine admitted.

"What's so important? What's he carrying?"Han asked.

"The technical readouts of that battle station."Leia said. "I only hope that when the data is analyzed, a weakness can be found, it's not over yet!"

"It is for me, sister!"Han said. "Look, I ain't in this for your revolution and I'm not in it for you, Princess, I expect to be well paid, I'm in it for the money!"

"You needn't worry about your reward."Leia stated "If money is all that you love, then that's what you'll receive!"

Leia angrily walked out and as Celine starts out of the cockpit, she passes Luke and Marina coming in.

"Your friend is quite a mercenary."Celine said sharply. "I wonder if he really cares about anything...or anyone."

"I care!"Luke said and shocking his head as he sat in the copilot seat.

Luke, Han and Marina stare out at the vast blackness of space.

"Never space would be this big."Marina said.

"So... what do you think of her, Han?"Luke asked.

"I'm trying not to, kid."Han stated. "Even the mandalorian senator."

"Good..."Luke said.

"Still, she's got a lot of spirit."Han said. "I don't know, what do you think? Do you think the Senator and a guy like me..."

"No!"Luke replied and looked away.

Han smiles at Luke's jealousy.

"Too bitter for my taste."Marina muttered under her breath in annoyance.

But she didn't mind the fuss her cousin and the smuggler was having.

After all, boys will be boys.

* * *

In Falcon's Central Hold Area...

"So why'd we get away so easily?"

"They're tracking us. They want to know where the rebel base is so they can destroy the planet…like they did with Alderaan." Leia answered sadly.

"I'm sorry." Seira said.

"For what?" Leia asked.

"For everything you both been through."Seira said.

"Don't feel bad for us, Seira."Leia said with a warm smile.

"It's okay." Celine replied with a smile. "It's what we asked for when we joined the rebellion."

Seira smiled at her daughter and niece.

"We're landing on Yavin in case you're wondering!" Han called out.

Seira rolled her eyes as the three of them walked back to the others.

* * *

In Space...

The Millennium Falcon drifts into orbit around the planet Yavin and proceeds to one of its tiny green moons.

The pirateship soars over the dense jungle.

An alert guard, his laser gun in hand, scans the countryside.

He sets the gun down and looks toward the temple, barely visible in the foliage.

Rotting in a forest of gargantuan trees, an ancient temple lies shrouded in an eerie mist.

Marina looks the view in the window. "Whoa..."

The air was heavy with the fantastic cries of unimaginable creatures.

Han, Seira, Luke and the others were greeted by the Rebel troops.

Luke and the group ride into the massive temple on an armoured military speeder.

* * *

In the Main Hangar...

The military speeder stopped in a huge spaceship hangar, set up in the interior of the crumbling temple.

Willard, the commander of the Rebel forces, rushes up to the group and gives Leia and Celine a big hug.

Everyone was pleased to see them.

"Your both safe!"Willard said. "We had feared the worst."

Willard composes himself, steps back and bows formally.

"When we heard about Alderaan, we were afraid that you were... lost along with your father."Willard said.

"We don't have time for our sorrows, Commander."Leia replied. "The battle station has surely tracked us here."

"It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape."Celine stated. "You must use the information in this R2 unit to plan the attack, it is our only hope."

* * *

In Space...

The surface of the Death Star ominously approaches the red planet Yavin.

* * *

In the Death Star...

Grand Moff Tarkin and Lord Vader are interrupted in their discussion by the buzz of the comlink.

Tarkin moves to answer the call. "Yes."

 _"We are approaching the planet Yavin."_ the voice said. _"The Rebel base is on a moon on the far side, we are preparing to orbit the planet. "_

* * *

Back in Yavin...

A lone guard stands in a tower high above the Yavin landscape, surveying the countryside.

A mist hangs over the jungle of twisted green.

* * *

In the War Room Briefing Area...

Dodonna stands before a large electronic wall display.

Leia, Celine and several other senators are to one side of the giant readout.

The low-ceilinged room was filled with starpilots, navigators and a sprinkling of R2-type robots.

Seira and Marina were among the crowd.

Everyone was listening intently to what Dodonna was saying.

Han and Chewbacca were standing near the back.

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the star fleet."Dodonna said. "It's defences are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense."

"Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?"Gold Leader asked.

"Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defense."Dodonna said. "An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia and Senator Celine has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station."

Artoo beeped.

"The approach will not be easy."Dodanna said. "You are required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point, the target area is only two meters wide, it's a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port, the shaft leads directly to the reactor system, a precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station."

A murmur of disbelief runs through the room.

Luke was sitting next to Wedge.

"That's impossible, even for a computer."Wedge said.

"It's not impossible."Luke admitted. "I used to bull's-eye womp rats in my T-sixteen back home, they're not much bigger than two meters."

"Man your ships!"Dodanna ordered. "And may the Force be with you!"

The group rises and begins to leave.

* * *

In Space...

The Death Star began to move around the planet toward the tiny green moon.

* * *

Inside the Death Star...

Tarkin and Vader watch the computer projected screen with interest, as a circle of lights intertwines around one another on the screen showing it's position in relation to Yavin and the forth moon.

"This will be a day long remembered."Vader said. "It has seen the end of Kenobi and it will soon see the end of the Rebellion."

 _"You too, little sister..."_ He thought.

* * *

 **Hope you guys, enjoyed this chapter**

 **Next is the battle of Yavin**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**


	29. A New Hope Part 7-Battle of Yavin

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 29: A New Hope Part 7-Battle of Yavin**

Seira, Luke, Marina, Threepio and little Artoo enter the huge spaceship hangar and hurry along a long line of gleaming spacefighters.

Flight crews rush around loading last-minute armaments and unlocking power couplings.

In an area isolated from this activity, the two cousins find Han and Chewbacca loading small boxes onto an armored speeder.

 _"All flight trooper, man your stations."_ the man in the speaker said. _"All flight troops, man your stations."_

Han was deliberately ignoring the activity of the fighter pilots preparation.

"So you got your reward and you're just leaving then?"Luke asked.

"That's right, yeah!"Han said. "I got some old debts I've got to pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you? Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight, I could use you."

"Come on!"Luke said in anger. "Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen, what they're up against, they could use a good pilot like you."

"Luke's right."Marina said folding her arms. "You can't just turn your back on them."

"What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it?"Han said. "Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage, it's more like suicide."

Marina rolled her eyes.

"All right."Luke said. "Well, take care of yourself, Han, I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it?"

"Hey, Luke, Marie...may the Force be with you!"Han called out.

Luke lifts his hand in a small wave and then goes off.

Han turned to Chewbacca, who growls at his captain.

"What're you lookin' at?"Han asked. "I know what I'm doing."

The Skywalker family, Leia, Celine and Dodonna meet under a huge space fighter.

Celine notices the sad look on Luke's face.

"What's wrong?"Celine asked.

"Oh, it's Han."Luke said. "I don't know, I really thought he'd change his mind."

"He's got to follow his own path."Celine said. "No one can choose it for him."

"I only wish Ben were here."Luke said sadly.

Celine gives Luke a little kiss on the cheek, then turns and walked off.

Luke watches her go and then heads for his ship, another pilot rushes up to him and grabs his arm.

"Luke! I don't believe it!"Biggs said. "How'd you get here...are you going out with us?"

"Biggs!"Luke said. "Of course, I'll be up there with you! Listen, have I got some stories to tell..."

Red Leader, a rugged handsome man in his forties, comes up behind Luke and Biggs.

"Are you... Luke Skywalker?"Red Leader asked. "Have you been checked out on the Incom T-sixty- five?"

"Sir, Luke is the best bushpilot in the outer rim territories."Biggs said.

Red Leader pats Luke on the back as they stop in front of his fighter.

"I met your father and your aunt once when I was just a boy, they were great pilots."Red Leader said. "You'll do all right, if you've got half of your father's skill, you'll do better than all right."

"Thank you, sir."Luke said. "I'll try."

Red Leader hurries to his own ship.

"I've got to get aboard."Biggs said. "Listen, you'll tell me your stories when we come back, all right?"

"I told you I'd make it someday, Biggs."Luke said.

"You did, all right. It's going to be like old times, Luke."Biggs said. "We're a couple of shooting stars that'll never be stopped!"

Luke laughed and shakes his head in agreement as he heads for his ship.

"You are so much like your father, Luke."Seira said.

"Thanks, Aunt Seirie."Luke said.

Seira gave Luke a hug.

"Be careful out there." Seira said.

Luke nodded. "I promise."

Seira pulled back and Luke could clearly see tears brimming in his aunt's eyes.

She quickly wiped them but she couldn't hide the concerned look on her face.

Marina gives Luke a quick hug.

"Good luck, Luke."Marina said sweetly.

Luke smiled back at her.

As Luke begins to climb up the ladder into his sleek, deadly spaceship, the crew chief, who was working on the craft, points to little Artoo, who is being hoisted into a socket on the back of the fighter.

"This R2 unit of your seems a bit beat up."Chief said. "Do you want a new one?"

"Not on your life!"Luke said. "That little droid and I have been through a lot together, you okay, Artoo?"

The crewmen lower Artoo-Detoo into the craft.

Now a part of the exterior shell of the starship, the little droid beeps that he is fine.

Luke climbed up into the cockpit of his fighter and puts an his helmet.

Threepio looked on from the floor of the massive hangar as the crewmen secure his little electronic partner into Luke's X-wing.

Artoo beeps good-bye.

"Okay, easy she goes!"Chief said.

"Hang on tight,Artoo, you've got to come back."Threepio said.

Artoo beeps in agreement.

"You wouldn't want my life to get boring, would you?"Threepio asked.

Artoo beeped.

All final preparations are made for the approaching battle.

The hangar was buzzing with the last minute activity as the pilots and crewmen alike make their final adjustments.

The hum of activity is occasionally trespassed by the distorted voice of the loudspeaker issuing commands.

Coupling hoses are disconnected from the ships as they are fuelled.

Cockpit shields roll smoothly into place over each pilot.

A signalman holding red guiding lights directed the ships.

Luke traces a smile gracing his lips as he peered about through his goggles.

 _"Luke, the Force will be with you."_ a voice said.

Luke was confused at the voice and taps his headphones.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Seira looked around the cockpit and saw Marina helping Draven, a female torguta and a red haired boy preparing a few X-wings.

Draven was a boy with black hair and soft blue eyes. He was wearing a orange pilot suit.

The female torguta was a thirteen year old with tangerine skin and pear green eyes. She wore a brown shirt with black trousers and grey boots.

The red haired boy was a fourteen year old with dark brown eyes and fair skin.

The older woman notice how very familiar the female torguta looked.

She looked exactly like...

 _"Ahsoka?"_ Seira thought.

"Seira?"

Seira turned around and saw the three figures, she wasn't expecting to see.

"Oh my gosh!"Seira said. "Pax! Ahsoka! Kaya!"

Seira hugged her three young companions that she hasn't seen for a long time.

"Seira, it's really you!"Ahsoka said in relief. "We thought you were dead!"

"You changed a bit, master."Pax said. "But not that much..."

Seira chuckled. "I'm always filled with surprises.

"It's so good to see you again."Kaya said.

"I wish it was more like in peaceful circumstances."Seira said firmly.

"Where's Mason? Is he here too?"Ahsoka asked.

The name of her husband caused Seira's smile to fade.

"Master, are you okay?" Pax asked.

"Mason is gone, he was killed by Vader a year after the jedi purge."Seira said sadly.

Kaya's eyes widen and took a step back as she shook her head for a second.

Her master was dead and she couldn't believe it.

"Do you think Vader knows we're alive?"Kaya asked quietly.

"Most likely."Seira said with a hint of sadness. "He probably used a mind probe on Mason to extract the information and I'm sure he was not too pleased."

This caused Ahsoka to have a sad look on her face, which caused her husband to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Does your daughters, Luke and Leia know about..."Ahsoka said.

Seira shook her head. "No, I haven't told either of them."

Pax nodded at his old master.

Seira turned her attention to the female torguta and red haired boy that was helping Draven and Marina.

"Are they..."

"That girl is our daughter Naomi and the red haired is Kaya's son Zack."Pax said.

"They remind me of the three of you."Seira said with a smirk.

The three adults smiled at her.

* * *

In the Jungle...

All that can be seen of the fortress was a lone guard standing on a small pedestal jutting out above the dense jungle.

The muted gruesome crying sounds that naturally permeate this eerie purgatory were overwhelmed by the thundering din of ion rockets as four silver starships catapult from the foliage in a tight formation and disappears into the morning cloud cover.

* * *

A while later in the War Room...

Leia and Celine were sitting quietly before the giant display showing the planet Yavin and its four moons.

Seira, Marina and their companions were there as well.

The red dot that represents the Death Star moves ever closer to the system. A series of green dots appear around the fourth moon.

A din of indistinct chatter fills the war room.

 _"Stand-by alert."_ the voice in the intercom said. _"Death Star approaching, estimated time to firing range, fifteen minutes."_

* * *

In Space...

The Death Star slowly moved behind the massive yellow surface of Yavin in the foreground, as many X-wing fighters flying in formation zoom toward us and out of the frame.

Light from a distant sun creates an eerie atmospheric glow around a huge planet, Yavin.

Rebel fighters flying in formation settle ominously in the foreground and very slowly pull away.

* * *

In the War Room...

Leia, Celine, Seira, Marina, Threepio, Dodonna and the others were listening to the Rebel Fighter's radio transmissions over the war room intercom.

Seira suddenly felt a cold dark feeling that she felt coming from one of the TIE pilots.

But she immediately snapped out of her thoughts and finding it ridiculous to believe Vader was one of the TIEs.

"He wouldn't be stupid enough..."She muttered under her breath.

* * *

In Space...

The Death Star laser cannon slowly rotates as it shoots laserbolts.

Luke looks around for the Imperial TIE fighters.

He thinks for a moment and then moves his targeting device into position.

"Watch yourself! Increase speed full throttle!"Luke said.

Wedge looks excitedly about for any sign of the TIE fighters. "What about the tower?"

"You worry about those fighters! I'll worry about the tower!"Luke stated.

Luke's X-wing streaks through the trench, firing lasers.

The laserfire was returned one of his wings close to the engine.

"Artoo... that, that stabilizer's broken loose again! See if you can't lock it down!"Luke said.

Artoo worked to repair the damages.

The canyon wall rushes by in the background, making his delicate task seem even more precarious.

Two laser cannons were firing on the Rebel fighters.

Wedge looks up and sees the TIE ships.

Luke's targeting device marks off the distance to the target.

Vader and his wingmen zoom closer.

He adjusted his controls and fires laserbolts at two X-wings flying down the trench.

Vader scores a direct hit on Wedge.

* * *

In the War Room...

Leia, Celine and the others are grouped around the computer board.

 _"I'm hit! I can't stay with you."_ Wedge said.

* * *

In Space...

"Get clear, Wedge."Luke said. "You can't do any more good back there!"

Wedge pulls his crippled X-wing back away from the battle.

Vader watches the escape but issues a command to his wingmen.

"Let him go! Stay on the leader!"Vader ordered.

Luke's X-wing speeds down the trench, the three TIE fighters, still in perfect unbroken formation, tail close behind.

Biggs looked around at the TIE fighters.

He was worried.

"Hurry, Luke, they're coming in much faster this time."Biggs said. "I can't hold them!"

The three TIE fighters move ever closer, closing in on Luke and Biggs.

Luke looks back anxiously at little Artoo.

"Artoo, try and increase the power!"Luke said.

Ignoring the bumpy ride, flak, and lasers, Artoo struggles to increase the power, his dome turning from side to side.

Stealthily, the TIE formation crept closer.

Vader adjusted his control stick.

Biggs looked around at the TIE fighters.

Luke looked into his targeting device.

He moves it away for a moment and ponders its use.

"Hurry up, Luke!"Biggs said.

Vader and his wingmen race through the Death Star trench.

Biggs moved in to cover for Luke, but Vader gains on him.

He sees the TIE fighter aiming at him. "Wait!"

Vader squeezes the fire button on his controls.

Biggs' cockpit explodes around him, lighting him in red.

The ship bursts into flaming bits and scatters across the surface.

* * *

In the War Room...

Leia, Celine, Seira and the others stare at the computer board quietly.

* * *

In Space...

Luke was stunned by Biggs's death.

His eyes are watering, but his anger was also growing.

Vader takes aim on Luke and talks to the wingmen. "I'm on the leader."

Luke's ship streaks through the trench of the Death Star.

He concentrates on his targeting device.

Three TIE fighters charge away down the trench toward Luke.

Vader's finger's curls around the control stick.

Luke adjusts the lens of his targeting device.

His ship charges down the trench.

Luke lines up the yellow cross-hair lines of the targeting device's screen.

He looked into the targeting device, then starts at a voice he hears.

 _"Use the Force, Luke."_ Obi-Wan said.

The Death Star trench zooms by.

Luke looked up, then started to look back into the targeting device.

 _"Let go, Luke."_ Obi-Wan said.

A grim determination sweeps across Luke's face as he closed his eyes.

Luke's fighter streaks through the trench.

"The Force is strong with this one!"Vader said as he followed Luke's X-wing down the trench.

Luke looked to the targeting device, then away as he hears a familiar voice.

 _"Luke, trust me."_ Obi-Wan said.

His hand reaches for the control panel and presses the button.

The targeting device moves away.

* * *

In the War Room...

Leia, Celine and the others stand watching the projected screen.

"His computer's off."the base voice said. "Luke, you switched off your targeting computer, what's wrong?"

 _"Nothing."_ Luke replied. _"I'm all right."_

Marina held Seira's hand in worry.

* * *

In Space...

Luke's ship streaked ever close to the exhaust port and looked at the Death Star surface streaking by.

Artoo turned his head from side to side, beeping in anticipation.

The three TIE fighters, manned by Vader and his two wingmen follows Luke's X-wing down the trench.

Vader manoeuvred his controls as he looked at his doomed target.

He presses the fire buttons on his control sticks.

Laserfire shoots toward Luke's X-wing fighter.

A large burst of Vader's laserfire engulfs Artoo.

The arms go limp on the smoking little droid as he makes a high-pitched sound.

Luke looked frantically back over his shoulder at Artoo.

Smoke billows out around little Artoo and sparks begin to fly.

"I've lost Artoo!"Luke said.

Artoo's beeping sounds die out.

* * *

In the War Room...

Leia, Celine, Seira and the others stare intently at the projected screen.

Lights representing the Death Star and targets glow brightly.

 _"Please, Qui-Gon not another loss..."_ Seira thought in worry.

* * *

In Space...

The three TIE fighters zoom down the Death Star trench in pursuit of Luke, never breaking formation.

Luke looked anxiously at the exhaust port.

Vader adjusts his control sticks, checking his projected targeting screen.

Luke's ship barrels down the trench.

Vader's targeting computer swings around into position.

He took careful aim on Luke's X-wing fighter.

"I have you now."Vader said.

The three TIE fighters move in on Luke.

As Vader's centre fighter unleashes a volley of laserfire, one of the TIE ships at his side is hit and explodes into flames.

The two remaining ships continue to move in.

Luke looked about, wondering whose laserfire destroyed Vader's wingman.

Vader was taken by surprise, and looks out from his cockpit. "What!"

His wingman searches around him trying to locate the unknown attacker.

* * *

 _"Yahoo!"_ Han cheered.

Han and Chewbacca grin from ear to ear.

The Millennium Falcon heads right at the two TIE fighters.

* * *

In Space...

The wingman panics at the sight of the oncoming pirate starship and veers radically to one side colliding with Vader's TIE fighter in the process.

Vader's wingman crashes into the side wall of the trench and explodes.

His damaged ship spins out of the trench with a damaged wing.

Vader's ship spinned out of control with a bent solar fin, heading for deep space.

He turned round and round in circles as his ship spins into space.

Han's ship moves in toward the Death Star trench.

 _"You're all clear, kid."_ Han said.

* * *

In the War Room...

Leia, Celine, Seira, Marina and the others listen to Solo's transmission.

* * *

In Space...

 _"Now let's blow this thing and go home!"_ Han said.

Luke looked up and smiles.

He concentrates on the exhaust port, then fires his laser torpedoes.

Luke's torpedoes shoot toward the port and seems to simply disappear into the surface and not explode.

But the shots do find their mark and have gone into the exhaust port and are heading for the main reactor.

Luke throws his head back in relief.

The Rebel ships race out of sight as the Death Star exploded.

"Great shot, kid."Han said. "That was one in a million."

 _"Remember, the Force will be with you... always."_ Obi-Wan said.

Unknown Vader's ship spins off into space.

* * *

Back in Yavin...

The Rebel ships race toward the fourth moon of Yavin.

Luke climbed out of his starship fighter and was cheered by a throng of ground crew and pilots.

He climbs down the ladder as they all welcome him with laughter, cheers, and shouting.

Seira proudly hugged her nephew as Marina joined in.

"Oh Luke!"Seira said in happiness.

"Luke that was awsome!"Marina said in joy.

Celine rushes toward him.

"Luke! Luke!"

She throws her arms around Luke and hugs him as they dance around in a circle.

Han runs in toward Luke and they embrace one another, slapping each other on the back.

"I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!"Luke laughed.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward."Han said.

Luke and Han look at one another as Celine playfully shoves at Luke's face as Leia moves in.

"Hey, I knew there was more to you than money."Leia said.

"You really surprised us,Solo."Seira admitted.

Marina looks toward the ship.

"Oh, no!"Marina said in worry.

The fried little Artoo-Detoo was lifted off the back of the fighter and carried off under the worried eyes of Threepio.

"Oh, my! Artoo! Can you hear me? Say something!"Threepio said and looked at Draven. "You can repair him, can't you?"

"We'll get to work on him right away."Draven said.

"You must repair him!"Threepio said. "If any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them."

"Relax,Threepio, we will."Naomi said holding a tool.

"You can count on us."Zack said confidently.

"Don't worry, Threepio."Seira said. "He'll be all right."

* * *

Afterwards in the Main Throne Room...

Luke, Han, and Chewbacca enter the huge ruins of the main temple.

Hundreds of troops are lined up in neat rows.

Among the troops were Draven, the three jedi and their kids.

Banners were flying and at the far end stands the beautiful young Senators Leia and Celine.

Luke and the others solemnly march up the long aisle and kneel before the two senators.

From one side of the temple marches a shined-up and fully repaired Artoo.

He waddles up to the group and stands next to an equally pristine Threepio, who was rather awestruck by the whole event.

Chewbacca was confused.

Seira, Marina, Dodonna and several other dignitaries were on the left of the Princess Leia and Senator Celine.

Seira wore a dark silver gown, while Marina wore a lovely pink dress with gold patterns with matching flat shoes.

Leia was dressed in a long white dress and her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

Celine wore a sparkly purple dress, also her hair was loose and curly.

Leia rises and places a gold medallion around Han's neck.

He winked at her.

Celine then gives a medal to Luke, who smiles at her.

Then Han, Luke and Chewbacca turned to face the crowd.

The rebellion let out a cheer and Chewie roared.

Artoo beeps with happiness.

 _"This might be good after all."_ Seira thought with a smile.

But she couldn't help wondering how long would it wait to tell Luke and Leia the truth, especially to Celine and Marina.

For know it had to wait...

* * *

 **Actor playing Dr** **aven is Ty Simpkins**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Next is: The Empire Strikes Back**

 **YAY:)**


	30. The Empire Strikes Back Part 1

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 30: The Empire** **Strikes Back Part 1**

It has been three years since the destruction of the Death Star.

Seira, Luke and Marina had been on the run from Darth Vader and his forces alongside Leia, Celine, Captain Han Solo, Chewbacca and C-3PO.

She now became a General of the alliance, also has been training both Luke and Marina since her master was no longer with them.

She wore a light grey winter coat with a blonde coloured shirt underneath with walnut trousers and black boots without heels. Her lightsaber was safely on her belt.

It seemed that the Emperor and his second command won't rest until they get their hands on them.

But Seira was now aware that Vader was after Luke, since the destruction of the Death Star and finding out his true identity.

For now they were hidden in their new rebel base, a remote icy planet that was the sixth planet in the star system known as Hoth.

From space, the planet of Hoth looked like a pale blue orb due to its dense snow and ice covering.

Five planets existed between Hoth and its sun, while an asteroid belt surrounded the planet with meteors occasionally striking the surface.

Its surface was covered with glaciers and frozen ice plains.

"Atchoo!"

Seira turned around and saw her daughter Marina freezing a bit from the cold.

Marina was now a fifteen year old with pecan brown hair with a few black streaks. She wore a dark pink coat that covered her white shirt, blue trousers and brown boots.

"Mum, remind me again, why the base couldn't be in a warmer planet instead of _this_."Marina said.

The cold was a bit uncomfortable to her since she was born in a warm planet.

Seira sighed. "Marie, half the galaxy worship the Emperor and it wouldn't be safe for us and the rest of the crew to be in one of those planets."

"Alright."Marina said.

* * *

Outside...

A small figure gallops across the windswept ice slope.

The bundled rider was mounted on a large gray snow lizard, a Tauntaun.

Curving plumes of snow rise from beneath the speeding paws of the two-legged beast.

The rider gallops up a slope and reins his lizard to a stop.

Pulling off his protective goggles, Luke notices something in the sky.

He takes a pair of electrobinoculars from his utility belt and through them sees smoke rising from where the probe robot has crashed.

The wind whipped at Luke's fur-lined cap and he activates a comlink transmitter.

His Tauntaun shifts and moans nervously beneath him.

"Echo Three to Echo Seven."Luke said in his comlink. "Han,old buddy, do you read me?"

After a little static a familiar voice is heard.

 _"Loud and clear, kid."_ Han replied. _"What's up?"_

"Well, I finished my circle."Luke said. "I don't pick up any life readings."

 _"There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser."_ Han said. _"The sensors are placed, I'm going back."_

"Right."Luke said. "I'll see you shortly, there's a meteorite that hit the ground near here, I want to check it out, it won't take long."

Luke clicks off his transmitter and reins back on his nervous lizard and pats the beast on the head to calm it.

"Hey, steady girl."Luke said. "What's the matter? You smell something?"

Luke takes a small device from his belt and starts to adjust it when suddenly a large shadow falls over him from behind.

He heared a monstrous howl and turned to see an eleven-foot-tall shape towering over him.

It is a Wampa Ice Creature, lunging at him ferociously.

"Aaargh!" Luke shouted and tries to grab his pistol, but was hit flat in the face by a huge white claw.

He falls unconscious into the snow and in a moment the terrified screams of the Tauntaun are cut short by the horrible snap of a neck being broken.

The Wampa Ice Creature grabbed Luke by one ankle and dragged him away across the frozen plain.

* * *

Back in the Base's Hangar Deck...

Rebel troopers rush about unloading supplies and otherwise securing their new base.

Han swung off his lizard and pulls off his goggles.

He walked into the main hangar deck toward the Millennium Falcon, which was parked among several fighters.

Mechanics, R2 units and various other droids hurry about.

Han stopped at the Millennium Falcon, where Chewbacca was welding on a central lifter.

Chewbacca stopped his work and lifts his face shield, growling an irritated greeting to his boss.

"Chewie!"Han called out.

The Wookiee grumbles a reply. **  
**

"All right, don't lose your temper."Han said. "I'll come right back and give you a hand."

Chewbacca puts his mask back on and returned to his welding as Han leaves.

* * *

In the Command Centre...

A makeshift command centre has been set up in a blasted area of thick ice.

The low-ceilinged room was a beehive of activity.

Controllers, troops, and droids move about setting up electronic equipment an monitoring radar signals.

Han walked up to Seira.

"No sign of life out there, General."Han said. "The sensors are in place, you'll know if anything comes around."

"Has Luke reported in yet?"Seira asked.

"No, ma'am."Han said. "He's checking out a meteorite that hit near him."

His statement made a worry look grew in Celine's face.

Senator Celine wore a light blue combat jacket and trousers with dark brown boots. Her hair was tied up in a fringe ponytail. A necklace with a gold mandalorian symbol was around her neck.

"Unbelievable, even when I told him to come back with you."Seira muttered in annoyance before responding. "With all the meteor activity in this system, it's going to be difficult to spot approaching ships."

"General, I've got to leave."Han admitted. "I can't stay anymore."

Princess Leia was standing at a console nearby was dressed in a short white combat jacket and pants.

Her hair was braided across her head in a Nordic fashion.

She overheard their conversation and seems somewhat distressed.

"I'm sorry to hear that."Seira said.

"Well, there's a price on my head."Han said. "If I don't pay off Jabba the Hutt, I'm a dead man."

"A death mark's not an easy thing to live with since that giant slug is after you."Seira said simply referring to her childhood life as a slave.

"You're a good fighter, Han, we hope to see you again."Marina said.

"Thank you, Marie."Han said and looked at Leia. "Well, Your Highness, I guess this is it."

"That's right."Leia said with a hint of anger.

Han sees she has no warmth to offer him.

"Well, don't get all mushy on me."Han said. " So long, Princess."

He walked away into the quiet corridor adjoining the command centre.

Leia stews a moment, then hurries after him.

"She definitely has feelings for him."Marina said with a smirk.

"Yep."Celine answered with a smile.

* * *

In the Ice Corridor...

"Han!"

Han stopped in the corridor and turns to face Leia. "Yes, Your Highnessness?"

"I thought you decided to stay."Leia said.

"Well, the bounty hunter we ran into on Ord Mantell changed my mind."Han said.

"Han, we need you!"Leia said.

"We?"Han asked.

"Yes."Leia said.

"Oh, what about you need?"Han asked sarcastically.

"I need? I don't know what you're talking about."Leia replied.

"You probably don't."Han said.

"And what precisely am I supposed to know?"Leia asked.

"Come on! You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me."Han said.

"Yes,you're a great help to us."Leia said. "You're a natural leader..."

"No! That's not it."Han said. "Come on, Aahhh - uh huh! Come on."

Leia stares at him, understanding, then laughed. "You're imagining things."

"Am I? Then why are you following me? Afraid I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?"Han retorted.

"I'd just as soon kiss a Wookiee."Leia answered.

"I can arrange that."Han said sarcastically. "You could use a good kiss!"

Angrily, Han strides down the corridor as Leia stared at him.

* * *

Seira smiled at her surroundings.

It was a bit strange to believe that she was back in the war zone again after so many years.

This moment reminded her time fighting in the Clone Wars.

For a few moments, the older woman could almost convince herself that she was still fighting in the Clone Wars.

She seemed like she was with her brother and old friends again.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _In a trench located in Bomis Korri IV._

 _Obi-Wan, Seira and Mason weren't able to get some rest by the rain._

 _Then Commander Cody landed in the entrance with his jet pack._

 _"General Kenobi."Commander Cody said._

 _"Commander Cody."Obi-Wan said._

 _"How's the situation outside?"Mason asked._

 _"With our barrage on the nearby droid base." C_ _ommander Cody said."The shield would be down in three months."_

 _"But we've been here for a month already."Obi-Wan said._

 _"Your kidding, right?"Seira asked._

 _"Yes sir, we're right on schedule."Commander Cody said and flew off._

 _A irritated look grew on Seira's face as she continued studying the map._

 _Then Anakin came in with a sack and sat next to his sister._

 _"What is that?"Obi-Wan asked._

 _"Lunch."Anakin replied._

 _He opened the cloth revealing live insects and worms._

 _"Eek."Seira muttered at the sight._

 _Anakin started eating a bug._

 _"How can you eat that?"Obi-Wan asked in disgust._

 _"But Master your the one, who taught me to feed off the living force."Anakin said._

 _"That's not what I..."Obi-Wan said and trailed off._

 _Seira giggled and looked at Mason. "Want some?"_

 _"No thanks."Mason said distastefully. "I much prefer your cooking."_

 _"Where did you get that stuff anyway?"Obi-Wan asked._

 _"At the enemy camp."Anakin replied._

 _"Huh?"Seira asked._

 _"What?"Obi-Wan said. "You were there? What you were doing?"_

 _"What kinda sense."Anakin asked holding a bug._

 _"How did you take down the shield?"Mason asked._

 _Anakin swallowed a worm before pointing at a location of the map._

 _"I found an ancient sewer, it goes right under the old city."He said._

 _Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "So I assume the plan is to crawl through the sewer, work our way to the shield generator, fight our way through the defences, blow up the generator, knocking out the shield, all our troops summing and over throw the enemy."_

 _"Yep."Anakin replied as he stood up. "Let's go."_

 _Seira smirked and shrugged before following her brother._

 _"Can't believe you didn't figure that out."Mason said with a chuckle as he followed the two siblings._

 _An unhappy look was Obi-Wan's face._

 _The four Jedi made their way through the sewers under the base, while the clone troopers were firing at the shield._

 _They were now inside the sewer._

 _"What an incredible smell you discovered."Obi-Wan said._

 _The four reached in front of a dead end._

 _"What now?"Mason asked._

 _"We swim."Anakin replied and dived down._

 _Seira groaned. "I knew you were going to say that."_

 _The three jedi swam after him._

 _Then the four jedi came beneath the generator and went up the ladder._

 _At the top they saw a few battle droids guarding the shield generator._

 _"Let's go."Anakin said activating his lightsaber._

 _"Hold on a sec."Mason said stopping him._

 _"Did you see something?"a battle droid asked._

 _"Negative."the other droid replied._

 _"There alternatives to fighting."Mason_ _said and took out small spherical bombs._

 _"That's no fun."Seira muttered._

 _Mason used the force to make the small bombs roll to the generator._

 _The four jedi quickly dived into the sewer as the generator exploded._

 _With the shield down, their forces invade the CIS base._

 _"All units, attack!"Commander Cody ordered._

 _As the clone troopers charged to the base, the four jedi walked away from the scene._

 _"Nice job, my friends."Obi-Wan said as they walked away. "Nice job."_

* * *

For a few brief moments Seira was able to indulge in the fantasy, but rightly snapped herself out of it.

 _"Those memories are in the past, over and done."_ Seira thought sharply.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	31. The Empire Strikes Back Part 2

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 31: The Empire Strikes Back Part 2**

Back in the Hangar Bay...

Threepio and Artoo robots stop at Han's space freighter.

Han and Chewie were struggling with their central lifters.

"Why do you take this apart now? I'm trying to get us out of here and you pull both of these."Han said.

Chewie grumbles in irritation.

"Excuse me, sir."Threepio said.

Han looked at Chewbacca."Put them back together right now."

"Might I have a word with you, please?"Threepio asked.

"What do you want?"Han asked.

"Well, it's Princess Leia, sir."Threepio said. "She's been trying to get you on the communicator."

"I turned it off."Han stated. "I don't want to talk to her."

"Oh well, Miss Seira is wondering about Master Luke, he hasn't come back yet, she doesn't know where he is."Threepio said.

"I don't know where he is."Han said.

"Nobody knows where he is."Threepio said.

"What do you mean, "nobody knows"?"Han demanded.

Han glances at the fading light at the entrance of the ice cave as night slowly begins to fall on the planet.

"Well, uh, you see..."Threepio said.

Han jumps down off the lift, as Threepio follows him. "Deck Officer! Deck Officer!"

"Excuse me, sir. Might I inqu..."Threepio said.

The Smuggler abruptly puts his hand over Threepio's mouth as the deck officer approaches.

"Yes, sir?"the Deck Officer asked.

"Do you know where Commander Skywalker is?"Han asked.

"I haven't seen him."the Deck Officer said. "It's possible he came in through the south entrance."

"It's possible? Why don't you go find out?"Han questioned. "It's getting dark out there."

"Yes, sir."the Deck Officer said.

The deck officer leaves hurriedly as Han takes his hand off Threepio's mouth.

Excuse me, sir. Might I inquire what's going on?"Why not?"Han asked.

"Impossible man."Threepio said. "Come along, Artoo, let's find Princess Leia and Senator Celine, between ourselves, I think Master Luke is in considerable danger."

* * *

In the Main Ice Tunnel...

The deck officer and his assistant hurry toward Han as he entered the tunnel.

"Sir, Commander Skywalker hasn't come in through the south entrance."the Deck Officer said. "He might have forgotten to check in."

"Not likely."Han said. "Are the speeders ready?"

"Not yet."the Deck Officer said. "We're having some trouble adapting them to the cold."

"Then we'll have to go out on Tauntauns."Han said.

"Sir, the temperature's dropping too rapidly."the Deck Officer said.

"That's right."Han said. "And my friends out in it."

"I'll cover sector twelve."the Assistant Officer said. "Have com-control set screen alpha."

Han pushes through the troops and mounts a Tauntaun.

"Your Tauntaun'll freeze before you reach the first marker."the Deck Officer said.

"Then I'll see you in hell!"Han stated

He manoeuvres his mount out of the cave and races into the dark bitter night.

* * *

Outside...

The jagged face of a huge ice wall sits gloomily in the dim twilight of a Hoth day.

Luke hanged upside down, ankles frozen into icy stalactites, his extended arms within a foot of the snow floor.

One side of his face is covered in a dried mask of frozen blood.

He opened his eyes as a chilling moan of the hideous ice creature echoes off the gorge walls.

Luke pulled himself up, grabs hold of his ankles and futilely tries to unfasten the throngs.

Exhausted, he dropped back into his hanging position.

As he hangs there, he spies his lightsaber lying near a pile of his discarded gear, about three feet out of reach. He focuses on the saber and, as his hand strains toward the weapon, he squeezes his eyes tight in concentration.

Just as the ice creature looms over Luke, the lightsaber jumps into Luke's hand.

The young warrior instantly ignites his sword, swinging up, and cuts himself loose from the ice. He flops to the snow in a heap.

The startled creature moves back, his giant yellow eyes blinking.

Luke scrambles to his feet as he swings his lightsaber and the beast screams in pain.

The former farm boy staggered out of the gorge into the dark and snowy twilight.

Weak and exhausted, he stumbles down a snow bank.

A small, lone figure riding a Tauntaun races through the hostile vastness of snow and cold.

As it runs, the Tauntaun's legs kick up large clouds of snow and ice into the snowy air.

* * *

In the Ice Hangar...

Artoo stood in the falling snow, beeping worriedly.

Threepio moves stiffly over to him.

"You must come along now, Artoo. "Threepio said. "There's really nothing more we can do and my joints are freezing up."

Artoo beeps, long and low.

"Don't say thing like that! Of course we'll see Master Luke again."Threepio said. "He'll be quite all right, you'll see."

He turns to go back inside the main hangar as Artoo mournfully kept his vigil.

The wind is blowing quite strong now. Luke struggles to stay upright, but a blast of freezing snow knocks him over.

He struggles to get up, but he can't.

The young warrior from Tatooine drags himself a couple of feet and then collapsed.

* * *

In the Main Hangar Deck...

Princess Leia stood inside the dark entrance to the Rebel base, waiting for a sign of the two Rebel heroes.

She shivered in the cold wind as Seira gave her a cloak and wrapped it around her.

Leia gave her a thankful look.

Chewbacca sat with his head in his hands.

In the background, Artoo and Threepio move through the doors.

A Rebel lieutenant moves to Major Derlin, an officer kept watching with the princess.

"Sir, all the patrols are in."the Lieutenet said. "There's still no contact from Skywalker or Solo."

"Mistress Leia, Artoo says he's been quite unable to pick up any signals, although he does admit that his own range is far too weak to abandon all hope."Threepio said.

Leia nodded, but she was lost in her thoughts.

"Your Highness, there's nothing more we can do tonight."Derlin said.

The shield doors must be closed. He turns to the lieutenant.

"Close the doors."Derlin ordered.

"Yes, sir."the Lieutenant said and walked away.

Chewbacca lets out a long, mournful howl, somewhat like a coyote.

At the same moment, Artoo begins a complex series of efficient beeps.

"Artoo says the chances of survival are seven hundred seventy-five...to one."Threepio said.

Leia stood praying to herself as the huge metal doors slam across the entrance of the ice cave.

The loud booms echo throughout the huge cavern.

Seira sighed as she folded her arms and thinking about Luke and hoped that he was safe.

After he was her only nephew.

She couldn't bear to lose him like Owen and Beru.

Chewbacca lets out another suffering howl.

"Actually, Artoo has been known to make mistakes from time to time."Threepio said. "Oh, dear, oh, dear, don't worry about Master Luke, I'm sure he'll be all right, he's quite clever, you know...for a human being."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Marina was drinking a cup of Hoth Chocolate and eating the last pieces of her homemade pie that features creamy namana custard topped with atomically aerated cream.

She sighed as she could only hope her cousin and Solo would come back soon.

* * *

Celine was busy writing in a few papers then puts the light off and goes to bed.

Her thoughts were on Luke and was getting worried that he hasn't come back.

She then puts the light off and went to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Luke lies face down in the snow, nearly unconscious.

Slowly he looks up and sees Obi-Wan Kenobi, barely visible through the blowing snow.

 _"Luke... Luke."_ He said.

"Ben?"Luke asked weakly.

 _"You and Marina will go to the Dagobah system."_ Obi-Wan said.

"Dagobah system?"Luke asked.

 _"There you two will learn from Yoda, the Jedi Master who instructed me."_ Obi-Wan said.

The image of Obi-Wan fades revealing a lone Tauntaun rider approaching from the windswept horizon.

"Ben...Ben..."Luke groaned weakly and drops into unconsciousness.

Han pulled up and leaps off his mount.

He hurries to his snow-covered friend cradling him in his arms.

Han's Tauntaun lets out a low, pitiful bellow.

"Luke! Luke!"Han shouted. "Don't do this, Luke, come on, give me a sign here."

Luke doesn't respond.

Han begins frantically rubbing and slapping Luke's unconscious face.

As he started to lift the youth, Han heard a rasping sound behind him.

He turns, just in time to see his Tauntaun stagger and then fall over into the snow.

Han carries Luke to the moaning beast.

Then, with a final groan, the Tauntaun dies.

"Not much time."Han said as he pushes Luke's inert form against the belly of the dead beast.

"Ben...Ben..."Luke moaned.

"Hang on, kid."Han said.

"Dagobah system..."Luke said weakly.

Han ignites Luke's saber and cuts the beast from head to toe.

The smuggler quickly tosses it's steaming innards into the snow, then lifts Luke's inert form and stuffed him inside the carcass.

"This may smell bad, kid..."Han said.

"...but it will keep you warm...til I get the shelter built."Han said as he struggled to get Luke inside the carcass. "Ooh...I thought they smelled bad on the outside!"

The wind has picked up considerably, making it difficult to move.

Han removes a pack from the dead creature's back and taking out a shelter container.

He began to set up what can only be a pitiful protection against a bitter Hoth night.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Four snub-nosed armoured snow speeders race across the white landscape.

There was only one pilot, Pax, in the enclosed two-man craft.

He concentrates on the scopes which ring his cockpit. He hears a low beep from one of his monitors.

"Echo Base... I've got something! Not much, but it could be a life form."Pax said in his comlink.

The small craft banks and makes a slow arc, then races off in a new direction.

The pilot switches over to a new transmitter.

"This is Rogue Two."Pax sad. "Captain Solo, do you copy? Commander Skywalker, do you copy?"

There was a sharp crackle of static, then a faint voice.

 _"Good morning."_ Han said. _"Nice of you guys to drop by."_

Pax took out his comlink.

"Echo Base... this is Pax Chizzik."He said in his comlink. "I found them, repeat, I found them. "

The small shelter Han set up was covered with snow on the windward side.

A makeshift antenna rests gingerly on top the snowdrift.

Han spotted Pax's snowspeeder approaching in the distance and began waving his arms frantically at the tiny craft.

* * *

In the Medical Centre...

Strange robot surgeons adjust a mass of electronic equipment.

A switch was thrown and a sudden blinding flash obscures Luke in a tank filled with a thick, gelatinous slime.

He began to thrash about, raving in delirium.

* * *

In the Recovery Room...

Luke sits up in a recovery-room bed, weak but smiling.

His face shows terrible wounds from the Wampa's attack.

Celine was there looking after him and touched his cheek.

"Your back has gone well."She said. "Does your scars hurt?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine."Luke said as Celine stroked his hair. "Celine, when I was out that storm..."

"I was really worried."Celine admitted with a smile.

Her statement surprised Luke.

"You were worried?"He asked with a smirk.

The two chuckled.

"It got me thinking, I might never get a chance..."Luke said.

He sighed and shook his head.

"What?"Celine asked gently. "Tell me..."

The two looked at each other in the eyes and they brought their lips close to kiss.

Then Artoo's beeping caused the two young adults to break away.

Threepio and Artoo enter the room causing Celine to frown.

"Master Luke, sir, it's so good to see you fully functional again."Threepio said.

Artoo beeps his good wishes.

"Artoo expresses his relief, also."Threepio said.

"Luke!"Marina said happily rushing into the room and hugging her cousin. "Your back."

Then Seira came followed by Han and Chewbacca.

"How are you feeling, kid? You don't look so bad to me."Han said. "In fact, you look strong enough to pull the ears off a Gundark."

"Thanks to you."Luke said.

"Now you owe us both, junior."Han said.

"But next time follow orders before doing anything."Seira said firmly.

"Don't worry Aunt Seirie, I will."Luke replied.

Han turned his attention as Leia entered the room and looks at her with a big, devilish grin.

"Well your Worship, looks like you managed to keep me around for a little while longer."Han said smugly.

"I had nothing to do with it."Leia said with a smile. "Seira thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy shield."

"That's a good story."Han said with a smirk. "I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight."

This caused Seira, Celine, Marina and Luke to roll their eyes at him in annoyance.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain."Leia said bitterly.

Chewbacca was amused and laughs.

"Laugh it up, fuzzball."Han said glaring at him and then went next to Leia. "But you didn't see us alone in the south passage, she expressed her true feelings for me."

This caused Celine and the Skywalker family to look at her in surprise.

"You did?"Celine asked in curiosity.

"My...! Why, you stuck up...half- witted...scruffy-looking nerf- herder!"Leia said angrily.

"Who's scruffy-looking?"Han said and looked at Luke. "I must have hit pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that, huh, kid?"

Leia looks vulnerable for a moment and she focuses on Luke. "Why, I guess you don't know everything about women yet?"

With that she leans over and kisses Luke on the lips.

Seira's mouth dropped in shock.

Marina just had a look of disgust feeling something wrong about the kiss.

But didn't know why.

Then Leia turned on her heel and walks out leaving everyone in the room slightly dumbstruck especially Seira.

She was expecting her niece to kiss her own brother!

Celine frowned of what has happened and walked out of the room.

With some smugness, Luke puts his hands behind his head and grinned causing his aunt to glare at him.

Suddenly, in the distance, the muffled sound of an alarm was heard earning the group's attention.

 _"Headquarters personnel, report to command centre."_ the Announcer said.

Han, Chewie, Artoo, and Threepio hurry out of the room, bidding farewell to Luke.

"Take it easy."Han said.

"Excuse us, please."Threepio said.

Seira gave her nephew a sharp look. "Don't get any ideas."

She then walked out the room as Luke looked at Marina, who shrugged.

* * *

Afterwards in the Command Centre...

Seira looked up grimly from a console screen. "Everyone, we have a visitor."

Han, Leia and Celine looked at the screen.

"We've picked up something outside the base in zone twelve, moving east."Seira said.

"It's metal."Marina replied.

"Then it couldn't be one of those creatures that attacked Luke."Leia said.

"Maybe..."Celine said quietly.

"It could be a speeder, one of ours."Han said.

"No, wait."Marina said and listening carefully on her headphone. "There's something very weak coming through."

Threepio steps up to the control panel and listens intently to the strange signal.

"Miss Seira, I am fluent in six million forms of communication."He said. "This signal is not used by the Alliance, it could be an Imperial code."

The transmission ends in static.

"It isn't friendly, whatever it is."Han said and looked at the Wookie. "Come on, Chewie, let's check it out. "

"Send Rogues Ten and Eleven to station three-eight."Seira ordered.

* * *

Outside...

The dark probe robot moves past the ruins of the station three-eight and down a ridge toward the Rebel base.

It raises a large antenna from the top of its head and begins to send out a piercing signal.

The probe droid has spotted Chewbacca who, not thirty feet away, has popped his head over a snow bank.

Instantly, the probe robot swings around, its deadly ray ready to fire.

But before it can get a shot off, it is hit from behind by a laser bolt, and explodes in a million pieces.

Han replaces his blaster in its holster and peers intently at the smouldering remains of the Imperial probe.

* * *

Inside...

The group listen to Han on the comlink.

 _"Afraid there's not much left."_ Han stated.

"What was it?"Celine asked.

 _"Droid of some kind."_ Han said. _"I didn't hit it that hard, it must have had a self-destruct."_

"An Imperial probe droid."Leia said in realization.

This caused Seira's eyes to widen.

"It's a good bet the Empire knows we're here."Han said.

The group glanced at each other in worry.

"Then we'd better start the evacuation."Seira admitted with a frown.

* * *

In a Star Destroyer...

Controllers working the vast complex of electronic controls hear ominous approaching footsteps and look up from their controls.

The squat, evil-looking Admiral Ozzel and the young, powerfully built General Veers, who have been conferring near the front, also feel the approaching presence and turn toward it.

Darth Vader moves across the wide bridge, Captain Piett hurried up to Ozzel.

"Admiral."Piett said.

"Yes, Captain."Ozzel said.

"I think we've got something, sir."Piett said. "The report is only a fragment from a probe droid in the Hoth system, but it's the best lead we've had."

"We have thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy."Ozzel irritated. "I want proof, not leads!"

"The visuals indicate life readings."Piett said.

"It could mean anything."Ozzel said. "If we followed every lead..."

"But, sir, the Hoth system is supposed to be devoid of human forms."Piett said.

The Sith Lord moves to a large screen showing an image of the Rebel snow base.

Rebel speeders can be seen approaching the base in the distance.

"You found something?"He asked.

"Yes, my lord."Piett said.

Vader studied the image on the console screen. "That's it, the Rebels are there."

"My lord, there are so many uncharted settlements."Ozzel said. "It could be smugglers, it could be..."

"That is the system and I'm sure the Skywalkers are with them."Vader replied. "Set your course for the Hoth system, General Veers, prepare you men."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Next is Battle of Hoth**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	32. The Empire Strikes Back Part 3

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 32: The Empire Strikes Back Part 3-The Battle of Hoth  
**

Back in Hoth's Rebel Base...

Everyone was preparing to evacuate and alarms sounds echoed in the area.

Troops, ground crews, and droids rush to their alert stations.

Armored snowspeeders were lined up in attack formation near the main entrance.

In the midst of all this activity, Han does some frantic welding on the lifters of the Millennium Falcon.

Han finishes his work and hops down to the hangar floor.

He pulls out his comlink,all the while eyeing problematic lifters.

"Okay, that's it!"Han shouted in his comlink. "Try it...Off! Turn it off! Turn it off! Off!"

Smoke rises from a minor explosion on the lifter.

Seira chuckled and smirked finding the whole scene funny.

"No wonder, Leia is so into him."She muttered as she walked passed the Falcon.

Exasperated, Han surveys the new damage.

Marina wore her pilot suit and was preparing her X-Wing, while Seira walked up to her.

"Make sure you and Luke look after each other, Marie."Seira said. "Dagobah is quite far from here."

"Don't worry mum, we will."Marina said.

Seira hugged her daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"By the Force be with you."She whispered.

"You too."Marina said with a smile.

Seira smiled back at her before walking away to met up with Leia.

* * *

In the Medical Center...

Luke dresses in readiness for the evacuation as his attending medical droid stands by.

"Sir, it will take quite awhile to evacuate the T-forty-sevens."the Medical Droid reminded.

"Well, forget the heavy equipment."Luke replied. "There's plenty of time to get the smaller modules on the transports."

"Take care, sir."the Medical Droid said.

"Thanks."Luke commented.

He then heads to the Main Hangar, where pilots, gunners and Artoo units scurry about.

Luke was pulling on his heavy-weather jacket and headed toward a row of armored speeders.

He stops at the rear of the Millennium Falcon, where Han and Chewie are trying to repair the right lifter with even more haste than before.

"Chewie, take care of yourself, okay?"Luke asked.

As Luke pats Chewie on the arm, Chewie puts his arms around Luke and gives him a tight hug.

Han was discussing the lifter with a repair droid when he sees Luke.

"Hi, kid."He greeted and looked at a droid. "There's got to be a reason for it, check it at the other end, wait a second."

Han turned his attention on Luke. "You all right?"

"Yeah."Luke said.

"Be careful."Han stated.

"You, too."Luke said.

Luke smiles, then waves at his friend and walks on.

"Luke!"

Luke turned around and saw Celine running towards him.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful."Celine said worriedly.

Luke smiles and gives her a surprised kiss on the lips.

"You too."He replied and walked off.

Celine smiled and blushed a little as she watched him walk off.

She then decided to head her own way.

Alarms sound throughout the hidden Rebel base.

* * *

In the Control Room...

"General, there's a fleet of Star Destroyers coming out of hyperspace in sector four."Kaya stated.

"Reroute all power to the energy shield."Seira ordered. "We've got to hold them till all transports are away, prepare for ground assault."

She then ran off in a hurry.

* * *

In a Star Destroyer...

The dark cubicle was illuminated by a single shaft of light which falls on the brooding Dark Lord as he sits on a raised meditation cube.

General Veers enters the room and approaches the silent unmoving Vader.

Although seemingly very sure of himself, Veers was still not bold enough to interrupt the meditating lord.

The younger general stands quietly at attention until the evil presence speaks.

"What is it, General?"Vader asked.

"My lord, the fleet has moves out of light-speed. Com-Scan has detected an energy field protecting an area around the sixth planet of the Hoth system."Veers replied. "The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment."

"The Rebels are alerted to our presence."Vader stated angrily. "Admiral Ozzel came out of light-speed too close to the system."

"He felt surprise was wiser..."Veers said.

"He is as clumsy as he is stupid."Vader replied. "General, prepare your troops for a surface attack."

"Yes, my lord."Veers said as he turns smartly and leaves.

Vader activates a large viewscreen showing the bridge of his mighty ship.

Admiral Ozzel appears on the viewscreen, standing slightly in front of Captain Piett.

"Lord Vader, the fleet has moved out of light-speed, and we're preparing to...Aaagh!"Ozzel started.

"You have failed me for the last time, Admiral."Vader said coldly. "Captain Piett."

Piett steps forward as the admiral moves away, slightly confused, touching his throat as it begins to constrict painfully.

"Yes, my lord?"Piett asked.

"Make ready to land out troops beyond the energy shield and deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off that system."Vader ordered. "You are in command now, Admiral Piett."

"Thank you, Lord Vader."Piett replied.

He glances warily at the struggling Admiral Ozzel who with a final choke, stumbles and falls in a lifeless heap before him.

* * *

In the Rebel Base...

In the Main Hanger Deck, Leia and Celine quickly briefs a group of pilots gathered in the center of the hangar.

"All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance."Leia stated. "The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded."

"Only two fighter escorts per ship."Celine commented. "The energy shield can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to stay very close to your transports."

"Two fighters against a Star Destroyer?"Hobbie asked.

"The ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure that any enemy ships will be out of your flight path."Leia replied.

"When you've gotten past the energy shield, proceed directly to the rendezvous point, understood?"Celine questioned.

"Right."the Pilots said in unison.

"Okay."Draven said and looked at his companions. "Everyone to your stations, let's go!"

Draven, Naomi, Zack and all the pilots hurry away.

* * *

In the Snow Trench...

Rebel troops carry heavy bazooka-type weapons and position them along the snow trench.

Men hurriedly respond to their officers yelled orders and brace themselves against the rhythmic gusts of bitter-cold wind.

Other troops load power packs into a gun turret and swing its guns into position.

Near the base power generators, troops rush to set up their heavy battle equipment.

Buzzing loudly, the generators send along with sparking fingers of energy into the bitter Hoth wind.

* * *

In the Command Center...

The long line of Rebel controllers are tense as Seira, Leia and Celine, who are trying very hard not to show any fear.

"Their primary target will be the power generators."Seira said. "Prepare to open the shield."

* * *

The Rebel transport and two escort fighters begin their departure from the ice planet.

A huge Imperial Star Destroyer rest against a sea of stars far above the white surface of the planet Hoth.

The giant ball-shaped ion cannon rotates into position and blasts two red energy beams skyward.

The Rebel transport and its escort race away from the white planet closely followed by the two red energy beams.

As the Rebel transport races toward the waiting Imperial Star Destroyer, it is overtaken by the two scarlet energy bolts.

The Imperial Star Destroyer was hit in the conning tower by the powerful bolts, which set up fiery explosions on its metal hull.

The big Star Destroyer veers and then spins wildly out of control.

As the Imperial ship careers into deep space, the Rebel transport races away to safety.

* * *

In the Main Hangar Deck...

Pilots, gunners, and troopers hurry to their stations and their vehicles.

 _"The first transport is away."_ the Announcer stated.

Everyone cheers at the announcement, which echoes through the hangar.

Luke turns and walks on, heading toward his snowspeeder.

Marina was glad to see him as they climb in.

"Feeling all right, cuz?"She asked.

"Just like new, Marie."Luke replied. "How about you?"

"Right now I feel I could take on the whole Empire myself."Marina admitted with a smirk.

Luke chuckled. "I know what you mean."

* * *

A thin horizon line cuts across the bleak landscape. Small dot-size objects begin to appear on the horizon, moving in the direction of the Rebel base.

Pax lifts a pair of electro-binoculars to his eyes.

Through the lens he sees a very close view of a giant Imperial snow walker.

He adjusts the view which then zooms back to reveal three more of the ominous battle machines.

Small flashes of yellow fire billow from the guns of the lumbering snow walkers.

The jedi lowers his binoculars as the regular rhythmic pounding begins to make the ground vibrate.

The pounding grows louder and was accompanied by a high-pitched, metallic rattling.

Pax speaks into his comlink. "Echo Station Three-T-Eight."

* * *

In Corridor...

Pilots and gunners race to their waiting snowspeeders.

Ice and snow begin falling from the walls of the corridor, shaken by the pounding Imperial snow walker as they draw ever nearer.

 _"We have spotted Imperial walkers!"_ Pax stated.

"Imperial walkers on the north ridge."Ahsoka said in realization.

* * *

In the Snow Trench...

The Rebel troops aim their weapons at the horizon as explosions erupt all around them.

They are nervous and their grip on their weapons tightens from the cold and from fear.

Behind the troops, snowspeeders race through the sky.

"Echo station Five-Seven."Luke said in his comlink. "We're on our way."

The fleet of snowspeeders races above the ice field at full throttle.

They accelerate away from the base and head toward the distant walkers.

"All right, guys, keep tight now."Luke stated.

"Luke, I have no approach vector."Marina replied. "I'm not set."

"Steady, Marie."Luke said. "Attack pattern delta, go now."

"Rodger that."Marina replied as she pressed a few buttons.

The cannons mounted on the walker head fire at the speeders.

Other walkers loom in the background.

Two speeders race away past two of the enormous walkers and bank to the right.

"All right, I'm coming in."

He turns his speeder and heads directly at one of the walkers, flying toward its towering legs.

The horizon twists as the speeder banks between the legs.

"Hobbie, you still with me?"Luke asked.

Two speeders race directly at the head of a walker, then split and fly past it. Three other walkers march onward, firing all cannons.

Rebel troops fire on the approaching walkers, as the snow and ice explode all around them.

Two other speeders pass the first speeder from the opposite direction.

Other Rebel craft race just above the icy plain.

A giant walker head swivels and fires, striking a snowspeeder and sending it crashing in a ball of flames.

* * *

In the Imperial Snow Walker...

General Veers and two walker pilots keep a careful eye on the racing Rebel snowspeeders as they maneuver their lumbering war machine forward.

* * *

Luke's speeder banks in from the side of Veers's walker and heads straight for its viewport, blasting away.

An explosion hits the walker window, but dissipates, doing no harm.

The speeder roars up and over the impregnable war machine.

* * *

Luke looks back at the walker as it grows smaller in the distance.

"That armor's too strong for blasters."

On the horizon, another walker moves up past Luke's cockpit window, twisting out of sight as Luke banks and starts another run.

"Rouge Group, use your harpoons and tow cables, go for the legs, it might be our only chance of stopping them."Luke said on his comlink and looked at Marina. "All right, stand by,Marie."

Marina was at the gunner's controls.

"Luke, we've got a malfunction in fire control."She said.

"Just hang on."Luke replied. "Hang on, Marie, get ready to fire that tow cable."

Marina sets up her harpoon gun. "Right."

Luke swings his snowspeeder around and heads toward an oncoming walker.

Marina fires her harpoon gun on one of the Walker's legs as the snowspeeder moved around it.

Then she releases the harpoon rope making the Walker's legs get tangled and making it collapse on the snowy ground.

"Whooha! That got him!"Marina cheered.

"I see it, Marie."Luke said with a smile. "Good work."

The troops in the trenches cheer at the sight of the crashing walker.

Out the back window, an Imperial walker recedes in the distance.

Two walkers lumber toward the Rebel base as a speeder between them explodes in a ball of flames.

The dislike ray gun was hit by a laser bolt and instantly explodes.

* * *

In the Imperial Snow Walker...

Through the cockpit window, Veers and his pilot can see the Rebel power generators in the distance.

A hologram of Darth Vader appears on a control panel screen.

"Yes, Lord Vader."Veers said. "I've reached the main power generator, the shield will be down in moments, you may start your landing."

* * *

An officer gives a signal to his men and Rebel troops charge the fallen war machine.

"Come on!"the Trench Officer stated.

The troops run toward the downed walker, followed by two Rebel speeders flying overhead.

Just as they reach the walker, it explodes, the impact throwing some of the men onto the frozen ground.

* * *

In the Rebel Base...

In the Command Center, large chunks of ice tumble into the command centre as Seira, Leia and Celine monitor computer screens.

"I don't think we can protect two transports at a time."Seira said in realization.

"It's risky, but we can't hold out much longer, Seira."Leia admitted. "We have no choice."

"Very well."Seira replied and took out her comlink. "Launch patrols."

"Evacuate remaining ground staff."Celine ordered to an aide.

* * *

In the Main Hangar...

Muffled distant explosions create widening cracks in the ice roof of the hangar.

Trying to ignore the noise and falling bits of snow, Han works on one of the Falcon's lifters while Chewbacca worked on one of the wings.

Noticing the Wookiee attached a wrong part, Han grows impatient.

"No, no! No! This one goes there, that one goes there."Han said angrily. "Right?"

In another area of the hangar, Threepio watches as Artoo was raised up into Luke's X-wing fighter that was next to Marina's X-wing.

"Artoo, you take good care of Master Luke now, understand?"Threepio asked. "And...do take care of yourself, oh, dear, oh, dear."

* * *

In the Battlefield...

The fierce battle on the vast snow plains of Hoth rages on.

The Imperial walkers continue their slow, steady assault on the Rebel base, firing lasers as they lumber ever onward.

In the snow trench, rebel troopers fire large bazookalike guns and dishlike ray guns as explosions erupt around them.

A gun tower was hit by a laser bolt and instantly explodes.

Another blast destroys a ray gun.

* * *

In the Imperial Walker...

General Veers studies various readouts on his control panel.

"All troops will debark for ground assault."He ordered. "Prepare to target the main generator."

* * *

In the Battlefield...

Luke's speeder and Rouge Two fly in formation, banking from right to left and flying above the erupting battlefield.

Luke and Marina glanced over to see Rouge Two.

His ship shudders as flak bursts nearby.

"Luke..."Marina said worriedly.

"Rouge Two, are you all right?"Luke asked in his comlink.

 _"Yeah, I'm with you, Rouge Leader."_ Zack replied.

"We'll set harpoon."Marina stated. "We'll cover for you."

The two speeders race across the horizon toward the giant walkers.

 _"Coming around."_ Zack said.

"Watch that cross fire, guys."Luke stated in the comlink. "Stay tight and low."

Spewing smoke, the speeder hurtles toward a looming walker.

Desperately, Luke and Marina works the controls of their flak-buffeted ship.

Suddenly, the snowspeeder was rocked by a huge explosion.

Luke and Marina struggles with the controls with looks of terror on their faces.

The speeder fills with smoke and electrical sparks jump about the cockpit.

"Hobbie, we've been hit!"Marina shouted in her comlink.

* * *

In the Rebel Base...

In the Command Center, apart from the distant thunder of laser blasts, the corridor is strangely quiet and empty.

Running footsteps echo through the freezing hallway, then Han appeared.

Cracks have appeared in some of the walls and some pipes have broken sending hot steam billowing into the underground hallways.

Han hurries into the command center.

It was a shambles, but some people are still at their posts.

Seira uses the force to lift up the broken pieces.

As Han entered, a gigantic cave-in almost obliterates the room.

He finds Seira, Leia, Celine and Threepio near one of the control boards.

"You all right?"Han asked.

Leia nods. She is surprised to see him.

"Why are you still here?"Leia asked.

"I heard the command center had been hit."Han said.

"You got your clearance to leave."Celine reminded.

"Don't worry, I'll leave."Han said. "First I'm going to get you to your ship."

"General, we must take this last transport."Threepio replied. "It's our only hope."

"Send all troops in sector twelve to the south slope to protect the fighters."Seira said.

A blast rocks the command center, throwing Threepio backward into Han's arms.

 _"Imperial troops have entered the base!"_ the Announcer said.

"Come on...that's it."Han said.

"Give the evacuation code signal and get to your transports!"Seira ordered.

Leia looked exhausted.

Han grabs her and starts to lead her out.

As Seira, Han, Leia, Celine and Threepio run out of the command center, the code signal can be heard echoing off the corridor walls.

 _"K-one-zero...all troops disengage."_ Head Controller announced.

"Oh! Wait for me!"Threepio called out.

* * *

In the Battlefield...

Pax, Ahsoka, Kaya and rebel troopers retreat under the awesome Imperial onslaught.

"Begin retreat!"Pax shouted.

"Fall back!"Kaya called out.

Troops flee from the battle, the ground exploding around them.

Three of the giant walkers, firing lasers, advance toward the Rebel headquarters.

Continuing their retreat, the Rebels see the walkers looming ever nearer.

On the battlefield, Luke and Marina watches as a walker foot rises and moves over them.

They looked up at the underbelly of the huge walker, passing overhead.

Running beneath the monstrous machine, Luke and Marina fires their harpoon guns at the walker's underside.

The magnetic head and cables attach firmly to the metal hull.

Still running under the walker, Luke and Marina attaches the cable drum to their belt buckles.

Soon they were pulled up the cable and hangs dangling underneath the walker.

The walker's giant feet continue to pound onward across the frozen snow.

Stray laser bolts whistle by Luke and Marina as they climb up the cable to the walker's hull reaching a small hatch.

Hanging precariously, Luke and Marina cut the solid metal hatches with their lightsabers.

He takes a landmine from around his neck and threw it inside the Imperial machine.

Quickly, the two cousins starts down the cable and crashes onto the icy ground far below.

Marina checked Luke as he lies unconscious as a giant rear leg passes by and just misses them.

The giant walker stops in mid-step.

A muffled explosion comes from within and then the walker's mechanical insides are spewed out every conceivable opening.

The machine sits dead in its tracks, smoking like a locomotive on stilts.

* * *

In the Imperial Walker...

Veers's walker continues to advance toward the Rebel base.

The smoldering walker that Luke exploded stands smoking just to the right of Veers's path.

Inside his walker, General Veers prepares to fire on the Rebel power generators.

"Distance to power generators?"Veers asked.

"One-seven, decimal two-eight."the Pilot said.

Veers reaches for the electrorangefinder and lines up the main generator.

"Target."He said. "Maximum fire power."

* * *

In the Battlefield...

The three jedi and the rebel troopers continue their desperate retreat as they pushed back by the relentless Imperial assault.

* * *

In the Ice Corridor...

With Threepio lagging behind, Seira, Han, Leia and Celine race through the crumbling ice corridors.

Suddenly, there was an explosion.

Han turns as he grabs the princess and pulls her to the wall as a tremendous cave-in blacks their path.

Han took out his comlink. "Transport, this is Solo, better take off, I can't get to you, I'll get the General and the princesses out on the Falcon."

Seira, Han, Leia and Celine turn and race down the corridor.

"But...but...but...where are you going? Uh...come back!"Threepio begged.

 _"Luke, Marina, please be careful..."_ Seira thought with a hint of worry.

She suddenly felt a evil presence coming from arriving the base.

But the older woman knew too well, who it was.

* * *

In the Rebel Base...

In the Command Center, Imperial troopers have reached the base.

As they push through the blocked passageway, Darth Vader strides behind them.

* * *

Seira, Han, Leia and Celine run toward the entrance of the main hangar where the Millennium Falcon was docked.

Threepio still lags behind. "Wait! Wait for me! Wait! Stop!"

The door to the hangar closes in his face.

"How typical."Threepio said.

Quickly, the door reopens as Seira reaches out and pulls the golden droid through.

"Come on."She muttered.

Chewbacca paces under the shelter of the Millennium Falcon's landing gear.

The giant Wookiee pats the underbelly of his beloved ship and barks a few reassuring words.

As he searches worriedly for his captain, something at last catches his eye.

Chewbacca lets out a relieved shriek at seeing Seira, Han, Leia and Celine running toward the ship.

The Wookiee runs out into the falling ice, lets out a howl, then runs up the ship's ramp.

The four rebels run up the ramp after him, closely followed by Threepio.

"Hurry up, goldenrod or you're going to be a permanent resident!"Han shouted.

"Wait! Wait!"Threepio called out.

* * *

In the Ice Corridor...

Imperial troops run through the base corridors.

Vader surveys the place and since a familiar presence.

"Seira..."He whispered coldly clenching his fist.

A huge chunk falls almost hits him, but he calmly, purposefully and continues around it.

* * *

Inside the Millennium Falcon...

A distant, huge, explosion rocks the hangar deck. Ice cakes come crashing down on the Millennium Falcon.

Han, standing before a control panel was busy flipping switches as Chewie watches a troublesome gauge.

A worried Seira observes their efforts.

"How's this?"Han asked.

The Wookiee barks a negative reply.

"Would it helped if I got out and pushed?"Seira asked.

"It might."Han replied.

Threepio clanks into the hold. "Captain Solo, Captain Solo...sir, might I suggest that you..."

Han gives the gold robot a devastating look.

"It can wait."Threepio said nervously.

They move to the cockpit where Han flips some more switches.

Leia and Celine watches him with impatient and disbelieving.

"The bucket of bolts is never going to get us past that blockade."Leia admitted.

"That's true."Celine said simply.

"This baby's got a few surprises left in her, sweetheart."Han stated.

Seira, Han, Leia and Celine look out the cockpit window and see a squad of stormtroopers rushing into the far side of the hangar.

Quickly, Han straps himself into the pilot's seat and Leia into the navigator's chair.

* * *

In the Main Hangar...

Stormtroopers hurriedly set up a large bazookalike weapon.

Behind them the giant hangar doors open slowly.

A laser gun appears on the Falcon and swings around to aim at the Imperial troops.

The stormtroopers, preparing to fire their bazooka cannon, are hit by the Falcon's fire and are thrown about in all directions.

* * *

In the Millennium Falcon...

Chewbacca rushes into the cockpit.

"Come on! Come on! Switch over!"Han stated. "Let's hope we don't have a burnout."

A laser hits the window near the Wookiee as he was settling into his chair.

Letting out a loud whelp, Chewbacca quickly pulled back on the controls and the first stage of engine fire can be heard.

Han flashes a big grin at Leia. "See?"

Celine rolled her eyes.

"Someday you're going to be wrong, and I hope I'm there to see it."Leia said.

"Let's figure this out later."Seira admitted firmly.

Han looks at Chewie. "Punch it!"

The roar of the Falcon's main engines blasts out everything as the ice-cave wall rushes by outside the cockpit window.

More stormtroopers run into the hangar closely followed by Vader.

Hearing the loud roar of the Millennium Falcon's engines, Vader looks toward the main hangar doors just in time to see the Falcon lift up and disappear outside the cave.

The Sith Lord felt the familiar force presence fade away.

 _"We'll meet again soon, **little sister**."_ Vader thought darkly.

* * *

In the Sky...

Luke, Marina and two other pilots look up as the Millennium Falcon races above them, flying very close to the ground.

The four pilots turn then trudge onward toward their X-wing fighters each going to his own ship.

Luke waves farewell, then heads toward his own fighter.

Artoo seated on his cubbyhole, chirps an excited greeting as Luke climbs aboard the spacecraft.

Marina goes inside her X-wing and puts it on.

"Artoo! Get her ready for takeoff."Luke ordered.

From his ship, Luke sees Draven in his own X-wing preparing for takeoff.

"Good luck, Luke, Marina."Draven said with a smile. "See you two at the rendezvous."

The two cousins smiles and nods at Draven.

Luke lowers himself into the cockpit of his X-wing while Artoo waits in the cubbyhole, beeping impatiently.

"Don't worry, Artoo."Luke said. "We're going, we're going."

"The next stop is Dagobah."Marina said with a confident smile.

The canopy over the two X-wings lowers and snaps shut.

Then the two X-wings speeds away from the icy planet.

Soon they disappear into the stars.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Sorry it took so long**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	33. The Empire Strikes Back Part 4

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 33: The Empire Strikes Back Part 4**

In Space...

The Millennium Falcon speeds away from Hoth closely followed by one huge Star Destroyer and four tiny TIE fighters.

As it was pursued, the Falcon races toward two very bright star-sized objects.

* * *

Inside the cockpit...

Chewbacca lets out a loud howl.

Han checks as the ship was buffeted by exploding flak and appears to be doing six things at once.

"I saw them! I saw them!"Han stated.

"Saw what?"Celine mocked.

"Star Destroyers, two of them, coming right at us."Han replied.

Threepio bumps and bangs his way into the cockpit **.** "Sir, sir! Might I suggest... "

Han looks at Leia.

"Shut him up or shut him down!"He said and looked at Chewbacca. "Check the deflector shield!"

Chewbacca barks a reply as he readjusts an overhead switch.

"Well, we can still outmaneuver them."Seira commented.

The Millennium Falcon races toward one of the huge oncoming Star Destroyers.

Suddenly, the Falcon starts into a deep dive straight down, closely followed by four TIE fighters.

The underside of the Star Destroyer continues on a collision course with two oncoming Star Destroyers.

The two other Star Destroyers get closer, one of them moving over the bridge so close that it makes brushing contact with it.

The Millennium Falcon races away from the colliding Star Destroyers and still followed by four TIE fighters.

Laser bolts spark the pitch-black skies.

Things have calmed down a bit, but the race isn't over yet.

Chewbacca barks at Han.

Leia and Celine were still trying to recover from the steep dive, but to Seira it wasn't a problem since she flew on ships many times before.

The ship was buffeted by laser blasts.

"Prepare to make the jump to light speed.

"But, sir!"Threepio protested.

The buffeting of lasers becomes louder and stronger.

"They're getting closer!"Leia reminded.

"Oh yeah? Watch this."Han stated.

Expectantly, they look out the cockpit window as stars do not go into hyperspace, but just sit there.

Han and Chewbacca look at each other and are thrown into an acute state of concern.

"You were saying?"Seira asked raising her eyebrow.

Han tries again and still nothing happened.

"I think we're in trouble."Han replied.

"Think?!"Celine questioned.

"If I may say so, sir, I noticed earlier that the hyperdrive motivator has been damaged."Threepio said. "It's impossible to go to light-speed!"

"We're in trouble!"Han warned.

The explosions become heavier.

The Falcon races into the starry vastness followed by the four Imperial TIE fighters and an Imperial Star Destroyer.

Stars race by as flak bursts outside the Falcon's window.

Han works furiously at some control panels while giving various orders to Chewbacca.

"Horizontal boosters...!"Han shouted. "Alluvial dampers...well that's not it, bring me the hydrospanners!"

Chewbacca hurries over to the pit and places the tools on the edge.

"I don't know how we're going to get out of this one."Han stated.

Suddenly, a loud thump hits the side of the Falcon, causing it to lurch radically and the tools fall into the pit on top of Han.

"Oww! Chewie!"Han said angrily.

More turbulence rocks the ship.

"That was no laser blast!"Han said. "Something hit us."

 _"Han, get up here!"_ Leia ordered over the comlink.

"Come on, Chewbacca!"Han stated.

The smuggler climbs out of the hold like a shot.

Both he and Chewie run out of the hold and toward the cockpit.

Out the front cockpit window, they see hundreds of asteroids racing by.

"Asteroids!"Celine said.

Han changes places with Leia who has been at the controls and Chewbacca gets into his chair.

The smuggler works his controls as a chunk of rock crosses in front of the ship.

"Oh, no! Chewie, set two-seven- one."He ordered.

"What are you doing?"Seira demanded. "You're not actually going into an asteroid field?"

"They'd be crazy to follow us, wouldn't they?"Han asked.

Another asteroid thumps against the ship making Seira grit her teeth.

Leia winces at the jolt. "You don't have to do this to impress me."

"Sir, the possibility of successfully navigating an asteroid field is approximately three thousand, seven hundred and twenty to one."Threepio commented.

"Never tell me the odds!"Han reminded.

The Falcon turns into the asteroid storm and as the ship completes its turn, asteroids start coming straight at the cockpit windows

. A large asteroid tumbles away from the Falcon's path at top speed.

Several smaller asteroids crash into the big one, creating small explosions on its surface.

Other asteroids of all sizes pass by in every direction, some colliding and exploding.

The tiny Millennium Falcon veers around the big asteroid and races past it through the rain of rocks followed by four TIE fighters, which bob and weave around the asteroids.

One of the pursuing TIE fighters connects with an asteroid and explodes.

The other fighters are pelted with a steady stream of smaller explosions.

Two huge asteroids tumble toward the Millennium Falcon, which quickly banks around both of them.

The three TIE fighters follow in hot pursuit until one of the fighters scrapes an asteroid and tumbles out of control into deep space.

The massive Star Destroyer blasts oncoming asteroids as it follows the Falcon.

Smaller asteroids explode across its vast surface.

The Falcon twists on its side as it races around an oncoming asteroid. Two TIE fighters follow in the distance, coming from either side.

Asteroids race by the cockpit window as Han pilots his trusty craft through the dangerous field.

Looking out the cockpit window, the Falcon crew sees a big asteroid drop past the window, narrowly missing their ship.

Chewbacca barks in terror as a slightly smaller asteroid comes especially close and bounces off the Falcon with a loud crunch.

Threepio's hands cover his eyes and manages a short peek at the cockpit window.

Princess Leia and Senator Celine sits stone-faced, staring at the action.

Han gives her a quick look."You said you wanted to be around when I made a mistake; well, this could be it, sweethearts."

"It seems we're going to get pulverized if we stay out here much _longer_."Seira stated with a glare.

The group watches as more asteroids race by outside the window.

 **"** I'm not going to argue with that."Han admitted.

"What did she mean by 'pulverized', Lady Celine?"Threepio asked.

"Either reduce to fine particles or turn into dust."Celine translated sarcastically.

"I'm going in closer to one of those big ones."Han admitted.

"Closer?"Leia and Celine said in unison.

"Closer?!"Threepio panicked.

"Are you mad?!"Seira said angrily.

Chewbacca barks the same word, only louder.

The Millennium Falcon dives toward the surface of one of the moon-sized asteroids.

There was a continued display of explosions against the starry void as smaller asteroids collide with larger chunks of rock.

The two remaining TIE fighters follow the Falcon to the large asteroid.

The Falcon skims the surface of the giant asteroid as, all the while, small asteroids explode on the surface of the ship.

The TIE fighters approach the Falcon, but a giant asteroid hurtles directly into their path.

As the asteroid continues on its way, it leaves remains of the two exploded TIE fighters to tumble into deep space.

Rattled by the violent rocking of the starship, Threepio was nearly in hysterics.

"Oh, this is suicide!"the Gold Droid said in fright.

Han notices something on his main scope and nudges his faithful Wookiee, pointing.

"There."Han said. "That looks pretty good. "

"What looks pretty good?"Celine asked.

"Yeah."Han said. "That'll do nicely."

Seira rolled her eyes at him.

Threepio looks at Leia.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but where are we going?"He asked. "Out the cockpit window, they see that they are skimming the surface of the enormous asteroid and nearing a large crater."

The Millennium Falcon dives into the huge crater and disappears.

"I hope you know what you're doing."Seira stated.

"Yeah, me too. "Han replied.

The Falcon races down into the crater.

The walls are barely visible as the ship speed through the tunnellike opening.

A small cave appears on one side of the crater, and the Falcon turns, slows, and scoots into it.

* * *

In Space...

Two X-wings speed toward the cloud cover of Dagobah.

Artoo, riding on the back of the first fighter turns his head back and forth with some anxiety.

Luke watches Artoo's words as they are translated and screened on the computer scope.

"Yes, that's it."Luke said. "Dagobah."

Artoo beeps a hopeful inquiry.

"No Artooie, we're not going to change our minds about this..."Marina replied.

"I'm not picking up any cities or technology."Luke said. "Massive life-form readings, though."

"I think there's something alive down there..."Marina said.

Artoo beeps, this time a slightly worried question.

"Yes, I'm sure it's perfectly safe for droids."Luke said.

The two X-wings continue their flight through the twilight above the cloud covered planet.

Marina sees the cloud race by as she takes her craft closer to the planet.

Luke operate his controls carefully since the cloud cover has completely obscured his vision.

An alarm buzzes in the background, Artoo beeps and whistles frantically.

"I know, I know!"Luke stated. "All the scopes are dead! I can't see a thing! Just hang on, I'm going to start the landing cycle..."

The blast of the retrorockets was deafening, drowning out Artoo's electronic squeals.

"Artoo!"Marina shouted.

Suddenly there was a cracking sound as if limbs were being broken off trees and then a tremendous jolt as the spacecraft stops.

The two cousins pulls a switch and their canopies pops open.

The mist-shrouded X-wing fighters are almost invisible in the thick fog.

Luke and Marina climbs out onto the long nose of the spacecraft as Artoo pops out of his cubbyhole on the back.

The young warrior surveys the fog, which is barely pierced by the ship's landing lights.

About all he can make out are some giant, twisted trees nearby.

Artoo whistles anxiously.

"No, Artoo, you stay put."Luke said. "Me and Marie will have a look around."

Artoo lets out a short beep.

As Luke and Marina moves along the nose, Artoo loses his balance and disappears with a splash into the boggy lake.

The two cousins kneels and leans over the plane looking for Artoo, but the water was still and reveals no sign of the little droid.

"Artoo!"Luke shouted.

"Where are you?"Marina asked.

A small periscope breaks the surface of the water and a gurgle beep was heard.

The periscope starts to move to shore.

Relieved, Luke starts running along the nose of the fighter to its tip.

"Artoo! You be more careful."Luke warned.

The outline of the shore was now more than ten feet away.

Luke jumps off the plane into the water, scrambles up to the shore and turns to look for Artoo.

The periscope still steadily moves toward shore.

"Artoo that way!"Luke protested.

Suddenly, through the thick fog layer, a dark shape appears, moving toward the little droid.

The dark, sinuous bog beast dives beneath the swampy water, making a loud clunk against Artoo's metal hull.

The droid disappears from sight uttering a pathetic electronic scream.

Holding his ignited lightsaber before him, Luke wades a few feet into the murky pool looking for any sign of his little friend.

"Luke! Artoo!"Marina shouted.

The black surface was still as death itself until a few bubbles begin to appear.

Then, phheewaat!

The runt-size robot was spit out of the water, makes a graceful arc and comes crashing down into a patch of soft gray moss.

"Oh, no! Are you guys all right?"Marina asked.

"Yeah."Luke said and looks at Artoo. "You're lucky you don't taste very good, anything broken?"

Luke helps Artoo to his feet and begins wiping the mud and roots from his round metal body.

Artoo responds with feeble, soggy beeps.

"If you two are saying coming here was a bad idea, I'm beginning to agree with you both."Marina admitted.

"Marie, what are we doing here?"Luke asked. "It's like...something out of a dream or I don't know, maybe I'm just going crazy."

"I have no idea..."Marina admitted.

As the two cousins glances around at the spooky swamp jungle that surrounds them, Artoo ejects a stream of muddy water from one of his cranial ports.

* * *

In a Star Destroyer...

Admiral Piett hesitates in the entryway to Vader's private cubicle.

After a moment, he steps into the room and pauses at the surprising sight before him.

Darth Vader with his back turned was silhouetted in the gloom on the far side of the chamber.

A black, insect like droid attends him.

Among the various apparatuses surrounding them, a respirator tube now retracts from Vader's uncovered head.

The head was bald with a mass of ugly scar tissue covering it.

The black droid then lowers the mask and helmet onto Vader's head.

When it is in place, the Dark Lord turns to face Piett.

"Yes, Admiral?"He asked.

"Our ships have sighted the Millennium Falcon, lord."Piett said. "But...it has entered an asteroid field and we cannot risk..."

"Asteroids do not concern me, Admiral."Vader interrupted. "I want that ship and not excuses."

"Yes, my lord."Piett replied.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The pirate starship rests in a dark, dripping asteroid cave. It is so dark that the cave's exact dimensions are impossible to determine.

Han and Chewbacca busily shut down the engine and all electronic systems.

Threepio, Leia and Celine watch worriedly while Seira had a calm look on her face.

"I'm going to shut down everything but the emergency power systems."Han stated.

"Sir, I'm almost afraid to ask, but...does that include shutting me down, too?"Threepio asked.

"No, I need you to talk to the Falcon, find out what's wrong with the hyperdrive."Han replied.

Suddenly, the ship lurches causing all the loose items in the cockpit to go flying.

Chewbacca howls.

But Seira easily uses the force to make them go down.

"Sir, it's quite possible this asteroid is not entirely stable."Threepio said.

"Not entirely stable?"Han asked sarcastically. "I'm glad you're here to tell us these things, Chewie, take the professor in the back and plug him into the hyperdrive."

"Oh! Sometimes I just don't understand human behavior."Threepio said. "After all, I'm only trying to do my job in the most..."

The sliding door closes behind the indignant Threepio as Chewie and he move back to the hold.

Seira covers her head in annoyance.

Suddenly, the ship lurches again throwing Leia across the cabin into Han's arms, while Seira and Celine drop from their seats.

Then, abruptly, the motion stops as suddenly as it started.

"Ow..."Celine mumbled.

With some surprise, Han and Leia realize they are in each other's arms.

"Let go, please."Leia said as she blushes.

Seira notice her niece was not exactly fighting to get free.

"Don't get excited."Han replied.

The anger rises in Leia.

"Captain, being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited."Celine commented.

"Sorry, sweetheart."Han said. "We haven't got time for anything else."

Han grins quickly wickedly at Leia as he turns and exits through the door.

Leia's confused emotions show clearly on her lovely face.

"He's not so bad isn't he?"Seira questioned with a smirk.

"I don't what your talking about..."Leila said simply.

Celine giggles at her friend's respond and wouldn't mind if she ended up in Luke's arm.

* * *

In Dagobah...

The mist has dispersed a bit, but it is still a very gloomy-looking swamp.

Luke pulls an equipment box from the shore to the clearing.

He ignites a little fusion furnace and warms his hands before it.

Taking a power cable, Marina plugs it into Artoo's nose-like socket.

"Ready for some power?"She asked. "Okay, let's see now, put that in there, there you go."

The droid whistles his appreciation.

Luke then opens a container of processed food and sits before the thermal heater.

Marina then opens her own lunch box that contained a meal that Seira made for her.

Inside were Scalefish fillets, four flaky daggert fillets fried with golden brown in aola and served on a bed of crunchy sea cabbage and Iskalonian tartar sauce.

For dessert was crab-stuffed creampuffs.

 _"Wow mum, your the best..."_ Marina thought with a smile and started eating a scalefish fillet.

Luke sighed. "Now all we have to do is find this Yoda...if he even exists."

"Of course, he exits Luke."Marina said rolling her eyes. "Otherwise mum wouldn't have let us go..."

Nervously, Luke looks around at the foreboding jungle.

"Still... there's something familiar about this place."Luke said. "I feel like...I don't know..."

"Feel like what?"

Luke jumps out of his skin making Marina swallow a crab-stuffed creampuff in her mouth.

Artoo screeches in terror.

Luke and Marina grab their lightsabers as they spin around, looking for the speaker.

Mysteriously standing right in front of Luke is a strange, green creature, not more than two feet tall.

The wizened little thing is dressed in rags.

It motions toward Luke and Marina's sword.

"Like we're being watched!"Luke finished.

Marina groans as she wipes the cream from her lips.

"Relax, its a troll."She said simply and deactivates her lightsaber.

"Away with your weapon! I mean you no harm."the creature said in fright.

After some hesitation, Luke puts away his weapon, although he really doesn't understand why.

Artoo watches with interest.

"I am wondering, why are you two here?"the creature asked.

"We're looking for someone."Luke said.

"Looking? Found someone, you have, I would say, hmmm?"the creature asked and laughs.

"Right."Marina said.

"Help you I can."the creature said. "Yes, mmmm."

"We're looking for a great warrior."Marina said.

"Ahhh! A great warrior."the creature laughs and shakes his head. "Wars not make one great."

With the aid of a walking stick, the tiny stranger moves over to one of the cases of supplies.

He begins to rummage around.

Artoo moves to the edge of the case standing almost eye level to the creature who was carelessly handling the supplies and squeaks his disapproval.

Marina watches the scene in delight.

Their tiny visitor pick up the container of food Luke was eating from and takes a bite.

"Put that down!"Luke protested. "Hey! That's my dinner!"

The creature spits out the bite he has taken.

"How you get so big, eating food of this kind?"He asked.

The creature flips the container in Luke's direction and reaches into one of Luke's supply cases.

"Listen, friend, we didn't mean to land in that puddle, and if we could get our ship out, we would, but we can't, so why don't you just..."Luke said.

"Aww, cannot get your ships out?"the troll teased.

The creature spots something of interest in Luke's case.

Luke loses patience and grabs the case away.

The creature retains his prize, a tiny power lamp and examines it with delight.

"Hey, you could have broken this."Luke said. "Don't do that, ohhh...you're making a mess, hey, give me that!"

The creature retreats with the lamp.

"Mine! Or I will help you not."He said.

Clutching its treasure, the creature backs away from Luke and Marina drawing closer to Artoo.

As Luke and the creature argue, one of Artoo's little arms slowly moves out toward the power lamp, completely unnoticed by the creature.

"I don't want your help."Luke said. "I want my lamp back, we'll need it to get out of this slimy mudhole."

"Mudhole? Slimy?"the creature asked. "My home this is."

Artoo grabs hold of the lamp and the two little figures are immediately engaged in a tug-of-war over it.

Marina giggles as she covered her mouth and found her cousin's 'misfortune' very funny.

"Man, mum would've love to see this."She mumbled underneath her breath.

"Oh, Artoo, let him have it!"Luke protested.

"Mine! Mine!"the creature said.

"Artoo!"Luke protested.

"Mine!"The creature said as he lets go with one hand and pokes Artoo lightly with one finger.

Artoo reacts with a startled squeal and lets go.

"Now will you move along, little fella?"Luke asked angrily. "We're got a lot of work to do."

"No! No, no! Stay and help you, I will."the creature laughed. "Find your friend, hmm?"

"We're not looking for a friend, we're looking for a Jedi Master."Marina replied. "And we don't know where to find him, can you _please_ help us?"

"Oohhh, Jedi Master, Yoda."the creature said. "You seek Yoda."

Marina looks at him in surprise.

"You know him?"Luke asked.

"Mmm, take you to him, I will."the creature laughed. "Yes, yes, but now, we must eat, come, good food, come with that, the creature scurries out of the clearing, laughing merrily."

Luke and Marina glance at each other.

All they see are the faint light from the small power lamp moving through the fog.

"Come, come."the creature said.

Artoo was very upset and whistles a blue streak of protest.

"Stay here and watch after the camp, Artoo."Luke said.

"Don't worry, we'll be back."Marina said with a gentle smile.

Artoo beeps even more frantically.

But as two cousins disappears from view, the worried little droid grows quieter and utters a soft electronic sigh.

* * *

In the Millennium Falcon...

Threepio whistles and beeps a strange dialect into the control panel in front of him.

The control panel whistles back a few mystifying beeps.

"Oh, where is Artoo when I need him?"Threepio asked.

"Calm down, Threepio."Celine said simply. "You'll be fine."

Han enters the hold area and kneels on the floor near the control box.

"Sir, I don't know where your ship learned to communicate, but it has the most peculiar dialect."Threepio said. "I believe, sir, it says that the power coupling on the negative axis has been polarized, I'm afraid you'll have to replace it."

"Well, of course I'll have to replace it."Han replied.

He hands a wire coil up to Chewbacca, who was working near the ceiling.

"Here! And Chewie..."Han said.

Chewbacca brings his head back through the trap door in the ceiling and whines.

Han glances back at Threepio, then speaks quietly to Chewbacca so only he can hear.

"... I think we'd better replace the negative power coupling."Han said.

Seira and Leia finishes welding the valves they have been working on and reengage the system by pulling a lever attached to the valve.

"You sure make it so difficult sometimes."Seira said firmly.

"I do, I really do, you could be a little nicer, though."Han responded.

"Only when you are not a real pain in the neck."Seira replied.

She then walks out followed by Celine, who wanted to check if she was okay.

Han laughs. "A pain in the neck? I like the sound of that."

With that, Han takes Leia's hand and starts to massage it.

"Stop that."Leia said.

"Stop what?"Han asked. Leia is flushes, confused.

"Stop that! My hands are dirty!"Leia protested.

"My hands are dirty, too."Han replied. "What are you afraid of?"

Leia looks right into his eyes. "Afraid?"

Han looks at her with a piercing look.

He's never looked more handsome, more dashing, more confident.

The smuggler reaches out slowly and takes Leia's hand again from where it is resting on a console.

He draws it toward him.

"You're trembling."Han said.

"I'm not trembling."Leia stated.

Then with an irresistible combination of physical strength and emotional power, the space pirate begins to draw Leia toward him...very slowly.

"You like me because I'm a scoundrel."Han said. "There aren't enough scoundrels in your life."

Leia was now very close to Han and as she speaks, her voice becomes an excited whisper, a tone completely in opposition to her words.

"I happen to like nice men."She admitted.

"I'm a nice man."Han said.

"No, you're not, you're..."Leia protested.

Han kisses her with his lips.

He takes his time as though he had forever, bending her body backward.

Leia has never been kissed like this before and it almost makes her faint.

When he stops, she regains her breath and tries to work up some indignation, but finds it hard to talk.

Suddenly, Threepio appears in the doorway, speaking excitedly.

"Sir, sir! I've isolated the reverse power flux coupling!"He said happily.

The smuggler turns slowly icily from their embrace.

 **"** Thank you."Han muttered. "Thank you very much."

"Oh, you're perfectly welcome, sir."Threepio said.

The moment spoiled, Han marches out after Threepio.

* * *

In Space...

The Imperial fleet moves through the asteroid-filled void and intently seeking its prey.

* * *

In the Star Destroyer...

Darth Vader stood staring out the window above the control deck.

Then slowly turns toward the bridge.

Before him are the hologram images of twenty battleship commanders.

One of these images, the commander of a ship that has just exploded was fading away quickly.

Another image, in the center and a little apart from the others, is faded and continually disrupted by static.

It was the image of Captain Needa, commander of the Star Destroyer most hotly on the tail of the Millennium Falcon.

Admiral Piett and an aide stand behind the Dark Lord.

"...and that, Lord Vader, was the last time they appeared in any of our scopes."Captain Needa said. "Considering the amount of damage we've sustained, they must have been destroyed."

"No, Captain, they're alive."Vader replied since he previously felt Seira's presence on the Falcon. "I want every ship available to sweep the asteroid field until they are found."

The Imperial star captains fade out one by one as Vader turns to Admiral Piett.

"Lord Vader."Admiral Piett said.

"Yes, Admiral, what is it?"Vader asked.

The admiral was scared, his face white as a sheet.

"The Emperor commands you make contact with him."Admiral Piett stated.

"Move the ship out of the asteroid field so that we can send a clear transmission."Vader ordered.

"Yes, my lord."Admiral Piett said.

The Sith Lord went to his chamber and was alone.

A strange sound enters the room and a light begins to play across Vader's black figure.

He looks up and bows as a hologram of the Galactic Emperor materializes before Vader.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"Vader asked.

 _"There is a great disturbance in the Force."_ Darth Sidious said.

"I have felt it."Vader said.

 _"We have a new enemy, the young rebel, who destroyed the Death Star."_ Darth Sidious said. _"I have no doubt the boy is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker."_

"How is that possible?"Vader asked with a hint of shock.

 _"Search your feelings, Lord Vader."_ Darth Sidious said. _"You will know it to be true, he could destroy us."_

"He's just a boy."Vader said. "Obi-Wan can no longer help him."

 _"The Force is strong with him."_ Darth Sidious said. _"The son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi. "_

"If he could be turned, he would become powerful allies."Vader commented.

 _"Yes, they would be great assets."_ Darth Sidious said. _"Can it be done?"_

"He will join us or die, my master."Vader stated.

 _"And what of Seira Skywalker?"_ Darth Sidious asked.

"I'll get rid of her myself."Vader replied firmly and kneels.

* * *

In Dagobah...

It was now night time.

A heavy downpour of rain pounds through the gnarled trees.

A strange baroque mud house sits on a moss-covered knoll on the edge of a small lagoon.

The small, gnomish structure radiates a warm glow from its thick glass windows.

As rain tap-dances a merry tune on Artoo's head, the stubby little droid rises up on his tip-toes to peek into one of the glowing portals.

Artoo was peeking in the window and sees the inside of the house a very plain, but cozy dwelling.

Everything was in the same small scale as the creature.

The only thing out of place in the miniature room was Luke and Marina, who sits cross-legged on the floor of the living room.

The creature was in an adjoining area his little kitchen cooking up an incredible meal.

The stove was a steaming hodgepodge of pots and pans.

The wizened little host scurries about chopping this, shredding that, and showering everything with exotic herbs and spices.

He rushes back and forth putting platters on the table in front of Luke and Marina, who watches him.

"Look, I'm sure it's delicious."Luke said. "I just don't understand why we can't see Yoda now."

"Patience! For the Jedi it is time to eat as well."the creature said. "Eat, eat, hot, ood food, hm? Good, hmm?"

"Hey you can't train with a empty stomach."Marina stated.

Moving with some difficulty in the cramped quarters, the two cousins sits down near the fire and serves themselves from the pots.

Tasting the unfamiliar concoction, they were pleasantly surprised.

"Mmm, this is good."Marina said sweetly as she took another sip. "Just like Auntie used to make..."

"How far away is Yoda?"Luke asked. "Will it take us long to get there?"

"Not far."the creature replied. "Yoda not far, patience, soon you will be with him."

He tasted food from the pot.

"Rootleaf, I cook."the creature said. "Why wish you two become Jedi? Hm?"

"Mostly because of my father, I guess."Luke replied.

"Mine is because my parents were both jedi."Marina said.

"Ah, your father and your mother."the creature said. "Powerful Jedi they wer, powerful Jedi, mmm."

"Oh, come on."Luke said in a irritated tone. "How could you know my father and her mother? You don't even know who we are."

Marina gives him a nudge of the arm.

"Would you quit complaining for once?"She questioned.

The creature turns away from the two cousins and speaks to a third party.

"I cannot teach him."the creature said. "The boy has no patience."

Luke's head spins in the direction the creature faces. But there is no one there.

The two cousins realized that the little creature is Yoda, the Jedi Master and that he was speaking with Ben.

 _"He will learn patience."_ Obi-Wan said.

"Hmmm."Yoda said. "Much anger in him like his father."

"Wait, your talking about Uncle Anakin?"Marina asked in confusion.

 _"Was I any different when you taught me?"_ Obi-Wan asked.

Yoda laughed. "He is not ready."

"Yoda! I am ready, I... Ben! I can be a Jedi."Luke protested. "Ben, tell him I'm ready."

Trying to see Ben, Luke starts to get up but hits his head on the low ceiling.

Marina covers her face to not show how annoyed she was with Luke.

"Ready, are you? What know you of ready?"Yoda asked. "For eight hundred years have I trained Jedi, my own counsel will I keep on who is to be trained! A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind."

He looks at Marina.

"This one a long time have I watched."Yoda said. "All his life has he looked away...to the future, to the horizon, never his mind on where he was, hmm? What he was doing, hmph, adventure, heh! Excitement, heh! A Jedi craves not these things."

Marina nods in understanding as the troll turns to look at Luke.

"You are reckless!"Yoda replied.

Luke looks down and he knows it is true.

 _"So was I, if you'll remember."_ Obi-Wan said.

"He is too old."Yoda said. "Yes, too old to begin the training."

Luke thinks he detects a subtle softening in Yoda's voice.

"But we both learned so much from my mother and Obi-Wan."Marina admitted.

Yoda turns his piercing gaze on the two cousins as though the Jedi Master's huge eyes could somehow determine how much the two had learned.

After a long moment, the little Jedi turns toward where he alone sees Ben.

Yoda sighed. "Will they finished what they began?"

"We won't fail you."Marina stated.

"She's right."Luke said. "We're not afraid. "

"Oh, you will be."Yoda replied with a smile. "You both will be."

* * *

 **Luke and Marina met Yoda and now their training begins...  
**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	34. The Empire Strikes Back Part 5

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 34: The Empire Strikes Back Part 5**

In the Millennium Falcon...

The cockpit was quiet and lit only by the indicator lights on the control panel.

Princess Leia and Senator Celine were sitting by themselves.

Leia runs her hand across the control panel as she thinks of Han and the confusion he has created within her.

Celine smirked at her. "Did Han kiss you?"

"N-No, he just..."Leia trailed off blushing a little.

"Ooh, he did isn't?"Celine said smugly. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Shut up."Leia mumbled.

"Relax, I'm just missing with you."Celine replied.

Then Seira smiled as she came in and having heard their conversation.

"Well, how nice is to be young, me and my husband used to be like that."She commented with a smile.

Leia groaned in annoyance. "Seira not you too..."

Suddenly something outside the cockpit window catches their eyes.

The reflection of the panel lights obscures their sight until a soft suction like cup attaches itself to the windscreen.

Leia moves closer to see what it might be.

Then large yellow eyes flash open and stare back at her.

Leia jumps back into her seat with her heart pounding.

There was a scurry of feet and a loud screech in an instant the eyes were gone shocking the three.

The young princess catches her breath jumps out of her chair and races from the cockpit.

"What the heck was that?"Celine asked nervously.

"Something in not right here."Seira stated firmly.

* * *

In the Hold Area...

The lights go bright for a second then out again.

Threepio and Chewbacca watch as Han finishes with some wires.

"Sir, if I may venture an opinion..."Threepio replied.

"I'm not really interested in your opinion, Threepio."Han replied.

Leia and Celine rushes into the cabin just as Han drops the final floor panel into place.

"There's something out there."Leia stated.

"Where?"Han asked.

"Outside, in the cave."Seira said simply.

Then a sharp banging on the hull made everyone quiet.

Chewbacca looks up and barks anxiously.

"There it is."Threepio said nervously. "Listen! Listen!"

"I'm going out there."Han commented.

"Are you crazy?!"Celine demanded.

"I just got this bucket back together."Han reminded. "I'm not going to let something tear it apart."

He and Chewie grab their breath masks off a rack and hurry out.

"Then I'm going with you."Leia said.

The rebels went outside and it was very dark inside the huge asteroid cave even what was attacking the ship.

"I think it might be better if I stay here and guard the ship."Threepio suggested.

Leia stamps her foot on the floor of the cave.

"This ground sure feels strange."She said. "It doesn't feel like rock at all."

Han kneels and studies the ground, then attempts to study the outline of the cave.

"There's an awful lot of moisture in here."He stated.

"It looks like slime."Celine admitted in disgust.

"Either way, I have a bad feeling about this."Seira replied.

Chewbacca barks through his face mask and points toward the ship's cockpit.

A five-foot-long shape can be seen moving across the top of the Falcon.

The leathery creature lets out a screech as Seira activates her lightsaber to slash it down.

The black shape tumbles off the spaceship and onto the ground in front of Leia and Celine.

Han bends down to investigate the dead creature.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."Han stated. "Mynock, Chewie, check the rest of the ship, make sure there aren't any more attached, they're chewing on the power cables."

"Mynocks?"Leia asked in confusion.

Seira suddenly felt lots of living things around the cave.

"Go on inside."Han ordered. "We'll clean them off if there are any more."

Just then, a swarm of the ugly creatures swoops through the air.

Leia puts her arms over her head to protect herself as she runs toward the ship.

Chewbacca shoos another Mynock away with his blaster.

Several of the batlike creatures flap their wings loudly against the cockpit window of the Falcon.

Han and Celine used their blasters while Seira used her lightsaber to slash the annoying creatures.

Inside, Threepio shudders at their presence.

"Ohhh! Go away! Go away!"Threepio panicked. "Beastly little thing! Shoo! Shoo!"

Han looks around the strange, dripping cave.

"Wait a minute..."He stated and uses his blaster to fire at the far side of the huge cave.

The cavern began to shake and the ground starts to buckle.

Chewbaaca barks and moves for the ship followed closely by the four rebels.

The large wings of the Mynocks flap past them as they protect their faces and run up the platform.

* * *

Inside the Millennium Falcon...

As soon as Seira, Han, Leia and Celine are on board, Chewie closes the main hatch.

The ship continues to shake and heave.

"All right, Chewie, let's get out of here!"Han ordered.

The Wookiee heads for the cockpit as Han followed by Threepio, rushes to the hold area and checks the scopes on the control panel.

Seira and the two girls hurry after him.

"The Empire is still out there."Leia reminded. "I don't think it's wise to..."

Han rushes past her and heads for the cockpit.

"No time to discuss this in committee."Han replied.

Then a main engines of the Falcon begin to whine.

"I am not a committee!"Leia snapped.

"Just forget it, it's not worth it."Seira said simply.

The three took their seats as Han was in the pilot's seat pulling back on the throttle.

The cave-quake has greatly diminished.

"You can't make the jump to light speed in this asteroid field..."Celine suggested.

"Shut it, sweetheart."Han stated. "We're taking off!"

As the Falcon began to move forward, Chewbacca began to bark.

He notices something out the window ahead.

"Look!"

"I see it, I see it."Han replied simply.

Suddenly, a row of jagged white stalagmites and stalactites can be seen surrounding the entrance and as the Falcon moves forward, the entrance to the cave grows ever smaller.

Han pulls hard on the throttle, sending his ship surging forward.

"We're doomed!"Threepio panicked.

"The cave is collapsing."Leia said.

"This is no cave."Seira admitted firmly.

"What?"Celine asked in shock.

The young senator sees that the rocks of the cave entrance were not rocks at all, but giant teeth, quickly closing around the tiny ship.

Chewbacca howled nervously.

The Millennium Falcon zoomed through the monster's mouth, rolls on its side and barely makes it between two of the gigantic white teeth before the huge jaws slams closed.

The enormous space slug moves its head out of the cave as the Falcon flies out of its mouth.

The monster tilts its head, watching the starship fly away.

The Millennium Falcon races out of the asteroid crater and into the deadly rain of the asteroid storm.

* * *

In Dagobah...

With Yoda strapped to his back, Luke climbs up one of the many thick vines that grow in the swamp followed by Adenn.

Panting heavily, the two cousins continue their course climbing, flipping through the air, jumping over roots and racing in and out of the heavy ground fog.

"Run!"Yoda encouraged. "Yes, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force, but beware of the dark sidem anger... fear...aggression, the dark side of the Force are they, easily they flow, quick to join you in a fight, if once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny, consume you it will as it did Obi-Wan's apprentice."

Marina's skin paled at the monster that killed her father and uncle.

"Vader."She said quietly.

"Is the dark side stronger?"Luke asked.

"No... no... no."Yoda replied. "Quicker, easier, more seductive."

"But how are we to know the good side from the bad?"Marina asked.

"You will know."Yoda answered. "When you are calm at peace, passive, a Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defence, never for attack."

 _"Mum did say an corrupted jedi always_ _fell from the light side and began practising the dark side."_ Marina thought. _"I hope it would never happen to me or Luke when we grow up."_

"But tell me why I can't..."Luke started.

"No, no, there is no why."Yoda interrupted. "Nothing more will I teach you today, clear your mind of questions, mmmm."

Artoo beeps in the distance as Luke lets Yoda down to the ground.

Breathing heavily, he takes his shirt from a nearby tree branch and pulls it on.

Marina turns to see a huge, dead, black tree, its base surrounded by a few feet of water.

Giant, twisted roots form a dark and sinister cave on one side.

Luke and Marina stare at the tree, trembling.

"There's something not right here."Marina said with a hint of nervous rubbing her shoulders suddenly feeling a chill go down her spine.

Yoda sits on a large root, poking his Gimer Stick into the dirt.

"I feel cold, death."Luke stated.

"Its nothing but darkness."Marina commented with a unsure look.

"That place...is strong with the dark side of the Force."Yoda replied. "A domain of evil it is in you both must go."

"What's in there?"Luke asked.

"Only what you take with you."Yoda admitted.

Luke and Marina starts to strap on their weapon belts.

"Your weapons...you will not need them."Yoda admitted.

Luke and Marina placed their lightsabers down before they both walked into the cave with Yoda watching them.

* * *

In the Tree Cave...

Marina moves into the total darkness of the wet and slimy cave before realizing Luke wasn't with her any more.

The young girl saw a lizard crawling up the side of the cave and a snake wrapped around the branches of a tree.

Marina took a deep breath before walking deeper into the cave and notice a lightsaber on the floor.

She activates it making an orange blade come out of it.

The space widens around her, but she feels something rather than seeing it.

Then, a loud hiss sound was heard making Marina froze like a statue.

Darth Vader then appears across the blackness illuminated by his own just-ignited laser sword.

Immediately, the Sith Lord charges at Marina with his lightsaber held high making her roll out of the way.

He was upon the youth in seconds, but Marina side steps perfectly and slashes at Vader with the lightsaber she found.

Vader's helmet-encased head flies from his shoulders as his body disappears into the darkness.

The metallic banging of the helmet fills the cave as Vader's head spins and bounces, smashes on the floor, and finally stops.

For an instant it rests on the floor, then it cracks vertically.

The black helmet and breath mask fall away to reveal...Luke's head!

Marina gasps in terror and had no idea what to say.

Then the decapitated head fades away.

It was a vision.

* * *

Yoda sat on the root, calmly leaning on his stick.

* * *

In Space...

Vader's Imperial Star Destroyer moves through space was guarded by its convoy of TIE fighters.

* * *

Inside the Star Destroyer...

Vader stood in the back control area of his ship's bridge with a motley group of men and creatures.

Admiral Piett and two controllers stood at the front of the bridge and watch the group with scorn.

"Bounty hunters."Admiral Piett said bitterly. "We don't need that scum."

"Yes, sir."the First Controller replied.

"General Skywalker and those Rebels won't escape us."Admiral Piett stated.

"Sir, we have a priority signal from the Star Destroyer."A Second Controller reported.

"Right."Admiral Piett said.

The group standing before Vader was an array of galactic fortune hunters.

Bossk, a slimy, tentacled monster with two huge, bloodshot eyes in a soft baggy face.

Zuckuss and Dengar, two battle-scarred, mangy human types.

IG-88, a battered, tarnished chrome war droid and Boba Fett, a man in a weapon-covered armoured space suit.

"... there will be a substantial reward for the one who finds the Millennium Falcon."Vader stated. "You are free to use any methods necessary, but I want them alive especially General Skywalker, no disintegrations."

"As you wish."Boba replied.

At that moment, Admiral Piett approaches Vader in a rush of excitement.

"Lord Vader!"He said. "My lord, we have them."

* * *

In Space...

The Millennium Falcon speeds through deep space, closely followed by a firing Imperial Star Destroyer.

A large asteroid about the same size as the Falcon tumbles rapidly toward the starship.

The tiny Falcon banks to avoid the giant asteroid as smaller rocks pelt its surface.

Then the small craft roars under the asteroid which explodes harmlessly on the hull of the vast Star Destroyer.

The ship shudders as flak explodes near the cockpit window.

Threepio checks a tracking scope an the side control panel while Seira, Leia and Celine watches tensely out the window.

"Oh, thank goodness we're coming out of the asteroid field."Threepio said in relief.

Chewbacca barks excitedly as the rain of asteroids begins to subside.

A bolt from the Star Destroyer sets up a fiery explosion on the back side of the Falcon causing it to lurch to one side.

The Falcon was then hit hard by another bolt from the Star Destroyer which creates a huge explosion near the cockpit of the smaller ship.

* * *

In the Falcon's Cockpit...

Han corrects the angle of his ship.

"Let's get out of here."Han said. "Ready for light-speed? One...two...three!"

Han pulls back on the hyperspace throttle and nothing happens.

Flak bursts continue to rock the ship.

"It's not fair!"Han complained.

"Stubborn fool."Seira muttered under her breath.

Chewbacca was very angry and starts to growl and bark at his friend.

Again, Han desperately pulls back on the throttle.

"The transfer circuits are working."He stated. "It's not my fault!"

Seira covers her face in annoyance.

"No light-speed?"Leia questioned.

"It's not my fault."Han said.

"That's what they all say."Celine commented with a frown.

"Sir, we just lost the main rear deflector shield."Threepio commented. "One more direct hit on the back quarter and we're done for."

Han pauses for a moment, makes a decision and pulls back on a lever.

"Turn her around."He ordered.

Chewibacca barks in puzzlement.

"I said turn her around!"Han repeated. "I'm going to put all power in the front shield."

"You're going to attack them?!"Seira questioned.

"Sir, the odds of surviving a direct assault on an Imperial Star Destroyer..."Threepio said.

"Shut up!"Leia and Celine snapped in unison.

* * *

In Space...

The Millennium Falcon banks makes a steep, twisting turn.

In the next moment it was racing toward the Star Destroyer, looking very small against the massive surface of the Imperial ship.

As it moves across the surface of the Star Destroyer, the Falcon bobs and weaves to avoid the numerous flak bursts.

* * *

In the Star Destroyer...

The Imperials stationed there are stunned to see the small spaceship racing low across the hull, headed directly at the huge windows of the bridge area.

Alarms go off everywhere.

The Destroyer's commander, Captain Needa can scarcely believe his eyes.

"They're moving to attack position! Shields up!"He ordered.

Needa and his men duck as the Falcon nears the bridge window.

At the last minute, the Millennium Falcon veers off and out of sight.

"Track them."Captain Needa stated. "They may come around for another pass."

"Captain Needa, the ship no longer appears on our scopes."An Officer reported.

"They can't have disappeared."Captain Needa said. "No ship that small has a cloaking device."

"Well, there's no trace of them, sir."the Officer admitted.

"Captain, Lord Vader demands an update on the pursuit."An Communication Officer suggested.

"Get a shuttle ready."Captain Needa ordered. "I shall assume full responsibility for losing them, and apologize to Lord Vader, meanwhile, continue to scan the area."

"Yes, Captain Needa."the Communication Officer replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dagobah...

Luke's face was upside-down and showing enormous strain.

He stood on his hands, with Yoda perched on his feet.

Opposite Luke and Yoda were two rocks the size of bowling balls, who Marina was trying to lift up.

Marina was upside down on a tree branch as she stares at the rocks and concentrates.

One of the rocks lifts from the ground and floats up to rest on the other.

"Use the Force."Yoda instructed. "Yes..."

Yoda taps Luke's leg.

Quickly, Luke lifts one hand from the ground.

His body wavers, but he maintains his balance.

Artoo was standing nearby was whistling and beeping frantically."

"Now... the stone."Yoda said. "Feel it."

Luke concentrates on trying to lift the top rock.

It rises a few feet, shaking under the strain.

But, distracted by Artoo's frantic beeping,

Luke loses his balance and finally collapses.

"Concentrate!"Yoda ordered as he jumped off.

Annoyed at the disturbance, Luke looks over at Artoo, who was rocking urgently back and forth in front of him.

Artoo waddles closer to Luke, chirping wildly, then scoots over the edge of the swamp.

Catching on, Luke rushes to the water's edge followed by Marina, who lands perfectly off the branch.

The X-wing fighters has sunk and only the tip of their noses shows above the lake's surface.

"Oh, no."Luke said. "We'll never get it out now."

"Well that's just great."Marina mumbled.

Yoda stamps his foot in irritation.

"So certain are you both."Yoda said. "Always with you it cannot be done, hear you nothing that I say?"

Marina looks uncertainly out at the ships.

"Master, moving stones around is one thing."She admitted. "This is totally different."

"No! No different!"Yoda responded. "Only different in your mind, you must unlearn what you have learned."

"All right, we'll give it a try."Luke stated.

"No! Try not!"Yoda said. "Do or do not, there is no try."

The two cousins closes their eyes and concentrates on thinking the ship out.

Slowly, the X-wing's noses began to rise above the water.

Marina manages to make the X-Wing go back, but however Luke's X-Wing slides back, disappearing once again.

"I can't."Luke said and panted heavily. "It's too big."

"Size matters not."Yoda stated. "Look at me, judge me by my size, do you? Hm? Mmmm."

Luke shook his head.

"And well you should not for my ally in the Force and a powerful ally it is, life creates it, makes it grow, its energy surrounds us and binds us."Yoda instructed. "Luminous beings are we..."

He then pinches Luke's shoulder.

"... not this crude matter."Yoda stated. "You must feel the Force around you here, between you... me... the tree... the rock... everywhere! Yes, even between this land and that ship!"

Marina nodded in understanding while Luke felt discourage.

"You want the impossible."Luke commented.

Quietly Yoda turns toward the X-wing fighter with his eyes closed and his head bowed, he raises his arm and points at the ship.

Soon, the fighter rises above the water and moves forward as Artoo beeps in terror and scoots away.

The entire X-wing moves majestically, surely, toward the shore.

Yoda stood on a tree root and guides the fighter carefully down toward the beach.

The two cousins stare in astonishment as the fighter settles down onto the shore and walks toward Yoda.

"Whoa..."Marina whispered.

"I don't...I don't believe it."Luke said in surprise.

"That is why you fail."Yoda stated.

Marina places a hand on Luke's shoulder for comfort.

* * *

In Vader's Star Destroyer...

"Apology accepted, Captain Needa."Vader replied.

Clutching desperately at his throat, Captain Needa slumps down, then falls over on his back at the feet of Darth Vader.

Two stormtroopers pick up the lifeless body and carry it quickly away as Admiral Piett and two of his captains hurry up to the Dark Lord.

"Lord Vader, our ships have completed their scan of the area and found nothing."Admiral Piett said. "If the Millennium Falcon went into light speed, it'll be on the other side of the galaxy by now."

"Alert all commands."Vader ordered. "Calculate every possible destination along their last know trajectory."

"Yes, my lord."Admiral Piett said. "We'll find them."

"Don't fail me again, Admiral."Vader warned.

He exits as the admiral turns to an aide, a little more uneasy than when he arrived.

"Alert all commands."Admiral Piett stated. "Deploy the fleet."

* * *

In Space...

The Star Destroyer moves away, flanked by its fleet of smaller ships and glides off into space in the opposite direction.

No one on that ship or on Vader's was aware that clinging to the side of the was the Millennium Falcon.

* * *

In the Millennium Falcon...

Seira looks out the window.

"Hmm...looks we lost them."She commented with a hint of relief.

"Captain Solo, this time you have gone too far."Threepio said and notice Chewbacca growling. "No, I will not be quiet, Chewbacca, why doesn't anyone listen to me?"

"The fleet was beginning to break up."Han stated. "Go back and stand by the manual release for the landing claw."

Chewbacca barks then struggles from his seat and climbs out of the cabin.

"I really don't see how that is going to help."Threepio said. "Surrender is a perfectly acceptable alternative in extreme circumstances, the Empire may be gracious enough..."

Leia reaches over and shuts off Threepio, mid-sentence.

"Thank you."Han replied.

"What did you have in mind for your next move?"Celine asked.

"Well, if they follow standard Imperial procedure, they'll dump their garbage before they go to light-speed, then we just float away."Han admitted.

"With the rest of the garbage."Leia said. "Then what?"

"Then we've got to find a safe port somewhere around here."Han stated. "Got any ideas?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't _where_ we could go with those imperials chasing us."Seira replied.

"Well, wait."Han said. "This is interesting, Lando."

The Smuggler points to a computer mapscreen on the control panel.

Seira and the two girls move closer to get a closer view.

Small light points representing several systems flash by on the computer screen.

"Lando system?"Leia asked.

"Lando's not a system, he's a man."Han replied. "Lando Calrissian, he's a card player, gambler, scoundrel, you'd like him."

Celine rolled her eyes. "Geez thanks."

"Bespin."Han said. "It's pretty far, but I think we can make it."

"A mining colony?"Leia asked reading from the computer.

"Yeah, a Tibanna gas mine."Han stated. "Lando conned somebody out of it, we go back a long way, Lando and me."

"Can you trust him?"Seira questioned.

"No."Han answered. "But he has no love for the Empire, I can tell you that."

"That's good news."Seira mumbled with a frown.

Chewbacca barks over the intercom.

Han quickly changes his readouts and stretches to look out the cockpit window.

"Here we go, Chewie."He said in the intercom. "Stand by detach!"

Han leans back in his chair and gives Leia an invisible smile.

She thinks for a moment, shakes her head, a grin creeps across her face and she gives him a quick kiss.

"You do have your moments."Leia said. "Not many, but you have them."

Seira and Celine smirked at each other realizing that Han and Leia liked each other was correct.

* * *

In Space...

Hidden among the refuse, the Millennium Falcon tumbles away and roars off into hyperspace.

The Falcon's engines are ignited and it races off into the distance.

Amidst the slowly drifting junk, Boba Fett's ship appeared and moves after the Falcon.

* * *

In Dagobah...

In the clearing behind Yoda's house, the two cousins stood upside-down, but their faces showed less strain and more concentration than before.

Yoda sat on the ground below the young warriors.

On the other side of the clearing, two equipment cases slowly rise into the air.

Nearby Artoo watches while humming to himself, when suddenly he, too, rises into the air.

His little legs kick desperately and his head turns frantically looking for help.

"Concentrate...feel the Force flow."Yoda instructed. "Yes, good, calm, yes, through the Force, things you will see, other places, the future...the past, old friends long gone."

Marina then suddenly heard voices into her mind.

 _"...I'm thinking of having your daughter brought here as well..."_

 _"Marina?!"_

 _"Yes, I would spend many sleepless nights, if anything unfortunate were to happen on my only niece."_

 _"You wouldn't dare touch her! DAAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
_

Marina gasped in shock. "Mum!"

Luke suddenly becomes distressed.

"Han! Leia! Celine!"He panicked.

The two packing boxes and Artoo fall to the ground with a crash, then Luke and Marina tumble over.

"Hmm, control, control."Yoda said as he shook his head. "You both must learn control."

"I saw...I saw a city in the clouds."Luke admitted.

"But I heard my mum talking to someone she was in pain."Marina replied.

"Mmm, friends you have there."Yoda answered. "It is the future you see."

"Future? Will they die?"Luke asked.

Yoda closes his eyes and lowers his head.

"Difficult to see. always in motion is the future."Yoda commented.

"We've got to go to them."Marina suggested.

"Decide you must how to serve them best."Yoda instructed. "If you leave now, help them you could, but you would destroy all for which they have fought and suffered."

Luke and Marina stopped cold by Yoda's words.

Gloom shrouds then as they nodded sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Millennium Falcon through space as it heads toward the soft pink planet of Bespin.

It was down on the gaseous planet.

Huge billowing clouds form a canyon as the ship banks around them, heading toward the system's Cloud City.

Suddenly, two twin-pod cloud cars appear and move toward the Falcon.

The cloud cars draw up alongside the starship.

One of the cloud cars opens fire on the Falcon, its flak rocking the ship.

Chewbacca barks in concern.

"No, I don't have a landing permit."Han replied. "I'm trying to reach Lando Calrissian."

More flak bursts outside the cockpit window and rattles the ship's interior.

Seira frowned while Leia and Celine looked worried.

"Whoa! Wait a minute!"Han stated in the transmitter. "Let me explain."

 _"You will not deviate from your present course."_ the Intercom Voice said.

"Rather touchy, aren't they?"Threepio asked.

"I thought you knew this person well, Solo."Seira commented.

Chewbacca barks and growls at his boss.

"Well, that was a long time ago."Han stated. "I'm sure he's forgotten about that."

"Permission granted to land on Platform Three-two-seven."the Intercom Voice said.

"Thank you."Han replied and snaps off the intercom.

Chewbacca looks at him and grunts.

"There's nothing to worry about."Han said. "We go way back, Lando and me."

Celine doesn't look convinced.

"Who's worried?"She asked.

The clouds part to reveal a full view of the city as it bobs in and out of the cloud surface.

The cloud cars and the Millennium Falcon head for the gleaming white metropolis.

With the cloud cars still guarding it, the Falcon lands on one of the Cloud City's platforms.

Han, Seira, Leia and Celine stood at the open door and behind them, Chewbacca, also armed, surveys the scene warily.

"Oh."Threepio said. "No one to meet us."

"I don't like this."Seira mumbled.

"Well, what would you like?"Han asked.

The older woman glared at him in annoyance.

"Well, they did let us land."Threepio admitted.

"Look, don't worry."Han said. "Everything's going to be fine, trust me."

Lando Calrissian leads a group of aides and some Cloud City guard rapidly toward the landing platform.

The group, like the other citizens of the city was a motley collection of aliens, droids, and humans of all descriptions.

Lando had a grim expression on his face as he moves onto the landing platform.

"See? My friend."Han said and looked at Chewbacca. "Keep your eyes open, okay?"

Chewbacca growls as Han walks down the ramp.

Lando and his men head across the bridge to meet the space pirate.

"Why, you slimy, double-crossing, no-good swindler!"Lando commented. "You've got a lot of guts coming here, after what you pulled."

Han points to himself innocently, mouthing. "Me?"

Lando moves threateningly toward Han.

Suddenly, he throws his arms around his startled, long-lost friend and embraces him.

"How you doing, you old pirate?"Lando laughed. "So good to see you! I never thought I'd catch up with you again, where you been?"

The two old friends embrace, laughing and chuckling.

Seira, Leia, Celine and Threepio watched them.

"Well, he seems very friendly."Threepio said.

"Yes...very friendly."Celine said with a sarcastic smile.

"What are you doing here?"Lando asked.

"Ahh...repairs."Han said gesturing to the Falcon. "I thought you could help me out."

"What have you done to my ship?"Lando mocked.

"Your ship? Hey, remember, you lost her to me fair and square."Han reminded.

Chewbacca growls a reserved greeting.

Lando then notice Leia and Celine making him smile.

"Hello."He said. "What have we here? Welcome, I'm Lando Calrissian, I'm the administrator of this facility and who might you two be?"

"Leia."Leia answered.

"And I'm Celine."Celine replied.

"Welcome, Leia and Celine."Lando greeted.

He bows before Leia and Celine before kissing tiher hands.

"All right, all right, you old smoothie."Han said.

Han takes Leia by the hand and steers her away from Lando, while Seira did the same to Celine.

"And I'm Seira, pleased to meet you."Seira responded.

"Hello, sir, I am See-Threepio,human-cyborg relations."Threepio said. "My facilities are at your..."

Before Threepio can finish his self-introduction, Lando has turned to follow Han, Seira, Leia and Celine, who were walking toward the city.

"Well, really!"Threepio complained.

Lando, Lobot, and Han lead the way across the bridge followed by Threepio, Chewbacca, Seira, Leia and Celine.

"What's wrong with the Falcon?"Lando asked.

"Hyperdrive."Han replied.

"I'll get my people to work on it."Lando stated.

"Good."Han said.

Lando turns to Seira, Leia and Celine.

"You know, that ship saved my life quite a few times."Lando said. "She's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy."

The group has crossed the narrow bridge and entered the city.

They walk down the lovely Art Deco passageway, rounding several corners and passing many small plazas as they go while Threepio lags a bit behind.

"How's the gas mine? Is it paying off for you?"Han asked.

"Oh, not as well as I'd like."Lando admitted. "We're a small outpost and not very self-sufficient and I've had supply problems of every kind, I've had labour difficulties..."

He then catches Han grinning at him.

"What's so funny?"Lando asked.

"You."Han said. "Listen to you, you sound like a businessman, a responsible leader, who'd have thought that, huh?"

Lando was reflective and he looks at Han a moment.

"You know, seeing you sure brings back a few things."He said.

"Yeah."Han answered.

"Yeah."Lando stated. "I'm responsible these days, it's the price you pay for being successful."

Han and Lando laugh together and the group moves on through the corridor.

The lagging Threepio passes a Threepio-type silver droid who was coming out of a door.

Seira suddenly felt a disturbence around the area, but she then shook her head probably thinking she imagined it.

Lando, Han, Seira, Leia and Celine continue down the corridor unaware of Threepio's dreadful accident.

Chewbacca glances around, sniffs the air, but shrugs his shoulders and follows the group.

* * *

Back in Dagobah...

Luke and Marina were preparing their X-Wings.

Artoo sits on top of Luke's X-wing, settling down into his cubbyhole.

Yoda stood nearby on a log.

"Luke! Marina!"Yoda said. "You both must complete the training."

"I can't keep the vision out of my head."Luke replied. "They're our friends, I've got to help them."

"And I can't bear to lose my mother, Master Yoda."Marina commented.

"You two must not go!"Yoda stated.

"But Han, Leia and Celine will die if we don't."Luke reminded. "Even my only aunt."

 _"Neither of you don't know that."_

The two cousins looks toward the voice in amazement.

Obi-Wan has materialized as a real, slightly shimmering image near Yoda.

The power of his presence stops Luke and Marina.

"Ben..."Marina whispered in surprise.

 _"Even Yoda cannot see their fate."_ Obi-Wan said.

"But we can help them! I feel the Force!"Luke stated.

"And I heard my mum's voice and she was suffering."Marina said worriedly.

 _"But you cannot control it."_ Obi-Wan said. _"This is a dangerous time for you, when you will be tempted by the dark side of the Force."_

"Yes, yes."Yoda replied. "To Obi-Wan you both listen, the cave, remember your failures at the cave!"

"But we've learned so much since then."Luke stated.

"Master Yoda, we promise to return and finish where we begun, you have our word."Marina commented.

 _"It is you two and your abilities the Emperor wants that is why your friends are made to suffer."_ Obi-Wan reminded.

"And that is why we have to go."Luke answered.

 _"Luke, I don't want to lose you two to the Emperor the way I lost Vader."_ Obi-Wan said.

"You won't."Luke said.

"And you won't lose me either."Marina admitted.

"Stopped they must be."Yoda said. "On this all depends only a fully trained Jedi Knight with the Force as his ally will conquer Vader and his Emperor, if you end your training  
now, if you two choose the quick and easy path, as Vader did, you will both become an agent of evil."

 _"Patience."_ Obi-Wan stated.

"To sacrifice our friends?"Luke questioned.

"If you honour what they fight for...yes!"Yoda said.

Marina sighed in frustration. "We lost too much, we won't lose any more people."

 _"If you both choose to face Vader, you two will do it alone."_ Obi-Wan commented. _"I cannot interfere."_

"We understand."Marina answered.

"Artoo, fire up the converters."Luke ordered.

Artoo whistles a happy reply.

 _"Luke, Marina don't give in to hate that leads to the dark side."_ Obi-Wan warned.

The two cousin nodded and climbs into their ships.

"Strong is Vader."Yoda said. "Mind what you both have learned, save you two it can."

"We will return."Luke said. "I promise."

Artoo closes the cockpit.

Obi-Wan and Yoda stand watching as the roar of the engines and the wind engulf them.

"Told you, I did."Yoda said and sighed. "Reckless they are now matters are worse."

 _"Those two were our last hope."_ Obi-Wan commented.

"No."Yoda replied. "There are others."

The two X-wings rockets away from the green planet of Dagobah and off into space.

* * *

Back in Cloud City...

Within the quarters assigned her on Cloud City, Leia paces in agitation.

She has changed from her cold-weather pants and jacket to a lovely dress.

Her hair was down, tied back with ribbons.

She moves from a large, open window and turns to see Han entering through the doorway.

Celine sat down in a sofa wearing a purple dress that was similar to Leia's while her hair was styled in a bang version.

"Your only making yourself get more stress, Leia, you should calm down, if I were you."Celine reminded.

"Well sorry, unlike you I just can't."Leia replied simply.

Then Han came in as Celine stood up from the sofa.

"The ship is almost finished."He stated. "Two or Three more things and we're in great shape."

"The sooner the better."Leia admitted. "Something's wrong here, no one has seen or knows anything about Threepio and Seira has been gone too long to have gotten lost."

Han takes Leia by the shoulders and gently kisses her forehead.

"Relax."He said. "I'll talk to Lando and see what I can find out."

"I don't trust Lando."Leia stated.

"Neither do I."Celine commented with her arms folded.

"Well, I don't trust him, either."Han replied. "But he is my friend besides,we'll soon be gone."

"And then you're as good as gone, aren't you?"Leia questioned.

* * *

In the Corridor...

Seira walked around the place wearing a blue dress with a white rope with black boots and silver earrings.

Her lightsaber was hidden on her belt.

She felt a dark presence in the city and was investigating completely ignoring the glances of the people.

But what was disturbing to the older woman was the presence felt too cold and familiar.

Seira then found it came to the dinning room making her open the button to go inside.

However when she looked inside, she saw no one was around.

But just as she planned to leave, the doors completely shut in front of the woman and trapping her in.

"Darn it!"Seira groaned under breath when noticing the button wasn't working.

Then a familiar mechanical breathing echoed in the room making her narrow her eyes.

Seira slowly turned around and saw Darth Vader not far from where she was standing.

"What a surprise, how many years has it been since we were together like this?"She questioned with a fake smile.

"You haven't changed a bit."Vader replied sharply.

The two former siblings circled each other around the table while looking at each other.

"But you are still wear that monstrous armour, which matches perfectly to the insanity you brought to the galaxy for the last 20 years."Seira insulted.

"And you are still young and foolish as I remembered you were, Seirie."Vader commented.

"You don't get it, do you?"Seira asked coldly. "I'm not that little girl any more."

"Either way all I remember was you leaving me in the flames to die."Vader stated as he activated his blood red lightsaber.

"That may be so, I defeated you once and I can do it again."Seira said as she activated her lightsaber.

"Don't be so sure."Vader answered.

The two charged at each other and began clashing their lightsabers.

Vader tried to slash at Seira, but she back flips up on the table and avoiding his blow.

Seira continued blocking his lightsaber with hers before Vader used the force to sent her in the floor and she kicked him in the mask to continue their duel.

"You are no match for me, Seira."Vader stated.

"That's what they always say, Annie."Seira reminded.

Hearing that name, Vader then used the force to choke her to sent her crushing on the table and breaking it.

Seira groaned as she notice the Sith Lord pointing his red lightsaber at her.

"Give up, you can't win."Vader said coldly.

Seira notice her lightsaber a few feet away from her and then notice Boba Fett behind Vader and pointing his blaster at her.

Then the doors opened revealing Lando, Han, Leia, Celine and Chewbacca.

Leia and Celine were shocked to see Seira in a mess.

Han draws his blaster and fires a couple of shots directly at Vader.

The Dark Lord quickly raises his hand deflecting the bolts into one of the side walls, where they explode harmlessly.

Han's weapon zips into the Sith Lord's hand.

"We would be honoured if you would join us."Vader stated as he deactivated his lightsaber.

Two stormtroopers grab a hold of Seira.

Han gives Lando a mean look.

"I had no choice."Lando said sadly. "They arrived right before you did, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too."Han said sarcastically.

Then a group of stormtroopers showed up as the doors shut behind them.

* * *

 **Seira and Vader met each other fact to face once again...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	35. The Empire Strikes Back Part 6

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 34: The Empire Strikes Back Part 6**

The two cousins X-wings race through thick clouds toward Cloud City.

Luke had grim a grim as he and Marina pilots their course toward Bespin's shining city.

Artoo's beeps and whistles are transmitted onto the scope.

"No, Threepio's with them."Luke replied.

Artoo whistles another worried inquiry.

"Just hang on, Artooie."Marina responded as a worried look grew on her face. "We're almost there."

* * *

In Cloud City...

Darth Vader strides through the room as two stormtroopers prepare an elaborate torture mechanism.

Seira glared at her brother as she was strapped to a rack which tilts forward onto the torture device.

"Leave us."Vader ordered.

The two stormtroopers left the room leaving the two siblings alone.

"Don't expect me to answer any of your questions after what you did."Seira said coldly.

"The Jedi were corrupt."Vader replied in a firm tone. "They deserve what came to them."

"Even if that was true you are still childish as ever, Annie."Seira stated. "I sorry that Padme had to-"

Vader activates the mechanism creating two bursts of sparks, one of which strikes Seira's face.

The older woman winced in pain and prevented herself to look weak in front of her former brother.

"Don't play games with me!"Vader growled grabbing his sister's chin making her look at him. "You and your rebel scum have been used as bait to lure my son here and I'm planning the same with that daughter of yours."

"Forget it, they'll never come here, they are somewhere safe away from _you_."Seira spat.

"I'm sure."Vader mocked.

Seira paled as she watched as Vader switched the mechanism to danger mode.

The door opens and the Sith Lord leaves the torture room just as Seira screams a sharp, piercing cry of agony.

Darth Vader moves to the holding chamber, where Lando and Boba Fett waited for him him.

"Lord Vader."Lando said.

"You may take Captain Solo to Jabba the Hut after I have Skywalker."Vader stated to Boba Fett.

Han's screams filter through the torture room door.

"He's no good to me dead."Boba commented.

"He will not be permanently damaged."Vader replied.

"Lord Vader, what about Leia, Celine and the Wookiee?"Lando asked.

"They must never again leave this city."Vader stated.

"That was never a condition of our agreement, nor was giving Han to this bounty hunter!"Lando argued.

"Perhaps you think you're being treated unfairly."Vader said.

"No."Lando answered quietly.

"Good."Vader replied. "It would be unfortunate if I had to leave a garrison here."

Vader turns and goes into the elevator with Boba Fett.

* * *

In the Prison Cell...

Chewbacca now has a little more of Threepio back together.

One arm was connected, but the legs are yet to be attached.

The Wookiee has managed to put the droid's head on backwards.

"Oh, my! what have you done?"Threepio questioned. "I'm backwards, you stupid furball, only an overgrown mophead like you would be stupid enough..."

The gold droid was cut off in mid-sentence as Chewbacca angrily deactivates a circuit and the droid shuts down.

The Wookiee smells something and sits up.

The door to the chamber slides open and a ragged Han was shoved into the room by two stormtroopers.

Barking his concern, the huge Wookiee gives Han a big hug.

Han was very pale with dark circles under his eyes.

"I feel terrible."He mumbled.

Chewbacca helps Han to a platform and then turns as the door slides open revealing Leia and Celine in prison outfits.

The stormtroopers push them into the cell and the door slides closed.

Leia moves to Han, who was lying on the platform, and kneels next to him, gently stroking his head.

"Why are they doing this?"She asked quietly.

"They never even asked me any questions."Han admitted.

"Wait, where's Seira?"Celine asked.

She got a response when the door opened again and Seira was thrown into the room by Lando's guards.

The older woman was feeling wounded by the torture machine.

"Oh my gosh, Seira are you okay?"Leia asked worriedly.

Celine rushed to help the older woman up.

"Yeah, I find just got injured from an old wound."Seira said with a weak smile.

Then Lando entered with two of his guards.

"Lando."Celine said coldly.

"Get out of here, Lando!"Han growled.

"Shut up and listen!"Lando snapped. "Vader has agreed to turn Leia, Celine and Chewie over to me."

"Over to you?"Seira asked.

"They'll have to stay here, but at least they'll be safe."Lando commented.

"What about Han?"Leia asked.

"Vader's giving him to the bounty hunter."Lando responded.

"Vader wants us all dead."Celine said coldly.

"He doesn't want you at all."Lando stated. "He's after somebody called Skywalker and girl called Novan."

"Luke and Marie?"Han said in surprise.

"Lord Vader has set a trap for them and we're the bait."Seira admitted coldly.

"Well, they're on their way."Lando commented.

"Perfect, you fixed us all pretty good, didn't you?"Han said sarcastically. "My friend!"

Han hauls off and punches Lando.

The guards hit Han with their rifle butts and he flies across the room.

Chewbacca growls and starts for the guards.

They point their laser weapons at the giant Wookiee, but Lando stops them.

"Stop!"Lando shouted. "I've done all I can, I'm sorry I couldn't do better, but I have my own problems."

"Yeah, you're a real hero."Han said coldly.

Lando and the guards leave.

Han wipes the blood from his chin as Leia and Chewbacca help him up.

"You certainly have a way with people."Seira admitted. "At least neither of you won't end up screwed like me."

* * *

In the Carbon Freezing Chamber...

Four armor-suited stormtroopers stand at the ready in the large chamber, which was filled with pipes and chemical tanks.

In the middle of the room is a round pit housing a hydraulic platform. Darth Vader and Lando stand near the platform.

"This facility is crude, but it should be adequate to freeze Skywalker and Novan's journey to the Emperor."Vader stated.

An Imperial soldier appears.

"Lord Vader, ships approaching."He reported. "X-wing class."

"Good."Vader said. "Monitor Skywalker and allow him to land with Novan."

The soldier bows and leaves the chamber.

"Lord Vader, we only use this facility for carbon freezing."Lando admitted. "If you put him in there, it might kill him."

"I do not want the Emperor's prizes to be damaged."Vader replied. "We will test it on Captain Solo."

Lando's face registers dismay.

* * *

In the Sky...

The two cousins X-wings move through the clouds as it nears the city.

Encountering no city guards, Luke and Marina scans the display panel with concern.

* * *

In the Carbon Freezing Chamber...

Six Ugnaughts frantically prepare the chamber for use.

A special coffinlike container was put in place.

With Boba Fett in the lead, a squad of six stormtroopers brings in Seira, Han, Leia, Celine and Chewbacca.

Strapped to Chewie's back, with only his head, torso, and one arm assembled was Threepio.

Threepio's head faces the opposite direction from Chewie's and the droid was constantly twisting around in a vain effort to see what is happening.

The remaining pieces of his body are randomly bundled to the Wookiee's back so that his legs and other arm stick out at odd angles from the pack.

"If only you had attached my legs, I wouldn't be in this ridiculous position."Threepio said. "Now, remember, Chewbacca, you have a responsibility to me, so don't do anything foolish."

Seira frowned when the smoke revealed her brother's faceless mask and his mechanical breathing echoed.

"What's going on...buddy?"He asked with a hint of anger.

"You're being put into carbon freeze."Lando answered quietly.

Boba Fett moves away from the group to Darth Vader.

"What if he doesn't survive?"Boba asked. "He's worth a lot to me."

"The Empire will compensate you if he dies."Vader stated. "Put him in!"

Realizing what is about to happen, Chewbacca lets out a wild howl and attacks the stormtroopers surrounding Han.

"Wait!"Seira begged. "Vader please, if its a rebel leader you want take me instead!"

"The Emperor has still plans for you, General."Vader replied. "You'll be meeting him shortly when I take you into custody."

Seira frowned at the mention of the man, who destroyed her life and took so many close friends away.

Within seconds, other Imperial reinforcements join the scuffle, clubbing the giant Wookiee with their laser weapons.

From the instant of Chewie's first move, Threepio began to scream in panic while he tries to protect himself with his one arm.

"Oh, no! No, no, no!"Threepio protested. "Stop, Chewbacca, stop!"

The stormtroopers were about to bash Chewbacca in the face.

"Stop, Chewie, stop!"Han snapped. "Do you hear me? Stop!"

The Smuggler breaks away from his captors.

Vader nods to the guards to let him go and the pirate breaks up the fight.

"Chewie! Chewie, this won't help me."Han admitted and gives the Wookiee a stern look. "Save your strength, there'll be another time, the princess and the others you have to take care of them, you hear me?"

He winks at the Wookiee, who wails a doleful farewell.

In a flash the guards have slipped binders on Chewbacca, who was distraught to protest.

Han turns his attention on Leia.

They look sorrowfully at one another, then Han moves toward her and gives her a final, passionate kiss.

"Whoa..."Celine said in surprise.

Seira smirked a little in response.

"I love you!"Leia called out.

"I know."Han commented.

Tears roll down Leia's face as she watches the dashing pirate walk to the hydraulic platform.

Han looks one final time at his friends and the platform drops.

Chewbacca howled as Seline comforted Leia, who turned away in agony.

Celine had a sad look on her face.

Lando winces in sorrow; it makes a life-changing impression on him.

Instantly, fiery liquid begins to pour down in a shower of sparks and fluid as great as any steel furnace.

"What... what's going on?"Threepio asked. "Turn around, Chewbacca, I can't see."

Chewbacca half-turns away from the sight giving Threepio a view of the procedure.

A huge mechanical tong lifts the steaming metal-encased space pirate out of the vat and stands him on the platform.

Some Ugnaughts rush over and push the block over onto the platform.

They slide the coffin like structure to the block and lift the metal block, placing it inside.

They then attach an electronic box onto the structure and step away.

Lando kneels and adjusts some knobs, measuring the heat.

"Oh... they've encased him in carbonite."Threepio said. "He should be quite well-protected, if he survives the freezing process, that is."

"Well, Calrissian, did he survive?"Vader asked.

"Yes, he's alive."Lando responded. "And in perfect hibernation."

"He's all yours bounty hunter."Vader stated to Boba Fett. "Reset the chamber for Skywalker."

Then an Imperial Officer walked up to the Sith Lord.

"Skywalker and Novan has just landed, my lord."He reported.

"Good."Vader said. "See to it that they found their way here, Calrissian, take the princesses and the Wookiee to my ship with the General."

"You said they'd be left in the city under my supervision."Lando reminded.

"I am altering the deal."Vader stated. "Pray I don't alter it any further."

Lando's hand instinctively goes to his throat as he turns to Seira, Leia, Celine, Chewbacca and Threepio.

* * *

In the Cloud City Corridor...

As Luke, Marina and Artoo move carefully down a deserted corridor, they hear a group of people coming down a side hallway.

"Luke, its too quiet."Marina commented holding her blaster. "I don't like it."

"Well, I don't like it either, Marie."Luke replied.

Artoo lets out an excited series of beeps and whistles.

Luke and Marina glared at the tiny droid, who stops in his tracks with a feeble squeak.

Boba Fett entered from a side hallway followed by two guards pushing the floating, encased body of Han Solo.

 _"Han?!"_ Marina thought in shock.

Two stormtroopers immediately spot the two cousins and open fire on them.

The youths draws their weapons and blasts the two stormtroopers before they can get off a second shot.

The two guards whisk Han into another hallway as Fett lowers his arm and fires a deadly laser at the two cousins which explodes to one side and tears up a huge chunk of wall.

Luke and Marina rushes to a side hallway, but by the time he reaches it, Fett, Han, and the guards are gone.

A think metal door blocks the passage.

The two cousins turned around to see Seira, Leia, Chewie, Threepio, and Lando being herded down a second hallway by several other stormtroopers.

Celine turned just in time to see Luke and Marina.

"Luke! Marie, don't-it's a trap!"Celine shouted. "It's a trap!"

Before she can finish, she was pulled through a doorway and disappears from sight.

Luke and Marina races after the group leaving little Artoo trailing behind.

Seira and the others were nowhere to be seen.

Luke goes inside an small elevator and the doors shut before Marina can follow in.

"Luke!"Marina shouted banging the door. "Luke!"

"I'm fine, Marie!"Luke responded. "Just go get the others!"

Several more doors clang shut, echoing through the chamber.

Artoo stood with his nose pressed against the giant metal door.

"Come on, Artoo."Marina stated. "Let's go save mum and the others."

Artoo whistles a long sigh of relief and follows the young girl to the other direction.

* * *

In the Carbon Freezing Chamber...

Luke cautiously walks forward among hissing pipes and steam.

Seeing an opening above him, he stops to look up.

As he does, the platform he stands on began to move.

Luke rises into the chamber borne by the platform.

The room was deathly quiet and very little steam escapes the pipes like no one else seems to be in the large room.

Warily, Luke walks toward the stairway.

Steam began to build up in the chamber.

Looking up through the steam, Luke sees a dark figure standing on a walkway above him.

"The Force is with you, young Skywalker."Vader stated. "But you are not a Jedi yet."

Luke holsters his gun and moves up the stairs to face Vader before activating his lightsaber.

In an instant, Vader's activates his blood red lightsaber.

Luke lunges, but Vader repels the blow.

Again Luke attacks, and the swords of the two combatants clash in battle.

* * *

In the Corridor...

Seira, Leia, Celine, Lando and Chewbacca with Threepio on his back, march along, guarded by six stormtroopers.

The group reaches an intersection where Lobot and a dozen of Lando's guards stand at attention.

The guards immediately aim their weapons at the startled stormtroopers.

Taking the stormtroopers' weapons from them, Lobot hands one to Leia and one to Lando.

"Well done."Lando said. "Hold them in the security tower and keep it quiet, move."

As Lando's guards quickly march the stormtroopers away, Lando began to undo Seira's binding.

"What do you think you're doing?"Seira questioned.

"We're getting out of here."Lando replied.

"I knew all along it had to be a mistake."Threepio admitted.

Celine rolled her eyes at his response.

Once Lando releases Seira and Chewbacca, the Wookiee starts to choke him.

"Do you think that after what you did to Han we're going to trust you?"Leia questioned.

Lando tries to free himself from Chewbacca.

"I had no choice..."He said weakly.

Chewie barks ferociously.

"What are you doing?"Threepio asked. "Trust him, trust him!"

"Oh, so we understand, don't we, Chewie?"Celine asked. "He had no choice."

"I'm just trying to help..."Lando responded. "H-a-a-a..."

"What?"Leia asked.

"It sounds like Han."Threepio commented.

"There's still a chance to save Han...I mean, at the East Platform..."Lando said weakly.

"Chewie."Seira said with a firm look.

Chewbacca finally releases Lando, who fights to get his breath back.

"I'm terribly sorry about all this."Threepio stated. "After all, he's only a Wookiee."

* * *

In Boba Fett's Ship...

The two guards slide Han's encased body into an opening in the side of the bounty hunter's ship.

Boba climbed aboard on a ladder next to the cargo hold.

"Put Captain Solo in the cargo hold."He ordered.

And with that, the door slams shut.

* * *

In the Corridor...

Lando, Seira, Leia, Celine and Chewbacca run down a Cloud City corridor when suddenly they spot Marina and Artoo, who rushes toward them.

"Mum!"Marina said with a relieved smile.

"Oh Marie!"Seira said in joy as she hugged her daughter. "Thank goodness your safe!"

"Where's Luke?"Celine asked.

"With Vader."Marina admitted.

Seira's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Hurry, hurry!"Threepio stated. "We're trying to save Han from the bounty hunter!"

Whistling frantically to Threepio, Artoo scoots along with the racing group.

"Well, at least your still in one piece!"Threepio complained. "Look what happened to me!"

An elevator door slides open and Lando, Seira, Marina, Leia, Celine and Chewbacca race for a large bay overlooking the East Landing Platform.

Just as they arrive, Boba Fett's ship takes off against a cloudy sunset sky.

In wild anguish, Chewbacca howls and starts firing at the ship.

"We're too late."Leia said sadly.

"Oh, no! Chewie, they're behind you!"Threepio warned.

A laser bolt explodes near the older woman.

Everyone turns to see what Threepio has already spotted coming from the other direction, a squad of stormtroopers running toward them.

Artoo peeks out from the elevator.

Leia, Celine and Chewbacca start firing at the troopers as Lando makes a break for the elevator.

Seira and Marina activated their lightsabers to deflect the stormtrooper's lasers.

Laser bolts continue to explode around the rebels, but they refuse to budge.

Lando sticks his head out of the elevator and motions for the pair to run, but they barely notice.

They seem possessed, transported, as all the frustration of captivity and anger of loss pour through their death-dealing weapons.

But after a few moments, they begin to move through the rain of laser fire toward the elevator.

Once they are inside, the door slams shut and the stormtroopers race forward.

* * *

In the Carbon Freezing Chamber...

Luke and Vader are locked in combat on the platform overlooking the chamber.

Their swords clash, the platform sways.

Luke aggressively drives Vader back, forcing the Sith Lord to use defensive tactics.

"You have learned much, young one."Vader commented.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises."Luke remarked.

Vader makes two quick moves, hooking Luke's lightsaber out of his hand and sending it flying.

Another lightning move at Luke's feet forces the youth to jump back to protect himself.

Losing his balance, Luke rolls down the stairs to the circular carbon-freezing platform.

There he sprawls on the floor, surprised and shaken.

Just in time he looks up to see the Sith Lord, Luke rolls away as Vader lands.

Crouching, Luke keeps his gaze steadily on his enemy.

"Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker."Vader stated. "Obi-Wan knew this to be true."

"No!"Luke answered with a firm look.

Behind Luke the hydraulic elevator cover has opened noiselessly.

All the while, he slowly moves back away from the Dark Lord.

Suddenly, Vader uses the force to make Luke lose his balance and falls back into the opening.

There was a rumble and in an instant freezing steam rises to obscure Vader's vision.

"All to easy."Vader said as he used the force to power on the carbonate switch.

Through the steam behind the Sith Lord something blurs upward.

Liquid metal begins to pour into the pit.

"Perhaps you are not as strong as the Emperor thought."Vader said.

He then looks up when he heard a sound and saw Luke, who has leaped fifteen feet straight up and now hangs from some hoses on the carbonite outlet.

"Impressive...most impressive."Vader as he tried to slash the boy with his lightsaber.

Luke jumps down to the platform where he was separated from Vader by the steaming carbonite pit.

He raises his hand to summon his lightsaber, which had fallen on another part of the platform, swiftly jumps into his outstretched hand and was instantly ignited.

Luke blocks his lightsaber with the Sith Lord's.

"Obi-Wan and Seirahas taught you well."Vader stated. "You have controlled your fear...now release your anger, only your hatred can destroy me."

Luke was more cautious, controlling his anger and takes a defensive position, he realizes he has been foolhardy.

A quick sword fight exchange and Luke forces Vader back. Another exchange and Vader retreats. Luke presses forward.

Breathing hard, Luke jumps in the air, turning a somersault over Vader.

He lands on the floor and slashes at Vader as the room continues to fill up with steam.

Vader retreats before Luke's skillful sword.

Vader blocks the lightsaber blow, but looses his balance and falls into the outer rim of pipes.

The energy Luke has used to stop Vader has brought him to the point of collapse.

The Tatooine boy moves to the edge and looks down, but sees no sign of the Dark Lord.

He then deactivates his lightsaber, hooks it on his belt and lowers himself into the pit.

* * *

In the Corridor leading to the Landing Platform...

Seira, Marina, Leia, Celine, Lando, Chewbacca and the two droids come round a corner and head for the door to the landing platform.

They glimpse the Millennium Falcon for a moment before the door slams shut.

The group ducks into an alcove as stormtroopers arrive at the end of the corridor.

The troopers send a rain of laser bolts at the group.

Chewbacca returns their fire as Lando punches desperately at the door's control panel.

"The security codes has been changed!"Lando commented.

"Artoo, you can tell the computer to override the security system."Threepio said.

Threepio points to a computer socket on the control panel.

Artoo beeps and scoots toward it.

Lando connected up to the panel's intercom.

"Attention!"He announced. "This is Lando Calrissian, the Empire has takes control of the city, I advise everyone to leave before more Imperial troops arrive."

Artoo takes off a computer cover and sticks his computer arm into the socket.

Suddenly, a short beep turns into a wild scream.

"Artoo are you okay?"Seira asked.

Artoo's circuits light up, his head spins wildly, and smoke begins to seep out underneath him.

Quickly, Chewbacca pulls him away.

"This way."Lando instructed.

Lando, Seira, Leia, Celine, Marina, Artoo, and Chewbacca flee down the corridor.

As he scoots along with them, Artoo sends some angry beeps Threepio's way.

"Don't blame me!"Threepio complained. "I'm an interpreter, I'm not supposed to know a power socket from a computer terminal."

Other stormtroopers pursue Lando, Leia, Celine, Marina and Chewbacca, who were firing back at them.

Artoo works on another door to the landing platform while Threepio berates him for his seeming ineptitude.

"What are you talking about?"Threepio questioned. "We're not interested in the hyperdrive on the Millennium Falcon, it's fixed! Just open the door, you stupid lump."

Chewbacca, Seira, Marina Leia, Celine and Lando retreat along the corridor.

A triumphant beep from Artoo and the door snaps open.

"I never doubted you for a second."Threepio admitted. "Wonderful!"

Artoo lays a cloud fog, obscuring everything, as the group dashes outside.

They race for the Millennium Falcon as a squad of stormtroopers reaches the main door.

Lando, Leia and Celine hold off the troops as the droids get on board with Chewie.

As Chewbacca bound to the ship with Threepio on his back, the gold droid hits his head on the top of the ramp.

"Ouch! Oh! Ah! That hurt."Threepio complained. "Bend down, you thoughtless...Ow!"

"Don't Threepio, we'll fix you up once we get out of here."Seira commented pressing a few buttons.

The older woman began to help Chewbacca start up the ship.

The giant engines begin to whine as Lando, Leia and Celine race up the ramp under a hail of laser fire.

"Come on!"Marina stated. "Hurry!"

Artoo drags the partially assembled Threepio down the corridor of the Falcon.

"I thought that hairy beast would be the end of me."Threepio said. "Of course, I've looked better."

Artoo beeps understandingly.

Chewbacca works the controls as Seira sat in Han's seat while Lando, Leia, Celine and Marina watches over their shoulders.

Seira pulls back on the throttle and the ship began to move.

The Millennium Falcon lifts gracefully into the twilight sky and roars away from the city.

Troops fire after it and TIE fighters take off in pursuit.

 _"Hear me! Auntie! Leia! Marie!"_

Celine froze when she felt the connection.

Leia seemed to be lost in a fog, her expression troubled causing Seira to notice.

Chewbacca was busy operating the ship.

Lando stood next to the Wookiee, watching a readout on the control panel.

"Luke...we've got to go back."Seira stated.

Chewbacca growls in surprise.

"What?"Lando asked.

"I know where Luke is."Leia said.

"Really?"Marina asked in surprise.

"But what about those fighter?"Lando asked.

Chewbacca barks in agreement agreeing with Lando.

"Chewie, just do it."Celine stated. **  
**

"There is no way, I'm leaving my own nephew dead."Seira commented.

"But what about Vader?"Lando asked.

Seira turns on Lando, the newcomer with a deadly glare on her face.

"All right, all right, all right."Lando responded.

The Falcon makes a graceful banking turn back toward Cloud City.

* * *

In the Landing Platform...

Vader enters the landing platform and watches as the speck that is the  
Falcon disappears. The wind blows at his cape.

He turns to two aides, who were standing near the entrance to the landing platform.

"Bring my shuttle."Vader ordered.

* * *

At the Bottom of Cloud City...

The Falcon dives to the underside of the floating city, where Luke hang upside-down on the weather vane as his body shifts in the wind.

Celine tried to remain calm to see her crush in such a state.

"Chewie, slow down."Seira stated. "Slow down and we'll get under him, Lando, open the top hatch."

Lando rushes out of the cockpit.

Luke hang by one arm from the crossbar of the weather vane.

He slips from the bar and grabs onto the pole of the vane as the Falcon banks toward him.

The Falcon positions itself under Luke as Lando moves up through the opening of the hatch.

Luke began to slide and finally falls from the vane into space.

Out the cockpit window, Marina sees Luke falling from the bottom of the city.

The ship gains on him.

"Okay."Leia instructed. "Easy, Chewie."

The Falcon closes in on Luke as the hatch pops open with a hiss of pressure.

Lando and Marina reaches out to help the battered warrior inside the ship.

* * *

In the Cockpit...

Flak bursts all around it as the Falcon banks away from the city.

Seira and Chewbacca struggle with the controls.

"Lando?"Celine asked in the intercom.

 _"Okay, let's go."_ Lando answered.

* * *

In the Sky...

The Falcon races away and was closely followed by three TIE fighters, all of which keep up a heavy laser assault on the fleeing starship.

* * *

Inside the Cockpit...

Explosions erupt all around the cockpit, buffeting the ship wildly.

Chewbacca howls as he frantically tries to control the ship.

"Damm, TIE Fighters!"Seira cursed.

The older woman and Chewbacca turns to see Luke, bloody and battered, enter the cockpit supported by Lando and Marina.

Celine jumps up and hugs him while Chewbacca barks in joyous relief.

"Oh, Celine."Luke said in joy.

"I glad your safe."Celine whispered.

"Glad your still alive, cuz."Marina remarked with a small smile.

"All right, Chewie."Lando stated. "Let's go."

Leia and Celine helps Luke from the cockpit as another huge blast rocks the ship.

Seira, however, was disturbed to see her nephew missing a hand, which was the same incident that happened to her brother when fighting Dooku.

* * *

In Space...

The Falcon, still followed by the three TIE fighters races away from the cloud-covered city.

* * *

In the Sleeping Quarters of the Falcon...

Luke rests on a cot, his injured arm wrapped in a protective cuff as Celine gently wipes his face.

The ship lurches again.

"I'll be back."Celine whispered.

She kisses him before leaving the quarters.

* * *

In the Cockpit...

All over the ship muted alarm buzzers sound.

Lando anxiously watches the flashing lights on the control panel and hurriedly adjusts some  
switches.

Seated next to him, Chewie points out a new blip appearing on the panel.

Marina watching over their shoulders, recognizes the shape.

"Mum...Star Destroyer."Marina warned.

"I know, dear!"Seira replied.

"All right, Chewie."Lando said. "Ready for light-speed."

"If your people fixed the hyperdrive."Leia reminded.

Another explosion rocks the ship.

Marina notices as a green light on the panel next to her flashes on as Celine came in.

"All the coordinates are set."Leia stated. "It's now or never."

Chewbacca barks in agreement.

"Punch it!"Seira ordered.

The Wookiee shrugs and pulls back on the light-speed throttle.

* * *

In Space...

The sound of the ion engine changes and the Falcon jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

A While Later...

The Millennium Falcon is attached to a huge Rebel cruiser by a docking tube.

Rebel fighters move about the giant cruiser and a Rebel transport ship hovers near the fleet.

* * *

In the Cockpit...

Lando sits in the pilot's seat as he talks into the comlink.

Chewbacca busily throws a variety of switches in preparation for takeoff.

"Luke, we're ready for takeoff."Lando announced in the comlink.

 _"Good luck, Lando."_ Luke stated.

"When we find Jabba the Hut and that bounty hunter, we'll contact you."Lando commented.

* * *

In the Medical Center...

A medical droid works on Luke's hand.

Seira and Marina stood near him while Threepio and Artoo look out the window.

"We'll meet you at the rendezvous point on Tatooine."Seira stated in her comlink. "Chewie, I'll be waiting for your signal."

Chewie's wail comes over the comlink.

"Take care, you two."Marina admitted. "May the Force be with you."

Luke looks down at his hand.

A metalized type of bandage has been wrapped around his wrist.

The medical droid makes some adjustments in a tiny electronic unit, then pricks each one of Luke's fingers.

"Ow!"Luke said as he wriggles his fingers makes a fist and relaxes it.

His hand was completely functional.

"See good as new."Marina remarked with a smile.

Luke chuckled a little at her response.

Seira scent a troubled feeling on his face.

"Luke, what happened out there, when you were with Vader?"She asked.

Luke doesn't respond and looks down with a frown.

"Aunt Seirie, you never told a lie to me, right?"He asked.

"No, of course not."Seira answered quietly. "Why?"

Luke doesn't respond as he gets up and walks over to Leia and Celine.

Leia was thinking about Han while Luke was thinking about his uncertain and newly complicated future.

Together they stood at the large window of the medical center looking out on the Rebel Star Cruiser and a dense, luminous galaxy swirling in space as Seira and Marina joined them.

Luke puts his arm around Celine making her smile at him.

Seira scent a new bond between them, a new understanding.

Marina held her mother's hand for comfort.

The droids stood next to them and Threepio moves closer to Artoo putting his arm on him.

The group watches as the Millennium Falcon moves into view, makes a turn and zooms away into space.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **SUPER sorry for the long wait**


	36. Return of the Jedi Part 1

**Balance of the Heart**

 **Chapter 35: Return of the Jedi Part 1**

 _Luke Skywalker has returned to his home planet of Tatooine in an_ _attempt to rescue his friend Han Solo from the clutches of the evil_ _gangster Jabba the Hutt alongside his family._

 _Little does Luke know that the GALACTIC EMPIRE_ _has secretly begun construction on a new armored space station even_ _more powerful than the first dreaded Death Star._

 _When completed, this_ _ultimate weapon will spell certain doom for the small band of Rebels_ _struggling to restore freedom to the galaxy..._

In Tatooine...

Threepio and Artoo made their way along the road toward the ominous palace of Jabba the Hutt.

Artoo beeped a response.

"Of course I'm worried and you should be, too."Threepio stated. "Lando Calrissian and Poor Chewbacca never returned from this awful place."

Artoo whistles timidly.

"Don't be so sure."Threepio shot back. "If I told you half the things I've heard about this Jabba the Hutt, you'd probably short-circuit."

The two droids fearfully approach the massive gate to the palace.

"Artoo, are you sure this is the right place? I better knock, I suppose."Threepio suggested.

He looks around for some kind of signalling device, then timidly knocks on the iron door.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone there."Threepio said. "Let's go back and tell Mistress Seira."

A small hatch in the middle of the door opens and a spidery mechanical arm with a large electronic eyeball on the end, pops out and inspects the two droids.

 _"Tee chuta hhat yudd!"_ A strange voice said.

"Goodness gracious me!"Threepio said in fright and points to Artoo then to himself. "Artoo Detoowha bo Seethreepiowha ey toota odd mischka Jabba du Hutt."

The eye looks from one robot to the other, there is a laugh then the eye zips back into the door.

The hatch slams shut and Artoo beeps his concern.

"I don't think they're going to let us in, Artoo."Threepio admitted. "We'd better go."

Artoo beeps his reluctances as Threepio turns to leave.

Suddenly the massive door starts to rise with a horrific metallic screech.

The robots turn back and face an endless black cavity.

The two droids looked at each other, both afraid to enter.

Artoo starts forward into the gloom followed by Threepio.

Threepio rushes after his stubby companions.

The door lowers noisily behind them.

"Artoo, wait, oh, dear! Artoo!"Threepio said nervously. "I really don't think we should rush into all this."

Artoo continue down the corridor with Threepio following.

"Oh, Artoo, wait for me!"Threepio begged.

The door slams shut with a loud crash that echoes throughout the dark passageway.

The frightened robots are met by two giant, green gamorrean guards, who fall in behind them.

Threepio glances quickly back at the two lumbering brutes, then back to Artoo.

One guard grunts an order and the two droids beeps nervously.

"Just you deliver Mistress Seira's message and get us out of here."Threepio said. "Oh my! Oh! Oh, no."

Walking toward them out of the darkness is Bib Fortuna, a humanlike alien with long tentacles protruding from his skull.

"Die Wanna Wanga!"Bib replied.

"Oh, my! Die Wanna Wauaga."Threepio said. "We-we bring a message to your master, Jabba the Hutt."

Artoo lets out a series of quick beeps.

"...and a gift."Threepio finsihed and looked at the droid. "Gift, what gift?"

Bib shakes his head negatively. "Nee Jabba no badda, me chaade su goodie."

He holds out his hand toward Artoo and the tiny droid backs up a bit, letting out a protesting array of squeaks.

Threepio turns to the strange-looking alien.

"He says that our instructions are to give it only to Jabba himself."He replied.

Bib thinks about this for a moment.

"I'm terribly sorry."Threepio stated. "I'm afraid he's ever so stubborn about these sort of things."

Bib gestures for the droids to follow.

"Nudd Chaa."He said.

The droids follow the tall, tentacled alien into the darkness, trailed by the two guards.

"Artoo, I have a bad feeling about this."Threepio admitted nervously.

* * *

In Jabba's Throne Room...

The throne room is filled with the vilest, most grotesque creatures ever conceived in the universe.

Artoo and Threepio seem very small as they pause in the doorway to the dimly lit chamber.

Light shafts partially illuminate the drunken courtiers as Bib Fortuna crosses the room to the platform upon which rests the leader of this nauseating crowd, Jabba the Hutt.

The monarch of the galactic underworld is a repulsive blob of bloated fat with a maniacal grin.

Chained to the horrible creature was the beautiful alien female dancer named Oola.

At the foot of the dais sits an obnoxious birdlike creature, Salacious Crumb.

Bib whispers something in the slobbering degenerate's ear.

Jabba laughs horribly, at the two terrified droids before him.

Threepio bows politely.

"Good morning."He said.

"Bo Shuda!"Jabba responded.

The robots jump forward to stand before the repulsive, loose-skinned villain.

"The message, Artoo, the message."Threepio reminded.

Artoo whistles and a beam of light projects from his domed head, creating a hologram of Seira on the floor.

The image grows to over ten feet tall and the Jedi towers over the space gangsters.

 _"Greetings, Exalted One."_ Seira greeted. _"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Seira Skywalker, Jedi Knight and friend to Captain Solo, I know that you are powerful, mighty Jabba, and that your anger with Solo must be equally powerful, I seek an audience with Your Greatness to bargain for Solo's life."_

Jabba's crowd laughs at her response.

 _"With your wisdom, I'm sure that we can work out an arrangement which will be mutually beneficial and enable us to avoid any unpleasant confrontation."_ Seira commented. _"As a token of my goodwill, I present to you a gift these two droids."_

Threepio was startled by this announcement.

"What did she say?"He asked nervously.

 _"...both are hard working and will serve you well."_ Seira assured.

"This can't be!"Threepio panicked. "Artoo, you're playing the wrong message."

Then Seira's hologram disappeared.

Jabba laughs while Bib speaks to him in Huttese.

 _"There will be no bargain."_ He said. _"I will not give up my favourite decoration, I like Captain Solo where he is."_

The Hutt laughs hideously and looks toward an alcove beside the throne.

Hanging high, flat against the wall was Han in carbonite.

"Artoo, look!"Threepio said nervously. "Captain Solo and he's still frozen in carbonite."

One of Jabba's Gamorrean guards marches Artoo and Threepio down a dank, shadowy passageway lined with holding cells.

The court of Jabba the Hutt was in the midst of a drunken and raucous party.

Sloppy, smelly monsters cheer and make rude noises as Oola in front of Jabba's throne.

Jabba leers at the dancers with a lustful gleam in his eye beckons Oola to come and sit with him.

She stops dancing and backs away, shaking her head.

Jabba gets angry and points to a spot next to him. "Da Eitha!"

The female alien shakes her head again and screams.

"Na Chuba negatorie Na! Na! Natoota..."Oola replied.

Jabba gets furious and pulls her toward him tugging on the chain. _"Boscka!"_

He pushes a button and before the dancer can flee, a trap door in the floor springs open and swallows her up.

As the door snaps shut, a muffled growl was followed by a hideous scream.

Jabba and his monstrous friends laugh hysterically and several revealers hurry over to watch her fate through a grate.

Threepio cringes and glances wistfully at the carbonite form of Han Solo, but was immediately distracted by a gunshot off screen.

An unnatural quiet sweeps the boisterous gathering.

On the far side of the room, the crush of debauchers moves aside to allow the approach of two guards followed by Boushh, an oddly cloaked bounty hunter, leading his captive, Han Solo's copilot, Chewbacca the Wookiee.

Accompanying him was a Mandalorian bounty hunter wearing a grey armour.

Bib takes his place next to his disgusting master, and whispers into his ear, pointing at Chewbacca and the bounty hunter.

Jabba listens intently, then the two bounty hunters bow before the gangster and speaks a greeting in a strange, electronically processed tongue.

" _We are here for the bounty on this Wookie."_ Boushh spoke in a distorted voice and some unknown language.

" _Ah, the mighty Chewbacca."_ Jabba said in Huttesse.

"I am here Your Worship." Threepio responded obediently. "The illustrious Jabba welcomes you and will gladly reward you with the twenty-five thousand."

" _Fifty, no less."_ Boushh insisted.

"Fifty, no less."Threepio translated.

Jabba growled and smacked Threepio angrily.

"Oh my...the mighty Jabba asks why he must pay you fifty?"Threepio asked.

" _Because, I'm holding a thermal detonator."_ the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter replied.

"Because he's holding a thermal detonator!"Threepio panicked.

" _This bounty hunter is my kind of scum. Fearless and inventive, thirty-five."_ Jabba laughed.

"The mighty Jabba offers thirty-five and I do suggest you take it."Threepio advised.

The second bounty hunter switched the detonator off and pocketed it.

"He agrees!"Threepio exclaimed in relief.

The guards took Chewbacca away to a cell and put him in.

The music started up again while Lando and Marina disguised as guards, lurked around the corner.

The dancing girls take the centre of the floor to the hoots of the loudly appreciative creatures.

The two bounty hunters leans against a column with gunfighter cool and surveys the scene their gazes stopping only when it connects with a glare from across the room.

Boba Fett was watching them.

The two bounty hunter shifts slightly cradling their weapons lovingly.

Boba Fett shifts with equally ominous arrogance.

* * *

In the Dungeon Corridor and Cell...

Gamorrean guards lead Chewbacca down the same hallway we saw before.

When a tentacle reaches out at the Wookiee, Chewie's ferocious roar echoes against the walls and the tentacle snaps back into its cell in terror.

It takes all the guards to hurl Chewbacca roughly into a cell, slamming the door behind him.

The Wookiee lets out a pathetic howl and bangs on the iron door.

* * *

Later that Night in Jabba's Palace...

The room was deserted, only the awful debris of the alien celebration giving mute witness to the activity here before.

Several drunk creatures lie unconscious around the room, snoring loudly.

A shadowy figure moves stealthily among the columns at the perimeter of the room and is revealed to be Boushh and the other bounty hunter.

They carefully made their way through the snoring, drunken monsters not to wake up them up.

Han Solo, the frozen space pirate, hangs spotlighted on the wall, his coffin-like case suspended by a force field.

The two bounty hunters deactivates the force field by flipping a control switch to one side of the coffin.

The heavy case slowly lowers to the floor of the alcove.

Boushh steps up to the case, studying Han and then turns to the controls on the side of the coffin.

He activates a series of switches and, after one last hesitant look at Han, slides the de-carbonization lever.

The case begins to emit a sound as the hard shell covering the contours of Han's face begins to melt away.

The bounty hunter watches as Han's body was freed of its metallic coat and his forearms and hands, previously raised in reflexive protest, drop slackly to his side. His face muscles relax from their mask of horror.

Boushh's helmet leans close to Han's face listening for the breath of life.

Han's eyes pop open with a start and he begins coughing.

The bounty hunter steadies the staggering newborn.

"Just relax for a moment."the Other Bounty Hunter commented. "You're free of the carbonite."

Han touches his face with his hand and moans.

"Shhh, you have hibernation sickness."Boushh admitted.

"I can't see."Han said.

"Your eyesight will return in time."the Other Bounty Hunter assured.

"Where am I?"Han asked.

"Jabba's palace."Boushh answered.

"Who are you?"Han asked.

The Bounty Hunter reaches up and lifts the helmet from his head, revealing the face of Leia.

"Someone who loves you."Leia replied.

"Leia!"Han said happily.

The couple kissed each other passionately as the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter also removed her helmet revealing to be Celine in disguise.

"We came to get you out of here."Celine commented.

"Celine, your here too?"Han asked. "How did you convince Luke to go along with this little plan?"

Celine rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I have my ways."She answered simply.

As the two girls helped the Smuggler on his feet, a Huttese cackle from the other side of the alcove.

"What's that?"Han asked. "I know that laugh."

The curtain on the far side of the alcove opens, revealing Jabba the Hutt, surrounded by Bib and other aliens.

He laughs again and his cronies join in a cacophony of alien glee.

"Hey, Jabba."Han said. "Look, Jabba, I was just on my way to pay you back, but I got a little sidetracked, it's not my fault."

 _"It's too late for that, Solo."_ Jabba laughed. _"You may have been a good smuggler, but now you're Bantha fodder, take him away!"_

The guards grab Han and start to lead him away.

"Jabba... I'll pay you triple!"Han shouted. "You're throwing away a fortune here, don't be a fool!"

Han was dragged off as Lando and Marina quickly moves forward and attempts to lead Leia and Celine away.

 _"Bring them to me."_ Jabba ordered.

Lando and Marina drag the beautiful young girls toward him.

Threepio peeks from behind a monster and quickly turns away in disgust.

"We have powerful friends."Leia stated coldly. "You're gonna regret this... "

 _"I'm sure."_ Jabba replied.

His tongue came out and the two girls turn away in disgust.

"Ohhh, I can't bear to watch!"Threepio said in panic.

* * *

In the Dungeon Cell...

The heavy metal door of the dungeon whines and slowly creaks open.

A guard throws the blinded star captain into the dark cell and the door slams shut behind him, leaving only a thin sliver of light from a crack in the door.

Han was trying to collect himself when suddenly a growl was heard from the far side of the cell.

The Smuggler jumps back against the cell door and listens.

"Chewie?"Han asked. "Chewie, is that you?"

The shadowy figure lets out a crazy yell and races toward Han, lifting him off the ground with a big hug that carries them into the light, revealing Chewbacca.

"Ah! Chew-Chewie!"Han said.

The giant Wookiee barks with glee.

"Wait, I can't see, pal."Han replied. "What's goin' on?"

Chewbacca barks an excited blue streak.

"Seira and Luke are going to rescue us?"Han asked.

Chewbacca barks a reply.

"Yeah, well, let's see how they will pull this off."Han stated sarcastically.

Chewbacca growls insistently and he holds Han to his chest as he pets his head.

"I'm all right, pal."Han assured. "I'm all right."

* * *

In the Main Gate of Jabba's Palace...

Noisily, the main gate lifts to flood the blackness with blinding light and reveal Seira and Luke wearing their jedi robes while their lightsabers were held safely on their belts.

The two jedi strides purposefully into the hallway and two guards move to block their path.

Luke raises his hand and points at the puzzled guards, who immediately lower their spears and fall back.

Seira smiled. "You've been practising."

"I learned from the best teacher."Luke replied.

The two jedi moved on down the hallway and Bib Fortuna appears out of the gloom.

Several other guards fall in behind them in the darkness.

"You will take us to Jabba now."Seira ordered.

Bib turns in hypnotic response to Seira's command and the two jedi follows him into the gloom.

"You serve your master well."Seira said.

Bib responds in Huttese.

"And you will be rewarded."Seira commented.

* * *

In the Throne Room...

Jabba is asleep on his throne, with Leia and Celine lying in front of him.

Salacious sits by Jabba's tail, watching it wriggle.

Leia was now dressed in a brown gold slave girl outfit and her hairstyle was now a braided ponytail while Celine wore a silver purple one with her hair tied up in a bun.

But thee two girls had chains around their necks that were held by Jabba.

Threepio stands behind Jabba as Bib comes up to the gangster slug.

"At last! Miss Seira and Master Luke has come to rescue me!"Threepio said happily.

Jabba awakens with a start and Bib continues, in Huttese.

"...Seira and Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knights."Bib said.

 _"I told you not to admit them!"_ Jabba reminded.

"I must be allowed to speak."Seira stated.

"She must be allowed to speak."Bib repeated.

Jabba, furious, clobbers Bib and shoves him away.

 _"You weak-minded fool!"_ He growled. _"She's using an old Jedi mind trick!"_

"You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookiee to me."Seira ordered as she and Luke removed their hoods.

 _"Your mind powers will not work on me, Jedi."_ Jabba answered.

"Nevertheless, we're leaving here with Captain Solo and his friends."Seira stated. "But also these innocent young maidens you took as your prisoners, you can either profit by this...or be destroyed, but I warn you not to underestimate my powers."

"Miss Seira, your standing on..."Threepio started.

 _"There will be no bargain."_ Jabba answered. _"I like my new slaves, where they are and I shall enjoy watching both of you die."_

Seira reaches out in the force and a pistol jumps out of a guard's holster and flies into her hand.

The floor suddenly drops down, sending Seira, Luke and the hapless guard into the pit.

The pistol goes off and blasting a hole in the ceiling.

Jabba laughs and his courtiers join in.

Leia and Celine starts forward but was restrained by Lando and Marina, who were recognizable behind their masks.

* * *

In the Rancor Pit...

The two jedi and the guard dropped into the pit and the hatch closed above them.

The guard let out a squeal in terror as the Rancor was released.

Luke stood terrified, as the massive creature roared angrily and saliva dripped from its fangs.

"I guess you didn't understand not to underestimate us, Jabba!"Seira taunted as she activated her lightsaber.

Luke brought out his new green lightsaber around and with a mighty strike, he passed his lightsaber through the creature's legs.

It roared in agonizing pain as it fell on its side, shaking the entire chamber as it landed on the dusty ground.

Seira leapt up and drove her lightsaber downward into the monster's brain, killing it instantly.

* * *

A startled gasp was heard from the stunned court.

Heads look to Jabba, who was actually turning red with anger.

Leia and Celine cannot suppress her joy.

Jabba utters harsh commands to his guards and they hurry off.

 _"Bring me Solo and the Wookiee!"_ He ordered. _"They will all suffer for this outrage!"_

* * *

In the Rancor Pit...

The Rancor Keeper have come into the cage and are examining their dead beast.

One of them breaks down and weeps.

The other glares menacingly at Seira ans Luke, who were unworried.

Several guards rush into the holding tunnel and take the two jedi away.

* * *

In the Throne Room...

The crowd of creepy courtiers parts as Han and Chewbacca were brought into the throne room, and other guards drag Seira and Luke up the steps.

Several of the guards including Lando and Marina, bring Seira and Luke from the other side of the room.

Luke smiled. "Han!"

"Seira!"Han called out. "Luke!"

"Together again, huh?"Luke joked.

"Wouldn't miss it."Han replied. "Where's Celine and Leia?"

"We're here."Celine replied.

Seira was glad that Han was blind at the moment and couldn't see Leia and Celine, but wasn't happy the way her niece and daughter were dressed.

Boba stood behind Jabba.

Threepio steps forward and translates for the captives.

"Oh, dear. His High Exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately."He stated.

"Good, I hate long waits."Han admitted.

"You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc."Threepio said.

"Doesn't sound so bad."Han remarked.

"In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering, as you are slowly digested over a thousand years."Threepio stated.

"On second thought, let's pass on that, huh?"Han suggested.

Chewbacca barked in agreement.

"You should have bargained, Jabba!"Seira warned. "That's the last mistake you'll ever make."

Jabba cackles evilly at her respond.

As the guards drag the prisoners from the throne room, a loud cheer rises from the crowd.

* * *

In a Sail Barge...

Seira, Luke, Han, and Chewie had their hands chained and were surrounded by guards, two of whom were Lando and Marina in disguise.

"I think my eyes are getting better."Han admitted. "Instead of a big dark blur, I see a big light blur."

"There's nothing to see."Luke replied. "Me, Aunt Seira and Marie used to live here, you know."

"You're gonna die here, you know."Han stated. "Convenient."

"Shut your mouth, Solo or I would've happily left you in that carbonite slab for a long time, if Leia didn't beg for a rescue."Seira threatened with a blank look.

Luke laughed a little at his aunt's respond while Han simply gave him a small glare.

* * *

In the Barge Observation Deck...

Jabba the Hutt rides like a sultan in the massive anti-gravity ship.

His entire retinue with him were drinking, eating and having a good time.

Leia and Celine were watching their friends in the skiff when the chains attached to their necks were pulled tight and Jabba tugs the scantily clad girls to him.

 _"Soon you will learn to appreciate me."_ Jabba stated.

Threepio wanders among the Sail Barge aliens, bumping into a smaller droid serving drinks, spilling them all over the place.

The stubby droid lets out an angry series of beeps and whistles.

"Oh, I'm terribly sor...Artoo! What are you doing here?"Threepio questioned.

Artoo beeps a quick reply.

"Well, I can see you're serving drinks, but this place is dangerous."Threepio commented. "They're going to execute Miss Seira and Master Luke, if we're not careful, us too!"

Artoo whistles a singsong response.

"Hmm."Threepio said. "I wish I had your confidence."

* * *

In the Sarlacc Pit...

The convoy moves up over a huge sand pit.

The Sail Barge stops to one side of the depression, as does the escort skiff.

But the prisoner's skiff moves out directly over the center and hovers.

At the bottom of the deep cone of sand was a repulsive, mucous-lined hole, surrounded by thousands of needle-sharp teeth.

Guards release Luke's bonds and shove him out onto the plank above the Sarlacc's mouth.

Jabba, Leia and Celine were now by the rail, watching.

Threepio leans forward and the slobbering villain mumbles something to him.

As Threepio steps up to a comlink, Jabba raises his arm and the motley array of intergalactic pirates fall silent.

"Victims of the almighty Sarlacc: His Excellency hopes that you will die honourably!"Threepio stated. "But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas."

Han steps forward arrogantly and begins to speak.

"Threepio, you tell that slimy piece of...worm-ridden filth he'll get no such pleasure from us!"He called out. "Right?"

Chewie growls his agreement.

"Jabba! This is your last chance!"Luke warned. "Free us or die!"

Lando and Marina moves unobtrusively along the skiff as Seira shoots a quick look of conspiracy to them.

The assembled monsters rock with mocking laughter as Artoo zips unnoticed up the ramp to the upper deck.

"Move him into position!"Jabba laughed as he makes a thumbs-down gesture.

Artoo appears from below and zips over to the rail facing the pit.

Below, in the skiff, Luke was prodded by a guard to the edge of the plank over the gaping Sarlacc.

Luke looks up at Artoo, then gives a jaunty salute: the signal the little droid has been waiting for.

A flap opens in Artoo's domed head.

 _"Put him in!"_ Jabba ordered.

Luke was prodded and jumps off the plank to the cheers of the bloodthirsty spectators.

But, before anyone can even perceive what is happening, he spins around and grabs the end of the plank by his fingertips.

The plank bends wildly from his weight and catapults him skyward.

In mid air he does a complete flip and drops down on the end of the plank in the same spot he just vacated, but facing the skiff.

He casually extends an open palm and his lightsaber, which Artoo has sent arcing toward him, drops into his hand.

With quick speed, Luke ignites it and attacks the guard who prodded him off the plank, sending the hapless monster screaming overboard.

Artoo sends Seira her lightsaber and she quickly grabs it before breaking her bongs.

The other guards swarm toward Luke and Seira.

He wades into them, lightsaber flashing.

Lando struggles with another guard at the back of the skiff as Marina removed her disguise revealing her silver jedi clothes and brown boots before activating her lightsaber.

A bewildered guard lands in the soft, sandy slope of the pit and begins sliding.

He claws desperately as a Sarlacc tentacle grabs him and pulls him screaming into the viscous mouth.

* * *

In the Barge Observation Deck...

Jabba watches this and explodes in rage.

He barks commands and the guards around him rush off to do his bidding.

The scuzzy creatures watching the action from the window are in an uproar.

* * *

Luke and Seira knock more guards off the skiff and into the waiting mouth of the Sarlacc.

Marina starts to untie Chewie's bonds.

"Easy, Chewie."She instructed.

At that moment, the deck gunmen on the barge unleash a series of blasts from a big cannon on the upper deck.

Lando was tossed from the deck of the rocking skiff.

He manages to grab a rope and dangles desperately above the Sarlacc pit.

"Whoa!"Lando shouted. "Help!"

With two swift strides, the dangerous Boba Fett ignites his rocket pack, leaps into the air and flies from the barge down to the skiff.

Boba lands on the skiff and starts to aim his laser gun at Seira, who was fighting off a guard.

But before Boba can fire, Luke spins on him, lightsaber sweeping and hacks the bounty hunter's gun in half.

Immediately, the skiff takes another direct hit from the barge's deck gun.

Chewbacca and Han were thrown against the rail.

"Chewie, you okay?"Han asked. "Where is he?"

The Wookiee was wounded and he howls in pain.

"I'm okay, pal."Han assured.

"The credits that Lord Vader will reward me for your capture will set me for life."Boba stated.

"Too bad you'll be too dead to collect."Seira replied simply.

Boba stepped back and shot his grappling cable at Seira, wrapping it around her.

The Older Woman struggled to free herself and flipped her lightsaber up to cut through the cable.

Luke and Marina focused on the other guards that were approaching them in the second skiff

Seira shrugs away the cable and stands free.

Another blast from the Barge's deck gun hits near Boba and he was knocked unconscious to the deck, next to where Lando was hanging.

"Han!"Lando shouted. "Chewie!"

"Lando!"Han called out.

The second skiff was loaded with guards firing their weapons.

Luke and Marina were in the middle of the second skiff and began decimating the guards from their midst before Seira did a leap to go and help her nephew and daughter.

Chewbacca tries to lift himself as he barks directions to Han, guiding him toward a spear which has been dropped by one of the guards.

Han searches the deck as Chewie barks directions; finally he grabs hold of the spear.

Boba Fett, badly shaken, rises from the deck.

He looks over at the other skiff, where Luke was whipping a mass of guards.

Boba raises his arm and aims his lethal appendage.

Chewbacca barks desperately at Han.

"Boba Fett?!"Han shouted. "Boba Fett?! Where?!"

The space pirate turns around blindly and the long spear in his hand whacks squarely in the middle of Boba's rocket pack.

The impact of the swing causes the rocket pack to activate.

Boba blasts off, flying over the second skiff like a missile, smashing against the side of the huge Sail Barge and sliding away into the pit.

He screams as his armoured body makes its last flight past Lando and directly into the mucous mouth of the Sarlacc causing it to burp.

Chewbacca growls a weak congratulations to Han.

* * *

In the Barge Observation Deck...

Leia and Celine turn from the spectacle outside, leaps onto Jabba's throne and threw their chains that enslaves them over his head around his bulbous neck.

Then the two girls dive off the other side of the throne, pulling the chain violently in their grasps.

Jabba's flaccid neck contracts beneath the tightening chain.

His huge eyes bulge from their sockets and his scum-coated tongue flops out.

The Exalted Hutt's huge tail spasms through its death throes and then slams down into final stillness.

* * *

In the Sarlacc Pit...

Seira, Luke and Marina continue to fight the aliens on the guard skiff as Han extends his spear downward to Lando, who was still dangling precariously from a rope on the prisoner's skiff.

"Lando, grab it!"Han ordered.

"Lower it!"Lando stated.

"I'm trying!"Han responded.

A major hit from the barge deck gun knocks the skiff on its side.

Han and almost everything else on board slides overboard.

The rope breaks and Lando falls to the side of the Sarlacc pit.

Luckily, Han's foot catches on the skiff railing and he dangles above Lando and the pit.

The wounded Wookiee holds onto the skiff for dear life as another hit from the deck gun rocks the skiff violently.

"Whoa! Whoa!"Han shouted. "Grab me, Chewie! I'm slipping!"

Chewie grabs hold of Han's feet, holding him upside down as Han extends the spear toward Lando, who was clutching to the side of the pit.

"Grab it! L-Lando!"Han instructed. "Grab it!"

Luke finishes off the last guard on the second skiff.

He sees the deck gun blasting away at his helpless companions.

Luke and Seira leap from the skiff, across a chasm of air, to the sheer metallic sides of the Sail Barge, when suddenly two windows open from between them.

With Jedi agility, Luke and Seira yank the helpless guards through the broken window and into the deadly pit.

The injured Chewie is reaching over the rail for the dangling Han, who was in turn blindly reaching down toward the desperate Lando.

The Baron has stopped his slippage down the sandy slope of the Sarlacc pit by lying very still.

Every time he tries to reach for Han, the loose sand moves him closer to his final reward.

"Grab it! Almost...you almost got it!"Han said.

Another blast hits the front of the tilted skiff, causing Lando to let go of the spear.

"Hold it! Whoa!"Lando shouted.

Again Han extends the spear toward Lando.

"Gently now."He instructed. "All...all right now easy, easy, hold me, Chewie."

Lando screamed in terror as one of the Sarlacc's tentacles has wrapped tightly around his ankle, dragging him down the side of the pit.

"Chewie!"Han shouted. "Chewie, give me the gun, don't move, Lando."

"No, wait!"Lando protested. "I thought you were blind!"

"It's all right."Han assured. "Trust me, don't move."

"All right! A little higher!"Lando shouted. "Just a little higher!"

Han adjusts his aim as Lando lowers his head and the fuzzy-eyed pirate fires at the tentacle. Direct hit.

The tentacle releases Lando and Chewie starts to pull them on board the skiff.

"Chewie, Pull us up!"Han instructed. "Come on! Okay...up, Chewie, up!"

The deck gunners have Chewie and the desperate dangling human chain in their gun sights when something up on deck commands their attention: Luke, standing before them like a pirate king, ignites his lightsaber.

The deck gunners have barely reached for their pistols before the young Jedi has demolished them.

Immediately, Luke and Seira turn to see two more gunners racing for them, firing their laser pistols.

Leia and Celine were struggling against their chains in desperation as Artoo zips through the tumult of confused monsters to the rescue; the stubby little droid extends a small laser gun and blasts the chains apart.

"Come on."Leia said. "We gotta get out of here quick."

"Right."Celine agreed.

Artoo, Leia and Celine race for the exit, passing Threepio, who was kicking and screaming as Salacious Crumb, the reptilian monkey-monster picks out one of the golden droid's eyes.

"Not my eyes!"Threepio shouted. "Artoo, help! Quickly, Artoo! Oh! Ohhh! You beast!"

Artoo zips over and zaps Salacious, sending him skyward with a scream, crashing into the rafters as Artoo, Leia, Celine and Threepio with his eye dangling from a wire hurry off.

Seira and Luke was warding off laser blasts with their lightsabers, surrounded by guards.

But then Marina appear and let out a battle cry before fighting off the guards with her cousin and mother.

Leia and Celine emerge onto the deck as Luke turns to face another guard.

"Get the gun!"Seira shouted. "Point it at the deck!"

Leia turn toward the barge cannon, climbs on the platform and swivels the gun around.

"Point it at the deck!"Luke instructed.

A laser blast hits Luke's mechanical hand and he bends over in pain causing Seira to take out the last of the guards.

"Luke is your hand okay?"Marina asked worriedly.

Luke looks at the wounded hand, which reveals the mechanism and flexes the hand; it still works.

"Yeah, it is."He answered.

Near the rail of the upper deck, Artoo and Threepio steady themselves and ready to jump.

"Artoo, where are we going?"Threepio asked. "I couldn't possibly jump."

Artoo butts the golden droid over the edge and steps off himself, tumbling toward the sand.

Luke runs along the empty deck toward Leia and the barge gun, which she has brought around to point down at the deck.

Seira grabs a hold of Leia and Marina in a rope before swinging toward the skiff.

"Come on!"Luke instructed and has hold on one of the rigging ropes from the mast.

He grabs Celine in his other arm and kicks the trigger of the deck gun.

The gun explodes into the deck as Luke and Celine swing out toward the skiff.

Han leans down panting against the rail as Chewbacca helps Lando onto the deck.

Luke and Celine land on the skiff with flair relieving Seira, Leia and Marina.

"Let's go And don't forget the droids."Seira stated.

"We're on our way."Lando replied.

The Sail Barge was exploding in stages in the distance and half of the huge craft is on fire.

Threepio's legs stick straight up from the dune where he landed.

Next to it, Artoo's periscope is the only thing above the sand.

The skiff floats above them and two large electromagnets dangle down on a wire.

With a loud clang, both droids are pulled from the sand.

The little skiff skips around the burning Sail Barge, which continues its chain of explosions.

As the skiff sails off across the desert, the barge settles to the sand and disappears in one final conflagration.

* * *

In Space...

The Millennium Falcon flew away from Tatooine.

* * *

Inside the Millennium Falcon...

Seira handed Leia and Celine white suits to wear before getting rid of the ridiculous slave outfits.

"I don't know."Han said. "All I can see is a lot of blowing sand!"

"That's all any of us can see."Marina replied simply.

"Then I guess I'm getting better."Han suggested.

Threepio hits a switch and the gang-plank lowers with a hum.

"I've got to hand it to you, kid, you were pretty good out there."Han remarked.

"I had a lot of help."Luke replied gesturing to Seira. "Think nothing of it."

"No, I'm thinking a lot about it."Han answered. "That carbon freeze was the closest thing to dead there is and it wasn't just sleeping, it was a big wide awake nothing!"

"Well, be grateful that your still alive."Seira commented.

Luke nodded as Chewie growls affectionately at the young Jedi warrior, mussing his hair.

Celine then warmly hugged Luke, who hugged her tightly.

"I'll see you back at the fleet."Luke assured.

"Why don't you two leave that crate and come with us?"Han asked.

"We have a promise we have to keep first to an old friend."Marina admitted.

Seira gave a weak smile knowing she was gesturing to Yoda.

Then Luke, Marina and Artoo took off in their X-Wings.

"Guess I owe you some thanks, too, Lando."Han said.

"Figured if I left you frozen like that you'd just give me bad luck the rest of my life, so I might as well get you unfrozen sooner or later."Lando replied.

"He means, you're welcome."Leia stated.

* * *

In the X-Wings...

Luke speaks into his comlink."I'll meet you back at the fleet, Aunt Seirie."

 _"Hurry, you two."_ Seira reminded. _"The Alliance should be assembled by now."_

"We will, mother."Marina assured.

A message from Artoo appears on the small monitor screen in front of Luke.

He smiles at the monitor and speaks to Artoo as he pulls a black glove on to cover his wounded mechanical hand.

"That's right, Artoo."Luke admitted. "We're going to the Dagobah system."

"That's right we have a promise to keep...to an old friend."Marina agreed.

* * *

 ** **SUPER SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT****

 ** **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter****

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**


End file.
